The Fox (Season One)
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Witnessing his mother's supernatural death and his father's wrongful conviction, Naruto has been given the gift of superpowers thanks to Kurama. With him as an allied, Naruto will set out to fight for justice in Konoha and to clear his father's name. Rated T for Teen. Language, violence, suggestive themes and blood. (Soon to be a series)
1. The Night That Changes Everything

**Hello Naruto fans! For those of you who know me, it has been a month now since I have finish The Black Jay and The White Raccoon and I'm back with an all new story. And for a lot of you who don't know me, I'm NiteOwl18 and I am here with a new Naruto fan-fic story. Before I speak to this topic, let me tell you something about me in a short version. I have sign up on this website two years ago due to my boredness and I'm a fan of a lot of shows on Cartoon Network that I can't name, but I am a fan of Naruto: Shippuden. Even thought I am reading the manga in my phone, I have missed out a lot in the show a year ago, but now I have catch up and is currently watching the new episodes. It's getting awesome! I have view a couple of Naruto stories on my laptop. I haven't read them, but I have been favoriting them. The only Naruto fan-fic I am reading right now are new chapters of Fox of Amber, a crossover of the anime and Steven Universe. This story is amazing, by the way. During my two year period of being in this website, I have now gotten seven published, and one in on hold. At first, I didn't want to make a Naruto fan-fic since there were over a billion. However, I have thought of this idea after watching the t.v. series of The Flash. My eighth story, The Fox, takes place in the modern version of Naruto, such as High School and all. The first chapter is from the beginning of The Flash series. I still don't know how this is gonna turn out, but I have this idea of where Naruto's friends and senseis have the same powers in the Naruto series, not to mention the villains. I have made the first five chapters during the summer, plus the sixth chapter as well. I'm still working on the seventh chapter. Starting this September in every Friday, I will publish each chapter. I may not have time writing more chapters on this or my other story cause I'm in college, which mean I'll be very busting with my art classes. So, without further ado, please welcome my seventh story, The Fox.**

* * *

 **The Fox.**

 **Chapter One: The Night That Changes Everything.**

On a clear orderly sunny day in the town of Uzushio, a young four year old blonde boy with three whisker markings on each cheeks was running for his life. Behind him were three boys who were the same age as him despite their height being a few inches taller than the blonde. The one that was being chased is named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Don't let him get away!" Shouted one of the bullies.

Naruto kept running and running until the overweight boy caught him by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the ground. This allow the boys to beat up the poor blonde. Naruto didn't fight back; he wanted to, but he didn't.

Meanwhile, in the Namikaze residence, Kushina Uzumaki was washing dishes in the kitchen all alone in the house as she was humming a lovely tune. She was twenty eight years old. She had a slender, but feminine build figure, fair skin, violet eyes, and fiery red hair that fell to her weight length with strands that framed both sides of her face. She wears a high collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The whole dress was underneath by a green apron.

Her humming and washing the dishes interrupted her when the sound of a door opens, follow by the sound of her son.

"Mom, I'm home."

Hearing the voice of her four year old son, Kushina walks out from the kitchen and smiled warmly "Naruto, I didn't know you'll be home this early."

Before she could say more, she stare in shock of her son, Naruto. The four year old blonde boy was wearing a navy green T-shirt that had an orange swirl on the front and a pair of shorts. He also wears a small green goggles with the name 'Naruto' on top of them. The goggles was located on his forehead. The small kid had bruises on his face, including a black eye in one of his cerulean eyes and small purple bruise on his left whiskered check. His T-shirt was mostly ripped and his small shorts was a mess, covered with dirt and his own blood.

Kushina crouched to her son's height and quickly cried as she was about to have a heart attack "Oh, my kami. Naruto, not again!"

Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes, replying "Mom, its okay."

"No, its not! Why do you always let those boys hit you?!"

"I don't know. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't. I try running away, but they always caught me."

Kushina lay out a big sigh before saying "Good lord. Come on, Naruto. Let's get you all cleaned up." She lifted his son with her two hands and carried him to the bathroom. She was always this protective to Naruto and vowed to hurt anyone who dares messes with her son. She throws a fit against the parents of the bullies who hurt Naruto and threatened to kick their asses or worse. However, her husband, Minato, always keeping her gently claim whenever she's in her killing state. This sort of thing happens to Naruto everyday. When Naruto gets bullied by the other boys or anyone, Minato was always there for his son and give him some advice to help him. Usually, the advice sometimes work or not.

In the bathroom, Kushina turn on the hot water from the bath as Naruto took off his shirt. As he was undressing, his mother sweetly said "Don't worry, honey. Your father will be here very soon. I hope very soon. That man is always working so later."

Minato is always working late on his job. He works as a scientist in a military base. Sometimes, he comes home late at night. Kushina didn't understand why was her husband must work every late on his project. He use to talk about it to her right before Naruto was born, but not anymore. However, all in all, she still loves him with all her heart.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was on his bed in his orange pajamas as his legs were underneath the bed covers. Right beside him was a small lamp being light up despite that the lights in his room is already on. He has a large bandage on his damage left cheek. He was holding a small orange walkman while he had headphones on his ears. The song he was listening to is _Right here waiting_ by Richard Marx.

"You're still awake listening to that device of yours, son?"

Naruto took off his headphones and see his father standing at the doorway on his room. Minato Namikaze is a twenty-eight year old blonde with jaw-length bangs framing from each side of the face and bright blue eyes. The man is also wearing a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and blue sandals.

"I like it, dad. Mom give it to me last year." Smiled Naruto.

The young gentleman chuckled "I have no idea why your mother insisted on giving you this walkman since you're still just a baby."

"Hey, I'm not a baby, dattebayo!"

Minato laugh at bit by his son's verbal tic. When he first meet Kushina as a child, he couldn't help but laugh at his wife's verbal tic whenever she gets very excited. This, of course, resulted a few beatings from Kushina, but in the end, she warm up to him.

The blonde's father goes over to him and patted him on top of his son's golden hair. "I know, Naruto." He smiled. "So your mother told me that you got beat up again?"

"Yes." Naruto sadly admitted. "I try to ran from them, but they always capture me."

Minato sat on his son's bed and reply as he patted Naruto's golden hair "Well, you just have to run faster."

"For the rest of my life?"

"Yes, but no." Continued Minato. "You can run faster, but not for the rest of your life whenever someone threatens you or those who are precious to you. You have to start standing up against those boys who beat you."

"But dad, how do I do that?"

"You just have to believe in yourself, Naruto. Believe in yourself."

"I don't know if I can, dad."

"Then you just have to try harder."

"Jeez, thanks dad." Muttered sarcastically Naruto, making his own father chuckle in a sweat drop.

"Good lord, Minato, is that the best advice you can give to our son?" Asked a familiar voice.

Minato turn around, with Naruto looking, only to see Kushina standing on the doorway with her arms cross and a playful smirk on her face, making the husband chuckle again with nervousness, increasing the sweat drop on the back on his head.

"And what's this about you bringing up the subject of Naruto's walkman?" added Kushina as she entered the room, walking to her husband and son.

"Oh, you hear that? Well, sweetheart, I just don't think of you giving Naruto a walkman to listen music. I mean, our son is four years old. He still a baby."

Kushina pouted in the same way as her son "Hey, he's not a baby, dattebane!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, Kushina's eyes spark in stars before declaring "He's my adorable little fox!" She then started to cuddle the right side of Naruto's whiskered cheek in admiration, rubbing up and down.

Naruto cried as a small blush was feeling up "Come on, mom!"

"Oh, I just can't help it! Your whisker are so adorable I just want to rub them against them, dattebane!"

Minato laughed at the scene before pulling his wife out from her weird, but cute, obsession of rubbing Naruto's whiskers.

Kushina cleared her throat before replying to her husband "Anyway, Minato, I think that it'll be a good idea that for our son to hear some of the songs we use to listen back when we were young. In fact,..." A small grin was form from her face. "You use to love some of those songs that drove us a bit wild, dattebane."

Minato's cheeks started to form red from his wife's smile and the remembrance. Naruto stares at their parents with confusion before asking "What were the songs, mom and dad?"

"Uh,..." Stuttered Minato, still blushing. "I'll tell you about it when you're older, Naruto."

"Naruto, as much as I don't want to agree of what your father is saying about you running away from them and believing in yourself, I have one thing as a mother to her little fox: If you want to not get being beaten up again like last time, you'll just have to go faster. And by going faster, I mean, make sure to swing your fist very hard and prey those bullies have ended up outside of the city." Kushina grinned as she clenches a fist in excitement.

Minato groaned as he face palmed "Oh, boy."

Naruto laughed at his mother's excitement "Okay, I will mom."

"That's my little fox." Smiled the mother as she place a small kiss on top of his son's golden hair.

Minato declared "Well, if no one has anything to say, I guess we should hit the hay."

Kushina took away Naruto's walkman and put them in a small drawer right beside the blonde. Minato turn off the lamp before he and his wife both headed out of the room.

Standing outside, Minato said to Naruto "Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto smiled "Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Naruto. We love you." Added Kushina.

"I love you too, guys."

With that said, Kushina flip off the light switch and close the door behind her. Naruto closes his cerulean eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

Suddenly, a large noise was erupted, scaring the blonde to death, awaking him from his sleep. Naruto look at the scene from his window and saw that most of the houses from his neighborhood were either on fire or destroy. There were people running through the streets, yelling and screaming their heads off.

From his room, Naruto feels the entire house is shaking very violently. His stuffs were moving by themselves by the shake. Naruto was scare; he didn't know what he is suppose to do.

His thoughts of the earthquake was interrupted when he hear a woman's scream. From hearing that scream, Naruto quickly recognize that scream.

"Mom!"

Naruto jump out from his bed and leave the bedroom in a flash. He climb down the stairs and saw the source of the screaming in the living room. He stood there in shock of what he was seeing.

There, in the middle of the living room mat, stood Kushina Uzumaki. She was on her knees as there was a red-orange energy forming around her.

When Kushina saw her son, standing right in front of her eyes, she screamed "Naruto!"

"Mom!" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, you have to get away!"

"What's happening?!"

"Naruto, don't come any closer!"

Not wanting to listen to his mother, Naruto took a few steps to try to get closer to his mom. As he was about five feet from her, the red-orange energy have form into a blurred spirit of the outline of a man who was looking at its victim, from behind him form nine tails. The spirit's eyes glow dark eye at him before suddenly roar with all its might, making the young blonde scared.

Naruto was suddenly put away from the energy and was now face to face with his father, crying "Dad!"

Minato shouted as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders "Naruto, you have to get out of here!"

"What about mom-!"

"Don't worry! I'll save her! You have to go and get as far away from here!"

Naruto had tears were forming from his eyes. "But dad-!"

"Run, Naruto! Run!"

"Look out!" Shouted Kushina.

Both of the Namikaze men look as the man with nine tails swinging its arm with greater force. The swing have created a huge wave, causing the two of them to fly across the room. Minato landed into a huge cabinet, knocking him out. Naruto lands against the wall with his back before dropping on the ground.

Naruto, with only a few strength left in him, manage to keep on seeing his trapped mother inside the red-orange hurricane. The four year old blond extended a small hand to her mother, trying to get her attention.

"Mom." Shouted Naruto. "Mom!"

Kushina didn't hear her son calling out to her; she was kept seeing of what she describe as impossible for her. She was trap and scare, not knowing what to do. She was afraid of what the man that was swimming around the energy with its nine tails right inside the hurricane. As soon as the man raise its hand up in the air and laying out another roar, indicating for what it about to do next, all Kushina did was lay out a final scream at the top of her lungs.

"MOM!" Shouted Naruto as he matches the scream of his mother's last scream...

* * *

 **This is the first chapter. It's not much and short, but on the next chapters, this is gonna be great and long. Not all of them, I think. I still haven't decided on that. Anyway, stay turn for new chapters every Friday this month. If you want to get to know me a bit, go to my profile. Also, view my stories and leave reviews on it. Make sure their positive ones. I mostly get reviews that are positive, but they say that I have grammar errors in all of my stories, but I am fixing my mistakes. So please leave positive reviews, not negative. If you have questions of my new story or have any thoughts of it, either sent me a message or leave it on your review. Note: if you decided to leave a message, I may or may not response back since I'll be too focus on my college work. Also, Fanfiction doesn't work on campus. Thank you all to those who have read this chapter and leave positive comments. See ya later. NiteOwl18 out!**


	2. Twelve Years Later

**Hello again, Naruto fans, this is NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of my new story, The Fox. Last Friday, I have posted the very first chapter and on Saturday, I have receive three reviews, four favorites, four followers and 115 views and counting. This is a very good start, and I thank you all for viewing my story and posting reviews. Last chapter you witness Naruto's bullied life in Uzushio and leading up to where him and his family are being terrorized by a supernatural force before trapping Kushina in the end, leaning to her death. Now see of how Naruto's current life in Konoha. Note: I know that in the first chapter was a bit short, but in this chapter and future chapters, they will be long. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Twelve Years Later.**

A loud scream, followed by a thump, was heard from the teenager's bed, interrupting his nightmare. Suddenly, the door open up, revealing a mid-fifties year old man with white spiky hair and the unusual red lines coming from beneath the eyes and into his jaw, wearing a light red boxer shorts.

"Naruto! What happened?!" Exclaimed the man.

From the bed sheets on the floor pops out a blond teen with whisker marks on his cheeks who has the face of a sixteen year old. The teenager, known as Naruto, said "Uh, nothing, Jiraiya-Ojisan. I slip out of bed, that's all, dattebayo."

"All right, kid."

"Oh, Jiraiya." A soft feminine voice call out from a room. "Where are you?"

A small perverted smile was form at his face. "Coming, my sweet!" He bellowed from across the hallway. Disappearing his smile, he then turn to the blonde, ordering "Start getting ready. You'll be late for school."

"Roger, Jiraiya-Ojisan." Said Naruto as he saluted him in response. Jiraiya's smile resume as he dashes out from the blond's room, leaving the teenager alone. Naruto got up from the ground, revealing his sixteen year old body underneath his green pajamas. He took off his shirt and pants, only leaving him his orange boxer shorts. He check himself in the mirror and sees his scrawny body in the reflection.

 _That guy. That guy you all are seeing in the mirror and in the room is me. Naruto Uzumaki. I am sixteen years old and I am one of the people all of everyone else in Konohagakure that is scrawny._

Letting out a sigh, Naruto resume going to the closet and getting his usual clothes. As he was looking for them, his ears have pick up over a low, but loud, squeaking noise from across the hallway, then the sound of the bed squeaking was followed by a female's moaning. Naruto shook his head by it.

 _The loud noise and moaning is coming from my godfather's room, Jiraiya, and one of his 'friends.' This ain't the first time that the man has brought in some random chick from a bar and take her in our home. He doesn't do it all the time; he does it when he needs someone to inspire him for one of his perverted books. See, he's a writer for the Icha Icha series. I never read any of the books; I wouldn't want to be a pervert like him._

Moments later, Naruto came out of the room, descended down the stairs and went to the kitchen for some cereal as the sex was still continuing. He was wearing an white flannel button-up shirt with light blue slacks and white shoes while carrying his orange backpack. He covers the shirt with a black jacket with an orange swirl on the back. He also wears glasses. Grabbing the cereal from the cabinet, plus an orange bowl and a spoon, and the milk from the refrigerator, he sat down on the table and pour it in the two ingredients in the bowl and started eating it. As he was munching down, he saw a mid-twenties brunette walking by with a light green short and a red blouse that one of her shoulder straps is loose while carrying her high black pumps. Her hair was messy that she didn't even notice. She caught the blonde's cerulean eyes with her hazel eyes before winking at him. Naruto waves at her in response as she left the house.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto's godfather came by, wearing a navy blue bathrobe and wooden sandals. His perverted smile was still there. He sighed as he sat down, extending his arms in the air "Nothing but a good release gets the inspiration working again."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he lay out a laugh. Even though his godfather is lewd and perverted, he still loves him.

Jiraiya asked his godson "So care to tell me what was up back in the room? Why were you on the ground and screaming?"

Naruto didn't look at his parental figure's face and kept staring at his cereal. He muttered "Uh, I just had a nightmare that's all."

"The same thing again?"

Naruto nodded in response. His godfather sighed again, but in pity, knowing what the nightmare was. Jiraiya continued "Naruto, we been over this already. You can't keep blaming something that is impossible for what happened to your parents."

"I know, but...I can't shake this off. I still see that-that image in my head, dattebayo." Stuttered the teen. Naruto didn't want to continue this discussion before declared "Look, uh, I have to go. See ya, Jiraiya-Ojisan."

The teen got up from the table and got his backpack from the ground. Jiraiya remarked, seeing his godson as such a hurry "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you call me dad once in a while."

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. I mean, see ya, da-I mean, Jiraiya-Ojisan." Said Naruto, who was at the door as he was opening it. "See ya." He then close the door behind him.

Jiraiya was left with his thoughts in sadness all alone in his house. Ever since what has happened to Naruto's parents, the man have adopted the small boy and raise him like he was his own son. However, it was very difficult for the two due to Naruto of not letting go of the past and calling him dad since his real father is in prison for the death of his wife.

 _I know what you're thinking back there with a few questions. See, Jiraiya has took care of me since I was four years old. My mother was killed right in front of my eyes back in my home place, Uzushio, during a panic on the city before it was destroy. After that, my father was taken into custody, saying that he have kill my mom. No one believe me; I was the one who has saw the whole thing. The killer...was something that was considered impossible for me to believe. I don't remember what kind of image it was; all I known was that it was a man. A man with nine tails._

Naruto stands in the bus stop and wait for the bus to come in. As he was waiting, he had many thoughts in his head.

 _My life was ruined back home. Since then, the authorities have put my father in here after the prison was destroyed, along with the rest of the prisoners._

Suddenly, his thoughts was interrupted when the bus have suddenly passes him by. Naruto muttered to himself "Oh, shit!"

He started running at the bus. He try to pick up the pace, but the bus won't stop. The bus was going about five miles per hour, but Naruto wasn't keeping up. He taps on the window loudly, wanting the bus driver or anyone on board.

"Hey! Stop the bus!" Cried the blonde teenager.

The students on the school bus look at the streets and saw who it was. They immediately laugh at the teenager's predicament; they didn't bother of letting the bus driver to stop or the bus driver to stop since he too find it funny, ignoring the blonde's cry.

"Can someone tell the driver to stop?! Hey! Stop the bus!"

Finally, one of the students who didn't find it funny stand up and barked "Hey driver, stop the bus!"

Groaning at that familiar voice, the bus driver finally stop the vehicle, to the dismay of the entire students. Once the bus have stopped, Naruto stop running as the doors were open.

He got up from the bus and sarcastically said to the driver, who pretend he had nothing to do with it. "Thanks for the stop, dattebayo." The blonde then got paper ball throw at his head, resuming the amusement of everyone else. Ignoring that, he walks to find a seat as the bus resume moving. However, like they know he was attempting to seat right next to them, the students block their seats with their books, backpacks, their feets, or their pom-poms. Not to mention, they were all giving him deadly glares and looks. They been doing that since he first move to Konoha and see him as a loser, a nobody and an outsider for being someone who is not part of the city. He goes to the back seat, where he saw his four friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

Kiba has short slightly spiky brown hair, sharp-looking eyes, wore a dark brown hoodie and blue jeans with a red-fang that looked like tattoos on each cheek. He was the one that shouted the bus driver to stop the bus.

Shino wears a sea-green jacket with the hood covering his hair, black jeans and dark sunglasses that prevents anyone of seeing his true eyes. He remain still like a statue and acting mysterious.

Shikamaru has black hair tied in a spiky ponytail to give off like a pineapple with narrow black eyes. He wears a black T-shirt underneath a short-sleeved green jacket with matching black pants as well. Naruto see his expression on his bore face with the words 'Troublesome' on it as the Nara teen look at the window.

Finally, Choji is an heavy-set boy with brown, spiky hair with red swirl marks on each cheeks. He wears a red T-shirt with the kanji for "food" on the front and grey pants. The young gentleman was eating a bag of B.B.Q chips.

Naruto greeted them "Hey guys."

Kiba greeted back "Hey Naruto."

Shino said in monotone "Hello Naruto."

"Sup, Naruto?" Shikamaru lazily said, not turning his head to see the blonde.

"Hiya, Naruto." Naruto manage to hear the words from Choji's mouth that were filled with mountains of chips.

Naruto sit by within them as the bus travel to Konoha High School.

 _I got to tell you, back in Uzushio, my short life was nothing but beatings and abuse. In Konoha, it's a lot worse, especially in school._

* * *

In Konoha High School, there were many students, possibly about 1,000 or more, scatter around the schoolyard, either outside or inside. The school was about five feet tall and ten feet wide. Once the five friends step inside the school, Naruto's sophomore life was about to enter a living hell again.

"Hey Uzumaki!"

Naruto stop, turning around to see light brown-haired bully who was a year older than Naruto, but, to the blond, he could already be at his twenties due to his height which was 5'9 and the blonde himself was 5'3. He was wear a black T-shirt with blue jean.

"Time for your morning school beating." Smirked the bully as he cracks his knuckles.

Naruto sense that everyone around him have overhear that man's comment and look at the scene, including his friends.

"Not again." Kiba groaned before glaring at the bully. "Dude, can't you just go one day without picking on Naruto?"

"Shut the hell up, mutt boy! This is between me and this fool here!" Barked the bully, who then look at the blonde nerd. "So twerp, before I kick your ass, there's one way of you not getting your morning school beating, if you do my homework for me."

Naruto shakes his head negatively. "No way, man. I am not doing your work for you."

Angry, the bully then grab the blonde by the collar, shouting "What was that, ya trash?!"

Naruto try talking back to him, but couldn't. Upon seeing his yellow eyes, he was having difficulty getting the words out. He repeated, but in an stutter tone "I-I s-say...I'm n-not...doing your-your work...for-for y-you."

He then got a quick punch in the guts, making him fall down on the ground and his glasses as well. The entire school didn't reacted to help him nor did his friends. The light brown haired bully grab the blonde's golden hair forcibly, lifting him up to his face.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson, blonde trash." Sneered the bully, who raise his fist against the boy and was able to punch him, but a voice stop him.

"Hey!"

The bully turn around and got a fist on the face as well, making him fall down on the ground. Naruto knew who was the savior was also the school, not to mention almost the entire population of the female students who shrieked in squeal at his name. The man was at the same age as Naruto and is a sophomore; he has black eyes, black hair while the back of it is spiky and has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both side of his face. The teen was handsome according to all the girls. His skin was pale, wears a simple long sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and black pants. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was Naruto's best friend.

Kiba rolled his eyes before muttering "Great, this guy is here."

"Hands off of him!" Shouted the young Uchiha at the bully, who was bleeding from the corner of his mouth.

The bully sneered "This doesn't involve you, Uchiha!"

"It would be if you don't get the hell of here." Threatened Sasuke, making all the girls around him swoon more.

"Fine." Declared the bully, who got up from the ground and wipe his mouth to get rid of the blood. "But this isn't over; you or that nerd." The young man left the scene, making the girls clapped and cheered at Sasuke.

Ignoring the fangirls, Sasuke turn to the blonde and offer him his hand. Naruto got his glasses and puts them on before grabbing his friend's hand, being lifted him up from the ground.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Thanked Naruto. "But you didn't have to do that."

"But I do."

Kiba remarked "Typical, wonder boy strikes again."

"Come on, let's go to class before the fangirls won't stop looking at me." Sasuke suggested, seeing all the girls have small hearts in their eyes and staring at him lovingly.

"They can't help it that you're great, dattebayo." Chuckled Naruto. The six friends then walked to class.

 _Sasuke Uchiha has been one of my best friends since I move here. He was one of the kids out of everyone that ever acknowledge me, except for Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji. They been my friends after I became friends with Sasuke. He's been protecting my ass since we started high school from anyone who threatens me to do their homework for them. Why? Cause of my smarts. That was one of the fews things that people don't like about me. That, and my personality when I say 'Dattebayo.' It's a verbal tic; I can't control it. Out of my real friends, I used to befriend with most of the students here, but out of the blur, they started to turn their back on me and the people that I thought were my friends have been using me as a punching bag. Around that time Sasuke or the gang always help me when I'm in trouble, but a lot of days, I get beat a lot worse. They treated me like an outcast, including the girls. They were the worst. The girls look at me with such distastes and scowls, mostly because they accuse me for taking away their precious Sasuke._

 _However, there was only one girl out of everyone that didn't hates me…_

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turns around and saw the beautiful face he could lays eye on. The girl was at her age, wears a lavender blouse, black pants, and a pair of black low-heeled shoes. Her hair is straight, hime-style haircut that falls on her lower back with shorts stands that frame her face had grown to shoulder-length. And her eyes were like pearls.

"Hey Hinata." Smiled Naruto.

Hinata Hyuga blush as she sees Naruto's smile; it was wonderful for her to see it.

"You, uh, need something?" Stuttered the blonde, who was blushing as well.

"No! I mean, uh, no. There was...a rumor of you got into a fight at school."

"That! Oh, no. That was another blonde who...got his...ass...kick." Lied Naruto with a smile.

Hinata knew that he was lying; every time she notice that her crush is being bullied by mostly everyone at school and lies with a fake smile. "Naruto-kun, would you like to walk me home after school?"

Naruto laughed with a real smile "Of course, I love to! We always do, dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled "Thank you, Naruto." She then runs off to her next class, leaving the blonde alone and being love struck by her.

 _Hinata is one of the girls that never treated me crap or abandoned me. She's been my closest friend since we were kids. By that time, I have develop a crush on her, seeing her face and her eyes makes my heart burst._

* * *

After class as everyone were heading out of the school, Naruto waited outside of the school to wait for Hinata. He put on his headphones on his orange walkman while listening to _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by Rick Astley. He was listening to the beats of the son as he taps one of his hand against the base of his leg. While listening to the song, he still can't wait to walk Hinata home. He unknowingly spot of small blush from his face.

He managed to saw the Hyuga female teen coming out from the school doors and quickly put away his walkman inside his orange backpack. He smile, not knowing the small blush "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata greeted back "Hello to you too, Naruto-kun. You ready?"

"Heck, yeah!" Exclaimed the blonde, but reacted of what he said and spoke softly, still smiling "I mean, sure."

Hinata giggled and the two friends descend down the stairs. Unknown to the two of them, both of them have thoughts in their head that they really want to say.

" _Today's the day I'll finally get to tell Naruto-kun I love him."_

" _Today's the day I'll finally get to tell Hinata-chan I love her."_

Before either of them could say to the other, a fist lands on Naruto's face, knocking him down on the floor.

"Great! Now what?!" Muttered Naruto as he look up on the attacker and groaned to see who it was. "Shit. Him again."

The man before him was seventeen years old. He had long, black hair and frames some of it on each sides of his face. He wears a white button shirt, grey pants and blue shoes. His eyes were the same as Hinata's eyes, but those eyes belong to the face of an arrogant man. The teenager was Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, Student Body President of Konoha High and one of Naruto's main tormentors.

"What the hell are you doing to my cousin, nerd?!" Demanded the arrogant male Hyuga.

From around them, the students manage to witness the outburst from the junior and the nerd being on the ground with a bloody nose. They stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

"I was taking Hinata to her home until some jackass show up-" Remarked Naruto, who didn't finish his sentence when Neji grab the collar of the blonde's shirt and pull him closer to his face, sneering at him.

"What did you say?!"

"You hear me, dattabayo," Replied Naruto. "You goddamned-"

Neji didn't let him finish his sentence as he punches Naruto face again, much to the amusement of everyone. He continues to punch and kick him all over his body; the blonde didn't fought back. The only thing he could do was to cover his face with his arms. Naruto's friends came by and saw that the blonde was in trouble.

Kiba took one look of the attacker and growled who it was. "Neji."

Hinata pleaded as she grab her cousin's arm "Neji-niisan, please! Stop! Naruto-kun didn't do anything wrong!"

Neji quickly shot a dirty look at the young Hyuga, shouting "Stay of this, Hinata-sama! This is between me and this trash!" He then pushes her away, making Hinata letting go of his arm, which made her almost fall.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, who got up and proceed to attack Neji, but the male Hyuga swift kick him across the face, landing him on the ground again and losing his glasses. The audience did nothing but clapped and hooted at the abuser.

Neji crackles both of his knuckles and was about to land another punch at Naruto, but his fist was grab by Sasuke.

"Unhand me, Uchiha!" Demanded Neji, shooting a deathly glare at him.

"Not a chance, Neji!" Sasuke shot back, making some of the girls commenting on how brave Sasuke is. "Now leave or else!"

Neji look at the Uchiha teen's demanding face and shot back at him with his a similar demanding face. However, Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the Hyuga. He then look at the blonde, who was still on the ground as he was picking up his glasses.

"Fine." He scoffed. "This outsider isn't worth my time." Sasuke then let go of the Hyuga's hand, still staring at him before glancing at Naruto, who was getting up. "And Uzumaki, stay away from my cousin or the next time I won't hold back." The male Hyuga then walked away from the two teens and passing his cousin. "Hinata-sama, come."

Hinata's eye were water by the abuse of her cousin attacking Naruto. "But...Naruto-kun-" She stuttered.

Naruto waves his hand at her as he look at the ground, not looking at her "Hinata, its fine. We can go walking another time."

"O-Okay. Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata sadly replied. Neji grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from the scene.

After they were gone, the entire audience didn't say a word over the beating of that blonde. Most of them felt bad for Naruto since he was kind to everyone and Hinata as well. The rest of them smiled and laughed at the blonde teenager, including the girls, who was muttering of the Hyuga girl falling in love with the nerd and commenting Naruto a loser.

Sasuke offer his friend a hand, but Naruto shook if off and stand up by himself. He asked "You alright, Naruto?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I'm fine." Lied Naruto, as he was still keeping his face down, not to him, but to everyone. Without any word, Naruto passes by his friend and ignoring the muttering and stares at the blonde with his head down. As soon as he was away from the school, he lifted his face up, revealing his swollen cheek on the right, broken nose and a black eye. The right lense of the glasses has a small crack on the far right surface. Behind the glasses, Naruto's cerulean eyes were dripping tears.

 _The bastard that made me so weak was Hinata's cousin and current Student Body President, Neji. That guy always try to get in between me and Hinata whenever we're alone. It happens every time for the last twelve years. I wanted to beat him up, but that was impossible. Me harming the Student Body President will make things a lot worst._

* * *

At soon as he got home, he notice that his godfather wasn't here. Probably be at a public place to pick up women for his book, a bar or a bathhouse. That was great for Naruto since he didn't want to face him yet. The blonde then advance to his room and lock the door behind him. Throwing his backpack on the ground carelessly, Naruto then open the drawer from his table and took out a file that contains lots of papers. Opening it, the papers were details and newspapers of his mother's death, his father's conviction and the destruction of his birth home.

 _Beside getting my ass kick by mostly everyone, I was one hell of a detective. I have decided that it was time for me to start figuring out who murder my mom after she died. For the past years, I have been reviewing on my mom's case file to prove my dad's innocents. So far, I haven't come up with anything. I have re-read the entire case over and over again, but I haven't come up with nothing._

Naruto kept looking at the papers he have theorized over the mysterious red-orange blur he had witness as a child. He have put in a dozen hypothesis to his blur theory; most of them were cross out by the blonde. He rubbed the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses. His eyes pick up on something sticking out between the stacks of papers. He took it out and glance sadly of what it was. A photo of his parents and him as four years old; the last picture they ever took. Naruto closes his eyes in sadness. He really wanted to solve this for his father. He kept this case a secret from everyone, including his friends. No one could ever know what he was doing or why he was doing this. Naruto didn't tell his friends about who his parents were or where they are; if they knew or the entire school knew that his father is in prison and the person that killed his mother wasn't even a person, his friends will abandon him. The only person that only knew of his mother's truth murderer was him. Jiraiya, however, was a different story.

The white haired man didn't believe that some mysterious supernatural force have killed Kushina and framed Minato for her murder. He was friends with the two of them, and after Kushina's death; he was the only person that didn't believe Minato killed his wife. He kept telling his godson to stop overlooking the facts, but Naruto refuses. He wasn't going to give up, not until he solve his mother's murderer.

Naruto said as he glance at the photo "Don't worry, mom. I'll found out who murder you. And dad, one day I'll prove your innocents."

* * *

 **I hope this long chapter have entertain you all. Now you witness Naruto's new life in both Konoha and High-School. The blonde trying to solve his mother's case file and proving his father's innocent is similar of how in The Flash, Barry is figuring out who killed his mother in order to free his father. Next chapter is where Naruto and his classmates is taking a journey to Roots Labs. I know you all have to wait another Friday to see another new chapter, but I can't post the rest of the chapters everyday and writing new ones; I'm busy. If I have enough time, I will either write this current story or Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. See ya all later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	3. Roots Labs

**Hello Naruto fans, this is NiteOwl18 here and welcome to chapter three of The Fox! Last chapter, you all read of Naruto's new life in Konoha and he's being bullied by almost everyone at school, including Hinata's cousin, Neji. The part of Neji being the Student Body President comes from one of the O.V.A. in the Naruto Shippuden series, the one what it would be like if everyone was at high school. I first saw it, and I like it. However, I have some flaws on it. If you all saw it, then you all know what I'm talking about. Anyway, a week has went by and this story has already at 340 views, 7 favorites, 12 alerts and seven reviews. That's awesome, everyone. However, the review that I have gotten a few days ago wasn't about this story; it was a request from an anonymous reviewer telling me to make a South Park fan fic. To the owner of this review, I'm a fan of South Park, but I don't have any ideas for it for the future. Sorry about that. But, maybe one day, it'll would come to me. Now on with the new chapter, and see more characters from the show with new rows in my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Roots Labs.**

The next morning was another crappy day for Naruto. The blond got up from his bed and look at himself in the mirror shirtless, reminding himself of what he is. His right cheek wasn't swollen anymore and his nose wasn't broken anymore, but his black eye was still there. He didn't tell his godfather of what happen cause he didn't want him of making things worst for the blonde. His friends did everything he can to help the blonde from being beaten by these idiots at school, but that was the problem. Every time he gets into a tangle with someone who wants to pick a bone with the teen, his friends came by and rescue him. Still staring at the widow, he felt weak as he is in the reflection when he try standing up for himself and ended with him getting his ass kicked, right in front Hinata. He still recalled yesterday encounter with Neji as he was taking Hinata home, but he shook it off.

 _No._ Naruto thought. _Today is a new day for me, Naruto Uzumaki._

Wearing the same clothes, the first thing the blonde sees is his godfather on the lime green couch. His long-sleeved light-green shirt was ripped open, revealing his bare chest. An empty bottle of sake was lying on the floor. From around his face to his bare chest, there were red lipsticks marks all over it. The old man was snoring loudly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He concluded that he brought home another random chick from the bar last night while he was asleep and attempt to make a move on her, before collapsing in a drunken state.

The blonde teen walked over to his godfather and shake him lightly on his shoulder. He called "Hey, Jiraiya-Ojisan. Wake up. Wake up!"

Finally, Jiraiya woke up, opening his eyes and getting up. The old man then got a less severe headache and groaned loudly. Putting both of his hands onto his head, he moaned "Ugh. My head."

"Jeez perv, what have you been doing last night? Picking up some drunken drink and have a drinking contest, but in the end, you ended up getting drunk?" Remarked the teen.

"Shut up, gaki. And don't scream too loud." Complained Jiraiya.

"Whatever."

Jiraiya look at his godson and manage to get a caught on Naruto's black eye, asking "Cripes, kid, what in kami's name happened to you?"

Naruto quickly lied as he covers his black eye with his hand "I,I got hit...by the door, dattebayo."

"Was it Neji again, Naruto?"

"What? N-No. No! It wasn't Neji, dattebayo!"

"Kid, that's a lie and you know it." Stated Jiraiya. "If you want, you could skip school and stay here for the day."

"No, that's okay." Naruto reply by shaking his head negatively. "I-I'll be going now." He was about to walk right out the door, but the old man stopped him by getting up from the couch.

"Naruto, if there's some problems at school, I could come and pick you up. Or I could call Tsunade."

"No! There's no need! I'm going!" Cried Naruto, who open the door and slam the door behind him, leaving Jiraiya to look at sadness again.

Naruto walked to school, still angry at Jiraiya for butting into his life. Still he felt bad for yelling at him; he was trying to help.

 _I know that he's trying to help out, but I can't involve him with my social problems neither does Tsunade. She's the women that Jiraiya mention back at the house. Ever since my family has been destroyed, Jiraiya asked her childhood friend and ex-wife Tsunade to look over me when I was young. She is the best medical doctor in this city. She was like a second mother to me, but I always call her granny. Beside her, there was Shizune-neechan; she work along side with Tsunade and raise me as well. She ended up being my older sister figure. I love them two so much, but I can't risk the same thing as them invading my social life._

 _However, Tsunade have helped me most of the times a year ago. Since I hit High School, the bullying became much, much worse. The students have physically and emotionally abuse me throughout my freshman year. Then things got out of hand and baa-chan went in to stop it. A group of girls asked me to do their homework in exchange of being their friends and boyfriend. I stupidly went along with it._

 _After finishing with the homework, I found out that they had no intention of keeping their end of the bargain and have their boyfriends kick my ass, which send me to the hospital. Tsunade became furious and tell the principal of the school, Ibiki Morino, to expel them or she'll have to deal with this herself. In result, the girls and their boyfriends were suspended for a month. But that didn't help me._

 _I have received dozens of abusive messages from them, telling them what a snitch I am and a wimp who can't help himself without any help from others. Not only that, almost half of the students have sided with them and send me similar messages. I can't go through the day without people telling me what a snitch I was, even though I didn't tell on them._

 _I once thought about suicide. Maybe one day, I could just end it all and sleep forever. I'll be doing them a favor. But I can't. I didn't want my friends or my love ones to know what I was feeling. It was a good thing that I have to hide my face under this fake mask of mine._

Naruto stopped walking and look up the stop sign as he have a face of determination. He said to himself with a confidence smile "I said that I wanted things to be different, then I'm going to make things different, dattebayo!"

* * *

Naruto then got his face being hit with dozens and dozens of dodgeballs before the whistle blows and the blonde falls on the ground.

"Alright, that's enough! Uzumaki, go to the bench!" Shouted a feminine voice.

Naruto lifted himself back up and walk to the bench as he still feels the bruises all over his body. He walked to the bench where he sit between Kiba and Shino.

Kiba asked "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Naruto as he rub his head.

The blonde was in gym class at school; the one class that he doesn't want to show up. He hates this class so very, very much. It was just another thing that the entire class hated about him being really weak. Not to mention, the blonde always get his ass kicked in dodgeball.

The couches of Konoha High School were Anko Mitarashi and Maito Gai. Anko is the most sadist couch, beside Principal Morino. She's twenty-seven years old, light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair that is tied on the back, giving it a short, spiky fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a white shirt with a dark orange short. However, the shirt revealed to be a bit tight and hugged her body, revealing her curves on her torso. She didn't mind that her shirt is hugging her and showing off. The rest of the male students are in mind by it, not even bothering to blush or pinching their tents as they see her nipples poking out through the shirt. Her whistle is seen wearing her neck and is between her large rounded breasts.

Maito Gai is consider the weirdest couch ever; the man is twenty nine years old, tall and well-built man with high-cheek bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. What was odd is what he was wearing; a green jumpsuit with orange striped leg warmers. His own whistle is seen dangling at his chest.

Blowing it, he screamed "All right, let's continue this nice game of dodgeball, my youthful students!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

The one that scream the same as Gai was a junior student named Rock Lee. He was exactly like Gai, _very_ exactly. It's like seeing double.

Naruto has a huge distaste on dodgeball; Anko sensei always separates the weak from the strong. And Naruto was one of the weakest of the weak. Each day was hell in the gym. The strongest always pick up the rest of the balls and slam every poor bastard without any mercy. The strongest foe in the team was Neji himself. Naruto was eyeing on the teen throughout the game, hitting every nerd or weakling with a dodgeball. When the game is over Naruto shot a glare onto the junior Hyuga, whom he caught and shot back a powerful glare, making the blonde's glare to died from it. Neji smirk in smugness before he went to join the locker rooms.

After the gym was over, Naruto and his friends all headed out of the gym. The blonde managed to caught hear of the comments and whispers around him, recalling of his encounter with Neji.

Kiba have gotten to hear the remarks made to the blonde before saying to his friend "Hey, don't worry about Neji. He's got a lot of problems, ya know."

"I know." Reply the blonde.

"It's amazing that you were seeing Neji throughout the game and glared at him, yet you still don't want to fight back." Added Shino.

"Oh, you guys saw that? Nah, I wasn't going to fight him; I was disgusted of how he treats other people that weaker than him, dattebayo."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was interrupted by a female voice and Hinata quickly hugged the blonde, which surprise him a little.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday." Hinata cried with tears in her eyes. "I don't know why Neji-neesan always do this to do."

Naruto gently let go of her and stare at her watery eyes "It's alright, Hinata. You don't need to apologize, dattebayo."

"I know, but still…"

"Hey, you four! Come on, we're being told that all sophomores are to report at the front of the school!" The four looked to see Sasuke and behind him were a couple of fan-girls, squealing at their crush and love struck. The teen then leave with the fan-girls followed him.

Naruto chuckled "Come on, guys. Let's go before Sasuke gets mauled to death by the girls." The four friends then walked out of the school.

* * *

There was a majority of sophomore students in front of the school as they were all lined up to the bus. The students each take a seat to be with their friend or loved ones. Naruto was attempting to seat with Hinata as he sees her in the fifteen row and has an empty seat beside her. Right where he was about to seat, he sees a couple of girls arguing of who gets to sit next to Sasuke, right next to where Hinata is waiting for him. Without hesitation, Naruto quickly sat right next to Sasuke, ending the argument, but the girls all shot glares at the blonde before started yelling at him.

"Naruto, get off of that seat!"

"Yeah! We want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't make us kick your ass, baka!"

"Excuse me!" Interrupted a man.

To the front stood one of the science teachers of the school, Iruka Umino. The man was twenty seven years old, tan-skinned, his brown hair tied up to a ponytail, and a scar that went across the bridge of his nose. Iruka was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with grey slacks.

"Ladies, do we have a problem here or do I have to make this a problem?" Finished Iruka, threatening them.

All of the girls replied in unison "No, Iruka sensei." With that said, they all scattered and take a seat they could find.

Naruto stare at the man with a small smile and Iruka reply back with a smile as well. _Thank god for Iruka sensei. That man can make anyone scattered if anyone tries to mess me up. He's a good teacher._

Sasuke turn to his friend, smiling "Thanks man."

"Anytime, Sasuke."

Hinata asked "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hinata. You don't have to say that I'm alright." Replied the blonde.

Kiba pops in, asking "Say, any ideas of where we going on this trip? I forgot."

Shikamaru was sitting right next to Choji, who were right next to Kiba and Shino, saying "You forgot? The teacher told us about ten times. Were you asleep or something?"

"Weren't you?" Remarked the teen with a grin.

"Troublesome."

Naruto answered to his friends "We're going to Roots Labs."

"Oh." Kiba nodded his head, but asked again "What's the point of this trip again?"

"We're going to learn the inside of the labs and the technologies used to created genetics formulas."

Hinata said to her crush "You seem to learn a lot of this, Naruto-kun."

"That's because I look it up on the computer last night, dattebayo." Smiled Naruto.

"Man, it's going to be so boring!" Whined Kiba.

"Relax, Kiba. At least we get a day off from this troublesome school." The Nara's tone sounded tired.

"Try give it a chance, Kiba. Who knows, maybe this trip won't be so boring after all."

Once the students were all seated, the bus close the door and travel to Roots Labs.

* * *

Roots Labs is the most tallest building in Konoha. The building was about a hundred feet tail. The sign that reads 'Roots Labs' was at the center of the building that no one couldn't read it.

The bus arrive at the front of the building, where the doors open up and the rest of the students, plus Iruka sensei, went out of the bus and stand right at the building.

Iruka turn to his students, saying "All right, this tour takes up about two hours. Pair up with another student before we head inside. You have five minutes."

Naruto quickly turn to Sasuke, commenting "Looks like I'm your partner." Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"Sasuke-kun?"

 _Oh, kami. Not her._ Both of the teen turns around and saw who they didn't want to be near. The girl is sixteen years old and has long pink hair; a red ribbon was tied around it, giving it a ponytail, jaded eyes, and wore a red tank-top and black shorts. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno.

Both of the teens said in unison "Hey Sakura."

Sakura smiled lovingly, but only at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, would you like to be my partner?"

Naruto glared at the girl, flirting with the teen that all girls wishes to be and not seeing him. _That girl right in front of me is Sakura Haruno, one of the friends that turn their backs on me. We became friends when we were kids and I gotten a huge crush on her. But by the time we enter our freshman year, she completely blow me off. Now she's spent her time going after Sasuke, forgetting about me._

Sasuke glared at the rosette teenager; he has lost all respect for her since she broken her friendship with Naruto and speaking to him right in front of the blonde, ignoring him. He answered "Sorry, but-"

"Sasuke-Kun is going with me!"

 _Oh kami, this bitch again._ The second girl was Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka. The girl is sixteen years old as well, long, pale blond hair that falls to her hips, the right side of her face is cover with her bangs, blue eyes and wears the same thing as her best friend, except the rest is purple.

Turning to the blonde girl, Sasuke sighed "No, I'm not going going with you, Ino."

"Then you'll be going with me, Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura with her eyes sparkling with stars.

"Not you as well, Sakura. I'll be going with Naruto. Let's go, man."

Naruto nodded and headed to the building with Sasuke, but not before they both hear the two girls shouting, directly at the boy who is always coming between them and Sasuke.

Sakura shouted "Why are you always hanging around with that worthless baka?!"

"Yeah, that loser isn't worth your time!" Ino scream the same as well as her friend.

Naruto stopped, but Sasuke move him along to the entrance. Sasuke whisper to him "Ignore them, man. They're not worth it."

"I know." Replied sadly Naruto.

The blonde has always been the main target by the fan-girls to get close to Sasuke and only talk to the handsome teen, not to him and Naruto or speak to the blonde along. He doesn't know why all the girls don't like him; perhaps maybe for he's taking away Sasuke from them.

* * *

The gang move along with the tour inside Roots Labs with the tour guy, who's also a scientist. Around the building, there were about fifty scientists working in different locations. From the looks of it they were working on their methods of tests for their experiments. They even have their own labs; the walls were glass so the entire crew could see what they are doing, plus there are sliding doors. The classmates were bored already by the time they went in, except for the blonde nerd. His cerulean eyes have pick up the looked of the works that the scientist have been constructing for weeks, maybe even months.

The tour guy was at the front who started "Roots Labs have started out as a small facility during the time of the first war. Scientists have been created weapons for the troops against enemy lines both offense and defense. As years went on, Roots Labs went on to construct not only more weapons, but medicine as it may one day help the people who are dying of diseases."

As the tour guide went on and on about the history of the labs, several of the student weren't even listening to the story throughout the time of the tour. The girls were gossiping with each other, probably about Sasuke or hating Naruto for stealing away from them, except for Hinata; she was too busy eyeing on the blonde. The guys were reacting differently; Shikamaru was being bored out of his mind, so was Kiba. Choji started eating his favorite chips. Shino, well, just remain quiet. The only ones that were listening to the tour was Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata.

Kiba lead on Naruto's side and whispered while being bored "You said this trip would be so boring, dude. You lied to me."

Naruto chuckle at his whiny friend as he rolled his eyes.

The tour lean them to a lab once they step inside once the sliding doors open up, uttering "This here is our genetics labs. Our researchers have been developing the birthing creation of super soldiers. Since the time of the first, second and third war, the military is running low of sending good honest men to fight for this city, so they call us to develop a serum that is ten times the average of the human strength. Now we don't have formula of the serum, but one day, if we do find it, we won't have to risk of seeing our good soldiers dying or losing their lives on the battlefield."

Shikamaru asked, not bothering of raising his hand, saying it's too troublesome to do it "Now hold on. How do you exactly create the serum?"

"Well, as I say," The man repeated. "We don't know the formula, but our scientists have been working on it from time to time. What we do is we mixed the genetics codes of every animal we ever find and we test out to see if its DNA can adapt to a human DNA. Can anyone tell me why an animal's DNA would adapt to a human DNA?" He turn his attention to the entire class for his answer. No one from either of them didn't want to answer, saying that it's too boring, too lame or too troublesome to say. Iruka scowled at them and was about to yell at them, but remain calm.

Naruto answered with his hand raise up "By using the animal's DNA to a human's DNA, if they're willing to adapt, each of their senses will be linked to each other, thus increasing every strength, mind and the five senses for reflexes and agility for the human, that's it right?"

The tour guy smiled in surprise "Yes, that's correct. You're the first person who have answer my question other than answering it by myself in eight years. Most people beg me to answer cause I'm know the answer."

"That's because like everyone in this building, he's a nerd!"

The entire crowd, minus Naruto and his friends, erupted into laughter. Iruka notice the voice before scolding "Hibachi, if you don't ever wound up having detention for a month, I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself!"

The teen known as Hibachi is another bully to Naruto and a sophomore. He wears a light yellow shirt and wearing a blue sport jacket, grey pants, white shoes, short crop light brown hair and stone colored eyes. He rolled his eyes as he snorted "Whatever." Iruka's scowl never disappear and choices to deal with him later once they return to school.

"Anyways,...if we like to move along…" The tour guide kept continuing of the scientist endless hours of making the serum as he walks. The group follows him, so did Naruto, but then Hibachi's foot trip him, sending him to the floor. The group took a look over the two teens as Hibachi uttered in a fake gasp "Whoops! Sorry, Uzumaki!"

Iruka's anger boiling up, growing "Hibachi…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." The teen replied as he held both of his hands up, innocently. The crowd turn their back toward the tour guide as Naruto is grabbing his glasses that is right in front him. But the short crop light brown teen walk beside him and hit the glasses across further from behind the blonde.

"See you around, nerd." Snorted Hibachi.

Naruto glared at the teen as he walk away from him, smirking. Still on the floor, he search frantically for his glasses, but his poor eye sights was making him trouble of looking for it. Finally, they manage to slightly pick up the glasses and reach for it with his hand. As soon as he grab it, something stop him as a cane drop right in front of him. Naruto manage to grab his glasses and put it back on before seeing who the owner of the cane was.

The golden cane belongs to a seventy one year old frail, old man. The man wears a dark grey business suit and a white shirt underneath it and walks with the cane on his only hand. His right arm is covered by his jacket inside of it, leaving only his right sleeve to be left without an arm. His shoes was black shiny enough to see the student's own reflection. He has black, shaggy hair and x-shaped scar on his chin. His only eye was left while his right eye is bandaged around it, including the forehead as well. The man kept staring at the blonde before speaking in a commanding voice "Why is this boy on the floor like he has crawl out of a tube?"

The tour guide freezes, including the number of scientists around the lab when they saw their boss. He stuttered "Uh, forgive me, Mr. Shimura. I was just showing these students around the lab."

Danzo Shimura look at the class before going back to the blonde as he got up, facing him. He asked "Who authorized this...tour to my building?"

Iruka lightly pushes away the students, answering "I did, sir. Iruka Umino. I'm a teacher at Konoha High School."

Danzo stare with his one eye at the teacher, unmoved by it. He then look at the blonde for the third time before saying "Why is one of your students is on the floor, Mr. Umino?"

Naruto stuttered "I was looking for my glasses, sir, dattebayo."

The old man was still unmoved either by the blonde's stutter. "And you are, boy?"

"Oh, it's Naruto, sir. Naruto Uzumaki." Answered the blonde.

Danzo's left eye widen in surprise toward the boy. _Uzumaki? Is he...his son?_ The man thought carefully as he examine the boy.

Iruka bowed apologetically to the owner "I'm sorry, sir; if you want, we could just leave-"

"Oh, no." Danzo quickly said, who forces a smile. "By all means, continue the tour. I was just looking around that's all."

"Thank you, sir." The tour guy bowed respectively before turning his attention to the gang. "Everyone, this is Danzo Shimura, the owner of Roots Labs."

Naruto greeted the old man "I have hear about you, Mr. Shimura. I would shake your hand, but-" He look at his right arm who is underneath his grey jacket and his other hand is supporting the cane.

"That's alright, lad. Now if you excuse me, I have some important businesses to intent do. You all enjoy viewing my labs." Danzo said as he left the lab, leaving the tour to resume.

"Now, as I was saying…" The tour guy resume talking about the difficulty of making the super solider serum. Naruto went back joining the group and listen to the men. Unknown to the group, Danzo was spying on them, but his only eye was looking at the blonde. After hearing who he was, his eye couldn't stop stare at him.

 _So...he's Minato's son, eh?_ Danzo thought as his eyes narrowed before walking away.

"Now if we take a look on this holograph here, you would see the DNA of every animal that we have collect during the past year to create the serum." The tour guy explain as the entire class motion to a large oval table. The scientists press a button and a holograph of an animal DNA appear right in front of his eyes. "This is the DNA of a tiger." He press another button and another DNA show up. "This is the DNA of a lion." One by one, the man kept showing the group over several types of DNA of every animals.

"A bear."

"A cougar."

"A falcon."

"An eagle."

"A dog."

"A cat."

"And finally, a fox." The class is now showing the DNA of an ordinary fox shown by the scientist. The scientist continued as he stare at it "Remarkable is it? All the DNA we have collect from the toughest and smartest animal in the known kingdom. "

Sakura raise his hand in curiosity, saying "I get that a lion, a tiger and a bear are the strongest and mostly dogs and cats, but I never hear of a fox could be that strong."

"No, but they're considered to be the smartest animal in the kingdom." Corrected Naruto.

Ino glared at the blonde annoyingly since he known all the facts "And how would you known, Uzumaki?"

"I watch a lot of Animal Planet, only the part that discuss foxes."

Kiba look at his friend, commenting "I never knew you could be into foxes."

"They're my favorite animal, Kiba. They're the smartest creatures ever. They can get away from predators, known when there's someone in their territory, can find food in a mile away and they can be tricky." Explained Naruto.

"And they're dirty and disgusting and make a good fox pelt." Smirked a short black hair girl, which made the most of the crowd chuckled, earning a glare from both Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka said "Alright, alright, that's enough. Let's keep on moving." The entire class move on to another location, except for Naruto, who was looking still looking at the DNA of the fox. The vents in the ceiling right above him was mostly cold for him, but he didn't care; all he care was looking at the DNA of his favorite animal. Foxes were always his favorite thing, right next to science. Like dogs and wolfs, they have their own pack and would protect them and their family. However, sometimes, foxes is viewed as a hunting sport for them and nothing else. Targeting them for their own selfish purposes. Kinda like Naruto. He thought to himself _I always admire foxes throughout my life. They lead their own packs and fight off against any predators. Wish I was like them._

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called out. Naruto was out of his trance and follow the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark secluded place of the building in a large cage, a creature have sniffed out a sense that he have pick up from one of the vents in the ceiling.

"That sense…" Said the creature with a male voice. "Could it be…" He sniffed again just to make sure until his red slitted eyes widen by the identity of the smell. "Minato's?!"

* * *

 **There you go all. More characters from the Naruto universe and their roles like Danzo being the owner of Roots Labs and Kurama being in the lab. Don't worry, you're going to see more of The Nine Tails Fox in no time. Danzo, maybe. I don't know yet. A week ago, I have finished chapter seven, but I haven't started on the eighth chapter. College is getting to me right now. One day, when I have nothing to do, I will post a chapter, either this or Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja. Next chapter is where Naruto's wish of being a different person is building up after a prank from Habachi, one of his tormentors. See ya next Friday and be sure to check my other stories and leaving positive reviews. NiteOwl18 out.**


	4. Party, Prank, and Power

**What up, Naruto fans; this is NiteOwl18 coming at you all with chapter four of The Fox. Last chapter is where Naruto and the gang went to visit Roots Labs and the blonde have meet the owner, Danzo, whom have suddenly recognize him as Minato's son. At the end of the chapter, you all saw Kurama being inside in another secret location of the lab and notices Naruto's smell, whom he recognizes as the father. Don't worry, you're going to see more of the nine tails fox. Now, for the chapter. Sorry if the name of the chapter is weird, but once you read it, it's gonna know why it is call that. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Party, Prank, and Power.**

"AHHH! And I thought that school could never be boring!" Whined Kiba, who was slumping onto his desk. "I wish we were still on that stupid trip!"

Sasuke groaned at his friend right next to him "Kiba, quite your whining. You said back at the trip you were bored from it."

"That's because I thought we were going to an amusement park or at a movie."

"The school doesn't allow to spend their money on students' trips to go on any parks or see a film, dattebayo." Naruto added who sitting right behind Shino. Right in front of him was a science book. He and his friends are at Iruka's science class. The teacher is out for a while, which gives them enough time to talk for a bit.

Kiba shot a pissed glare at the blonde and said with his finger pointing at him "You do not speak. You said this trip won't be so boring yesterday and we just spend almost three hours learning about kami knows what on that damn lab. You...have lied to me."

Hinata put his hand onto Kiba's arm and said "Kiba-kun, please don't be so hard on Naruto-kun. Its not his fault."

Naruto smiled at his crush "Thanks, Hinata." His warm smile have cause the Hyuga girl to blush on her cheeks.

A paper ball have contacted on the blonde's golden hair. Looking at the scene, Naruto find Hibachi whistling innocently while his four friends chuckled in secretly. Hibachi then shot a fake glare and said "What are you looking at, nerd?"

Naruto went back looking at his book, only to get more paper balls thrown at him, increasing his temper and look at the short crop light brown teen who is still whistling innocently.

"Hey, you got something to say, you Uzumaki trash?" Replied Hibachi who fake a glare at him again.

Sasuke shot the teen his own glare and calmly asked "Would you just leave him alone?"

"Or else what, you Uchiha prick?"

"Or else his father, the chief, would put my father to jail." Mocked one of Hibachi's friends, who gave another friend a high-five.

Hibachi laughed mockingly "Is that what your daddy's going to do? Put me in the hole?"

"Yo dude!" One of his friends quickly slapped his leader. "Teacher's coming back!" Hibachi quickly separate his glare from the Uchiha as Iruka came back.

Iruka resume his lessons to the entire students, who wasn't feeling enthusiastic about it, except for Naruto. The blonde really love science and loves everything about it. However, that was one of the reason why he's always the most to get picked on by almost everyone, including Hibachi. This guy gets on the blonde nerves. And he thought Neji was bad enough just for hanging out with Hinata.

Hibachi and his crew are like the kings of this school; Neji is the Student Body President, but he acts like he owns the whole school. Hibachi was worse than Neji. He beats Naruto whenever he has the chance and no one has the guts to stand up to him, normally because they wanted to see Naruto getting what's coming to him. He got in trouble with his teachers before, who are the only ones that are kinder to Naruto. Hibachi was threatened with suspension, but he didn't care; all he cares about tormenting the poor teen.

After class, the students got out of the class while Naruto goes to his locker. He walk pass the students he manage to see and what they're doing. They were either laughing or talking about something they have seen or hear. He walk to see a group of girls doing make-up in front of a rows of lockers behind them. Probably wanting to be look sexy for Sasuke. The girls manage to get a quick look at the blonde before going back doing their make-up in disgust.

Naruto kept walking until he reaches to his locker, only to be blocked by a couple who are making out like crazy. He stares at them with a deadpanned face before laying out a huge sigh. Not wanting to be late for his next class, Naruto went for his locker, not even bothering of telling them to get out of the way. He turn the dials of his combination while trying to push the couple of from his locket with barely of his strength. Finally, he open the locker, trying to keep the couple to not close his door. Naruto put his science book in his locker before taking out his chemistry book and the locker door quickly shut closed. The couple stop making out and look at the blonde with glares and distaste. Naruto walk away from them, leaving the boyfriend to uttered "How rude" before resuming to make out with his girlfriend.

After sixth period have ended, Sasuke, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru were at the entrance of the lunchroom, waiting for Naruto, Kiba and Shino to show up. The gang always go together for lunch, never by only one or two short members left.

"Where are those guys?" Shikamaru said. "They're missing lunch."

Choji groaned as drool was coming from his mouth "Can we go inside? They're going to run out of food!"

"Choji, you just ate like five bags of chips back in third period. Aren't you at least not hungry?" Reminded Sasuke.

"I can't help it, Sasuke. I have this condition that we Akimichi can't contain ourselves when we think about food."

Hinata look worryingly for her friends, especially Naruto. She said "You think they got held up in class?"

Sasuke shook his head negatively. "Nah, Naruto never gets held up in class. Shino, sometimes. Kiba, a lot of times."

Choji and Shikamaru both saw Kiba and Shino running to them in a flash. Shikamaru groaned "There you are. Do you have any idea how late you guys are? So troublesome."

Sasuke look at both Shino and Kiba, but Naruto wasn't with them. He asked "Where's Naruto?"

Kiba with his breath breathing very heavily answered "That's what...we're here for...Naruto's...in trouble."

"What?! Where is he?!" The raven haired teen raises his voice.

Shino answered without breathing heavily like Kiba "He's still in Wood Shop; Hibachi and his crew have got him."

Sasuke and his friends remain shock by the revival before the entire gang follow Kiba and Shino to their previously class.

The Uchiha was the first to arrive at Wood Class, only to see Hibachi and his gang have corner Naruto in a circle while tossing Naruto's lunch in the air to throw one of the friends. Naruto try to catch his lunch while weaving his hands and jumping in the air. Hibachi's friends were laughing and hooting in a jeer.

Sasuke shouted "Hibachi, knock it off!"

One of Hibachi's friends replied back with a spat "Piss off, Uchiha! This doesn't concern you!"

Hibachi catches Naruto's lunch sack and show it in front of the blond mockingly. "Come on." He said. "Come on. Do you want your lunch back?"

Naruto stand by in front of the teen with only a few feets from him. The blonde extend his hand to reach his lunch, but Hibachi move the sack a couple of feets from him. Naruto try again, but Hibachi kept moving the lunch sack away from him. The leader chuckled sadistically with the rest of his friends follow as well. One of his friends, a short brown hair with a cap and thick glasses, unknowingly grab a drill from behind a table. He called out "Hibachi!"

Hibachi toss the sack toward his friend and show everyone the drill he holds in his hand. He press his index finger on the trigger and the drill started turning. With the sack in one hand and the drill in the other, he started to move the two towards each other so slowly. Then the drill made contact through the paper bag, destroying the ramen noddles cup it contain as well as the milk. As soon as he was done, he took off the drill and drop the remains of Naruto's lunch.

He said sarcastically to the blonde "Here's your lunch, nerd. Wait, hold on. I got something I wanted to add." He then spit on it, earning a loud cackle from the gang.

Sasuke walked toward the leader, growling "You're sick, you know that, Hibachi!"

"Oh, lighten up, Uchiha! We're just having some fun here, you should try it sometimes." Smirked Hibachi.

Naruto was at the ground, staring at his ruin lunch on the floor. He look at the sadist bully who was taunting at his friends about him being weak. Both of the blonde's arms were shaking violently and his anger grew. Without hesitation and thinking, Naruto pick up the remains of his food and throw it at the back of Hibachi's head.

The entire room felt silence by the impact made by the blonde. Naruto reacted shock at what he had just done. Hibachi turn his head slowly to him, whose nervousness grew while his anger immediately decreases. The leader was slowly turning red and know what he'll about to do to Naruto. Realizing of what he have done, Naruto was about to leave the room in a flash, but the entire gang of Hibachi was still in a circle; one of his friends grab him by the neck hole. Naruto's friends came by to help their blonde friend, but another member of Hibachi's gang, the same light brown-haired bully who wanted Naruto to do his homework, spread his arms apart to keep them away from their victim.

Hibachi growled as Naruto's food was still dripping from his head "You're so freaking dead, Uzumaki!" He then look at the short brown hair teen who was still holding the power drill in his hands and nodded at him.

Knowing of what his leader is saying, the short brown-haired teen reactivate the power drill once more and move towards the struggling blonde; Naruto try getting out of the skinny short orange hair teen's arms.

Hibachi smiled sadistically "Someone should teach you not to mess with anyone, ya trash!"

The short brown-haired teen move more closer and closer at Naruto as the drill was coming at the blonde's forehead. Naruto's friends couldn't do anything but watch as their friend gets drilled.

As the drill came about a few inches at the blonde, someone shouted "Hey, what's going on here?!"

The drill suddenly stop and Naruto was immediately let go as the entire gang of Hibachi stop and stare at the teacher of this shop, Yamato. The man is 26 years old, short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. The man wears a light brown jacket with matching brown pants and grey sandals. He had his arms crossed and glared at the Hibachi and his friends "What are you and your friends are doing to Naruto, Hibachi?"

Hibachi stuttered before he finally answer "Oh, uh, nothing, Yamato-sensei. We were...just...hanging around."

"Uh-huh." The teacher wasn't fully convince of the teen's lie. "It sounds to me that you were using a power drill without my permission and instead of doing some work you have been slacking off, _Hibachi,_ you were going to use it at young Naruto's head, weren't you?"

"No, sensei. No, no, no." Hibachi shook his head nervously. The short brown-haired teen quickly hid the power drill on his back in nervously.

The wood teacher walk toward the gang, still with his arm cross, but he release his secret weapon: _his eyes._ Releasing his infamous eyes that made him rule absolute terror on anyone who lies or disagree with him, Yamato monotonically said as he look at the gang "Are you sure, Habachi?"

Hibachi gang grew fearful by their sensei's look, especially the leader. Naruto immetaly cover his eyes by the sensei's look. Naruto's friends did the same as well.

Finally, the short brown-haired teen crack from the look and confessed "Yes, we were trying to drill Uzumaki's brains!"

Yamato stop looking at them with the eyes and smiled with satisfaction "Good." He look at Hibachi with his eyes narrowed at the leader. "Hibachi, if you don't want to be expel or going to prison for harming a student with a dangerous weapon, I suggest you and your buddies go straight to the principal's office and tell him what you all were doing," The wood teacher then notice the dirty ramen and milk on his hair. "But first, wash your hair first."

Hibachi anger never went away, despite being afraid of his sensei's look. He scoffed under his breath "Whatever." The leader and his gang pass his sensei before walking out of the room. Hibachi remains at the entrance as he remarked "I should have guess that a teacher would be saving your ass, Uzumaki. Guess you were born to be protective by everyone else." With that being said, he left, leaving Naruto to think about what he have meant, which was truth. It was truth that he always have someone else fight his battles for the blonde and that makes everyone at school to think that he's weak who can't protect himself.

* * *

Kiba exclaimed "Man, I never thought it'll would be over! That'll teach Hibachi and his crew not to mess with us!" The gang walked out of the school after the school day was over. None of them didn't want to talk about the whole confrontation with Hibachi and his gang, especially Naruto.

Shino scolded "Kiba! That's enough!" Kiba first didn't know why Shino stop him, that is until he saw Naruto's blank face. He's been like this ever since Hibachi added his words toward him back at Wood Class.

Hinata look at her crush with such concern and asked "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto soon snap out from his zone and lie by putting on a fake smile "Yeah, I'm fine, Hinata-san, dattebayo." His fake smile wasn't fooling her; she knew that Naruto wasn't feeling well since his encounter with Hibachi.

Kiba commented at the blonde "You sure are calm and well for someone who almost got his brains scrambled with a power drill."

Choji gasped at his friend "Kiba!"

"I'm just saying that Naruto should have done something back there instead of being a sitting duck like all the time."

"Kiba, enough." Snapped lazily Shikamaru. "It's troublesome enough to have you mentioning it."

Sasuke look at the Inuzuka teen and calmly said with a glare "You think it's fun seeing Naruto getting push around and being threatened like that?"

"No, no." Kiba waves his hands as he was defending himself. "I'm just saying that maybe Hibachi is right for once. Naruto has been getting protective like he's the current Fire President. He should have done something back there, right Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and look at the teen in a downcast glare "Yeah, thanks, Kiba."

Shikamaru shake his head by it before responding "Troublesome, Kiba."

"What? What did I do?" Kiba said without any knowing what he have done wrong.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Shino explained. "Why? Because like Shikamaru said, it's troublesome for you to mentioning it. Why? Because Naruto wishes not to talk about it? Why? Because Naruto has been through a lot. Why? Because he-"

"Shino, we got that, dattebayo. Thanks. Anyway, I'm alright, guys. Really." Naruto interrupted.

Suddenly, a seventeen year old brunette girl came by in front of the gang and greeted in a peppy voice, mostly towards to Sasuke "Hi everyone! Ino's having a party tonight at her home! Here's an invitation for you all, including you, Sasuke-kun!" Her peppy voice came off with a seductive tone towards to the young Uchiha teen. From her hands stood a couple of purple posters; she give one to Sasuke, who immediately grab it. "I hope you and your friends can make it! See you all tonight! You too, Sasuke-kun!" She immediately ran far away from Naruto's group. Sasuke stare into the poster in his hands while his friends behind him look to see as well. The invitation reads "Come to Ino Yamanaka's house for a party at 7:30 tonight!" The words were color with different colors while being sprinkle with glitter.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance before uttering "Great. Ino is having another one of her parties just so Sasuke could come. How troublesome."

Choji asked without thinking "You think we should go?"

"What, and let ourselves being persecuted by two of one of the biggest bitches in school just so she or Sakura or a couple of hotties could blow us off for Sasuke?" Kiba remarked sarcastically. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." He then think about the invitation for a moment before changing his mind. "On second thought, let's go to the party."

Shino look at his friend and said "But what about you just said about-"

"I change my mind, we should definitely go there. This is exactly what we-I mean, for what Naruto needed. He could use some cheering up."

Shikamaru scoffed as he pointed his finger accusingly at the Inuzuka teen "You just want to go to the party so you could hook up with one or two of Sasuke's fan-girls."

"That...is…" Kiba retaliated by pointing at his own finger at the Nara teen. "Mostly truth, but I'm also doing this for Naruto here, isn't that right, bro?" He look at his blonde friend, who was having troubling of answering his friend's question with saying 'Uh...' over and over. "Right!" The Inuzuka teen smile brightly. "So I say we should go to that bitch's party!"

Choji nodded "I agree with Kiba; I mean, I don't want to meet any of the girls or face Ino. I'm in it for the food at the party."

"As troublesome as it is, I agree with both Choji and Kiba." Shikamaru said, being already bored by the conversation of the party.

Sasuke look at both Hinata and Shino as he asked "What about you two? Hinata? Shino?" Hinata nodded her head and Shino say "Yes."

Sighing at his friends wanting to go to the party, Sasuke sighed "Alright, I guess I should go to this lame ass party, but not because of Ino's begging me to come, but to protect Naruto."

Kiba kept his smile and added with a fist pump "Alright! Its party time for us!" He then run away from the group in a hurry, leaving the six friends to be left with their thoughts.

Shikamaru added as a remark "This is going to be troublesome."

 _Shikamaru was right; this is going to be troublesome._ Naruto thought of what was about to happen at the party.

* * *

At the residence of Ino Yamanaka's five story home, there were about fifty, maybe a hundred students, all over the house. The moon was the perfect setting for this party. Almost half of them were either in or out of the party. Naruto and his friends were inside of the house. The music was set to high, but not to high for the neighbors to complain. Yeah, they're not going to complain over a hundred teens who are screaming and laughing their heads off. Naruto scan the area around him and his friends; they were drinks that are mostly contain alcohol, people dancing to the music that is very erotic, and couples making out in different locations; males, females, possibly making out with the same gender.

Naruto lean on to Sasuke and remarked "Sure hope your family doesn't come by and see this place, dattebayo."

"Not unless someone snitch." Replied the raven hair teen with a small grin.

Kiba announced "Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm going to get a couple of them girls phone numbers; hell, maybe if I'm lucky, I might even get laid." He walk away from the group.

Choji suggested "I'm going over to the buffet table." He too walk away from the group as well. Shikamaru join in as well since he didn't want his friend getting push around due to his weight. Shino just walk away from them without saying a word to them.

Before Sasuke could answer, a couple of squealing girls came by to him and pull him away from Hinata and Naruto-baka (That's what the girls have said to the blonde). Naruto asked "You want my help, Sasuke?"

"I don't think you could handle it, Naruto. See ya around." Smirked Sasuke, leaving only the blonde and the indigo haired teen girl. Hinata started to blush as soon as Sasuke was gone and play around with her fingers in nervous. Naruto held in only a small blush as well.

"Well, looks like its just us now, dattebayo. What do you want to do?" Asked the blonde in nervousness, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata stuttered as her blush deepens "Uh,...I, uh,...We could...talk."

"Sure." Naruto smiled brightly. "I like to talk. Let's talk." He grabs his crush's soft hand and walk to another location of the house, unknowingly making Hinata's blush increases its pigment.

The two teens went outside of the house to the backyard, where there are more teens; some of them were at the pool, playing around. Almost half of them swim around in their suits, swimming suit or nothing at all. Both Naruto and Hinata have gotten a can of cola, the only sodas that weren't alcoholic.

Hinata asked "You enjoying the party, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, kinda. I'm not into parties, dattebayo, especially since I never get invited by anyone." Replied sadly the blonde, who took a slip from his soda. "That's why I prefer at home."

"How come?"

"It's kinda personal, dattebayo. Some personal stuff that I don't have the gut to tell you."

"Oh." Said Hinata as she understand it, but is a little hurt. "What do you always do at your home, Naruto-kun?"

"Same thing, Hinata. Playing video games, reading comic books, eating some ramen and waiting for Jiraiya to come home from his time at the bar, dattebayo." Answered Naruto, who took another sip from his soda.

"Does he always do it all the time?"

"Yeah, for his those books he's been writing. How you think he pays the bills, dattebayo? Despite him being perverted and bringing home a random chick from a bar, he's a good parent."

Hinata smile at her crush as she watches taking a sip from his soda. She asked "Have you talk to Tsunade and Shizune?"

"Jiraiya kept contact with them most of the time, but I haven't seen them since the two of them took care of me when I was four years old." Naruto replied.

"What about your parents, Naruto-kun?" Hinata always wonder who Naruto's parents are since either she or her friends don't seen them around in her crush's life. Naruto stop sipping his soda in mid-way when she mentions his parents.

Naruto shallow his soda hard before lying "Uh, they're in business together. They sometimes travel a lot in different countries and ask Jiraiya to take care of me. I haven't seen them a lot, but he told me about them." He continues drinking his soda for a bit until a football have hit the can, spilling it all over him and some at Hinata's shirt. The blonde glared at a bunch of jocks who have throw the ball at them as they lay out a laugh.

"Jackasses." Muttered the blonde, who is cleaning off some of the soda from his black jacket before it dries. He turned to Hinata who was doing the same thing and asked "You alright, Hinata?"

"Yes." Nodded the indigo teen girl, who stop cleaning herself, but she felt that there still some on her long hair. "I got to clean myself up. Excuse me, Naruto-kun." She walk back from inside the house, leaving only the blonde himself.

Naruto only glared at the jocks who threw the football at him and Hinata, ruining his perfect conversation with her. However, he was glad that they did. Hinata was this close of questioning Naruto of his own parents. He didn't want her, the only person he loves, to find out the truth of where are his parents now.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto look and frown to see Hibachi walking up to him. Naruto stood his ground and glared angrily at the leader "What do you want, Hibachi?"

"Hey, hey." Hibachi held up both of his hand defensively. "No need for that. I just want to talk. Listen, about today at Wood Class, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for of letting my friends of ruining your lunch and almost have your brains splatter with a drill. What do you say, man? Let bygones be bygones." Hibachi lay out a hand right in front of the blonde.

Naruto let his anger slowly died as he calmly said "Well,...if you're willing to apologize, then I suppose I should shake your hand." The blonde then took and shaken the leader's hand.

"Good." Smiled Hibachi. "Since we made up, allow me to let you in. I wasn't suppose to tell you this, but there's someone who like really has the hots for you."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know; I didn't see her. All I hear was that this sexy lady really has the hots for you, but is too chicken to tell you in person."

"Interesting." Nodded the blonde.

"She's right down at the basement, getting some sodas. If you can maybe catch her, then you could confront her, face to face."

Naruto answered with a small smile "Alright, I'll do it. Thanks, Hibachi." The leader replied with a small smile as well. Naruto then walk back inside the home, leaving Hibachi and his gang.

"Yeah, same as you…" Hibachi's smile turn into a sinister grin. "Chump."

* * *

Naruto walk pass several students as he makes his way towards the basement. His mind is on his secret admirer; if only he wonders who was this girl. Was it someone from his school? Was it Hinata. He hopes it's Hinata, but didn't want to jump to conclusion that it is her. Could it be Sakura? Naruto shake his head negatively at his third guess; it couldn't be Sakura, not unless, by miracle, she had given up on her persuade to be with Sasuke. And he knows it couldn't be Ino. The blonde have finally reach the door that'll take him to the basement. His hand twist the doorknob and, with a deep breath, step inside the darkness before closing the door right behind him.

Naruto couldn't see nothing in the basement as he walked carefully down the stairs and his hand on the handrail to see where he's going. His white shoes echo the steps from the wooden surface. Finally, he reach the ground once his foot step on the hollow floor.

Naruto called out "Hello? Anyone? Uh, miss? I know you don't recognize me, but I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo. Someone from the party told me that you have a crush on me, but too afraid of telling me. You don't have to be too shy of me; you just have to come out and face the person you always admire the whole time."

Suddenly, the light bulb from above the blonde's head was flicked, destroying the darkness with its brightness. Naruto took a step back of not seeing any sexy lady, but four familiar faces. The faces of Hibachi's friends and all of them had paint guns in their hands.

The short brown-haired teen smiled mockingly "Alright, here's your kiss."

Before Naruto could react by running up to the basement, the short brown-haired teen fire the first shot at Naruto's jacket. Then the rest of Hibachi's gang all fire their paintballs at him. Naruto did his best of trying to cover his face from the bullet that are filled with different paints, but that didn't stop messing his clothes. He ran up the stairs, but one of Hibachi's friends grabs him by the collar and pull him down the floor as the bullets kept continuing more and more. When all four guns were empty, the four friends suddenly punch and kick Naruto's body as the poor blonde shield himself. Every punches and kicks made by the four have made contact in every location of the body. After a two minute beatings, Naruto quickly got back up and ran as he could to the door. He almost trip on the stars, but his hand manage to made contact on the doorknob. He twist the knob and as soon as the door open, Naruto's whole body fell down on the floor.

Naruto look up only to see everyone around him laughing and pointing at him. Some of them held up their iPhones and were recording toward the blonde's misfortune. Naruto sees the leader, Hibachi, with a smirk look on his face, concluding to the blonde that his apology was a lie to fool him. Naruto could feel the tears coming down at him as the taunting continues. He was able to see Sasuke and the rest of his friends at the crowd with shocking expressions in their faces. Not wanting them to look at him, Naruto got up and ran pass the laughing and taunting crowds before leaving the house in tears, ignoring the cries of his friends calling out to him.

* * *

The blonde continue to run about fifteen miles as he was still crying. The skies were filled with dark grey clouds and low thunderstorms were coming, but the blonde didn't hear the thunder in the skies. He stop at the park, where he collapses on the grass. He sees his own reflection on a small pool of water; his face was even in worse shape than his beatings from Neji. His glasses were on the verge of being broken, his black eye was coming back, his nose was broken again and his lower lip was bleeding as well. His tears have fallen upon the water, creating a ripple from it. The blood from both his lower lip and nose have drip onto the water, leading it dissolve by the water. His entire clothes were all cover with different paints, fired by Hibachi's friends back at the party.

His mind flashes back to the party where he was publicly humiliated by Hibachi at Ino's house. All those laughs and taunts brought on by everyone. This is how everyone at school views him; a nobody. It's no wonder why everyone whom he thought were considers his friends have abandoned him, it's no wonder why he is being picked around by someone who is bigger or tougher than him and it's no wonder why every girl doesn't like him cause he's a freak. He remember seeing all those girls looking at him with scowls and jeers in their faces, and those comments made by him.

"Why?" Naruto cried as both of his hands clutches the grass from the ground in frustration. "Why am I so weak?"

That's was the one thing Naruto have always hated about himself; being weak than the rest. Throughout his life, he's been picked on, ridiculed on, and bullied on by everyone else at school since he first came here. He was different than everyone at school. He should say the same thing as everyone. They're so different than Naruto all because their looks, strengths, being wealthy, being popular and the list goes on and on. They're the ones who are different, not him. As Naruto look at his reflection, his face could only response as a scowl and slap the water in anger.

"I wish I wasn't weak." The blonde finished his sentence in a low voice.

Suddenly, a small sound was heard from the bush right beside him interrupted Naruto's moment of silence. The blonde look up at the bush and said "Who's there?"

The bush move more, making the blonde to stand up on his feets in a fright. The animal came out of the bush, which turn out to be a fox. Naruto examine the creature; the fox have the regular height of an average fox, its fur was red-orange, eyes were red and his ears were like rabbit ears. The one thing that completely took Naruto in a shock were the fox's tail; its _nine_ tails. Naruto rubbed his both of eyes if he was actually seeing the nine tails. He concluded that it wasn't an illusion. The fox kept staring at the human as it tilted its head in a cute way before going to a defensive crouch.

Sensing something from the fox, almost as if it was afraid of him, Naruto spoke in a low voice "Hey boy. I ain't going to hurt you, dattebayo." He started to extend his hand toward the creature.

The fox raises its head upward toward the blonde's hand in curiosity. Naruto's hand finally made contact onto the fox's head, rubbing against it, earning the blonde a purr from the creature.

Naruto smile a bit "See? I'm a good friend to you, dattebayo."

The fox kept continuing rubbing its head against the blonde's hand. Naruto then scratches behind its ears, making purr even more, and concluded that it was cute of seeing the fox like this. However, there were so many questions right now. Where did this fox came from? How did it came to the park from all the way from the forest? And why does this fox has nine tails? That's the only question he wanted to answer. Suddenly, after a few minutes of rubbing and scratching, the fox sank its sharp teeths onto the blonde's hand. Naruto's eyes widen as he move his hand far away from the fox in constant pain.

"Why the hell?" Whined Naruto as he rubbed his hand. "Why you bite me?"

"You're the one." The fox spoke in a male voice, making Naruto fall down on the floor in utter shock.

Pointing at the male fox with his good hand, Naruto stuttered "D-D-Did you-you ju-just talk-talk?"

"Yes." Smiled the fox, making Naruto's shriek, but couldn't scream any longer as he feels dizziness from his whole body. His eyes were becoming disoriented.

"What...What did you...do...to me?" Asked Naruto as the dizziness grew more and more.

"I have been waiting for you, Naruto Uzumaki, now I grant you my power."

"Power? What power?" Naruto look at his bleeding right hand that was beaten by the fox. Suddenly, the bloody wound heal itself up completely, leaving no trace of any blood. "What...the hell…?" Naruto couldn't say anymore words as he collapses on the grass.

"We'll meet again soon, Naruto." Said the fox who then went back to the bushes again in the night.

* * *

 **Whoa! Okay, now the bullying has gone too far for our favorite blonde and he wishes he wasn't weak anymore. Well, his wish has come true. Kurama have appear right in front of Naruto's eyes and give him his gift before fleeing. What sort of gift did the fox have given him? Would this "gift" changes the blonde's life? I'll see you all next Friday on chapter five: See Naruto's new form with Kurama's gift. NiteOwl18 out.**


	5. The Change

**What up, everyone?! This is NiteOwl18 here, coming at you with the fifth chapter of The Fox. Last chapter you all read of Naruto's being bullied and it went to far when one of his tormentors, Hibachi, have humiliated him at a party. The blonde now wishes for once he couldn't be the weaker one. His wish have finally come true all of a sudden by Kurama, the nine-tail fox, and given the teen his "gift" before fleeing. What sort of "gift" did the fox meant? Is this the gift that Naruto will be wanting throughout his whole life? Let's find out! But before we get to that, I have announcement to make; both good news and bad news. The good news is that it has been almost a month since I first posted this, and it has gotten a lot of great reviews, all fifteen of it. This story also got 888 views, 14 favorites and 21 followers. Thank you to those who have given their full support for The Fox. The bad new is that there's only two more chapters after this, and I haven't made any new chapters cause I have been really busy with college. If I have any free time, I'll make a new chapter of this story. Maybe a new one for Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. Anyway, let's start with chapter five of The Fox with more characters from the anime!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Change.**

Naruto woke up by the millions of raindrops that have fell upon on his face. Getting up from the ground, he look up to the tiny rain falling down on him from the skies as the thunder growl in lowness. He look at his clothes and saw that some of the paint have been wash off. Dizziness have run to his head as he struggle to remember what happen. He was humiliated by Hibachi and his gang at Ino's house while there was a party going on, stumble upon the park and found himself being confronted by a fox with nine tails. The blonde patted on the small creature right before it bit him. The last thing he knew was that the fox started talking to him right before he collapses. Shaking his head off, Naruto check out his watch and it was 12:49 A.M.

"Damn!" Muttered the blonde; Naruto is now thinking that his godfather is now pissed for him being this late on a school night. He concluded that his house is about thirty miles from the park. Fearing no other choice, he started running as fast as he could-.

* * *

Suddenly, like a flash of orange light, he was now at the entrance of his house. Naruto look at his watch again and saw that it's 12:50 A.M. The blonde was awestruck by it, but shaking his head off from it before opening the door and going inside. Naruto kept walking to the first three steps of the stairs to his room until a woman's voice stop him.

"Naruto, is that you?"

Flinching of who it was, the blonde walk back to the kitchen and found himself being confronted by Jiraiya and two other women, who were all sitting, plus a small piglet is on the ground. He knew who they are.

The first women was Tsunade Senju, Naruto's godmother and Jiraya's ex-wife. She was consider to be at her fifties, but to Jiraiya and Naruto's opinion, she look like she's in her thirties. The women has light-skin, average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair that is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing at both sides of her face. Her hair is tied to two short identical ponytails. She wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, which hugged her body and giving off her cleavage, which was extremely large. Her blouse is held closed by a board, dark bluish-grey orb that matches her pants. Her feet are worn by strappy black sandals with high heels; she wears red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a Grass-green haori with the hanji of "gamble" written in black on the back that is inside in a red circle. Her lips is consist of soft red lipstick. She also has a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. Tsunade works as the head doctor of Konoha Medical Hospital and is extremely famous for her work. That, and her very large attributes.

The second woman was Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and Naruto's older sister figure. A fair-skinned and slender built with an average height of a thirty year old women. She has black eyes and straight hair, which is shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She was wearing a long bluish black blouse with light grey pants and open toed sandals with low heels.

Beside Shizune was Tsunade's pet piglet that was eyeing on Naruto as he step inside and walk to the kitchen. The piglet's named is Tonton. Her entire body is a light pinkish color that was the same color as regular piglets. Her cheek are produce a darker shade of pink. She's wears a dark red jacket while wearing a pearl around her neck.

Jiraiya said he was sitting down with Shizune "Kid, where were you? Its past midnight."

"You had us worried, Naruto." Added Tsunade, who walk toward the blonde before noticing the wet clothes and bruises on Naruto's face. "Why are you all wet?"

"I, uh, slipped in a puddle, that's all, Tsunade-baa-chan, dattebayo." Lied Naruto as he turn his face away from the people in the room. Tsunade places her hand onto the teen's face, making it look at her face to face.

Gasping at the sight of the bruises on the teen's face, the busty fifty year old women asked "What happen to your face, Naruto?"

"Uh, it's was an accident. Like I said, I slip on the puddle and my face hit the ground of it."

"Was it Neji again, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya-Ojisan, it wasn't Neji-"

"So it was one of the people that's bullying you?" Shizune spoken. "What's his name again? Hitake?"

"Hibachi." Naruto quickly corrected, but resuming to lying. "But it wasn't him either. Listen, I'm going to be bed." The blonde turn his head and walk away to his room, but Tsunade's soft words stop him as her hand reach his hand.

"Naruto, it's okay for you to talk about it." Tsunade said to him as she pat his golden hair with her other hand, but stopped as she look at her hand, discovering a purple wet paint on it. Looking at her brown eyes at the blonde's hair, she saw there was a small trace of more purple paint on it.

"Naruto, why is there paint on your hair?" Asked the busty blonde women.

"T-Tsunade, it's nothing. I just went to a party with my friends that I didn't even want to go and someone just blast me with some paintballs as a prank, that's all." Naruto admitted, but was lying as a tone throughout the whole sentence.

"Naruto…" Tsunade continue as she still holding his hand.

"I'm fine, okay? Just-Just let me go of my hand and-" Naruto annoyingly added, but was interrupted by a buzzing sound that coming at his face. Seeing a fly right at him, the blonde quickly catch it at the palm of his hand, making it stop the buzzing. The three people, plus Tonton, was taken aback by the sudden reflexes by the blonde. Naruto was taken back as well of seeing of how he was able to catch the fly in a flash.

Tsunade said as she let go of Naruto's hand despite being surprise "Naruto, its just a fly."

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Naruto answered while being slightly being embarrassed of it. He then release the fly, making it flew away from the blonde. Turning to the people in the room, the teen stuttered "I'll-I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." All of the people say their goodnights to the blonde and Tonton responded an oink to him right before Naruto have left the room and enter his own bedroom.

As soon as Naruto enter his room and closed the door behind him before locking it, the dizziness was coming back to him from his head. Putting his head on his forehead, the blonde teen kept remembering the memory that occur tonight. Naruto was able to undress only his shirt after discarding both the wet jacket and the messy shirt. Due to the dizziness that continuing to increase more and more in his head, he was unable of taking off his pants. Walking forward, both of his legs started to wobble by the dizziness. His head reflects the memories of his torment at the hands of everyone in school, including Neji and Hibachi. His cerulean eyes were becoming less focus for him to see. Naruto's mouth was slightly open as the dizziness have taken over his whole body. His knees fall down on the ground, making the blond's entire body to slump against the mattress. Naruto put his hand against his glasses, making it fall down. The dizziness have prevented the blonde of going to his bed; Naruto was feeling his whole weight was about to succumb. His hands clutches at the bed sheets and Naruto fell onto the floor, covering his entire body with the sheets as he closes his eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Naruto, are you up? Why is the door locked?"

Naruto's eyes open up and, with a loud groan, made his body go up. The blonde then rubbed both of his eyes with his hands before putting his heads down, but stopped himself when he felt the hard surface of the floor. Naruto was curious of why he was on the floor and slept on it throughout the entire night.

"Why am I on the floor?" Muttered the teen blonde to himself.

"Naruto!"

The blonde look at the closed door as he hear his godfather's voice from outside. He said "Yeah, Jiraiya?"

"Are you up, kid?" Asked the fifty year old man.

Naruto look himself from around the floor and lied "Yeah, I am. Kinda."

"Why is the door closed?" Asked Jiraiya. "Are you masturbating in there?"

A quick blush was rushed through the teen's cheeks before shouting "No!"

"Kid, I'm not judging you! Its perfectly normal for a teen like you to express his body once or twice a week-"

"Aren't you suppose to be at work, old man?!"

"Fine, fine!" Jiraiya annoyingly replied. "Sheesh! I'll leave you to finish with your business, but do it very quickly! School starts in about thirty minutes and you're going to miss the bus! See ya after school."

"See ya!" Growled Naruto as the blush was still there on his face, but it stopped when he heard what his godfather have said about school. Turning his head around at the clock, it was about 8:33 A.M.

"Shit!" Exclaimed the blonde as he quickly got up from the floor and charges at the closet to get some fresh clothes, but stopped himself when he saw something very odd. Walking backwards, the blonde was now at his mirror and was surprise of what he was seeing in his reflection. From last night's sleep at his own floor, his entire body have manifest itself into a more physical appearance. His arms are bulky and have a small six-path growing.

"Damn." Naruto said in awestruck as he flexed his arms. Not to mention the bruises on his face from last night were all gone. Remembering that he was going to be late for school, he rushes into closet and pick up some fresh clothes. Putting on another white flannel button-up, which surprising still fits, despite the shirt was hugging his body, showing his new athletic body. Naruto sees his glasses on the floor from where he have slept on the floor. He pick it up and put it on. However, something was off.

The vision from the teen's cerulean eyes was started to lose more focus. He took off his glasses and his eyes were getting mostly focus before shifting back to where it was. Naruto shakes his head and put back his glasses back on before grabbing his backpack and leaving the room. What he didn't know was that when he first put on the glasses, his eyes suddenly changes to orange for only a few seconds. Knowing that Jiraiya has gone, he reaches his hand on the doorknob, but stop when he suddenly feels his stomach growling.

Sighing, he said to his stomach "Really?" Not wanting to go to school on an empty stomach, he rushes to the kitchen and grab the cereal from the cabinet. Naruto was about to reach an empty bowl, but stopped as he was looking at the box. Suddenly, the blonde teen then uses his teeth to ripped open and dig his head onto the box before starting to eat it. After one minute of eating, Naruto stopped and dig his head out of the box, still with the cereal at his mouth.

"What the hell am I doing?" Naruto said to himself in surprise. Shaking his thought off, the blonde remember that he was still going to miss the bus to school. Naruto then went out of the door, not bothering of cleaning up the mess on the floor after dropping the box.

Naruto ran as he could to reach the bus stop, but after what seems to be going for only one mile, he have reach the bus stop. Naruto was starting to get freak out. The blonde analyses of what have happened this morning; first he was on the floor, his body have shifted into a more physical appearance, his vision was getting slight better right before it was gone, he started chewing down the cereal inside the box like a dog and finally, he was at the bus stop after going only one mile from his house. Something was going on around the blonde's life. From above the blonde, this wasn't a sunny day as white and darker shades of clothes were seen in the skies.

A loud noise have erupted the blonde's calculating thoughts as he sees the bus once again passing him. Naruto rolled his eyes again before exclaiming "Here we go again!"

The blonde started running toward the bus, but he saw himself running as fast as he could never do. Naruto turn the people that are riding on the bus and shouted "Hey! Stop the bus!"

The students look at the blonde before started to laugh. Some of them were surprise of seeing him that fast. So they open up the windows and started throwing things at the blonde. Naruto dodges at only a few, but the rest have made contact on his new body; he didn't flinch by the impact. He kept yelling at the bus "Stop the bus! Stop the goddamn bus!" The blonde was almost there at the door as his new and unusual speed pick up the pace.

The bus driver saw the blonde coming at him in top speed, surprising him. The man slightly pushed the gas pedal, making the bus to outmatch the blonde's speed; however, Naruto wasn't going to give up without a fight. The speed from within have push the blonde to pick up more than what the bus is going at. He could see the door handle right in front of his eyes. He extend his hand to reach the handle.

 _Just a bit more..._ Naruto thought as his hand was almost at two inches at it. His eyes quickly widen and before he knew it, his whole body have slide off from a hood of a car before going on the ground. Naruto got up, only to see the bus ran off without him and found himself on the sidewalk, next to the road. Before he could do something, someone have interrupted him.

"Hey kid!"

Turning around, the blonde is now faced with angry businessman. "What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted. "You got coffee all over my shirt and jacket!"

His shirt and grey jacket is shown to have a light brown stain on it. He was also holding a coffee cup that the blonde predicted that it is now empty.

Naruto stuttered "Sir-sir, I'm sorry about it, I-I was catching up-"

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright!" The man said as he walk up toward the blonde. "Right after you pay me money for my shirt, jacket and coffee!"

"I don't have any money in me; I'm just a high school-"

"No, you're paying right now, even I have to force you to hand it over." The man started to put his hands around the blond's shoulders before shaking and yelling at him.

Naruto have felt the strongest urge of his anger building before shouting "GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!" The blonde then give the man a push, sending him to his car and sliding off the hood before falling down on the road.

Getting up and now alarmed, the man said in fear "To hell with you then! You're nuts!" He enters the car and drive off. Naruto felt surprise by the utter shout that have spoken by himself. Shaking his head off, he didn't have time for it and started running to school.

* * *

Naruto was now at the front of the school; the blonde checks his watch and surprisingly, it was only ten minutes before the bell ringed. He didn't felt tired from all that running he have to go through. The blonde then step inside the building and went to his first class, Math Class. He didn't bother of seeing the glares, the snickers and the comments.

As soon as he step inside the classroom, he could feel everyone was looking at him. Ignoring them, Naruto saw his friend, Sasuke, staring at the window. The blonde called out "Sasuke."

Sasuke was interrupted by his staring and saw his friend coming in. Coming up from his seat and walking to his best friend, Sasuke greeted "Hey Naru-" The raven-haired teen stopped his sentence as he was seeing Naruto's new appearances. "Whoa, what happened to you man?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Answered Naruto. "I woke up like this in the morning."

Before Sasuke could say more, he saw Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji coming inside the classroom as well. Kiba howled "What up, Sasuke." Kiba look at his blonde friend, unknowingly that it is Naruto. "Who's the new kid? He looks like Naruto."

"I _am_ Naruto, Kiba, dattebayo." Corrected the blonde, shocking his friends and the students around him.

"Damn, dude! When did you get so huge?!" Kiba shouted with a wide eye.

Sasuke answered, instead of the blonde "He said he has woke up this morning like this."

"What?! No way!"

Both Shikamaru and Choji look at their blonde's new appearances in surprise. Shino was just looking at him, unknown to everyone that if he was either in disbelief or surprise. Hinata, however, was blushing madly as the redness have taken over her entire face upon seeing her crush's new form. Naruto felt awkward of seeing his secret crush looking at him as she blushes.

Unknown to the gang, the entire students have been viewing on Naruto's new physical appearances by the time he have walk inside the room. They all thought that it was a new student, but to the surprise and shock looks of everyone, it was the same nerdy and scrawny blonde, only he wasn't scrawny anymore. They were whispering to each other and commenting on how did the nerd get so buff, even the girls as well. They just couldn't stopped blushing by the blonde's new appearances; they still have their views upon him. Sakura, Ino and a bunch of girls were having their moments as they were seeing the blonde.

"What in Kami's name happened to Naruto?" Asked Sakura as she was puzzling.

"I have no idea." Ino replied as she was looking at the blonde and her face turn slightly red by his new form.

A teen girl with long black hair said in disgust "I bet he's probably doing this just so he could surpass Sasuke."

"Probably." Another girl with brunette hair that are tied with two long pigtails muttered angrily.

"All right, everyone. Please take a seat." Said a lazily voice. The rest of the students have sat in their seats as their teachers walk in the class. The man was in his thirties, has spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes; actually, there was only one eye since his left eye is covered with a facemask. The facemask covers the entire lower half of his face, including his nose as well. He was wearing a white shirt with grey pants and black sandals. Naruto recognizes him as Kakashi Hatake.

 _Kakashi Hatake was one of the teachers, beside Iruka sensei, that watches over me for Jiraiya, who is good friends with him. He even knew my dad so he was okay in my books, except the part where he reads my godfather's trashy books during class time._

"We'll review yesterday lessons as I assume that no one was paying attention. Now I don't want to call out names, but-" Kakashi stopped when he saw the blonde staring at him. Not recognizing him, he asked "And who might you be?"

"Kakashi sensei, it's me, Naruto, dattebayo." Smiled the blonde, surprising the teacher right in front of him.

"Well, I must say Naruto, you have grow into quite large if I do say so myself." The teacher smiled right through his mask.

"Uh, thanks, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously. The class then resume back as Kakashi continues to teach to his students, but they weren't listening to him; they were thinking about only one thing: How the hell did Naruto Uzumaki have develop a new appearances?

* * *

After class have ended, the teen blonde have spent almost the entire day being looked at by almost everyone at school, including the teachers. The blonde try to ignore them, but the stares wouldn't go away. Not to mention the comments being made toward to him. Naruto was now walking over to his next class, Gym Class. He groaned loudly of how he hates that class. The blonde managed to catch with Sasuke and the entire gang.

Kiba shouted "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey guys." Smiled the blonde.

"Uh, Naruto-kun." Hinata started as she blushes and put her finger together in nervousness. "Uh, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, I am, Hinata, dattebayo. Why would I be?"

"Well, you run off from Ino's house last night after being humiliated by everyone at school." Remarked Kiba.

Sasuke scolded "Kiba!" The Inuzuka teen have gotten the back of his head being hit by Shino.

"Oh, that." Naruto stated as he remembers the events from last night party at Ino's house before shrugging and waving his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, dattebayo."

"That's good." Kiba added. "Maybe then you won't found out that the entire school are seeing a video of you cover with paint and bruises as well."

Shikamaru groaned as he facepalmed in annoyance "Kiba, you idiot."

"Wait." Naruto stopped. "Someone posted a video of me from last night?"

Sasuke regrettably admitted "Yeah."

Suddenly, a group of fangirls came by and one of them, a light brown-haired teen girl with black circular eyes, announced "Oh, look everyone. It's Konoha's Number One Nerd and Loser, Naruto Uzumaki." The rest of the girls laugh very crudely as they took several pictures of him with their iPhones.

Turning their attention to the Uchiha, the light brown-haired girl, Yuki, said in sweet tone "I don't know why you hang out with them Sasuke-kun, especially _that_ loser over there." She was referring to the young Uzumaki, who was unknowingly slowly showing his anger as it grows.

"I think Sasuke-kun would like to see the video of the loser making a fool of himself." The teen girl said as she held up her iPhone at everyone as she show the video of Naruto being humiliated at Ino's party from last night. The blonde look at the video as it was a reminder of how it was for him. The laughing, the staring and the humiliation. His anger grew more and more as his fist clutches.

"And not only that, it has over a million views. I guess people love seeing losers getting their humiliated, especially bigger losers like yourself, Naruto-baka."

Then, like a flash, Naruto grab the phone from her hands and crushes it with his hands, destroying it at the process. The light brown-haired girl shouted in shock "What the hell, loser?! You got a lot of nerve of breaking my phone!"

"I'll break more than your goddamned phone if you or your bitches don't back off!" Growled Naruto as his cerulean blue eyes were slowly turning red and his voice have change into a darker tone. The teen took a few steps toward the fangirls, but a pair of arms have wrapped around his chest stopping him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke struggled as his arms couldn't support his friend's new appearance. "For Kami's sakes, get a hold of yourself!"

Naruto's anger was suddenly gone by the sound of the Uchiha and said as his voice resume back to normal and his eyes as well "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me..." The blonde saw his friends looking shocked by the outburst made by their favorite blonde, including the fangirls. But they weren't the only ones. Around them, the students have overheard Naruto's outburst and by the look of their faces, they were as shocked as well.

Naruto became embarrassed from what the people are viewing him. Sasuke put his hand around the blonde and urges him "Come on, Naruto. Let's go. You don't need this." Both of the friends walked past the shocked fangirls to the gym and the rest of the gang join in as well.

The leader was soon snapped out from his shocked state and shouted "Who does that blonde loser think he is?! Breaking my phone and threaten us like that?!"

One of the girls put her hand on the light-brown haired girl's shoulder, saying "Come on, Yuki. Let's go."

"Just wait until Principal Morino hears about this!"

Kiba shouted to the blonde "Dude, what the hell was that?! Are you insane?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba." Stuttered Naruto, putting his hand on top of his head. "I don't know what came over me. I guess she push the right button, dattebayo."

"An ugly button if you ask me." Sasuke muttered to himself as the gang resume walking to the gym, with their thoughts intact of over what happen just now.

* * *

At Gym Class, Naruto and the gang were dressed in their gym uniforms; Naruto's clothes didn't really fit him due to his new form as it was hugging its body a bit too much.

"Alright, my youthful student!" Gai shouted. "Who's ready to have more youthful training?!"

"I DO, GAI SENSEI!" Shouted Rock Lee, flinching the people around him. They mutter in their thoughts as they put their index finger into their ear canal _Does he ever shut up?_

"But before we do that," Anko step in, smirking. "we're going to start with my favorite game. Dodge ball!"

"Shit." Muttered Naruto while a few students cheered and high five their friends.

"But we're going to mix it up a bit; guys versus girls!" Declared the crazy gym lady.

The entire gym was separated into two; on the right side of the room were the guy's side and on the left side were the girl's side. There were five balls that are line in the center with five guys and five girls on each said. The guy side consist of Naruto, Sasuke, Hibachi, Lee and Neji. The girl said consist of Sakura, Ino, another junior named Tenten who is Neji and Lee's friend, a short black haired teen girl named Ami and Yuki, the girl whose phone was broken by Naruto back in the hallway.

 _Great. The five people I didn't want to be near at._ Naruto thought as he sees his two rivals on his side and three of Sasuke's fan girls, one of which is his former friend and the other have pissed her off, on the other side.

"You know the same rules; get hit by a ball, you're out!" Explained Anko.

Gai blow his whistle and shouted "Begin!"

The ten people all ran to get each five balls; Hibachi, Neji and Lee got three balls each while Sakura and Ami got the two last balls. Neji throws his ball at Ino, resulting her to leave the game and sit at the bench, next to the other fangirls who are cheering for their Sasuke-kun.

Sakura wanted to make sure she doesn't hit Sasuke and throw the ball at Naruto, but suddenly, the blonde's senses went off and quickly dodge it, making the ball hit Neji instead.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the Hyuuga who was eyeing on the blonde, but restrain himself from killing him once the whistle has been call by Anko.

Naruto pick up the ball and throw the ball at the pink girl, but Sakura dodges it. Lee has got two balls in each hand and throws it. One ball missed, but another ball hit Tenten, eliminating her. Hibachi throws a ball at the three remaining girls on the other side; he throws one ball at Sakura, but she knock it out with her own ball before hitting him and sending him off from the team. Now there was two remaining boys and three girls. The girls only choice was to eliminate the blonde since they didn't want to eliminate Sasuke. Yuki, Ami and Sakura were both eyeing on Naruto, especially the light brown-haired girl; Yuki wanted revenge after her confrontation back in the hallway and the destruction of her phone.

She growled "The blonde is mind." Both Sakura and Ami nodded their heads in understandment.

Yuki held a dodge ball in her hands before throwing it at the blonde. Naruto then quickly got the ball in his hand in reflex before throwing it at the girl in the stomach, surprising everyone in the room.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Shikamaru with Choji eye's widen.

"Damn! Did you see that?!" Shouted Kiba, who was sitting right next to Shino. "Did you see that?!"

Shino replied, surprise as well "I didn't even see the ball coming in."

Hinata blushed in excitement and muttered to herself "Wow, amazing Naruto-kun."

Gai and Anko were surprising of seeing the instant reflexes. "Damn, that brat can move very fast!" Remarked Anko.

"You say it." Gai nodded. "That is an excellent youthful move for Naruto."

The fangirls were acting differently over the blonde's new movement and shouting in objectively.

"How the hell did that idiot learn to move like that?!"

"Only Sasuke-kun can move like that!"

"That baka better not show off like that in front of Sasuke-kun!"

"Eat shit, baka!" The ball that Sakura was holding have throw right at the blonde, but at the last second, Sasuke step it and take the hit instead, shocking the fangirls and the two last girls.

"Sasuke-kun's out!" Cried one of the girls.

Kiba remarked in surprise "Wow, I did not see that coming!"

Naruto look at his friend in surprise before saying "Sasuke…"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke stopped. "Just try to stay focus, Naruto." The raven haired teen walk past his friend, ignoring the shout cries of a certain pink haired teen girl. Now it was Naruto and Sakura and Ami that the only ones left in the game. The blonde's friends cheered for Naruto to win while the fangirls wanted their team to knock out the baka out.

Naruto gulped as he saw both Sakura and Ami glaring at the blond and their mouths moving, probably saying that they will get their revenge for their Sasuke-kun. Anko have taken the two extra balls away from the court. The remaining opponents each have one reminding ball left in their hands. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do; all he could was stand there and closed his eyes, praying that they miss while slightly muttering that he'll kill Sasuke for this. Both Sakura and Ami both nodded each other before throwing their balls at the blonde.

Suddenly, the eyes were open, turning it the cerulean blue to golden. Naruto throws his ball in the air and upon the two balls coming right at him, he suddenly jumped high in the air just about ten feet, missing them. Naruto grab the ball and throws it at top speed right between the girls, landing it a quickly contact on their faces, knocking them down before the blonde landed on their feets. Everyone's jaws have dropped from that out of nowhere move, including the coaches. Naruto was surprise of being able to survive once his eyes turn back to his normal color, but saw what he have done to the two other opponents.

"Ah, shit." Muttered Naruto, who turn his head onto the two coaches, while pointing at the two unconscious girls. "Hey, I think I killed them."

"Oh, uh…" Gai and Anko both snapped out of their shock and the male coach blew his whistle before he and the crazy lady goes over to the unconscious girls. They both went to each girls and slapped their faces very lightly.

"Hey, hey." Anko called out to Sakura. "You alright." At last, Sakura finally woke up and have a utter headache from her head.

"What happened?" Said the pink-haired girl.

Ami groaned "The last thing I remember was we were knocked out by Naruto."

"Hate to break it to you two girls, but it's the truth." Anko corrected as she pointed at the blonde who is being bombarded with questions by everyone and being corrugated by his friends.

"However," Gai added with pride in his voice. "You two have given your best on this youthful game!"

Only two people were sitting on a bench and not wanting to praise Naruto. They were surprised by the sudden move by the nerd himself.

 _Since when did Uzumaki move like that?_ Neji thought as he glares at the blonde, so did Hibachi.

 _I don't know how you did it, nerd, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this._

* * *

 _I really don't know what happened back at the gym, but lately, everyone has been talking about me, asking me questions about my actions. Everywhere I go, either at class or at the hallway, hell even at lunchtime. My friends kept praising me as well, especially. Sasuke. I'm still pissed off that he have left me alone to face two of his fangirls, but I'm not going to killed him. Things were looking up at me on a new angle. Except…_

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto turn around and saw what he hope he wouldn't see. Hibachi and his gang. The blonde glared at the leader as he remember the events from last night party. He clutches his fist in anger.

"I got a bone to pick with you." Finished the short crop light brown hair as he stares at him with both at his hands in his pocket. People were now looking at the two.

"Look, if you're here for another question, don't bother." Naruto annoyingly said.

"You think I'm here for that? What happened back there was total bullshit! Everyone knows it!"

From among the crowds, Kiba and Shino were happened to be in it. Sensing the danger that is about to happened, both of them went pass everyone to find Sasuke and the rest.

"So how you do it, nerd?" Hibachi demanded. "What kind of drugs did you used?"

"I have no idea what you're talking." Growled Naruto, whose anger is growing unknowable by the blonde.

"I think you do, ya trash!" Spatted the leader. "I think everyone here knows that you cheated in the game!"

"I didn't cheated!"

"Oh, please! No one above your level has that kind of strength! Not even everyone who has push you around and Sasuke!"

One of the bullies added "And Neji as well!"

Naruto demanded as the anger was coming back "Would you please…"

"What? Leave you alone?" Hibachi interrupted with a scoff. "Let everyone here stop pushing you around? Yeah, right! This is one of the very things that people can't stand of being with you! Am I right, everyone?!" The audiences nodded their heads and mutter in agreement. "You're a loser and will always be a loser who can't even fight his own battles when his so-called friends are here to protect his ass! You're a coward and a weakling!"

Naruto's was beginning to sweat as the angry was slowly taking over him. Both of his hands tremble violently and his eyes twitched. He could hear Hibachi and his crew laughing at him while the people around him did as well. They were taunting him, mocking him and taking or recording him, probably doing this as part of their Facebook page. His eyes flashed back of last night events; he just couldn't shake off of what happened. Everyone at school have look onto him, giving him another reason why he was considered a nobody to the public.

"And that's why you'll never be accepted into this school or in this society. Do I make myself clear, you Uzumaki trash?" Gloated the leader.

That was it. That was the part where Naruto have stopped tremble and the sweating stop. Closing his eyes, he lay out a sinister smile. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Hibachi said. Naruto took a few steps onto the leader and lean his head into his ear before speaking in a violate rage tone and his eyes glowing in blood red from his glasses "You're talking to the wrong Naruto."

Naruto suddenly grabs the leader and with such force, throws him in a row of lockers. While he was on the ground, Naruto took the advantage of beating him, but his fist was stopped by Sasuke.

"No, Naruto!" Demanded the raven Uchiha, who made all the girls squeal in delight. The blonde turns around and snarl at him, shocking Sasuke of the blood redness of his eye.

"Stay out of this, Uchiha! Hibachi is mine!" Shouted the blonde. "Unless you want to partake in this, I suggest you let go of my hand!"

Before Sasuke could react, one of Hibachi's friends grabs Sasuke by the neck, but the Uchiha quickly got out of it and sucker punch him in the face. A fight have started. The audiences chanted "Fight, Fight Fight!" The fan girls were cheering for only the Uchiha. Hibachi got up; Naruto grabs him and punch straight on the jaw, knocking him down on the floor. Naruto punches him while he was still on the ground, only to be have both of his hands grab by two of Hibachi's friends. The blonde kick one friend in the balls and elbow the other in the neck before kicking him in the ground. Sasuke was trying to stop him, but the light brown-haired bully tackled Sasuke on the ground, only to have him get kick by the balls and get off of him. Naruto was still kicking his victim as Hibachi slowly got up and run as he passes the audiences. The blonde saw the leader running and chase after him; the audiences didn't bother of stopping him since they didn't want to be in the way of his anger.

"Come back, you bastard!" Growled Naruto as he chases Hibachi in the hallway. Hibachi was bleeding from his nose and his right eye blacken. The blonde kept running and running until he was at his four feets. His fingernails were slowly growing and his teeth were sharpened. The leader kept running and running, not trying to fall down after almost fallen a few times. He rushes to the only thing he could run to; the lunchroom.

Pushing his entire body onto the doors, Hibachi almost fell down, but kept his speed, to the surprise looks of everyone in the room. He was blubbering nonsense of an animal and Uzumaki, trying to get everyone's attention, but they didn't know what he was talking about. His blubbering and shoutings have made Hibachi trip over a mop bucket. The teen was getting up, but a quick tug on the collar made him get up on his feets before facing the angry nerd.

Naruto snarled as he pulls back his fist "Think I'm a nerd, huh?" His fist have made contact onto Hibachi's face, sending him down on the floor, shocking everyone in the room. The blonde grab him again by the collar. "Think I'm a coward?!" Another fist was made onto Hibachi's face, sending him on the floor again. Again, he grab him by the collar. "Think I'm weak?!" And a fist have send him onto the same place.

Grabbing the collar by the fourth time, Naruto shouted "You're all of those things!"

Hibachi then spit blood onto the blonde's face before shouting "Screw you!" With a huge force, Naruto have send him flying through the window and landed on the wet ground of outside of the school. Hibachi gets to get away from him in the rain, but Naruto, quick as an orange flash, stood in front of him, grab his jacket and punch him in the face, sending him onto a puddle. He then hold him down on the water and started to punch him. Each punch he lands went into the bully's face.

"Not so much of being at the bottom, do ya?!" Cussed Naruto as his uncontrollable punch, plus his anger, was blinded the blonde of seeing the blond coming out from Hibachi's nose and the back of his head.

"Naruto! Stop! You're gonna kill him!"

The voice was coming from Sasuke as he grab the blonde's fist to prevent him from punching Hibachi more, only for him to be pushed away by a great force from Naruto himself.

"No!" Bombed the blonde. "He's mine!"

Naruto's friends, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji, all went in and stop him by grabbing both of his arms, but Naruto managed to slip away and continue beating Hibachi. As Naruto was about to land his fiftieth punch, a shout have stop him.

"STOPPPP!"

Naruto turn to the person who have made the shout with his bloodied fist in contact, but stopped at the last minute to see who was it. Hinata. His blood murder look stopped upon seeing her face. Her eyes were filled with tears as they drop, drips by drips.

"Please. Just stop, Naruto-kun." Pleaded Hinata.

Naruto look around himself and found out that Hinata wasn't the only one nor did Sasuke. Naruto's friends were shocked and wide eyed with horrors in their faces. The blonde turn around and saw more people with the same faces as well. His blood red eyes, who was slowly turning back to cerulean blue, have saw the blood in his hands. They both tremble in shock once Naruto saw of whose blood was is. Hibachi was lying on the ground as the blood from both his nose and the back of his red was dissolving the water around him.

No one have said a word; instead of watching the scene, but mostly to the blonde who have snapped. Naruto turn his head onto the crying Hyuga and softly said as he extended his bloody hand "Hinata...I..." To the shock and heartbroken look of the blonde, Hinata slightly pushes the hand away from her as she stares at him with in teary eyes. Naruto gasp of seeing her face and looking at him, right before seeing the dirty glares and nasty comments being made toward to him.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Everyone filched of the authority voice that belongs to the principal of the school, Ibiki Morino. The large, imposing figure man was thirty one years old, dark eyes, wearing a simple black trench cloak with a grey suit underneath it and a bandana and gloves that matches the same color as his trench cloak. His face has two scars that are both in the same direction diagonally. Behind him were Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato. Before the man could say more, the three of them were shocked of seeing Naruto covering in blood and Hibachi on the ground.

"What in Kami's name happened here?" Ibiki slowly demanded who turn to Yamato. "Call a freaking ambulances!" Yamato quickly went inside building as Iruka and Kakashi both lay near Hibachi body.

The principal turn his attention on the audiences and warned "If all of you are done watching here, I suggest you go back to classes before I'll see to it that you'll get detention for life!" The rest of the students all scatter like cockroaches and went inside the building. Ibiki saw Naruto and his friends are reminding and order only Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino "You all should get to class as well."

Sasuke nodded as he and Kiba both grab Hinata who was still crying off from her feets. Naruto kept looking at her with tears coming out from his cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto said in a low voice before getting up and run away as he left the school grounds.

Iruka cried "Naruto wait!" He was about to go after him, but Kakashi stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Iruka." Kakashi said to him. "Just let him be. Make sure to mention Yamato to call Tsunade and Shizune. I'll called Jiraiya as well."

Iruka did as Kakashi order and run back to the school building before Ibiki join as well. The cyclops look at the bully's unconscious body and saw to the area of where Naruto had run, a sad thought went to his head.

 _Minato...if only you were here and see how much your son is suffering._

* * *

 **So how do you like that?! Naruto's has gotten strong and develop superpowers from Kurama! From what you were reading just now of how he was able to get to his house in time in the beginning, that was the** **teleportation ability. This is gonna be his main power. I got the idea of the Flying Thunder God Technique, only the light that he have left is orange. Awesome, huh? In the next chapter, you all are going to read more of his abilities. Just look at his eyes. The fight between Naruto and Hibachi, where the blonde's eyes were red and his fingernails were growing into claws. It's like how he was reacting to Kurama's charka whenever he reaches the edge of his anger. So basically, you all saw his powers and for just one whole day, he ended up beating the crap to one of his tormentors, Hibachi, in front of everyone. Don't worry, he isn't dead. Now Naruto is going to question himself over what just happen in the sixth chapter next Friday. This NiteOwl18 telling you all to remember to post positive comments, read my bio and view my stories. See ya around. NiteOwl18 out.**


	6. The Power

**What up, everyone?! This is NiteOwl18, coming at you at another Friday with the sixth chapter of The Fox! On the previously chapter, Naruto have woken up with a new power, giving him a new form and abilities as well. In the end of chapter five at the author notes, I told you all that his teleportation abilities comes from the Naruto universe; the Flying Thunder God technique. At first, he seem to be well-calm with it, but after being driven over the edge of being bullied for years, Naruto have snapped and brutally beat up one of his tormentors, Hibachi, before realizing what he has done and fled the school. It was a sad and frighten moment for the blond. Now get ready to read in the next chapter as he runs away with so many questions in his head, discussing the new abilities and new characters as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Power.**

Out on the rainy streets of Konoha, Naruto kept running at thirty miles per hour from his school; it would have taken an hour to reach the streets, but with his new strength, it only took him fifteen minutes. But that was the problem. His stun today have cause him to brutally murder Hibachi. The rain have washed the blood from his hands as well as the dry purple paint from his golden hair. He keep on running and running as he couldn't know where he was going. His eyes were still fill with tears and the images was on at his mind. He not only stand up to one of his tormentors, but he have made himself snapped in front of everyone, including his friends and Hinata. His heart was still hurt of seeing her look; it was like she was afraid of him. Not only that, she was looking at him, just like how everyone at school looks at him. The images were just too troublesome for the blonde himself. He wanted to stop running, but he can't.

After running for about an hour, Naruto finally stop running and went into an alley. He presses his back against the wall and slide onto cold and muddy ground. He lean his head up to the grey skies as the heavens were crying out. His cerulean eyes reflected his tears stains from his glasses onto the raindrops.

He put both of his hands onto his wet golden hair in frustration. Naruto tightened his teeths as he couldn't stand at that event from school.

 _Why?_ The blonde thought mentally. He flashes back of when he almost kill the bully in blind murder and stopped upon seeing Hinata's tearful face. He wanted to get rid of it, but he couldn't. It kept playing it over and over in his mind. _I didn't mean to kill him. I just...didn't know what I was doing._ Naruto wanted a reason why he didn't mean to commit the murder, but he can't. There wasn't a reason. _The way she was looking at me; it was how everyone looks at me._ Naruto compare of Hinata's look of how everyone at school is giving him the look. It made his heart go deeper and deeper. He couldn't stand it until he pushes his body with his hands on the ground.

He sees a puddle right in front of him and the reflection of himself have made it worse for the blonde. Upon seeing the ripples it is creating based on the rain, he could see the blood from his hands. He then puts them in the water in a rage of washing it down, but it didn't help. It was still there. He kept forcibly putting it over and over to get rid of Hibachi's blood, but what Naruto was doing was a recreation of him killing Hibachi. Finally, he stop it by stomping his hands against the ground. Naruto gasped lightly on seeing his eyes turning into dark red before turning back to his normal color. He put his hand off from the water and notices something strange. His fingernails weren't that long. A few nights ago, he clip them both and so did his feets. There was no way that they would regrow after a short period of-

He suddenly remember something back at the school; he didn't know what it was or how that happened, but while he was chasing Hibachi, he was running on all four like an animal and feels his fingernails scratching against the floor.

Naruto said to himself in shock while looking at his fingernails "What the hell is happening to me?"

A police siren interrupted his train of thought as it was passing by. Naruto have to be off. Right now, the school have called Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune before the three all called the police to search for the blonde. Not wanting to be arrested for murder, Naruto quickly got up from the ground and started running to the halls of the alley.

* * *

At Konoha Medical Hospital, Tsunade was currently at her office, looking over medical reports from various patients. Tonton was resting on her bed right beside the women's desk. Her brown eyes pick up a picture frame on her desk. It was a picture of a four year old Naruto was standing right next to Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton who was in the arms of the black hair women. The blonde have that fox-grin on his face. This made Tsunade smile of seeing her godson making his infamous face. After Kushina's death and Minato's "suppose" arrest, Tsunade was asked by Jiraya to help him raise Naruto, along with her assistant, Shizune, even though the buxom blonde and the white haired man weren't husband and wife anymore. It was a difficult time for the young boy since he believes that his father is innocent and have nightmares of witnessing his mother's death. She have grown conform over the boy as a second mother. By that time, she develop feelings over the boy like she wanted to protect him and harm those who hurt him. She knew that her godson was being bullied by almost everyone at school, but Naruto didn't want her invading his life. She did everything he can of giving him the love and care for him.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade quickly got out of her daze and saw Shizune coming in unannounced. She asked "What is it, Shizune?"

"We got an emergency here! An ambulance have pull up and carrying someone with a massive injuries, from his face, nose and the back of his head!" Explained the short black women.

Tsunade quickly got out of her office and follows her to the hallway. By the entrance, both of the women, especially Tsunade, saw the men pulling out a short crop light brown teenager in a carrier, cover in his blood.

"Kami-sama, what the hell happened here?!" Tsunade shouted in shock.

"We were called in by the school of saying this guy have receive a beating from one of the students." Explaining one of the man.

The second man remarked "Whoever did that must have put up one hell of a fight."

Shizune asked the two mans "What happened back at the school?"

"One of the teachers call that this young student here have gotten into a fight with one of the students in the hallway. Apparently, this guy pissed him off and he ended up being chase all the way to the lunchroom. I got to tell you, whoever this person that did a number on that poor smuck, I would have want to get on his bad side."

"Anything else of who it was?"

"I don't recall; the teacher also added that one of the student have run away from school. Some blonde kid with whiskers on his cheeks." Revealed the medicalist, shocking both the women right in front of them.

"Oh, no." Tsunade gasped as she put her hand onto his lip before turning to her assistant "Shizune, I need you to be in charge of him and a staff of medics as well. I gonna call Jiraya to have him pick up Naruto."

Shizune nodded in agreement and push the carrier from the two men before going away. Tsunade hurry back to the office to call her ex-husband to pick up the blonde. Her mind was running with fear of what could her godson be thinking right now.

 _Naruto, what happened?_

* * *

Naruto was out of the alley and hide in various places he could see. The rain was getting down onto him, but he wouldn't mind. Still, he can't stand of being in the rain all day. He has to get inside underneath a roof or else he'll catch a cold. He avoided people as he walk to the street, which was a good thing for the blonde. From the view of his eyes, people have caught his reaction and avoided him quickly, puzzling of what it was. The blonde put his hand against a window of a convenience store before seeing in front of wet glasses.

He enter the store, being all wet from the heavy rain. His clothes and hair were soaking onto the black mat by the time he enter. He wanted to wait until the storm was over, but his wet and unannounced entrance have caught the attention of the cashier. The cashier behind the desk was giving him the "Either buy something or get out" look onto him. Naruto was lucky that he have some money from his pocket and is a little hungry. The blonde walk onto the section of chips and gotten himself a large bag of B.B.Q chips and a bottle of soda before going to the cashier's desk.

The cashier then got the two items and scan them, despite being annoyed by leaving wet footprints on his floor. The blonde took out his money, who was a bit wet from the rain. Five dollars and sixty eight scents.

The middle age man counted the money on the desk and look up the teen, saying "Kid, you're three cents short. Its five dollars and seventy one cents."

"Its all I have." Naruto replied.

"I don't care; you three cents short. Either buy something else or leave."

"Can you just give me a break, man? I had a hard day."

"Oh, you have a hard day?" The man said sarcastically. "I thought I was the only one since I been seeing brats like you coming in here and not paying me in the same amount."

Naruto clutched his fist as the man kept bringing up his frustration at him. He didn't want to deal with this, not after what happen. Not wanting to be angry, he pleaded through his teeths "Look, can't you-"

"Brat, if you don't have any money, then get out!" The cashier erupted while pointing to the door.

"But-"

"Leave before I call the cops!"

Naruto, feeling his anger boiling up again, took all his money from the desk and walk out from the store before he could hear him muttering "Damn brats. Didn't your parents ever taught you some manners?" The blonde stopped, but continues to walk as he storm away from the man. He was back on the heavy rain once again and walk away from the store. By the time, he passes the window, he stop for a moment, not wanting to take this.

Naruto went back to the store by secretly going inside the store while the cashier wasn't looking. He saw the items that he have gotten on the desk. Crouching down and walking very slowly, the blonde made it to the desk and grab the soda and the chips. As soon as he grab it, he was on his way to the door.

"Hey!"

His eyes look up to see the cashier back and witness the blonde trying to steal from him. "What the hell are you doing?!" The man shouted.

Naruto grab the two items and rushes onto the door with the cashier slide onto the desk in attempt to stop him, but the blonde then kick him straight onto the jaw after a strong sense in his head, sending him onto the floor after knocking out a gumball machine.

Naruto then throws his money onto the unconscious man before screaming "Here's your money, dattebayo!"

The blonde dashes away from the store by running fifteen miles. He never look back to see if the man was chasing him. He went to another alley, where he sat beside in a dumpster before sitting down. He open his bag of chips and his soda before chomping down on a couple of chips and drinking his soda. He mind went back of what happen back at the store; he have assault a store cashier. First he's wanted with murder and now assault, when does it ever stop for him? Not to mention, how was he doing it? That was the question that he didn't had an answer.

"Hey, kid."

Naruto stop eating and saw a couple of hoodlums in front of him. By the way they dress and staring at him, this could be trouble.

"How about you give us some of your chips if you don't wanna died?" Threatened the leader, who took out a switchblade onto him.

Naruto has eaten more than twenty chips in the bag and his soda was only half way done. If there was one thing that Naruto couldn't of being threat for letting him see Sasuke or doing other people's homework, it's someone who threatens your life over a bag of chips. It wasn't bad enough for him having a bad day at school, he doesn't need this again.

Gripping on his soda and bag, the blonde throw both of the materials onto the gang and attempt to ran away. Two hoodlums have grab him by the arms and throw him against the wall. The leader with the blade was pointing at his abdomen. Suddenly, Naruto kick the leader with both of his feets and flip onto the wall before getting out from his captive and lands on the ground.

One hoodlum charges at him with a fist, but Naruto put his hands on his shoulder to get behind his back before grabbing the man's neck and hit him against the wall. Naruto block two attack moves from another member in instant speed before punching him straight on the jaw. He quickly dodge a roundhouse kick by another one and stand on his own two hands after another kick. Using the muscles from both of his hands, Naruto jump right behind him, send a quick punch on his back and a super kick onto his stomach, sending him on the ground. The fourth member charges with punch onto him, but Naruto dodge them all. Before he knew it, he suddenly grab one fist, pull him till his own fist have made contact on the member's face, sending him to the ground, and send his elbow onto the stomach very hard. This wasn't over; Naruto sense something ringing in his ears as a gun click was heard.

"Don't make any sudden moves, brat." The leader said with a small pistol, pointing at the back of his head "There's no where to run."

Naruto then slowly put both of his hands up in surrender, but right as the gunshot was heard, his cerulean eyes have turn to golden. A quick second, he was now on the leader's back after a quick orange flash have rush out of nowhere. He sent both of his hands onto the leader's ears, making them pop loudly and the man dropping his weapon. He was then grab by the leather jacket and toss into the dumpster.

The blonde stood in sudden victorious as he was seeing the members unconscious. He breaths in and out without complete words of what just happened once his eyes resume back to normal.

"How the hell did I do that?" Muttered the blonde at his battle stance.

"Hey you!"

Naruto look around and saw a police officer looking at him. He asked while seeing the unconscious members "What happened here?" The blonde didn't respond back upon the arrival of the officer. "Answer me!"

Flinching at his voice, the blonde then ran away from the cop, who crying out to stop him. His legs pick up the pace as he was out of the alley after a two minute run. Naruto was on the street and avoided the cars that were passing by. As he was running, his ears have pick up the sound of police sirens. He look at his back and saw not one police car coming in. It wasn't just police sirens. There was people shouting, phone calls, arguments, babies crying, encera. He look around his surroundings of where were those sounds coming from. He didn't find an answer. His mind was filled with nonsense that didn't make any sense to him. Naruto clap onto his ears to stop the noises that he didn't saw an oncoming car.

Naruto felt his whole body fall and lands on the ground. The blonde pick himself up and saw a few drops of blood. Feeling a warm sensation from his right forehead, he places on the wound and wince before seeing more of his blood. Around him were three police cars surrounding him; one of which have a broken windshield just now. Six officers all got out of the car and told the blonde to come to the station.

* * *

He was taken to the Uchiha Police Station, the law enforcers of Konoha. They serve and protect the city since the time it was first formed after the First Great War. The officers were all family members of the Uchihas; over 85% all relate to Sasuke while the rest of 15% were either closed friends of the Uchiha or a regular officer, who believes in them. The cops were wearing a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back, along with dark grey pants. Naruto was sitting behind a jail cell after being brought in by the cops. He was given a ice bag for his wounded head. It was working and hurting at the same time. He look around to see the members of the Uchiha scatter around the whole five-story building. Despite being in pain, Naruto have pick up the voices belonging to several of the cops. He felt scare of him being able to do that, but he let it slide for now.

"Where's my coffee?!"

"Another murder at Western Avenue!"

"I need you to file these."

"Any word of Squad eleven?"

"Hey, I hear that they brought in the Uzumaki brat is here."

Naruto suddenly frown and look for the source of the voice. His eyes have pick up two regular cops sitting at each other desk while drinking their coffees, both of them were close friends of the Uchihas. He stares at them until they saw him, making the blonde to look down on the ground, still hearing their conversation.

"Look at the idiot. Saying not a word and being quite in his cell."

"Just like his father when they brought him in, not saying a word to anyone."

"Man, who would have thought this guy was crazy enough to kill his wife, but blow up an entire city?"

"Scientist are nuts; they belong in an asylum and not having a borderline beauty like that wife of his."

"Damn, she was smokin. Wish she could have been my wife, and not that pain in the ass bitch."

"I always knew this brat would finally snap like his old man."

Naruto clutches both of his fist in anger and closes his eyes upon hearing those cops mocking his parents, including his dad. His ears have pick up their footsteps getting louder and louder until his slowly red turn blue eyes look at the two officers, making a smug smirk on him.

The short blonde hair officer smiled mockingly "We always know that one day you'll be in a cell."

"I don't know what kind of man would posses of killing that hot mama and destroying that trash city down to the ground, but I guess its truth what they say. Scientists are nuts just like you, brat." Added the short brown hair officer.

"Alright, that's enough." Spoken the sound of the sergeant.

Right on time, Sasuke's older brother came to the rescue. Itachi Uchiha is the sergeant of the police force. The twenty one year old man have long, pronounced tear-troughs onyx eyes. His jet-black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, which framed his face with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His appearances was like his younger brother Sasuke. He wears a sliver blue navy, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back and black pants.

"If you two are done harassing Naruto-san, I suggest you get back to work." Itachi ordered monotony as he stood outside of the jailcell.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Sergt." The short blonde hair put up his hands in response as he and his friend walk away.

Naruto look at Itachi, who caught his look and smile at him, saying "Thanks, Itachi."

"My pleasure, Naruto-san."

The blonde then notice a clipboard on Itachi's hands, whom the Uchiha place it onto his own his eyes. "My, my, my, Naruto-san, you certainly have cause trouble." He remarked, making Naruto look nervous. "Beating up a student to almost death, assaulting a cashier and resisting arrest. These are pretty heavy charges."

"I know." Naruto groaned as he places both of his hands to cover up his entire face before uncovering it. "And I wasn't resisting arrest!"

"Then why did you left the school and ran when the police were chasing you?"

"I...I don't know. Itachi, listen to me. I didn't mean to kill Hibachi. I just...lost control of myself and…" Naruto blubbered as tears were falling from his eyes.

"Relax, Naruto-san." Itachi said, putting his right hand up. "I believe you. You have no reason for you to be in here. The school have called your godmother and older sister, as well as your godfather. Jiraiya would be here to pick you up."

"Naruto!"

Both the blonde and the raven sergeant look to see Jiraiya walking toward the jail cell. He said with great relief "Thank Kami, you're alright."

Itachi greeted the white hair man "Good evening, Jiraiya-san."

"Itachi, what's going on here? Why is my godson still in his cell?"

"He won't be in this cell for long, but there are the matters of the charges that Naruto-san have committed."

"Charges?" Jiraiya repeated before Itachi hand over the clipboard in front the man's eyes and widen. "This is gotta be a mistake; Naruto would never do this."

"Well, according to the principal and some of the teachers, they beg to differ." Itachi added. "Also, the parents of the boy your godson have put in the hospital are discussing prison for him."

"What?" Jiraiya gasped.

"Listen, I know it's hard for your godson. I seen it all in my lifetime. I spoke to the chief to reconsider and he give two choices for Naruto-san; either he goes under house arrest for at least three months or he writes a letter of apology to Hibachi's parents."

Naruto mouthed the words form the raven sergeant in disbelief "An apology?"

Jiraiya huffed, crossing both of his arms "If Naruto writes the letter to this boy's parents, would they reconsider of not putting him to prison?"

"It's up to them." Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, Naruto would write the letter." Declared the white haired man.

Itachi nodded in agreement and gotten a set of keys from his pocket before inserting it inside the keyhole. The cell door slide open with the man saying "You're free to go, Naruto-san."

The blonde got up from his seat and walk out from his temporary cell, still with his ice pack. Standing right next to his godfather, he said to the older Uchiha, bowing in respect "Thanks, Itachi."

"My pleasure, Naruto-san." Itachi smile toward the blonde. "You stay safe and I'll tell Sasuke that you stop by." The young raven sergeant saw the two walking from him and out of the police station.

* * *

Jiraiya drove onto the heavy rain by the time he pick up his godson from the station. Naruto haven't set the word to his uncle. He kept his ice pack into his wounded right forehead throughout the trip back home.

"You know you're suspended for a week, right?" Jiraiya said.

"What?" Naruto did a double take.

"Well, it's perfectly reasonable that you weren't gonna get away with it. You almost kill Hibachi, and that's not the only thing. Your principal mention that you broke a girl's phone with your hands and threaten to kill her."

Naruto recall of the memory, moaning "Ah, man."

"Also, you almost suffer two girls concussion during a dodge ball game." Jiraiya added. "Now gaki, I know you have some trouble with your tormentors and the girls, but threatening that kind of violence-"

"I know, I know, Jiraiya. I wasn't thinking. I just...lost sight of who I was. I guess holding in that anger have finally made me snap."

Jiraiya sighed "Well, it's not your fault, Naruto. You're just human; we all are. By the way, have you been working out?" He barely notices the new physical form of his godson after everything that happen.

"Uh…,yeah, yeah. I...have been secretly training in my room, dattebayo." Naruto lied and laugh nervously before turning his head toward the window as the the heavy rains hit against the glass surface.

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow over his godson's behavior, but chooses to ignore it and focus on the road. "I forgot to mention this, Naruto; your backpack is at the back." Naruto look away from the window and saw his backpack in the back. "One of your friends manage to pick it right up and give it to me; that Hyuuga girl you been hanging around. She seems nice."

Naruto stopped once his godfather have mention Hinata's name as a small blush form from his cheeks. _Hinata..._ The blonde thought warmly. He can't believe that she's still cares about him after his recent murder attempt on Hibachi and the way he acted in front of her.

Shaking off his blush, Naruto asked "So I guess I'm grounded, huh?"

"Yes…" Jiraiya answered. "But only for a couple of days."

"But-But why?" Naruto said in surprise. "I almost committed murder, Jiraiya. _Murder,_ dattebayo!"

"That may be so, but bottom line is that you finally did what you been holding in for years; you stand up to someone. I'm real proud of you, gaki." Jiraiya smile as he put his hand on top of the blonde's golden hair, making him lay out a few laughs before the old man started to chuckle as well and the car kept moving forward.

* * *

At their two story house, Jiraiya open the door before the two gentleman went inside. By the time Naruto step in, he was soon tackle by his godmother.

"Naruto-chan!" Tsunade cried as she gives her godson a bone breaking hug.

"Tsunade-Baa-caa!" Naruto struggle to talk, feeling his bones breaking by her inescapable hug. Not to mention, his face being smother in her extremely large amble bosom"Can't...breath!"

"For kami sakes, women, you're crushing him." Jiraiya said, letting out some laughs. He have Naruto's orange backpack in his hand, while watching the blonde getting hugged to death by his ex-wife.

Tsunade finally let go of the blonde, resulting him to almost on his knees. Naruto chuckled, with a small blush in his whisker cheeks "Nice to see you, baa-caa, dattebayo." He saw Shizune and Tonton, both sitting on the couch, smiling as well. "Hey, Shizune nee-chan."

Shizune waved back with a small smile "Hello Naruto-kun."

With a oink cry, Tonton trotter off from the couch and run to the blond, rubbing against his legs. Naruto look down and crouches down toward her height, chuckling "Hey, Tonton." He scratches behind her ear, which earn him a small smile from her face and her leg started kicking like a dog.

Tsunade then notice the icepack being hold by her godson against his right forehead. She asked "Naruto-chan, what's with the icepack?"

Naruto nervously replied "Uh, just an accident, Tsunade baa-caa, dattebayo."

The buxom blonde women places her hand to Naruto's hand that was holding the icepack, and letting it down, revealing...nothing. Not even a scratch. "There's nothing on your forehead." Said the women.

Naruto reacted by placing his other hand over his right wounded forehead, but found out that the wound was gone. "Huh." He said in surprise. "Guess the icepack must have heal it, dattebayo."

Shizune asked Tsunade's ex-husband "What did Captain Uchiha say about Naruto-kun's charges?"

"Actually, it was Itachi." Jiraiya corrected. "He talk it over to his father and give Naruto two choices over his recent attempted murder; house arrest for three months or write a letter an apology to Hibachi. Long story short, we decided to go with the letter."

Tsunade said in disbelief "Seriously, a letter to that brat that Naruto have put in the hospital? It wasn't enough that his parents of thinking of putting him to prison." She was this close of paying a visit to the bully's parents to give them a piece of her mind.

"How is he?" Naruto said, not wanting to take things very seriously. Even though he hated Hibachi, he still felt regret of what he have done to him. He had no right of beating him to a pulp.

"He's fine, Naruto." Tsunade explain, while hiding the venom in her tone, showing her anger of the teen who has mistreated her godson. "The back of his head was seal up close, plus with some bandages. He'll be alright and be back on his feet in a few days."

"Thank kami." Naruto muttered.

"Oh come on, you didn't mean to kill him; the brat had it coming."

"I know, but I kinda felt bad, dattebayo." The blonde said with sadness in his tone. "Hey listen, I'm heading to my room. After all of this have happen, I need some nap time."

Jiraiya nodded before giving his godson the backpack "Of course, gaki."

Naruto, with his backpack, pat the piglet on the head, getting hug to death once more by his godmother and a regular hug from his older sister before heading out to his room.

Shizune then asked "Haven't you notice how Naruto looks different?" When she was hugging him, she notice the new form her brother had, making her blush from feeling his new body.

"I did." Tsunade admitted when she almost hugged him to death twice before turning to his ex-husband. "Has he been working out?"

Jiraiya shrugged "That's what the gaki told me."

* * *

"So you didn't got arrested huh, bro?" Asked Kiba, who was on Skype onto Naruto's computer. He wasn't alone though. The blonde was viewing all of his friends in five separate windows on the screen; Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sasuke and Kiba. There was one last space on the screen that didn't have another window, and the blonde knew who was missing.

"Nah." Naruto shake his head negatively. "Itachi let me off; he work it out with his dad."

"So you were bought off like everyone else." Kiba nodded in chair with a smirk.

Sasuke spoke in annoyance "Kiba, not all everyone get bought off. It's a miracle Naruto wasn't send to prison for killing Hibachi."

"How is that fool anyway? Is he never gonna eat again and has to drink the rest of life through a straw?"

Naruto huffed from him "Tsunade baa-caa said that he's gonna be fine in a few days."

Choji asked while eating his chips "So else what happen while you were in the station?"

"Sasuke already told me, Choji." Shikamaru answered for the blonde. "His brother have give Naruto two choices; either go under house arrest for at least three months or write a letter of apology to Hibachi's parents, hoping that his parents will drop the charges against him, plus imprisonment."

"And he choices the letter." Added Sasuke.

"Naruto, are you really gonna write a letter to that douchebag's parents?" Kiba remarked. "If I were you, bro, its not worth for your pride."

"Kiba, this isn't the time for you to criticizes, Naruto. Why? Because he felt bad for almost killing Hibachi." Shino said.

"Whatever, smart ass." The Inuzuka teen mumble in annoyance, making Naruto letting out a few chuckles.

Choji asked as crumbs of chips were on his shirt "When are you allow back to school, Naruto?"

"In a week." The blonde answered with a deep sigh.

"Then I guess you won't have to deal with anyone's crap for a while. What with the new rumors that are going around." Kiba answered without a second thought.

"Rumors?" Naruto's raises an eyebrow. His friends, minus Kiba, all groaned in dismay. "What rumors?"

"That you're on steroids."

"You're part human, part robot."

"And that you a murderer now." Shikamaru added, making Naruto's jaw hung open in shock.

Naruto asked in a shout "How the hell did this rumor started?!"

"It happen after you almost murder Hibachi and fled the school. Ino, Sakura, and all of her gossipers have been spreading the rumor on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, you name it."

"Great! This is just great!" Naruto wave his hands around. "First I'm the school's biggest nerd, next the biggest loser, and now I'm gonna be Konoha's biggest murderer! Hinata isn't gonna talk to me again!" The blonde whine so depressingly as he put his hand to cover his entire face before he uncovers them. "Guys, have either of you talk to Hinata?!"

Kiba answered sadly "Yeah, we did. Right now, she's feeling depressed over what happen."

Shino added "We wanted to go over there and cheer her up, but her father and Neji wouldn't let us."

"She's gonna hate me right now." Naruto put his hands back into his face again.

"Hey cheer up, man." Kiba smiled. "You know her. She'll forgive you eventually. She's not like one of Sasuke's fangirls. Someday, this is gonna blow over. She even give your backpack to your godfather."

Naruto turn his head around and saw his orange backpack right next to his bed. Turning his head back on the screen, he lay out a small sad smile toward his friends.

"And who knows?" He added, still smiling. "When you're back at school, you'll be feared. Nobody's gonna treat you like crap anymore, not even Neji or Sasuke's fan girls."

"Thanks, guys." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru declared, yawning "Well, since we're done with dealing with Naruto's situation, I gotta sign off before my mom would come in and bark at me."

"Me too. My mom and sister would feed me to the wolves if I stay up later." Kiba spoken before doing a peace sign. "Catcha later, Naruto." Naruto did his own peace sign as well.

*woof!*

"Akamaru say hi to you." Kiba added.

"Tell Akamaru I say hi back."

"See ya in a week." Kiba and Shikamaru both sign off at the same time, making the three windows from the screen to increase its size.

Shino said "I got to go as well, and don't worry about the rumors at school, we all got your back."

"Thanks Shino." Replied the blonde, seeing the Aburame signing off.

"Bye Naruto." Choji waved, making Naruto wave back before the Akimichi had sign off from his computer, leaving only Sasuke alone.

The raven haired teen said "I gotta go as well before my dad comes here and see that I'm still at my computer."

"Alright." The blonde nodded. "Tell Itachi I say thank you."

"I'll do that. See ya around, and remember, we always have your back. Don't forget it."

"I understand." He smile, before smirking in a girl's voice. "And watch out for your fan girls, Sasuke-kun."

The raven chuckle "Whatever, dobe. See ya in a week."

"You too, teme." Naruto reply before seeing his best friend signing off from his computer. With no one on Skype, he turn off his computer before getting up from his seat.

It was almost past ten. The blonde took off his black jacket off and taking off his shirt, revealing his new form. He reflected it onto the mirror and inspected it. He remember back in the evening where he experiences this sudden skills; skills that he didn't know. First, he have ran like he never experiencing running before in his life and for the first time, he didn't feel out of breath. Then there was these new fighting abilities and that sudden orange flash he had felt when he sense something danger from behind during his fight against a group of hoodlums. Not to mention, his eyes changes due to his emotions; dark red when he's feeling violent and golden when he's feeling calm. This was weird for him being able to do these new powers and impossible to know how he use it.

 _Would my life be different now?_ Naruto mentally asked himself as he stares his bulky arms. Now that he's got this new powers, his life would fully be different. That was when Naruto then remember something. His life _would_ be different now for him. He was right of what Hibachi and Kiba said; he can't always have his friends protecting him everyday. He was always off guard and defensive because he was weak and wouldn't put off a fight. Now he's got these new powers that he didn't know where he got it.

"With these new powers, I can change myself." Naruto said to himself. "I won't be weak anymore."

Naruto turn around to see his mother's case file on his desk. He open it and took out the picture of his family, looking at it again.

 _Mom, dad. If only you were here, and saw what I'm becoming._ Naruto's cerulean eyes stare into his parents and imagine what could have been his life if they were with him. Putting back the picture inside the file, the blonde took off his pants, revealing his orange boxers.

Naruto, dressed in his pajamas, uncover the bedsheets and went into the bed as he closes his eyes for a new day, one that he always wanted since he was four years old.

* * *

 **There you have, folks. Chapter six. Only one more chapter to go. I know I say that I was going to make more chapters of it, but I have been really busy and next week is mid-terms. I have two major drawings that are due at Drawing II at Monday and I am not done with my third one. I have two essays from different classes, both are due at Wednesday and at Ceramics I, everything that I have done at the beginning of the semester is due next week, and I haven't finished with my last two projects. This week is gonna be the death of me. Don't worry, everyone. Maybe if I rested and ready again, I'll make a another chapter of The Fox. Probably. I'm going to make the story stop at the ninth chapter. To the story, you all meet Sasuke's older brother and sergeant of his family's police force, Itachi. I have put up the Uchiha Police Station in the story cause it would a great idea if the Uchiha's were the eyes and ears of the city, kinda like Konoha Military Police Force from the Naruto Universe. And the part about the station being founded after The First Great War; to be honest, I had no idea of when Konoha Military Police Force was founded in which war, the first or second. I know that it was the idea of the Second Hokage, so maybe it was after The First Great Ninja War. Anyway, that's it for tonight and I will see you all next Friday with the seventh and probably not the final for now of The Fox, where Naruto is going to be visited from an unlikely allied and I think you all know who it is. See ya all around. NiteOwl18 out.**


	7. Kurama

**Hello everyone! This is NiteOwl18 here, coming at you with chapter seventh of The Fox. Before I tell you all what happen at the previous chapter, I got some great news for you Naruto fans! I will be making new more additional chapters for this story. My midterms are all done and I barely got any homework. Hooray for me! I have just recently started chapter eight yesterday and I'm not almost done with it, but, in time, I will. Now in the previously chapter, you all saw Naruto running away from his recent attempted murder to one of his tormentors, Hibachi. The blonde then discover of the powers he had now possesses and started to realize of what his life will become. Now his answer will be fulfilled cause an unlikely character will be helping the hero of his new powers. A lot of you knows who it is as it says on the name of the new chapter. Please welcome chapter seven of The Fox. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Kurama.**

Three days had gone by of his recent suspension. Naruto had spent almost his entire week of doing nothing but reading comic books, playing video games in X-Box online and look over his mother's case file. He still made his contact with his friends; however, he hasn't gotten any word from Hinata. He sent her a message a couple of times, but she hasn't reply back. This send the poor blonde to react of what could she been thinking about him ever since his attempted murder on Hibachi. He had spent the entire day from yesterday in his room, alone and laying on his bed. Jiraiya had come to his room often and try to console the blonde with his words, but the teen didn't want to hear it. He remain in his room throughout breakfast, lunch and dinner. The blonde had kept chatting on Skype with his friends when he came across a message board from one of Sasuke's fan girls, and the girl that he had piss off, Yuki, of a betting list that involves Naruto himself to see that if he goes to jail or not. Not only that, he had gotten some angry messages from them to see that if he's dead in accordance with his resent attempted murder or committed suicide. This almost send him to another uncontrollable rage and wanted to kill them all.

He had woke up the next morning, sitting at his table and writing something on a piece of paper. The letter contain words of apology by the blonde to one of his tormentors, Hibachi, for attempted murder. He had just learn from Shizune that Hibachi has gotten out from the hospital and reminded him about the apology letter he had to write. From his trip to the police station three days ago, Sasuke's older brother and Sergeant of the Uchiha police force, Itachi, had made a deal with his father, the chief, that Hibachi's parents might not recommend of sending Naruto to prison if he writes a letter of apology to their son. As much as he hates that bastard, the blonde agree to write the letter, even as it means swallowing his pride. He have woken up in the morning and write the letter for about fifteen minutes. Every word of how he was sorry to that guy made him throw up a bit.

Putting down the pencil, he sighed loudly "Finally." Naruto grab the paper and held it onto his cerulean blue eyes. He read it a couple of times to see if there was any error.

"Ugh." Naruto muttered to himself in disgust. He gets up from his chair, grabbing the paper in his hand and slip it inside his orange backpack. He then look himself in the mirror to see his new bulky appearances. His muscles are hugging too tight for his normal clothes. Closing the door behind him, he descended down the stairs after seeing that Jiraiya have left for work moments after waking up. Outside of his godfather's house, Naruto began walking to the sidewalk to Hibachi house.

* * *

The blonde's eyes widen in shock of seeing Hibachi's house being a five-story building. He always thought that he live in an apartment, a one story house, or in his case, a trailer. He never would have think that he lives in a house like this, and he seen Hinata's house before, which beats him since it was a mansion. Hibachi's parents must be loathed.

"Oh, boy." Naruto said with worry in his tone. He walk to the entrance of the five-story house until he faces at the large double white door. He extend his hand onto the doornail, ringing it. The blonde waited as he put both of his hand in his pockets.

The door open up, revealing two people and their sixteen year old son. Both of the parents are in their mid-forties; the father's appearances is like Hibachi and his eyes are the same stone colored eyes. The only difference is that his hair short black. The mother has the same hair as her son, but her eyes are jaded. By the look of their parents, they weren't too happy to see him. Naruto shifted to their son, which made him take aback. Hibachi has a neck brace, a black eye, a large bandage around his head and a bandage across his nose.

"Uh, Hibachi's parents?" Naruto started with a stutter. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I got to school with your son, dattebayo."

"Oh, you're that blonde kid who put my son is the hospital." The father said in a gruff voice, crossing his arms and scanning the blonde. "I don't know what a punk like you goes around and start killing people in your age, even though he say that you're a weakling."

Pushing his glasses back, Naruto unzipped his backpack and took out the paper, holding it in front their eyes. "I got my letter of apology to your son."

The father snatch it out of his hand and held it onto his stone colored eyes, reading it before scoffing. "Is this a joke?"

"What?"

"You think you're gonna walk to my house and handed me this piece of crap, saying how sorry you are for almost killing our son?" Finished the man, shaking the paper, slightly scaring the blonde.

I just….thought that you would-" Naruto stuttered.

"That I what?" The bully's father interrupted. "That you could hand over a wimpy confession and expect us to not put your ass in jail?"

Naruto couldn't say more words of Hibachi's father; he would have thought he just accepted the letter and drop the charges against him.

"I don't why someone like you could harm our child." The mother said in a spat, glaring at the Uzumaki blonde, unaware that his anger is growing inside of him.

"You can take this confession and shove it in your ass." The father added as he hold up the paper in his hand after folding it. Then tear it a couple of time before throwing it in the air, letting it fall to the ground, in front of the blonde's widen eyes. Pointing his finger at him, the father's glare never go away. "Be lucky that we're dropping the charges against you, but if you so much as lay a hand on our son, you'll be spending the rest of your life in prison."

Naruto clenched his fist and try holding in his temper, not wanting to punch him in the face. With that being said, the father then lay out a huge spit on the paper, and getting some on the blonde's shoes. He and his entire family walk back the house with Hibachi lay out an 'Eat on it' grin toward him before the door closed.

"Unbelievable!" Naruto cruises underneath his mouth, punching the air in frustration and leaving the house in anger.

* * *

A can was kicked by the blonde's leg as he walk to the sidewalk. Naruto had stumble upon it after leaving Hibachi's house. He kick it with increased force, so did his temper. His mind flashes back of how his tormentor's parents have spoken so harshly toward him. The way they spoke and the way they glare.

 _Just like everyone at school._ Naruto thought in frustration, kicking the can more and more. _They're all the same. They're all the same!_ Finally, with one great swift, the can was send to the skies and landed onto the back of a garbage whistled in surprise, unaware that a couple of bystanders have witnesses it. Jaws dropping and eyes widen. It took him a couple of seconds before realizing that he had made a scene and flee.

Running to an alley, he look up to see a ladder that is ten feet above him to a small railing that has five stairs. Curiosity have affected the young blonde. With one jump, he grab hold on the first step of the old metal ladder. His hand extend to the next step and continue on, pushing his whole body up. On the railing, he races up to the five stairs until he was on the roof.

Naruto can feel the wind blowing to him, making his golden hair slightly moving. He look at his left to see the next building. Taking a deep breath, he started running to the next building and landed safely on the ground. He was shock and surprise that he didn't stop. He jump from buildings to buildings for a couple of minutes, making him laugh with glee. At the seventh building, he was picking up his speed from each jump he had made. At a speed of forty miles per hour, his foot step on the edge of the rooftop right before he releases that the next building is ten feet from the other.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he see his whole body being impact on the wall-

* * *

-And, with a quick orange flash, landed on the grass, making all the pigeons fly away. He lay up, rubbing the back of his head before seeing that he was now at Konoha Park.

Adjusting his glasses, he said to himself in surprise "Whoa."

Luckily, everyone at the park had managed to saw the birds flying away, and not seeing the blonde teen that was magically teleported right in the middle of the park.

As Naruto is trying to figure out of how the hell did he got in the park, a voice came to his senses.

"It's about time you got here...Naruto."

The blonde take one good hearing of the voice, knowing that it's a male voice. The source of the voice was coming right in front of his face, the same red-orange fox with red eyes and rabbit-like ears. His tails, however, have reduced from nine to one large tail.

Naruto look around to the witnesses to see if they were watching it, only to find they were minding their own business. Despite being scare of the fox, he whispered while pointing at him "You're that fox I have meet back at the park four days ago!"

The fox lay out a small chuckle, shocking the blonde "I see that you still have a brain, and before you say anything, we should go somewhere more private." He walk to the teen and force his head onto his hand, making his and Naruto's eyes both glow golden before disappearing in an orange flash.

* * *

Both the fox and teen were in a different area of the park, somewhere that didn't have any witnesses. Naruto look around in confusion the place to see there was no one there.

"Wha-?" Naruto stuttered before looking at the fox while his eyes return to its cerulean blue color. "How did-? Did you do that?!" The teen have take one look of the fox's golden eyes before it resume to his normal eye color.

"Now we can speak, Naruto." The red-orange fox spoken as he sit down on the grass. The blonde crouches down to his level.

"So how do you know my name? Who are you? Where's your other eight tails?" Naruto asked several of his questions.

"You have a lot of questions do ya, kit?" The fox remarked with a small yip. "Can't say I blame you though, you are your father's kid."

Naruto's mind relapse of the fox's word 'father.' "Wait, my father?"

"You're Minato's kid, ain't ya?" The fox look at the blonde more closer, tilting his head. "Did I gave my powers to the wrong blonde?" He started sniffing with his black nose to the rest of the teen's body. Catching Naruto's sense, he lay out a couple of more affirmative yips. "Nope, you're him."

"Uh…" Naruto rubbed his head in confusion over the fox's constant sniffing at him. "Not to be rude or anything, but how do you know my father, dattebayo?"

"And I see that you have inherited Kushina's verbal tic." The fox chuckled more, shocking the blonde. "Minato wasn't kidding after all."

"I don't know who you are or how do you know my parents, but if this is some kind of a joke-" Naruto annoyingly said, but he was interrupted by a large growl by the fox.

"YOU FOOL!" The creature screamed, making the blonde to fall down on his ass. "HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THIS IS A JOKE?! I HAVE GIVEN YOU MY POWER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAID ME?!" Naruto frozen up by the outburst made by the fox. Its eyes were looking at him very menacingly and revealing his sharp teeths. Seeing the fear into the blonde's cerulean eyes, the fox shake his head and lay out more chuckling, only this one is sheepish. "Sorry about that, kit. I was releasing a lot of anger by the time I got out of that derange laboratory. Looks like I still got some left."

"Laboratory?" Naruto got out from his scare state. "You mean Roots Labs?"

"Yes, that lab." The fox then loss his grin.

"You say that you knew both of my mom and dad, but you were in Roots Labs. So how is it that you knew them?"

"Before you say anymore question, I shall tell you my name first. My name is Kurama."

Naruto repeated the creature's name "Kurama."

"First you ask me of how I know your father." The fox known as Kurama begin, resulting the blonde to nod in agreement. "I knew him because I used to work with him."

"You used to work with my dad?" Naruto said in shocked.

Kurama nodded, continuing "Yes. Your father have founded me as a small kit in Uzushio, where I help him perform experiments in his work. Even though he consider me as a lab animal, he still treat me with respect and tells me of his family life. Everything was fine until some men in white coats took me away to that lab right here. You know where's your birth home?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in sadness of the mention of his former place. The fox look at his expression as he tilted his head in confusion. "Kit?"

"Uzushio is destroyed, Kurama." Naruto finally answered, shocking the creature.

"What?" Kurama look at the teen more to see if he was lying. Starting into his eyes for a few seconds, the fox lower his head down in the same expression that Naruto have made. "You ain't lying." He then pick up something that made him faces the blonde again. "What?! Minato's in prison for the murder of Kushina?!"

Naruto felt like he have grown a second head. How is the world did the fox knew of what happen to his parents? Kurama have reacted of the destruction of his home place, but if the blonde would have told him this was the truth, the fox would have denied it. "How do you know-"

He was cut off when Kurama put his head against the blonde's hand, turning both of their eyes to golden before vanishing in an orange flash.

* * *

Both of them were in the blonde's room. Naruto sat down on his bed by the time they first got here. Looking at Kurama, he resume of finishing his sentence, but the fox have beat him to it. "You are wondering how I been able to know. This is one of your abilities to be mentally link to my and your mind."

Naruto was dumbfounded. _You read my thoughts?_

 _Yes, kit. I have explain to you._ Kurama lay out three yips in reply.

It didn't take the blonde to realize that both of them spoke without moving their mouths, and instead uses their mind. He chuckle to himself in his mind. _This is freaky._

 _Believe it, kit. Now where the hell are we?_

 _You put your own head into my hand and both of our eyes turn golden. You should know, dattebayo. This is my room._

Kurama scan the whole area with his red eyes as he walked. His nose have pick up a sense over at his computer desk, and to the first drawer. He lifted up his paw and started scratching it. "I sense something here, kit."

Naruto got up from his bed and walk to his desk, opening the drawer and taking out his mother's case file in front of the fox's eyes. Kurama sniff on the file and taken aback in a shock. "Is…" He slowly said. "Is this…"

"This is my mother's case file." Naruto nodded, laying the file down in front of the creature's eyes. He open it to see what the file contains before laying all the papers separately.

Kurama look all the papers with one look. The sight of it was making him scare. His teeth snarl in aggressive and his tail was acting out of control. Naruto can see the red-orange fur sticking out as the anger was slowly taking him over. His cerulean eyes pick up to see his tail shockingly being split into two tail.

"Kurama!" Naruto cried to the angry animal. "Kurama, your tail!"

The fox hear the blonde's crying out and realizes of what he was doing. Shaking his head, his fur stop sticking out and his two tails merge into back to his one large tail. "I'm...I'm sorry." Kurama said in regret. Crouching down to his level, Naruto put his hand on top of the fox's head and rub it, making him purred. The blonde lay out a small chuckle. However, Naruto's cerulean eyes turn to an even darker blue, so did the fox as well. Suddenly, the memories of Kushina's death have flashes into both of their minds. The blonde quickly let go of rubbing the animal's head.

"Did…" Naruto spoke slowly in shock. "Did we just…?"

"Yes." The fox yip in affirmative. The memories of her death was now in his mind. He felt scare of seeing her screams, not to mention of her killer. "Who killed her?"

"That's what I have been trying to figure out." Naruto softly said, not trying to bring up the memory for both of them. Turning to the animal, he brought up the part about Kurama reading his mind. "How did you…?"

"It's part of our powers, kit." Kurama begin explaining. "I have given you my powers and now we are mentally link to each other, in other words, I can read your mind."

"What about-?"

"The other abilities? Yes. Since I was given the full powers by your father, and when I bite you, I transfer my powers to you."

"Wow." Naruto said with surprise. "So why me?"

"Since your father told me about your family life, and how I was kidnapped by those scientists down at Roots Labs, I escape from that damn place to find you." Kurama growled.

"You escape from Roots Labs?" The blonde said. "How?"

"I manage to caught a sense of you the moment you were in the building. I figure that it was Minato, finding me or if they're holding him hostage in gaining information. While the scientists were doing inventory and checking on the other animals, I got out as soon as they let my cage open. I manage to outrun security until I was out."

"Couldn't you just teleported out of here, dattebayo?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Kurama added "You don't know what's going on Roots Labs, kit. I hide my powers from them of not getting a single information about me or how they work."

"I'm surprise that you manage to keep it hidden all these years from them."

"I know." Kurama lay out a small grin before dropping it. "After I escape, I knew that they'll be coming from me. I couldn't let them or the city know of me. Can you imagine the reaction of people's faces when they take one look of me, a fox with nine tails? The media will be on my tail, all nine of them! So I merge all my tails into one tail and went to various places in this city I could find. In trashcans, underneath the kitchens in restaurants, from the alleys, and even at the convenience stores. You would believe how many people I piss off of eating their food." The fox chuckle as he recall eating other people's food. This made Naruto laugh as well. "Not only were those of the only places I could find, but I also hide onto the hot springs in the women's side."

Naruto stop laughing, looking at the animal in surprise that he's a pervert.

"And if you're thinking that I'm some kind of pervert that peaks in the women's dressing room, you're wrong. The women in here all started petting me all over me. It...was...amazing." The fox lay out a similar pervert smile like Jiraiya. "That is, until the manager have caught me and chase me out, interrupting my moment of happiness with those beautiful vixens. I hide onto the park, where you first found me, or I found you to be precise. Whichever comes first. Now that I tell you of how I escape, what do you think of my powers that I have given you?"

Once the fox have told him about it, Naruto lay out a huge sigh before saying "To be honest, it's been nothing but trouble for me."

"What do you mean, kit?" Kurama tilted his head in confusion. The blonde then extended his hand to the top of his head, resulting their eyes turn to dark blue eyes. The fox is now seeing the memories of yesterday events and leading to the part of Naruto almost killing Hibachi before they were gone.

Kurama shakes his head in surprise. "Whoa. I didn't release you would go this far of killing someone with my gift."

Naruto sigh again, but with more sadness and putting both of his head against his head. "I didn't mean of killing him. He just...push me too far and I got out of control."

The fox saw the sadness onto the blond's face, and seeing the tears falling from his eyes as he was taking them off. He walk over to him and uses his long tail to wipe off the tears. The blonde sniffed, letting a small, but sad, smile "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kurama yip in response before the new memories were recalling in his own thought. "I guess I should have told you about the side-effects about using my powers, but we'll get to that later. Naruto…" The fox was now turning more serious toward the blonde. "Have you been given a thought of what you want to do with my gift?"

Naruto was taken back by his question and didn't the answer to the fox's question. After being gifted of these extraordinary powers, and has gotten in trouble because of it, he vow that his life will be different for now on and won't be protected by either his friends or his family anymore. But after hearing of what the fox have explain right now, he didn't know what other answer could be other than his life being totally change completely.

"I don't know." Naruto slowly answered. "I want to change my life, but…"

"But you don't know the right answer." Kurama finished his sentence, making the blonde to shake his head negatively.

"Kit, what if I tell you that with my gift, you could not only change your life, but as well as this city?"

"What do you mean?"

"The people from Roots Labs aren't gonna stop until they find me, including their supervisor, Danzo."

Naruto's eyes widen by the name of the man who owns the building, and as well as meeting him for the first time. "Danzo?" He echoed. "What could he be doing to find you, Kurama?"

"Trust me, kit. The man may seem all knowing and powerful to the public's eyes, but I see what he really is. He's a cold harden bastard and a manipulator. He'll sent his own men, maybe an assassin, to hunt and bring me back to that awful place. Now only that, this considers you as well as the people you know."

This caught Naruto's full attention to what Kurama was saying.

"This building knew about your father, and that means they'll be coming after you, your family and friends." Finished the fox.

"Wait, Roots Labs knew my dad?" Asked Naruto.

"And Danzo knew him more as well." The fox added. "From my years of being locked up and being test subject, I overheard some of the men and they're saying of what the old man is planning when he mention you from that day of the field trip. I don't know what it is, but it ain't looking too good, kit."

"What do I do, Kurama?" Naruto said with fear in his voice, now realizing that the men he has knew for only a single day is now looking for him, quite possibly his family and friends.

"You mean what are _we_ gonna do." Kurama corrected, making the blonde to lock eyes with him. "We're gonna fight not only them, but for this city as well."

"You're crazy!" Naruto exclaimed, acting like the fox have grown a second head. "We can't go out there and fight something that Roots Labs is gonna send out or what this city has got to offer. Hell, I can't even last a fight let alone yesterday, dattebayo!"

"Naruto," The fox's serious face have never died throughout this whole conversation. "From what I have saw in your memories, you have spend all the years of being everyone's punching bag and letting the people around to see what a weakling you are. The abuse that you have suffer from those twelve years is no more. Now is the time to prove to them, to your friends and family that you ain't gonna let anyone mess with you again. Are you ready to have your life change like the one you always dream off?"

This made the blonde stop and think about what the fox have said. He was right. Naruto was tired of being the school's punching bag and letting them stepping him around like he's nothing. He have his entire friends to protect him throughout his life, and sometimes his family. He did say that his life was about to change when he first got these abilities. And now seeing that they are dangerous people who works for Root Labs are coming for him and the people he love and admire, he couldn't let this happen. With a sudden new determination, he nodded "Yes."

Kurama lay out a small grin as he lay out his right paw in front of the blond. Naruto responded by grasping the offer paw and shaking it.

"We're partners in crime-fighting, dattebayo!" Declared the blonde with a fox-grin.

"Alright." The fox said, after Naruto let his paw go. "Before we get into that, we need to go over the ground rules when using my powers."

"Ground rules?" Naruto repeated.

"You can't fight crime without me telling you of how to properly use my powers and not lose control. We'll start tomorrow after school start." Kurama hop onto the bed and walk to a closed window. "Speaking of which, what time do you get out, kit?"

"Actually, I can't go back to school in about three days." Naruto answered. "I was suspended as you recall seeing me committing attempted murder."

"Oh." Kurama said. "Well, in that case, we'll start training in the morning."

"I should warn you that I'm a kind of a heavy sleeper, dattebayo."

"That won't be a problem," Kurama turn around, facing the blonde before sitting down on the bed. "Cause I'm staying right here beside you."

"Uh, ya sure?" The blonde rub the back of his head in concern. "I don't know how Jiraiya-Ojisan, Tsunade-baachan or Shizune-neechan is gonna react of seeing a fox in my room, dattebayo. That, and you can talk and there's people out there are coming to get me."

"What, they don't like foxes?" Kurama lay out a few yips.

"I'm not sure, but I know that they're gonna say 'no', plus we have Tonton."

"What the hell is a Tonton?"

"Tonton is Shizune-neechan's pet pig." Naruto answered. "She acts like she my pet as well. Trust me, you'll like her once you get to know her...eventually. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my folks, dattebayo."

"So you're saying I can't stay here?"

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto wave both of his hands.

"It's okay, kit. I can take a hint." Kurama lower his head, not wanting to look at the blonde. He then started walking to the closed window. "I'll just find somewhere else. Alone. Not sure how I'm gonna survive living out there...alone. No comfy bed, but a bed made out of trash...alone. No one to provide meals for you. And I'll be talking...all alone."

"Wait!" Naruto cried. "You can stay here!"

"Okay!" Kurama suddenly turn his head around, letting out a fox grin and a yip before getting comfy on the blonde's bed, crouching into a ball. Naruto lay out his mouth hanging open and his eyes widen to the size of a plates upon seeing the sudden changing attitude by the fox.

"I...walk right onto that one, didn't I, dattebayo?"

"Yep." The fox lay out a cute, but a bit teasing, yip in response. Naruto then sweat drop and collapses onto the floor, making Kurama chuckle.

* * *

 **Okay! Kurama is going to help Naruto of how to property uses his powers and become the hero to Konoha after the fox reveal some information to the blonde about Roots Labs and the people they'll be sending after him. Chapter eight is the training between Kurama and Naruto. You won't believe what this fox has in store for the blonde. Stay turn next Friday to see it happens. NiteOwl18 out.**


	8. Training with Kurama

**What up, everyone?! It's NiteOwl18, coming at you with the eight chapter of The Fox! That's right; you all heard me! Last week, I have created two brand new chapters, both the eighth and ninth chapter! I told you all that I was going to make it. Last chapter, you all saw Naruto's reaction when delivering the letter to Hibachi's parents, which they turn out to be assholes! Then he later meet up with Kurama, whom explain that he knew about Minato and there are people who are working for Roots Labs that will be after him and his love ones. In order for it not to happened, Kurama decided he's going to train the blonde of how to use his powers. So, in this chapter, you all are going to read the training between him and the fox! This is all I can do on the training thought. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Training with Kurama.**

The next day has come for Naruto Uzumaki; the young blonde was still asleep once his uncle was out of the house. Unknown to him, Kurama was on his chest and looking at him with his red-orange eyes.

"Kit." He said. "Kit, it's time to wake up." Naruto have given a loud, but soft snore to the fox.

The fox growl in annoyance by the heavy sleeper. He raises his voice "Kit! Kittt!" Again, there wasn't a movement from him other than his snoring. "Alright, you leave me with no choice." Kurama then focus on his front paws, which drew out his short and pointed claws. He presses his claws more on Naruto's chest, but to his dismay, the blonde only move up with a low groan, still with his eyes close.

"Hinata." Naruto mumble, making Kurama's ears perk up with interest. "I didn't know you were this rough. I like it, dattebayo" A smile have creep up from his face and, before the fox could do anything, his entire body is brought up closer by the blonde's bulky arms.

Kurama struggle to get out from his grasp; Naruto still have that weird smile and mumble again "Come here, my hime." He move the fox closer to his lips, making Kurama's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, hell no!" The fox then sank his sharp teeths on the blonde's nose.

"Ah!" Naruto's eyes were now waken up and raise his half body from his bed, not seeing that the fox have jump off from his master's chest.

Rubbing his wounded and bleeding nose, the blonde look around to see his own room in curiosity.

"Finally, you woken up." Naruto look down and saw the fox, giving him a deadpanned look. "You know, kit, if you were going to say good morning to me, you shouldn't be trying giving me a kiss."

"Why the hell did you bite me..." Naruto asked and wincing at the same time. "Again?"

Kurama explain, keeping his face "You were having some weird dream; you were trying to kiss me and mumble in your sleep while saying some name 'Hinata'."

Naruto's cerulean eyes were widen up in surprise and his entire face turn to red. Kurama notice this, smirking "Who is this 'Hinata', kit? Your mate?"

"NO!" Naruto abruptly shouted. "No. She's just a friend."

"My little kit has gotten a little crush on a women. I have never been so proud." Kurama tease, making the blonde's face more redder.

"Shut up." Naruto drop his back against the bed again.

Kurama now drop his smirk and put on a serious face, yipping "Come on, kit. You need to get up. It's time for your training."

"Already?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:45. "It's fifteen minutes till eight! Why couldn't you woke me up later like at an hour later?!"

"I don't know nothing about humans and their timing conditions, kit."

"Ugh!" Naruto moaned, and gotten his pillow, pressing it against his head before his voice is murmur "Just five more minutes!"

"Fine, fine." Kurama rolled his eyes. "Quite acting like a baby and go back to sleep. By the time you wake up, we'll be doing our training for your powers."

"Good." The blonde added. "Now let me sleep."

"Whatever." The fox's long and fluffy tail have twist the doorknob before going outside of the room. He then pop his head back inside, smirking "Just make sure you don't keep having that dream again with your _hime_."

"Get out!" Naruto throw his pillow onto the teasing fox, but only hit the wall. Kurama had duck and climb down the stairs, laughing.

* * *

Naruto had declined down the stairs after a fifteen minutes sleep while scratching his back and his eyes half close. He made his way to the kitchen when he hear a familiar yip.

"Nice to see that you're up, kit."

The blonde's cerulean eyes were fully open and saw Kurama in a chair with a bored expression. Naruto lay out a small smile as he walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

"What's got you all work up, dattebayo? Didn't you sleep well?"

"Kit, you only give me a stack of dirty clothes to act as a bed. Why would I be worked up?" Complained the fox with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good point."

"Now that you're awake we can get to training."

"I will, I will." Naruto said, putting his hand up to him. "Right after breakfast."

"Mmmm…." Kurama growled in annoyance.

Naruto had taken out two cups of ramen from the fridge and close the door with his feet. He walk to the microwave, tearing out the seal from each ramen and placing in the microwave for two minutes.

Two minutes later, he took out the two cups and place on the counter, where he took out two bowls from the top cabinet. The blonde waited for a few minutes of letting the two ramen cups cool down. He take one cup and empty it all out onto one bowl before repeating the same process. He then grab the two bowls that are now fill with fresh ramen and set one at the table and the other at the bottom.

"Here you go, Kurama." Naruto said before going to his seat with his own bowl with a pair of chopsticks in his hand. "Itadakimasu."

Kurama then drop down from the chair and look at the delicious ramen in the bowl with his head titled and sniff it. Looking at the blonde, he asked "Kit, what the hell is this?"

"It's ramen, Kurama." Naruto spoke as he slurps the noodles into his mouth. "What's the matter? You never try ramen before?"

"May I need to remind you that I was locked up at Roots Labs for twelve years, kit?" Kurama shot him a deadpanned look. "So no, I haven't."

Naruto stop eating his breakfast and look at his fox with concern "They didn't feed you while you were still in there?"

"They did," The fox added. "But all they feed me were only dead birds and worms. You had no idea how disgusted it was of eating that." He shudder at the memory, so did the blonde..

"Well, from now on, you're not eating any rats, dattebayo. You're eating ramen now! Go on and eat!" Naruto happily declared, digging into his food again.

Kurama went back and look at the bowl containing his food. From the years he had been trapped in Roots Labs, the scientist didn't even care for the animals and the proper meals for them were only of what do they eat, but it wasn't enough, even the fox himself. He lean his head onto the ramen and lay out his tongue onto the creamy noodles and vegetables. His red-orange eyes widen in surprise and he started chowing down on his food. His long and furry tail wag in excitement as he kept eating his food.

Naruto had finished his ramen with a happy grin on his face. "Ahhh!" He sighed. "That was great! Did you like it, Kurama, dattebayo?"

A small burp was made from the fox's mouth and a fox-grin appear in his face. "Kit, that was amazing." His grin soon drop, replacing a serious facial look. "Now on to the training."

"Okay." Naruto said. "Right after another bowl of ramen."

"Naruto!"

"Just one more I promise, dattebayo!"

"Fine, fine! Give some more as well."

After eating three cups of ramen, Kurama had finally talk the blonde of the training. With his usual clothes on, Naruto has gotten out from his room.

"Ready kit?" Kurama asked.

Naruto grin in excitement "Ready dattebayo!" He places his hand on top of the fox's head and both of their eyes glow golden and was teleported out of here in an orange flash.

* * *

Both of the duos have reappear in the place where Kurama will be training Naruto of the powers he'll be using.

The blonde look around to see that he find himself in an abandoned warehouse. He then notices that his fox companion wasn't here.

"Kurama." He called out, echoing his voice from the empty room. "Where did you go, dattebayo?"

"Up here, kit." A small yipping sound came in contact onto his ear, making him turning his head around and saw Kurama, at the top of a railing and next to a lever.

Walking toward a few feets to him, Naruto put both of his hands to his mouth, shouting "What ya doing up there, dattebayo?! And where the hell are we?!"

"This would be the first stage of your training, kit. From the rest of these four days, you'll be leaning of how to use your powers more responsibly. After this training, you'll be using them of standing up to those who will harm you, like those guys from Roots Labs for instant."

"Okay, let's start training!" Naruto exclaim loudly.

"Good…" The fox grin before shouting. "Now think fast!" He swift his tail onto a lever, and after pulling it, right before the blonde's eyes, a crate that was attached to a large hook came swinging down from above the ceiling.

"Ahhh!" Naruto scream as his whole body sudden made him jump out of the way from the oncoming crate.

Then more crates were coming to him in his direction. He randomly got out of the way, screaming manically. He almost trip and gotten hit by the swinging boxes. Kurama was watching the scene with a sweat drop in his forehead before his tail pull the lever again, making the crates stop swinging.

Naruto had his head cover while being on his knees in a defensive manner. The fox shakes his head in embarrassment, saying "Kit, you could have done more than just screaming and dodging like that."

"What the hell, dattebayo?!" Naruto suddenly had his head uncover, shouting at his partner. "You almost kill me!"

"That was part of the training, kit. You have to use your agility to surpass this."

"Well sorry that I didn't know that a bunch of crates will be heading right at me, dattebayo! I could have teleport them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention; there will be no teleporting throughout the training." Kurama suddenly reminded.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted more by the raising of his voice and making the fox flinching of his screaming. "Why not?!"

The fox uses his paw to wipe his long rabbit-like ears before remarking "Jeez kit, yell much? As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I didn't say that you won't be using your teleport powers throughout the training. Just only stages one to four."

"How many stages does this test has?" Asked Naruto.

"Five." Kurama yipped. "You're going to need to learn the basic training of your powers based on these five abilities; agility, quick thinking, canine senses, physical strength and finally teleporting. You have all of my abilities into you and you barely know how to use them. The first stage is like I said agility, the easiest part of the training."

"How does using a bunch of crates on me is call easy, dattebayo?" Remarked a deadpanned Naruto.

"It's real easy, kit." Kurama continued. "All you have to do is just stand there and not using teleport. You have to focus your powers on only your feet. Doing that, you'll be able to dodge once the crate is coming at you. Are you ready, kit?"

"Sorta." Naruto said with unease, seeing Kurama's tail restarting the machine. Remembering his words, instead of screaming and crying out like before, he remain still, closes his eyes and both of his hands together. He waited for him to dodge the oncoming crate, but he waited to long as it hit him, sending him across the room.

"Ooooh." Kurama wince in response. "Walk it off, kit!"

* * *

"The second stage is quick thinking. With only using your mind, you are to combine this and your agility to look ahead of the obstacles that I will be throwing at you."

"And that's why we're at a construction site with no one here, dattebayo?" Naruto remarked of the ridiculousness but not as more ridiculous of seeing Kurama at a hydraulic excavator. "Do you even know how to operate an advanced hydraulic excavator? "

"Will you relax, kit?" Kurama argued back. "I got this."

"You better. I almost got killed by the previous stage."

"But you're not, right? Any injuries that you suffered from a battle gets heal very quickly. Now then..." Kurama uses both of his paws on the left and right lever, making the vehicle moving toward the blonde, making him take a lot of steps back.

"Okay, I got it!" Kurama shouted, with his paws at the gears. "Now use your quick thinking, kit!"

Naruto wasn't even using his quick thinking abilities or trying dodging by the fox's orders; he just randomly jump to areas of avoiding being hit like he had gotten hit by that heavy crate. The large machinery came close of hitting the teen.

"Hey, watch it! That was close to my face, dattebayo!" Screamed Naruto.

Kurama was beginning to struggle of using the vehicle. He cursed to himself repeatedly "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!..."

Naruto was dodging more than he could as it was coming closer to him and almost hitting any vital points in his body. "Uh, Kurama? Mind taking it down a notch, dattebayo?"

The levers that the fox's paws were going up and down at the same time. At the seventh time, one of the levers broke, making Kurama saying "Oops." before jumping off the vehicle.

With no one in the hydraulic excavator, it started moving on his own and was coming toward Naruto.

"Oh, shit!" He cried as he jump out of the way. The vehicle had driven onto a dirt hill before crashing head first onto the ground, stopping it for the last time.

Both Naruto and Kurama were seeing the damage of the hydraulic excavator and the amount of trouble they are in if the workers found out what has happen to one of their vehicles.

So they had one solution…

"Let's skip to the third stage." Kurama announced as he felt his master's hand on top of his head.

"I agree, dattebayo." Naruto said before the two disappearing in an orange flash.

* * *

"Stage three is canine sense." Kurama explained after he and the blonde had reappeared under a shady tree. "This power will allow you to track down any enemies from miles away. You'll have to rely on both of your hands and feets, hearing and smell."

Naruto look at both of his hands and asked "What do I need to feel, Kurama?"

"Just place your hand on the grass and with your hearing, listen." The fox added with a couple of yips.

The blonde nodded in affirmation and crouches down, placing his hand on the grass. With a slow breath, he closes his eyes and from the vibration of the ground, he could hear the many voices of the city to his ear.

"What do you hear, kit?"

"I hear many people's voices. Downtown."

"Good." He yipped. "Sniff out anything in the area. Don't open your eyes and don't lose your concentration."

The blonde then sniff out in the air for a couple of times before announcing "I got something."

"Now follow it."

With the fox's order and being at his back, Naruto started running to the smell. His top speed had made him travel to the city and run past the people in the sidewalk. After a few minutes of running, he exclaimed with a grin "Found it!"

Kurama look at the scene of the smell and sweat drop of looking where it lean them to. A ramen place known as Ichiraku's.

"Seriously kit? A ramen place?"

"Hey, that counts as something, right dattebayo?" Naruto lay out a shrug to him. "I follow the smell with my nose."

Kurama lay out a huffing sigh before saying "Alright, I guess I could count that."

"Does this mean we can eat?" Naruto lay out a fox-grin.

"No." Kurama forces his head to be in contract of the blonde's hand, making them both disappearing.

* * *

"Now the fourth stage of your training will be about your physical strength. You can't always use teleporting as your only solution when you get into a fight, and by what I saw of your fighting before and after I transfer some of my powers to you, you had to be willing to control that power and not lose control."

Naruto asked "How do I do that?"

"Simple." He replied, looking about a large tree right in front of them. "You're going to knock out this tree from its stand."

"Ehhhh?!"

"But I want you to use only a small amount of my power to push it off from its roots. You think you can do that?" Finished the fox.

Naruto hesitate to answer since he was going to be using that same kind of power that he almost murder Hibachi. Gulping nervously at the thought, he answered "Yeah."

Taking a quick breath, the blonde then ran to the tree and hit it with his feet before using the branch to jump and land on his feets.

"Nope. Try again." Kurama shake his head negatively.

Naruto ran the second time and hit the tree on the exact spot, but no effect.

"Again."

He did it again, but got the same result.

"Again."

"Again."

"Again!"

Naruto have hit the tree over ten times; the tree hasn't been move, but has a couple of his footmarks against the surface.

Walking to his master, the fox asked "Kit, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I can't do this." Naruto answered while breathing. I'm just afraid of using that...power…"

"I understand. You don't want to go through that again. Naruto, I know how hard it was for you, but you can't let it get into you. That's why I'am here; to help you for better control of your powers. Now if you can just use only a small amount."

"Okay, I'll try." The blonde teen nodded and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, he ran to the tree and hit it with his foot again before landing on his feet after jumping. He look to see the foot mark on the branch is showing more clearly.

"Heh…" Naruto smile, so did the fox, who nodded in approval.

"Good, but not good enough." He added. "Try increasing it slower, not faster."

The blonde nodded before rushing to his target again. This time both of his feet had hit the surface of it. The mark was becoming larger and larger each time Naruto had it while increasing his powers. He didn't uses his feets all the time; he uses his arms and hands and punches to make the tree fall down. He took a couple of steps back to increase his speed. For about an hour, he could feel the tree moving inch by inch.

At the forty-eighth time, Naruto, with fifty feet away from the tree, rushes forward and punches the mark of the tree. He then jump and lands on his feet before seeing his result. The tree finally came coming down from its home and lands on the ground.

"Yes!" Naruto pump up his fist in the air, while Kurama smile.

"Great job, kit!" The fox walk to the cheering teen. "Now on to the final stage!"

"Finally!" He and his companion then teleported out of here for the final act of the training.

* * *

Both of them arrive in an orange flash, and Naruto first felt the wind blowing in his face. He look to see more skies around him. He walk a few steps until he was on the edge, look down and saw how high he was. About ten feet high.

Naruto look at the fox, asking "Why are we at a building, Kurama?"

"You see that other building at the other side?" Naruto look over and see the next building that about about 45 feets from the current building that they were standing at.

"Yeah…" He said, knowing what the fox wants him to do.

"You're going to teleport there."

"Oh, that should be easy, dattebayo." The blonde smiled.

"You're not just gonna just teleport from here to there, kit." The fox explained. "You're going to start running and then teleport to that building." He uses his tail to point at the second building.

Naruto look shock of what he wanted him to do.

"Before you start yelling, let me explain to you. Your teleport ability requires a lot of energy. You teleport just a bit because you gain some energy from your fighting. You can only teleport in not so close range."

"How not close?" Asked the blonde.

"About less than thirty range. In order to increase your teleportation range, you're going to need to build up some energy. That's why you're running. Your speed will increase your teleportation abilities, allowing you to teleport somewhere in a long distance range."

"I don't know, Kurama. I try doing that while I was testing out my powers. I jump from buildings to buildings." Naruto recalled of testing out his powers on that day he had meet the fox that change his mind.

"And did you teleport one that is further from you, kit?"

"I did, but I teleport to the park, and that's where you meet me, dattebayo."

"Okay." The fox yipped. "This is just like on that day, except you're only running one building and then teleport to the second one."

Naruto gave him an affirmative nod "Hmm." He walk to the end of the building and look over at the other building that seem to be really, really, really close to him. He made both of his legs jump to get him pump up.

"Here we go." He said to himself, and started running. He ran past the fox and saw that he was almost at the edge.

The blonde closes his eyes and reopen them for only about a second, his golden eyes. He waited for him to fall off; however, he wasn't feeling his whole body dropping off. Naruto look to see that he was standing on the edge. He look over to his back, and saw Kurama...on the first building. Naruto lay out his mouth a gasping and joyful noise.

Kurama yipped happily "Way a go, kit!"

"I did it." Naruto said to himself before raising both of his arms up and raising his voice in victorious. "I did it! I did it! I did-"

And then he fall off of the building.

"Ahhhhhh…..!" Naruto scream to the bottom of the tenth floor, landing on something that he heard was a crash, followed by a car alarm.

"Ooooh…" Kurama said, seeing how horrible the crash was. "Kit, you alright?!"

"I'm okay, dattebayo! The car roof broke my fall!"

"I think that's enough for the training." Kurama added with a sweat drop.

* * *

After a hard day of training with Kurama, the two duo decided to celebrate by going to Ichiraku's, on Naruto's behalf. The blonde had his wounds and injuries being heal, thanks to the fox's powers.

Sitting at a stool, and Kurama being on the bottom, Naruto called out "Hey Ayame-chan, old man!"

Soon two people arrive from the kitchen; the owners of the restaurant, Ayame and Teuchi, both with each smile on their faces.

"Hello there, Naruto."

"Greetings Naruto-kun! How have you been?"

"I been good." Naruto replied with a grin. "Can I get two bowls of beef ramen?"

"Sure! Who's the other bowl for? Is it Hinata-chan?" Ayame said in a teasing tone.

"No, no." Naruto blushed with a laugh. "It's for my new pet, Kurama." He pointed down at the bottom to where the fox is.

Both of the owners saw their favorite customer's new pet fox and he responded with a happy yip.

Ayame lay out a happy squeal "He's so adorable!" She jump off from the counter and started petting the adorable fox, earning her a soft purring from him.

"How on Kami's land did you find him?" Ayame's father asked, and sweat drop over her daughter's cuddling the fox.

"I found him in Konoha Park a few days ago. He was in a bush, all hungry and all so I give some food, then he started following me." Naruto answered, but that was a lie.

"He's super cu-te, Naruto-kun!" Ayame happily exclaim, petting the fox even more, earning her more purring from him.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan, but shouldn't you be getting our food, dattebayo?"

"Oh! Of course!" Ayame stop petting the fox and went back to the kitchen with her father to get him and Kurama their food.

Kurama chuckled mentally to the blonde's mind _"I like her, kit. Is she your girlfriend, Hinata?"_

" _Of course not! She's my friend and her name is Ayame."_ Naruto argued at him with his mind.

Ayame then came back with two fresh beef ramen, saying "Order up, Naruto-kun and Kurama-kun!"

"Thanks, Ayame-chan." Naruto said as she places the two bowls in front of him. He then takes the second bowl and set it in front of the fox. "What do we say to the nice people, boy?"

A couple of happy yips was hear from the fox's mouth. "Kurama said 'thank you.'"

Ayame giggled, looking at the happy fox wagging his tail "You're welcome, Kurama-kun!"

Naruto then places his two hands together, yelling "Itadakimasu!" He separate the two chopsticks and digging down on his food. Kurama started chowing down as well. The two of them were enjoying their food as they started having a conversation through their minds.

Kurama said with his mind _"Kit, we need to talk about your training."_

" _What about it?"_ Naruto reply back in his mind as he was slurping on his noodles. _"I did good, didn't I?"_

" _If by 'good' after getting hit by a large crate, almost got kill by a vehicle, leaning me into this restaurant, took you about an hour to knock out a large tree and successfully landed on a building...before you had fallen and landed on a car, then yes, you did good."_ The fox sarcastically replied.

" _I can see through your sarcastic, Kurama."_ Naruto shot back an argument.

" _Kit, if you want to learn on how to use your powers normally, then you had to take this seriously."_

" _Hey, I'll get it, dattebayo."_

" _That's why we need to train more, kit. Tomorrow morning, we'll repeat the same tactics over and over again."_

" _Jeez, you sound like Kakashi-sensei."_

" _Never heard of him."_

" _Kurama, I'll get this training done so easily and when I'm finished, I'm gonna show everyone that I'm not weak."_

Kurama reminded _"That's gonna be a problem since you'll have to keep your powers a secret, kit."_

" _Oh."_ Naruto suddenly remember. _"Right."_

" _Another thing you should always be aware of when using my powers, there are limits." Added the fox._

" _Relax, Kurama."_ The blonde wave his hand to the fox while still eating his meal. _"I won't overdo your powers. I can handle it, dattebayo."_

" _Oh kit,"_ The fox shakes his head while eating the remaining of his noodles. _"There's some things you can't just overdo."_

Naruto just ignored what the fox is saying and order another ramen after he was finish with his bowl.

" _There are consequences."_ Kurama added.

* * *

 **There you have it! That was only day one of their training and Naruto is still getting use of using his powers properly. Next time, on the ninth chapter, Naruto is going to have a problem on one of his abilities and he needs a plan to make him work it. I think you all are gonna know what that little idea is. I notices that I stop at the part where Kurama doesn't explain the limits to Naruto. I gonna hold that up after he makes his first appearances of the hero he is gonna be in Konoha! Now I got some news from you all. The ninth chapter will not be publish next Friday; it will be on Halloween. I wanted it to make this a special occasion for all Naruto's fans. After the ninth chapter, I'm not gonna publish anymore chapters of it until Thanksgiving holiday. I also going to see if I can publish a least one chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja by the time I get on the holiday. Anyway, that's all I can say and be sure to look out on next Saturday for the ninth chapter of The Fox! See ya all at Halloween! NiteOwl18 out!**


	9. Rise of The Fox

**Hey everyone! This is NiteOwl18 coming at you with this important message: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Also, it's time to unravel the ninth and final chapter for now on The Fox! I know that you all read the training between Kurama and Naruto. Sorry it wasn't so serious; I'm only half good of describing the training scene in some of my stories. Well, in this chapter, you're going to see the first appearance of Naruto being the hero he always dream up. Anyways, before you all read the new chapter, I have something to say. It has been two months since I first publish my new story to you all and putting up chapters every Friday. Now, after eight chapters, there is 28 reviews, 31 favorites, 39 followers and 2,699 views. To those of you who have been supporting this story, I would like to say thank you all. And now, the ninth and final chapter for now of The Fox! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Rise of The Fox.**

Monday had came for the blonde; from Friday and the two previous weekends, Naruto has been doing his training non-stop with Kurama for better control for his powers.

The results were so-so, in the fox's case.

Accordance to him, Naruto's agility is improving a little better, with only a few crates being hit into him. His sharp quick thinking isn't much as Kurama had hope, but it's a start. His fox senses is building up and the blonde started looking other than just sniffing out ramen. His physical strength is his most advantages since he started knocking out a couple of trees and anything that the fox could throw at him. However, his disadvantage is his teleporting abilities. The blonde had first started testing out on a difficult building he couldn't reach and he successfully made it, even though it was only a few seconds before losing his balance and landing ten stories on a guy's car.

The fox wanted him to teleport to other than buildings; like different part of the forest, the park, the roof of a house and he even made him teleport to the hot baths.

The results were not as he was expecting. Naruto only teleported to only a couple of feets despite building up his ability after running.

He has fallen into a waterfall of the forest, instead of being in the roof, he went inside the house, and finally, he teleport to the hot baths, but in the _women's side_. He was lucky to be alive since there weren't anyone there and before the women had even saw him there.

Despite all that, Kurama felt that it wasn't enough for Naruto to successfully control his powers. He needs more training.

Naruto didn't felt exhausting over the extended five hours of training. However, he wanted to have a break, but the fox refuses.

Over the three days period, the blonde teen had to lie to his uncle of where he was going; at the library, at the comic book store or at the arcades. He even had to lie to his friends as well and missed out several phone calls.

Naruto kept on doing his teleporting abilities as he and the fox were in a different area of the forest. He's been doing this for over an hour, but he wasn't improving.

"Try again, kit." Kurama commanded.

Naruto then started running for only five miles before disappearing and reappearing in an orange flash, but tripped on a log while keep running.

"Ugh…" He said, getting up from the ground.

"You teleported too early, kit." Kurama said.

"No shit, dattebayo." The blonde grumbled in annoyance, waving his hands around. "I don't get it. I thought I get this teleporting done already."

"I never said it was gonna be easy, kit." He reminded. "You just have to try harder."

"I am!" Naruto argued. "I just can't figure out why can I do it, dattebayo!"

"You never had trouble with teleporting when you first got my powers, kit?" Asked Kurama, making the blonde remember something after getting the fox's abilities.

"Now that you mention it. When I first got your powers back at Konoha Park, I started running back to my house cause it was late. After traveling about fifteen miles, I was suddenly back to my house."

"Interesting."

"Then another time that I teleport was back at school, where I was chasing Hibachi in the hallways and throw him out of the window. As he was running away, I teleport right in front of him and...well, you know the whole story. Then these guys try to mug me out of my snacks so I beat them up, right before the leader put a gun on the back of my head, and before I knew it, I was at the guy's back and send him to the dumpster."

The fox nodded as the blonde finished explaining "Also, I told you about teleporting here after jumping off to the next building."

Kurama the gave it a thought, humming "Mmm… I think I have a theory, kit. You said that you teleported to these three areas, right?" The blonde nodded in agreement. "You teleported these areas because you mark them."

"Mark them?" He repeated.

"Like wolves, foxes leaves a mark in order for their packs to meet them. Since you have mark these three areas, you could only teleport into these areas."

"So since I can only teleport to my house, my school and the park, I can't teleport to other areas unless I mark them and build up my speed at the same time." Naruto answered.

The fox yipped affirmative "Yes."

"Wait, when I fought that guy in the alley, I don't remember marking anything. I was sitting there before they show up and I teleported behind him just because I was standing still."

"That was only because you were calm, kit. If you stand still for a least a minute, you'll disappear and reappear at an enemy's back."

Naruto asked "That's good, right?"

"Actually, it isn't." Kurama answered. "You can't expect to just teleport for just calming down. And even if you use your speed to build it up, it wouldn't allow you to use it unless you mark a location."

"So all that training for teleporting was just a waste of time?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"In other words, my teleportation abilities is useless, dattebayo!" The blonde cried dramatically.

"Not necessary, kit. You have your father's intelligence. Can you build something that will allow you to teleport other areas?"

"I don't know, Kurama." He lay his back against the ground and look up at the skies. "I can't just expect an idea just randomly came to me. Even if I build a marker for my teleportation, I still need to figure out the schematics and details of it. Plus how the hell I going to explain this to Jiraiya-Ojisan when he finds these devices that I had been hiding from him?"

"Just keep it a secret, kit. Jeez, you're already sound like your father when he's worry of what Kushina will do to him if he's late for dinner."

Naruto sighed "I think we need to stop training for a bit. I'm tired."

"We'll just have to try harder tomorrow, Naruto."

"Hate to burst your thought, Kurama, but tomorrow, I'm going back to school, dattebayo. There's no way we could get it done." Naruto reminded.

"Then we'll just have to try harder, kit. If not, then we realized that you can't do it."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that I can't teleport property." The blonde glared at him.

Kurama replied back "I'm not blaming you, kit. Just speaking out loud."

The blonde got up from his feets and he and the fox both walk out of the forest, sending them back to the city.

* * *

Kurama offered Naruto to flash them back to Jiraiya's house before he gets back, but the blonde wanted to just walk instead, just to get some things in his head. From the corner of the Naruto's cerulean eye, there were people looking at him with the fox with curiosity and weird expressions. Seeing those looks reminded Naruto of how he was being viewed and he couldn't wait till he gets back to school and the looks getting more aggravated from his recent murder attempt on Hibachi. Despite ignoring the glares, he can hear the whispers and murmurs due to his super hearing.

"What's that guy doing with a fox?"

"Is it following him?"

"It ain't normal for a disgusting creature from the forest to be following the poor boy."

"I hope he doesn't have any rabies or other kinds of diseases."

Kurama notices the gossip by the bystanders and growled lightly at them, scaring them before fleeing.

" _Take it easy, Kurama. They're just being ignorant."_ Naruto mentally said to his pet.

Kurama growled in his thought, still fearing those who look at him with unsatisfied glares _"If there's one thing I can't stand is people looking at you like you're some kind of outsider."_

" _Yeah, I know that feeling. That's how it is at school."_

" _Don't worry, kit. I'll always be by your side. If people starts giving you crap, I'll scare them till they pee in their pants!"_

The blonde chuckle in both inside and outside. The two duo were walking the sidewalk, with people use to look at the fox before Kurama give them a fearful look that said 'Step up!" Their moment of conversation was interrupted when they hear a woman's voice.

"Hello there, Naruto-san."

Both of the heroes turn around to see Naruto's art teacher and counselor of his school, Kurenai Yuhi. She was a slender build 30 years old, long curly black hair, red lipstick and red eyes as well. She was wearing a red dress with high heels.

"Hey there, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto wave at his teacher. "What brings you here, dattebayo?"

"I was just taking a little stroll after the school day. I could really use this." She answered before her crimson eyes shifted to the young fox. "What's with the fox?"

"Oh, this is Kurama, Kurenai-sensei. I found him a couple days ago in Konoha Park and he started follow me home." Naruto explained, crouching down to the fox's level. "Say hi to her, Kurama."

Kurama responded with a happy yip, making the women giggle. "He's seems kinda cute."

"Hehehe, thanks."

"I hear that you'll be coming back to school in tomorrow." She reminded of his suspicion being done.

Naruto groaned "Yeah, people are gonna be surprise to see me back and not in jail, dattebayo. How are things going back at school?"

"Well, it's not much, but I have been hearing rumors that you'll likely be a juvenile delinquent due to having committed your first murder as such a young age, you'll still come back, but in accordance with your parole officers and there's also one that involves you taking drugs, resulting your new body form." The beautiful teacher explained.

"Perfect." Naruto sarcastically replied. "And here I thought getting a verbal abuse from Hibachi's parents wasn't bad enough."

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well with them, Naruto-san." Kurenai notices the sarcastic tone of the blonde teen.

"Nope. I can see where that asshole get his attitude from. Pardon my language, sensei."

"That's alright." She wave it off.

Naruto then asked "Hey, have you talk to Hinata-san? I have been sending a couple of messages to her, but she didn't reply back."

"She's not feeling good, Naruto-san." She said in concern. "She's been this quiet throughout the rest of my class. I try to talk to her, but she said that it was nothing."

"She must really hates my gut over what happen." Naruto sighed, putting both of his hands over his face.

"She doesn't hate you, Naruto-san; she's just...a bit shock over what happen between you and Hibachi."

"Like I said, I didn't mean to almost kill him, dattebayo!" Naruto repeated.

"And I believe you." Kurenai added. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow morning." She witness the blonde putting his hands down with a sad expression. "Hey…" She put her hand on his shoulder with a small smile. "Chin up, okay? Hinata is a very forgiving person. You know that she'll never break off her friendship with you."

"Thanks sensei." It was the blonde's turn to smile as well.

"And who knows? Maybe the two of you will go out together just how you and her imagine." She lay out a small teasing smile, making him blush.

Naruto coughed loudly in front of witnesses, hoping that no one from school hadn't heard that. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, dattebayo."

The art teacher/counselor giggle at his reaction before saying "Just kidding, Naruto-san. See you in the morning."

"See ya as well." Naruto wave at her as she walk right past him and the fox. Kurama then lay out a couple of happy yips as a way of saying 'bye.'

As soon as she was gone, Kurama lay out a leech grin, similar to Jiraiya's _"You know, kit, that women is one stone cold vixen. The way she looks, the way she dress, the way that red outfit could make you see her figure-"_

" _Shut up! She's happens to be one of my teachers and Hinata's friend!"_ Naruto argued back mentally to the perverted fox.

" _So she's the hot freind of the mysterious Hinata? Interesting."_

" _Not to mention she acts like her sister and mother as well. Her real mother died years ago when Hinata was a child."_

Kurama asked _"What about her father?"_

Naruto whined at the mention of her friend's father _"Let's just say she and him don't usually see eye to eye. That's why Kurenai acts like her potential guardian, but that's another story."_

" _Now that's out of the way. What are we gonna do with your problem?"_ Naruto and Kurama resume walking, still having their conversation about the blonde's teleportation abilities.

" _I'm still not entirely sure of how am I going to make a marker for one of my abilities."_

" _Are you really sure you're Minato's brat?"_

" _Hey!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind and shooting a distasteful glare at him. _"I never build something that goes beyond my imagination. The only time I had ever invented was back at the science fair and one time, I build an airship out of my uncle's spare parts from his car. You wouldn't believe the look of his face when I did that."_ He laugh at the memory.

" _So you can build an airplane out of car parts, but you can't build a marker?"_ Kurama reply with a deadpanned look.

" _I was five when I build it, dattebayo! Anyways, you can't expect me just to come up with an idea for a teleportation marker. I need to get inspired first."_ Naruto explained.

" _Like that plane?"_

" _No, that idea just came to me randomly. This is different, dattebayo."_ Naruto then turn his head and look over at a weapon store being own by the father of one of Neji's friend, Tenten. He was looking at the many kunai weapons that are being placed in rows in a box. He saw that the other knifes at the bottom were overlapping, making the blades gave an appearances of having two other sharp blades; one at the left and the other at the right. To Naruto's point of view, it would had made awesome weapon. Not as a primary defensive weapon, but as a marker.

Then Naruto's eyes widen in shock; an idea had suddenly came to him upon seeing the illusion of the tri-blade.

" _Kit?"_ The fox yipped as he nudges his head to his hand in attention. " _You're alright?"_

"I just had an idea for my problem, Kurama, dattebayo." Naruto answered. "Come on!" He and the fox then ran back to his house for the blonde's teleporter marker.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the evening, Naruto had search for the right materials that he could find in order for him to build a tool for his teleportation abilities. Drawing his idea in his notebook, the blonde uses the toolbox from his the shred and take apart items and reassemble them into his tool.

Three hours have past, and Naruto have finally build the right tool for his teleportation powers. A kunai knife with three blades instead of one; the only difference is that the blade in the middle is longer while the other two in the left and right are shorter. The handle is thicker than a regular kunai. The entire tool is created by the materials that had been used by the blonde himself.

"Now one final touch…" Naruto said to himself. On his desk, there's a needle shot with a small test tube. He grab the shot and place it on the vein in his right arm after rolling up his sleeves, revealing his bulky muscles. With a deep breath, he pull the handle up to suck in the blonde's blood.

Naruto took a deep sigh after that painful event. After the shot wound is healed up, he then open up the case of his invention's handle, releases the blood from the needle shot to the small test tube and place it inside the handle before closing it.

Holding the blade with his finger inside the circular oval, the blonde watches his blood go through the tiny lines of each blade. After much anticipation, he and Kurama both saw the blood turn to golden orange.

"Perfect." Naruto smiled.

"Amazing, kit." The fox yipped. "Now you have your tool for your teleportation."

"Time for a test drive."

"You do realizes that it's night time, right?" Naruto look from his window and saw the full moon in the skies.

"Big deal. I still want to test it out." He shrugged. "I want to see how much I approve."

"You're really want to test it out in the middle of the night? With predators out there in the shadows?" Kurama said, yipping more.

"That's why I came prepare." Naruto reply back, then came the sound of the doorbell ringing. He went down the stairs and open the door, revealing a delivery man with a large box in his hands.

"Delivery for Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's me, dattebayo." The blonde then sign his name before taking the box from the man's hands. "Thank you." He then close the door and rush back to his room.

Opening the large box, the blonde took out his new clothes for his first appearances as the hero of Konoha. A large bright orange sweater with orange fingerless gloves, orange pants, orange shoes and orange mask that covers around the head, except the eyes. There's even a black belt with an orange shuriken holster.

Kurama sweat dropped over the blonde's new outfit "You're kinda overdoing with the orange ya know that?"

"I like orange. It's my favorite color, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at his pet before looking at his new superhero costume. "However, it needs one more thing."

"What, a sign that said "Please kill me; I'm an easy target?" Kurama sarcastically said.

"No." Naruto answer, turning his back to his closet and taking out a small box. He open it, revealing his old goggles with his name on it.

Kurama walk toward his master, seeing the goggles "What's that, kit?"

"This used to be my goggles back when I was four years old. My dad give me these from my birthday back at Uzushio; I wear them all the time. It even has my name on it. I stop wearing them when I was twelve years old."

Naruto then uses an inch of his power to make one fingernail grow longer before scratching his own name out. Putting it on for the first time, he look at himself in the mirror.

"Still fits." He said before looking at his partner. "Ready to this, Kurama?"

A small 'hmm' escape from the fox's mouth. "Ready kit." The two duo then shake their hands, getting ready for the night of their lives, especially for the blonde.

* * *

At downtown Konoha, a lone figure was running from buildings to buildings, getting ready for the fight of his life. Right behind him was his companion.

At the twenty-eighth building, the sixteen year old teenager stop with his foot at the edge and look down to see the rest of the city. His partner finally caught up to him with deep breaths catching on.

"Jeez kit, couldn't you just slow do?" Kurama yipped in tiresome, still catching his breath.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just...so excited. I have been waiting for this moment, dattebayo." Naruto, in his superhero uniform, excitedly reply. His goggles were up to his forehead that was protected of his orange mask.

"Alright, take it easy. It's okay to be excited, but you have to remember what you are here for, kit."

"I got it, I got it." Naruto said, waving his hand toward him before taking out his technological tri-kunai blade from his holster and scan the buildings for a test drive. "Now which target should I hit?"

Before he could find an answer, an explosion had erupted from his far right.

Both Naruto and Kurama saw the smoke coming out from the back of a warehouse. A couple of guys came out from the smoke with guns in their hands. Most of them were carrying large crates and loading them to a getaway car. Some of the men had tied up employees and were being carried in their shoulder or by the collar before stopping.

"Sounds like they're loading something into that car." Naruto announced.

Kurama ordered "Kit, we should go." He started running for only a few seconds, but notices that the blonde isn't following him. "What are you doing?!"

"This is what I had been waiting for."

"Are you insane?! Those man in there are armed and dangerous!"

Naruto added, putting back his weapon in his holster "Looks like I'm putting the test drive on hold." Clenching his fist at the crime-in-progress, he turn to the fox, who was yipping loudly. Putting his goggles back into place, where his eyes turn orange, he shouted "Kurama, stay here! I'm going in!"

The blonde took a few steps back and ran to the edge, jumping and flipping over to the crime.

The men stop loading in the crates when they first saw the teenager landing right in front of the center. The masked blonde cried "On your stomach! Arms spread!"

The armed robberies, plus the tied-up employees, were taken by surprise of the sudden figure just jump out of nowhere.

"Who the hell is this brat?!"

"I don't know! He's just came out of nowhere!"

"I'm asking you all one last time!" Naruto yelled with a hint of threat.

"Kill this fool!" Ordered one of the man, who was holding a rifle in his hands. All the armed robbers pointed their weapons at Naruto.

As soon as the first fire was shot, the masked hero jump high and twirl his whole body, landing at one robber's back. He then karate chop him across the neck, grab his head and slam it on the truck, knocking him down.

The shots were fired from his direction; Naruto jump on top of the car before getting off and punches one guy in the face.

He grab another one's arm and snap it into two with his other hand before slamming him on the ground in the chest.

He charges the next armed men that was closer to him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him to two other men. The man that was thrown started getting up, only to get the top of his head getting super punch by Naruto.

The last reminding robber had ran out of ammo and his only option was charging at him. Big mistake. He got his face being kicked by him with a spin kick and by the back of the truck, knocking him for good.

"Yes!" He cried before a metal calling was heard in his head.

" _Naruto, behind you!"_

The blonde quickly turn around to the left side, but there was no one, other than the tied up employees, who was muttering in warning to him. His ears had pick up the sound of a shotgun clocking from the right; Naruto rushes to the three employees and hide them inside the warehouse as cover as it soon as the shot were fired by the driver.

He kept on shooting before he started to realize that he had the advantage of leaving the scene. Rushing back to the truck, he started up the engine and drives away.

Naruto saw the truck leaving as he was untying the hostages before saying to them "Call the police." He then rushes out of the warehouse and jump from the sides of the building before he was on the roof, meeting up with his pet and surprising the hostages upon witnessing it.

Both of the duo started running from rooftops to rooftops. Kurama asked his partner "You got a plan, kit?"

"Just one." Naruto replied. "And it involves my little tool, dattebayo." With his eyes still orange, he uses his ears to find the source of the truck. After a few seconds, he confirmed it. "This way."

Meanwhile, in the getaway truck that was on the highway, the driver couldn't believe what just happen. This was suppose to be a simple plan for his team, but then some brat in a mask just overpower them all.

Suddenly, a knock on the door window interrupted him, turning his head around to see the masked figure, upside down.

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "Stop the truck, baka!"

The driver then took out his shotgun and blasted the hero, only he shoot the glass window instead. Naruto grab hold on the edge of the truck as his whole body was resting against the trailer.

The driver can sense that he's still alive and on top of the truck. So he started sliding the wheel left and right, making the vehicle groove with Naruto hanging on. Also, it almost made the cars that were around the armed vehicle crashed.

" _Naruto, hang on!"_

"I know, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna give you two choices; stop this truck or I'll unleash my special ability!" A sharp right turn had almost made him lose his grip. "Okay, that's it! I warn ya!"

He then took out his device from the holster and held it up in the skies.

"You're about to see what this guy can do-!" Naruto bragged, getting ready to test out his tool...only before it got hit by the under bridge and sending it somewhere in the ground.

"Crap!" Naruto deadpanned with a sweat drop.

" _Naruto...you're an idiot!"_

The blonde hero started to scream, still keeping hanging on as the truck kept moving back and forth. Finally, he lose his grip, sending him to the back of the trailer. However, as soon he had fallen off, he grab hold the handles of the backdoors.

" _If you don't want to die, you know what you have to do!"_ Kurama screamed into his mind. _"Just remember your training!"_

Naruto then closes his eyes for a few moments, chatting to himself "Don't lose control...don't lose control...don't lose control…!" He open his eyes; his dark red eyes. He felt his gloved hand grip the handle too tight; his fingernails were growing sharp and dangerous. He jump himself back on top of the trailer and started moving up by stabbing the surface of the metal with his fingernails.

When he reaches onto the hood of the truck, he faces the surprise driver and punches the windshield with his right hook.

The driver started picking up his weapon, only for Naruto to grab it and throw it out of the truck. He lands a couple of punches to the driver's head; the driver try to fight back, but the hero's powers was overbearing. He didn't even notice that he had let go of the wheel too long, sending the car to crash off of the highway.

Naruto gasp as his entire reality was slowing down by the sudden sense of falling. His dark red eyes quickly changes to golden and before he knew it, he, the driver, and the truck disappear in an orange flash.

* * *

At a local diner thirty-five miles from the highway, several teenagers were in there, using iPhones to record their friends as they're eating.

Then a large crash from out of nowhere interrupted them section. The customers all rushes to the window and saw a flip armed truck in front of the restaurant. Everyone all took out their mobile devices to record the event, but the thing that shocked them were two people right behind the truck; one masked figure that held in a punch on the unconscious driver.

Naruto stop and look around the area of where he was; he notices the witnesses inside the diner with their mobile devices.

"How the hell did I get here?" He asked himself, before turning his head to see a familiar tool that was attach on the ground. It was his device. He lose his teleportation tool while trying to stop the driver and the last thing he remember was that he, along with the unconscious men and the truck, went off course of the highway and disappear in an orange flash.

"An orange flash…" Naruto said to himself in surprise. "I did it…"

" _Naruto, if I were you, I leave!"_ Kurama ordered telepathically.

He look around for the source of the voice and saw the fox on top of the building, glaring at him. Nodded in agreement, Naruto got up from the ground and grab his device off of the ground. Turning his attention to the audiences who were still recording, he yelled "Hey, you should call the cops! This guy was part of an armed robbery! You all taken care now!" With that being said and still his eyes being orange, he took a moment of breathing and disappear in an orange flash, shocking everyone.

The blonde teen reappear right next to Kurama with the blade on the ground. The fox said slowly "Amazing, kit. You were able to teleport...but at a dinner, in front of witnesses."

"Sorry about that, Kurama." Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Not bad for my first time as being the hero, right?"

"Hmm." Kurama lay out a fox-smirk. "I gotta handed to you, kit, you aren't as bad as I hope."

"Is that your way of saying I did good?" The blonde teases him with a fox-grin.

"Let's just get home, kit. It's getting pretty late."

"Okay." The young hero places his glove hand on top of his pet's head; both disappearing in an orange flash.

* * *

 **And that's it! You all saw the first appearance of Naruto being the hero! And he got the teleport ability working thanks to his invention! The device that he had invented was the Flying God Technique kunai blade and the outfit that he had worn right now was based on the original movie of Spider-Man, the one Peter Parker worn on the wresting match. It's just a temporary outfit; there's going to be some changes in his outfit though. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, probably around Thanksgiving holiday. So will Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. Next chapter is Naruto going back to school after his suspension. What would the reaction be among his fellow classmates? Will this change him? Will Hinata speak to him? Find out soon! Until then, this is NiteOwl18 saying thank you all for supporting my story, be sure to check out my other stories and posting positive reviews and Happy Halloween! See ya at Thanksgiving holiday!**


	10. Back to School

**What up, everyone?! This is NiteOwl18 coming at you with a brand new chapter of The Fox. First of all, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! And second, sorry for the wait, I'am two weeks away from completing my fall semester. Let me tell you, it has been a stressful month for me. I have to work my art projects during the break, but I'll wait till Saturday to do it. Enough of that; let's get on with the new chapter. Last chapter, you all read the first appearances of Naruto being the hero by taking on the role as The Fox, even though that he hasn't got the name yet and the costume he was wearing is only temporary. Now in this new chapter, after a whole week of suspension, Naruto is allow back to school and you all are going to see what people will think of him know. You all know what will happened, but the big question is will Hinata talk to Naruto after almost killing Hibachi? Let's see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Back to School.**

The next morning, Naruto lean his head to the kitchen and scan to see if his uncle was there before seeing that he wasn't. He descended down the stairs in his pajamas with his fox partner right behind him. After getting two bowls of fresh ramen, he walk to the couch before sitting on it. Placing the bowl right on the ground, Kurama goes to his food.

Naruto then places two of his hands together, saying "Itadakimasu!" He grabs the remote control and turn on the t.v.

The first thing the two of them saw were the news, and this caught them in interest.

" _...And recent news over last night robbery at a guns warehouse turn into a highway chase, which lead into one of the most bizarre event." The news anchor explained. "A group of thieves have made off with more than hundred crates of weapons and tied up the employees. However, just before they made off, a local individual intervened and started attacking the robbers."_

" _It was crazy; it's like this guy never knew what he was doing and he just apprehended them without breaking a sweat." Said one of the employees._

Naruto chuckled in a smug way with Kurama rolling his eyes, but still laugh as they were still eating their breakfast.

" _After the fight, the getaway driver have drive away with the stolen weapons, and the individual started going after him in what the witnesses say by jumping off the walls of the buildings. They didn't say what happen to the young man after leaving the scene; all they were told was to contact the police. Then a video had shown up that was taken by one of the local teens from Konoha High School at a local diner of the getaway van with the driver and the individual who had mysteriously appear. Here's the scene."_

 _The screen shows the video from the dinner and a few seconds later, the van appears from an orange flash._

Kurama then shook his head in annoyance while the blonde pumped his fist in the air.

 _The news anchor added "Some of the teens manage to get a quick look of the young man."_

" _The guy was like around 5'8, slightly muscular, had a weird looking device in his hand that he had just pick up from the ground, and was wearing a lot of orange." Answered a short black haired teenager._

 _The camera women asked "And did you get a good look of the face?"_

" _No, his mask was covering his entire head, except that he was wearing goggles. But I never forgot his eyes. His eyes were like golden."_

" _What happened after witnessing this event?"_

" _He disappear." The teenager recalling the event, and is still mind-blown by it. "He just disappear out of thin air, like an orange flash!"_

" _But who exactly was this mysterious masked individual?" The news anchor said, with the picture of the hero (Naruto) to his left side from the video last night. "People are asking the very same question over and will this person do it again?"_

"You bet your ass I'll do it again, dattebayo." Naruto said while having noodles hanging from his closed mouth.

"If you don't die first." Kurama added.

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" Naruto shot back a glare at him, gloating and pointing his right thumb at himself. "I totally kick some asses last night! I am awesome, dattebayo!"

"Yes, but you could've died."

"I was careful, dattebayo."

"You have no idea what I am talking about, kit." Kurama reply back. "I'm talking about that power you use to teleport you and the getaway van."

"Hey, you told me to do it." Naruto reminded, getting slightly annoying and getting up before starting feeling woozy. Placing a hand on his head, the blonde groaned as he closes his eyes. "My head. Why am I feeling woozy?"

"It's the side effect from my power, kit." Kurama answered with a yip. "This is exactly what I was telling you; there are limits when you used too much of my powers."

"Limits?" Naruto sit back down, still with his head feeling hurt.

"Yes. Since we both share the same powers, but you have the most, the amount you'll get will be far than I will imagine, not even Minato knew about it."

"Really?" The blonde said in surprise of his own dad never knew of the limits.

"This power is far beyond any limits; it'll only respond to your emotions. If you use my power, you'll start developing the signs." Kurama's tone was becoming more sinister to his master.

Naruto gulped nervously from what the fox was saying. Thinking of how he had only mention the signs, he began "Not that you mention it, I think remember experiencing this signs back at the school."

"I know. While you were in that power, your rage was controlling you and your whole body was changing."

"My fingernails were growing sharp and longer." He said, looking down on his hands and placing a finger inside his mouth. "So did my teeth and my eyes."

"It's my DNA, kit. You're responding to the early traits of becoming a fox like me. You were fortunate enough of being snapping out of it, but from now on, I want you to be more careful when using that power, kit. You don't ever want overdo it. If that rage of yours isn't contain and well-behave, you'll grown into a full-grown fox...and die."

"Die?!" Naruto cried repeatedly, now the headache was gone from the revelation.

"Yes." The fox nodded. "Your body can't handle that much stress; it'll destroy you from the inside."

"Wait, won't you died as well?!" Asked the blonde.

"Actually no, I won't. I can't get affected because I only have 30% of my power and I use it to hide my other eight tails and be connected to teleporting only by you kit, since you got 70%. However, if you start tapping into your power and can't control it, the rage thoughts from your mind will respond to me and that will make my true appearances reveal."

"So I can't use this power, but I'll try using it for a little and not lose my rage at the same time?" Naruto slowly said.

"That is correct, kit." The fox yipped.

Naruto lay out a slight wind blow from his mouth, responding "Wow, never thought this kind of power will mean a certain death for me, dattebayo. I'll try of keeping it."

"Good."

"It's gonna be tough for me to control since people are gonna see me when I step inside back to school, dattebayo." Naruto added.

"Speaking of which, kit, is it that time you oughta go?" Kurama reminded, making the blonde to look up at the clock and saw that it was 8:17 A.M. He went up the stairs in a flash with the fox following on his back.

* * *

"Alright, you know the drill, Kurama." Naruto said as he button on his white shirt, and looking at the fox, who was laying on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't go sneaking off out of the house or wander around except in your room." Kurama repeated.

"Good." Naruto then grab his backpack that was on his backpack before noticing the tri-kunai knife that he had invented last night. Hesitating to hide it, he place it inside on the drawer of his desk. "If Jiraiya-Ojisan, Tsunade baa-caa or Shizune nee-chan are inside the house, don't make a sound."

"Kit, I know how to keep my mouth shut." Kurama shot him a deadpanned look. "How do you think I haven't been caught by animal control or get shot by a hunter?"

"Sorry dattebayo." Naruto said, placing his hand on the doorknob. "See you after school."

"Wait, what am I supposed to be throughout the whole day?" The fox asked.

Naruto then went to his closet and took out a tennis ball before throwing at right beside him. "Play with this. See ya, Kurama." He opens the door and closed it behind him.

Kurama look at the tennis ball with his red eyes for a couple of seconds, and knock the ball with his tail across the room.

"How the hell is this fun?" The fox asked himself before whining.

* * *

Naruto was at the front door before opening it and stepping outside as he closed and locked it right behind him. As he desiced down the mini-stairs, he was caught off-guard by the sudden black sedan and the owner of the driver.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Shizune greeted cheerfully.

"Shizune nee-chan," Naruto said, surprise of seeing her here. "What are you doing here, dattebayo?"

"I came to drive you to school."

"But shouldn't you be at work with Tsunade baa-caa at the hospital, dattebayo?"

Shizune explained "She said that it would be best if I were to drive you to school since you'll be coming back after your suspension."

"Oh, she thinks that I'm going to cause another fight again, huh?"

"Mmmm...something like that." She answered. "Now, come on. You'll be late." The short black haired women went to the car while Naruto went inside as well. Opening the door, he saw Tonton going to the backseat and responded a cute snort toward him.

"Hey Tonton." He said, placing his hand on top of her head, rubbing it. Shizune started up the engine and the black sedan drives to school.

As they were going, Naruto had a million thoughts inside his head once everyone will take a good look at him being back after a week of suspension. Will they be surprise or be afraid that he's isn't in jail? Will they try to get him to answer some questions of how did he gain that new upper body and almost brutally murder Hibachi? And what about his friends? He knew that they'll be glad of seeing him back, but Naruto hasn't responded any of the messages due to having been training with Kurama. The biggest thing about his nervousness was Hinata. He can't get over the fact that she was afraid of him after almost killing Hibachi. Will she forgive him for his impulsive actions? Will she still be friends with him? Will she...even...l-

"Nervous, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked as she was keeping her eyes on the road.

Snapping out of his daze, he responded "Uh, kinda, dattebayo."

"You don't have to be nervous, Naruto-kun. This is the first time you'll be coming back to school from your recent suspension. I thought that you be proud you get to see your friends."

"I am, nee-chan. It's just...having these thoughts of what will happened if people saw me that I'm not in jail or why am I not at a mental insitute for my violent temper?" Naruto said.

"You really need to stop reading what people saw about you, Naruto-kun." Shizune added. "Don't let them tell you what they think."

"I can't help it; whenever people see me, they know that I am not from here. It's like they knew that I wasn't born right here. The way they stare at me, the way they look at me and the way they talk about me. I just...couldn't stand it. I lost control of who I was and started beating down on the one person that pushes me over the limit. I became the very thing that everyone had been dealing with me over the past years."

Shizune look at the blonde teen with a concern on her face. She, like Jiraiya and Tsunade, knew about Naruto being harassed at school by almost everyone. The surrogate sister was involved in Naruto's life by being the older sister he wanted. During the time where he was growing up, she witness the brutally and comments being thrown by the tormentors. Shizune wanted to do something, but Naruto ordered her of not reporting this or telling her master or his uncle about it.

Before saying something to him, her eyes spotted something before saying "We're here."

The black sedan stopped at the front entrance of Konoha High School. Naruto look at the building as thought that he hasn't been back there for a while or longer. He took a deep breath and his hand was on the handle.

"Thanks for the ride, nee-chan." Naruto was about to leave until his surrogate sister stop him.

Shizune said with a small smile "If things get too complicated for you, call me and I'll pick you right up."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Naruto responded with a low smile as well. "Trust me, dattebayo."

Shizune then planted a small kiss on top of his golden sun hair, making him slightly blush. "See you soon, Naruto-kun."

"See ya too, Shizune nee-chaa." Naruto said before looking at the pet piglet. "You too, Tonton."

Tonton "oinked" in responded to the kind teen as she was getting the top of her head being petted again.

"Bye." Naruto waved to them as he saw the vehicle driving off. The blonde turn around and saw the large building toward him. For the first time after his suspicion, he was going back inside and right now people are getting ready to look at him and giving him the glares.

With confidence in himself and putting on a brave face, Naruto Uzumaki step inside the school building.

* * *

The hallways were empty, thank god for him; the entire students had gone to their homerooms. Walking to his Math class, Naruto stood by at the door and peaked inside the window to see the entire classmates all grouping together as one. Kakashi sensei wasn't there; properly reading his smut book. From his sharp ears, he concluded that they were talking about something; his friends were there as well; however, to his dismay, Hinata wasn't there.

A deep and sad breath inside of him, Naruto open the door and step inside, only to hear the first thing was Kiba's loud voice.

"I'm telling you, man; it's proof!" Kiba shouted loudly. "I watched over thirty times!"

"Kiba, would you please shut up? You're getting me a troublesome headache." Shikamaru replied as he puts his arms around his head as it was against the desk.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Tell me you haven't seen the video! Look!" The Inuzuka teenager shows his iPhone to the lazy Nara.

Sasuke said, pinching his nose "We saw the video; you don't have to keep bringing that up. It's getting annoying." However, it was even more annoying that the lovestruck fangirls were eyeing on him, and not saying a word.

"Man, you two are no fun." Kiba pouted, taking his phone away from Shikamaru. "I wish Naruto was still here."

Choji reminded "Hey yeah, where is he? Isn't he suppose to be here?"

The first thing Naruto said was this. "Hey guys."

The friends, plus the entire classmates, stop and look at the blonde teen for the first time after his recent suspension. The fangirls were knock out of their daze and take a step back out of fear, which Naruto didn't notice.

"What up, Naruto?" Choji greeted with a friendly wave, which the blonde waved back, putting on a small smile.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Mr. Muscles here; you think you're tough now and not send a message after a whole week?" Kiba snorted, which he accidently reveal the part about Naruto being suspended.

"Come on. Don't be like that." Naruto started to plead, but then the Inuzuka chuckled and shake his hand.

"I'm just kidding, man. It's great to have you back." Kiba then give a low-fives to his friend.

"Thanks, Kiba." Naruto lay out a huge smile before turning to Sasuke, who had a smile as well and fist bump with his best friend.

The blond scan the scene and ignore the glares that was being throw at him before seeing the one person he wanted to see. "Have you guys seen Hinata?"

Shino explained "We went by her house to get her for school, but her father told us that she'll be running a bit late."

"She should have been here by the time we enter the classroom; I left her a couple of messages and she didn't reply back." Kiba added.

"Oh." Naruto dropped his smile in disappointment.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke said "She'll be here, dude. I can guarantee that."

Kakashi then enter the room with his face on an Icha Icha book, making the entire classmates sat down on their desks. His only eye pick up on the blonde as he walked to his desk.

"Naruto, you're back!" The cyclops greeted under his mask.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." The blonde reply with a returning smile.

"We miss you all week; it has been really quiet without you."

"Thanks, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled under his breath.

Kakashi started up his lesson, and that was the beginning of the entire class being bore, except for fewer students like Naruto. As he was talking, the sound of the door was open, and Naruto's eyes look upon seeing Hinata coming in.

"Hinata, you're five minutes late to class." Kakashi said.

"Forgive my tardiness, Kakashi sensei." The Hyuga bowed for forgiveness.

"Well, I'll lay you off with a warning since you had never been tardy before. Take a seat please." He said, making Hinata goes to her seat.

Naruto lay out a secret wave at her; however, she didn't wave him back as she went past him. The blond dropped down his hand and focus on the lesson, hiding his sadness from the inside. What's even more sad was that from the back of the room, he could hear the voices from the other classmates.

"So he's back, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"I'm surprise that he isn't in jail for the way he beat up Hibachi."

"Don't remind me. I vomit all the way back home after seeing that blood."

"You think that's bad, I had nightmares because of that event. The way that nerd was glaring the hell out of us."

"I sure hope don't wanna go on his bad side."

Throughout the rest of the morning class, the bell finally ring. Naruto stay behind as the rest of the classmates all got up and left the room. Getting up from his seat, he walk over to Kakashi and asked for the late assignments that he had missed, but the teacher had given him an exemption.

Walking out of the room, he saw Hinata leaving the room in a hurry. The blond walk fast to her and calling out her name, "Hinata!", but she didn't hear him.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself, turning his direction to the other side of the hallway.

Naruto's friends all called out to him, only to see him walking away; Sasuke was the one who saw the frustration look on his face.

" _That look on his face…"_ The Uchiha though after witnessing the look of his best friend's face; the same look that he first saw while beating Hibachi "Guys," He said to the gang. "we need to follow Naruto. He's got that look on his face."

The gang tense up of what he had meet and started following Sasuke to save their blonde friend.

Naruto was walking alone in the hallway and with that distraction look on his face. The day hasn't gone by and it's the starting of a terrible day for him. After coming back from school for his recent attempted murder on Hibachi, he had hear the comments being secretly thrown at him about what happened. Not only that, his crush is starting to ignore him. A part of him was glad of seeing her again, but the other part was that she was ignoring him, just like everyone. He notices the stares and whispers he's been getting since he first arrived back from his suspension. From left and right, he could see and hear what the students are saying about him. The blonde narrow his eyes in anger and continue walking to his locker. Kurama warn of not letting his temper getting out of hand, but the more he could see what people are saying about him.

" _Dammit, why can't they just leave me alone?!"_

At the end to his locker, he saw the two couple again, making out and blocking his stuff. Naruto growled lightly and his fists clutches before taking a couple of steps forward.

The girlfriend's eyes widen in shock of seeing the blonde teen and repeatedly tapped her boyfriend. Finally, he turn his head around, reacting to the same expression as he was looking at Uzumaki.

"Hey man…" He said, putting his hands up in alarm and his girlfriend clutching in his arms for protection. "I don't want no trouble, okay." The two couples then left in a flash.

"Cowards…I didn't even do nothing." Naruto muttered angrily, going to his locker and opening it.

As he put his books back into place and get the ones he needed for class, his ears were ringing as they pick up the comments and rumors spread by most of the classmates. This increases his temper more and more as he heard what they're saying behind his back.

"So they just let him back in?"

"Sure looks like it."

"I wanna see how that nerd did it to Hibachi."

"I wouldn't do that, man; you see the looks of his eyes. One glance of it and you're dead."

"Guess he finally snapped."

"Sure hopes he doesn't rampage the school like a maniac."

"I hear from Hibachi that his folks is thinking about putting him in a mental institution."

"They should do it; this guy isn't allowed back here considering of what he had done."

"I don't want that nerd be walking around the school with that look, waiting for him to blown up like a crazy person."

Finally, with one quick slam from his door, he turn around and shouted "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The entire scene, plus the whispers, were all stopped. Now everyone was seeing the blonde before them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! HUH?! SO I ALMOST KILL SOMEONE! BIG WOOP! WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SPREAD IT AROUND THE GODDAMNED WORLD INSTEAD OF JUST WHISPERING SO I CAN HEAR YOU?! JUST SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH YOUR LIVES!"

Naruto, his eyes now dark red, look at the fearful crowd with his teeths snare in anger. Each time he look at a different area of the crowd, they either take a step back or clutches to their mates for protection.

Suddenly, a tapped on the shoulder and an authority voice spoken out.

"That's enough, Uzumaki," Naruto turn around and saw Neji, looking at him with the same expression. "Or do we have to take this outside?"

Then the blonde slapped his hand, grabbed hold of the Hyuga and slammed him against the lockers, alarming the audiences more than they are.

"Never touch me...teme!" Naruto put some force into his grip from his sentences, making the Hyuga male to struggle for air as his neck is closing up. His temper was close to the edge of losing it.

"Naruto, stop!" Kiba and Shino, plus Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru arrive at the scene with Tenten and Lee from their back.

Naruto then let go of his neck, making Neji fall down from the locker to the ground, coughing. His friends came by in his aided.

Tenten asked, kneeling down at his level "Neji, are you alright?" Neji responded with only a wave, but still he was coughing.

Sasuke look at the Hyuga, saying "You need help?"

"I don't need help!" Neji reply venomously while coughing.

Tenten shouted "Neji, he was only asking!"

"Well, he shouldn't!"

Kiba, notices that everyone was still here, addresses "Alright everyone, show's over. There's nothing to see here. Go on with your lives, just like Naruto said."

There was mutter within the crowd; some of them were paralyzed by the outburst or the threat given by Naruto.

"GO!" Kiba raises his voice, making the crowd now disperse and leave the scene.

"Thanks Kiba." Sasuke said as he goes to his best friend, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You're alright, Naruto?"

The blonde put his hand on his face, still feeling the hot temper within him. He answered, but was feeling sweaty "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, dattebayo. Can we just go already?"

"Sure." Sasuke, Naruto and the gang all left to their next homeroom, leaving behind Neji, Lee and Tenten.

Neji's throat was throbbing as he could feel it. He growled, rubbing his throat but his voice wasn't clear "That nerd…"

"What do you expect?" Tenten scolded. "You were on him at the wrong time."

"Still, that nerd almost killed me."

Lee said to his friend "I don't get why you must insult Naruto-kun at a time like this, especially when he's recovering."

"You two wouldn't understand." Neji reply, but started coughing.

Tenten suggested "We need to take you to the nurse's office."

"I'm fine, Tenten! Let's just get to class." The arrogant male Hyuga walk away from his friends to his homeroom. Both Tenten and Lee follow him as well, unaware that a pair of pale eyes was watching the entire scene from the corner of the wall. Only one word came to her mind after seeing the blonde's pain look.

" _Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

At Art class, it was a quiet day; it wasn't just of how the students were working on their work. Naruto still had that angry look on his face. He was still mad for what happen back at the hallway. His friends were eyeing on him while working on their assignment. Sasuke asked if he was alright, to which Naruto lied that he is. The blonde held his stumping tool and was pressuring it against the paper from his frustration rage. Like Math class, he could hear the whispers from his behind, only those were about of how he lose his cool and almost killed Neji from his blind rage.

This went on till the rest of the class. Naruto sighed in relief, plus with a hint of anger from within "Finally!" He slam the tool onto the essential and storm out of the room, ignoring his friend's cries.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted.

Kiba sighed "Here we go." The entire gang, led by Sasuke, follow their blond friend to the hallways.

Hinata was the only person who saw her crush having a terrible day upon coming back. By the time everyone left, she grab her backpack and was about to made her way out of the door when her teacher called out.

"Hinata, can you stay here for a bit?" Asked Kurenai, getting up from her seat. She nodded her head, turning to a chair that was beside the crimson eye teacher's desk. After Kurenai lock the door, she return back to her seat and sat down, facing her surrogate sister.

"What did you wish to talk about, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"I wish to talk about Naruto-san." Answered Kurenai, making Hinata blush slightly upon his name coming up. "Hinata, I know there's something going on with you and it involves him."

The Hyuga begin to fiddle around with her fingers and stuttered "Uh…"

"Hinata, you must understand that what Naruto-san did wasn't his fault. It wasn't meant for any of this to happen."

"I know, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata answered softly.

The crimson eye teacher said "Then why have you been avoiding him? Don't you think he should be forgive?"

"I...I want to forgive him, but-"

"But what?"

"I just can't forgive him yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Kurenai-sensei. I'm know that Naruto-kun didn't mean of almost killing Hibachi, but I don't want to forgive him. Part of me thinks that I should, and the other part thinks I shouldn't. I don't know what to do. I know that everyone has been giving Naruto-kun a hard time for over a year, including Neji-niisan. I should have done more than just trying to tell everyone to leave him alone. I'm glad that he finally stood up to himself, but when I saw of how he was beating Hibachi up and that face...I just don't know it that was Naruto-kun or not. I still care about him though."

"If still care about him, then why have you been avoiding him?" Kurenai recalling the day she ran into Naruto. "Yesterday, Naruto-san told me that he's been leaving you some messages, and you haven't reply back."

"Oh." Hinata sadly said. "I did receive his messages, but I don't know if I should forgive him or not. It's been very troubling for me; my mind can't make up a simple answer."

"Hinata," The crimson eye teacher put her hand on top of Hinata's hand. "you still haven't let the one thing about Naruto-san. Your heart. What does it tell you?"

Hinata places her other hand to her chest, and hear the beating rhythm of her heart. Hearing closely, she could sense that it was now slowly beating like it knows something is wrong.

"It's beating very slow than I imagine. It knows that Naruto-kun is in trouble and I have to be there for him." Answered Hinata.

"You're his friend, Hinata, and as your friend, you have to be there for him even after all the pain everyone had cause him and the damage that he didn't mean to create."

"I understand, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata lay out a warm smile on her face. "Thank you." She got up from her seat, hugged her older sister figure and left the room, leaving the women in her thoughts.

" _That girl better tell that boy how she feels or I'll do it myself."_ Kurenai began to chuckle to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking along a river of students who were all eyeing on the blonde and comment harshly behind his back. He ignores them as his anger was blinding him. Instead of going to his next class, he headed to the exit.

"Naruto!"

The blond turn around and saw Sasuke and the entire gang all catching up to him. "Hold up!" Cried Kiba.

"Guys, not now; I want to be alone." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke asked "So you're going to keep running away is that it?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke, dattebayo?"

"You can't run away your problems just because of a bad day-" Sasuke continued, but was interrupted by the blonde's shouting.

"Bad day?!" Naruto roared, catching a couple of witnesses. "It's already been a bad day! I knew that this will happen! Everyone here thinks I'm a murderer! I been getting a lot of messages from almost everyone of what a killer I had become, me taking drugs, or go into a mental institution. I can't even walk down the hallways without people looking at me, talking behind my back or running away because they think I'll kill them! Maybe I should just stay at home."

Naruto turn his direction to the exit, but Sasuke stop him by grabbing him on the shoulder. "I can't let you do that." He said.

"Give me one good reason why." Growled the blonde.

"Because I'm your friend." Sasuke answered in the most soft tone the blonde had ever him using it. "And I always will be. I don't want to see you doing something that you're going to regret. You're not alone, Naruto. We here for you; all of us." He was motioning to the rest of the gang.

Naruto was surprised of the tone given by his best friend; for a long time they been friends, he had never ever speak like. "Sasuke…" He look down on the ground, and saw his friend's hand still at his arm. He then brushes off and exit through the doors.

Sasuke sighed in frustration upon seeing him leave with Kiba remarking "Well, that didn't work."

That earns him a slap on the back to the head by Shino.

"Should we go after him?" Asked Choji.

"You saw how angry he was, Choji." Shikamaru stated. "It would be troublesome if we didn't bother him for a while."

The gang were interrupted by a pair of running shoes that was heading to where they're standing. Turning around, they all saw Hinata coming at him at a hault.

"Have you seen Naruto-kun, guys?" Asked Hinata while breathing.

"You just miss him, Hinata. He storm out through that door a while ago." Kiba stated, earning a quick punch from Shikamaru.

Hinata then passes by the gang and ran out the door. Looking around, she spotted her crush in a fit of frustration due to the way he was walking. With a deep breath, she ran toward him by spreading her arms wide and cried "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped by the sudden pair of arms from behind and felt the warm hug of a pretty girl. Hearing the voice from his sharp ears, he turn around, shocked "Hinata-san?"

He find himself facing her sad face as her eyes were on the verge of letting out tears.

"Don't go." Hinata finished her sentence.

"Why are you-"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." The Hyuga interrupted. "This is my fault."

"Your fault?" Naruto's eyes widen by that response. "Why? This wasn't your fault. I'm the one that cause this."

"But you didn't deserve any of this," Hinata let go of the blonde and looked down on the ground. "Including me. I should have done more for you. You were taking a lot of abuse from everyone, including Neji-niisan. I so sorry that it had led to this and everyone at school now hates you. You probably hate me now for the way I was ignoring you."

"Of course not. I can't never hate you." Naruto answered with a hint of relief that she doesn't hate him. "You're one of my closest friends."

The blonde then lifted her head so they could meet eye-to-eye, resulting her blushing. Hinata saw her crush's cerulean blue eyes; they were beautiful from his glasses in her opinion. She said with a hint squeal as she got lost of seeing his eyes "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

The blonde started to chuckle of her squeal "It's kinda cute when you made that squeal, dattebayo." He stopped laughing when he said that out loud, making him blush as well. Hinata's blush increases upon hearing his words.

"Uh," Naruto cleared his throat, feeling awkward right now. "We should head back inside."

"I agree." Hinata nodded. The two friends turn their heads around and walked back inside the building, unaware of a certain crimson eye teacher was looking at the scene from her window with a smirk in her face.

" _Atta girl, Hinata."_ Kurenai thought to herself as she turn her head back. It was great seeing her little sister figure finally talking to Naruto after all of this.

However, she wasn't the only one who had witness this. From a window in the second floor, Neji Hyuga was watching the entire scene as well.

" _You always were so soft when forgiving people, especially to a murderer like him, Hinata-sama."_

* * *

 **There's your answer! Hinata finally forgiven Naruto and is still like to be friends with him. Also, you all know of the limit that Kurama was talking about to Naruto. The part about Naruto going into the fox transformation is like how he almost become the fox himself when he was tapping into the Kyuubi's power. I don't really know what will happen in the next chapter; it's either going to be where Neji is going to challenge Naruto after an accidental inappropriate moment involving Hinata or something involving Danzo. What do you guys think? Send me your thoughts in the review or in a message. Also, I might post a new chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja; if you all haven't read this, then read it before going to the new chapter. There will be more chapters after this semester ends, so will T.o.t.G.F.N. See ya guys in December! NiteOwl18 out!**


	11. Deidara

**Hello Naruto fans! This is NiteOwl18 here with all new chapter of The Fox! First of all, I like to say that my fall semester is done and I ace all of my classes! I won't be returning back to collage in the second week of January. That's means that I'll posting new chapters of both The Fox and Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja! Last chapter, Naruto went back to school after his week of suspension and the result was just like he predicted. So far, almost everyone at school now thinks that he's a murderer and the blonde was about to blow if not for the intervention of Hinata, who apologizes for ignoring him for his recent murder attempt. Also, Kurama explains the limits of when Naruto uses his powers and if he overdid it, this will lead him to died. Now here we go, Chapter 11 of the Fox! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Deidara.**

 _Today wasn't all that bad, dattebayo. I mean, sure there were a lot of people giving me the stink eye or the frightful eye, hurtful comments and the ugliest rumors based on me. I didn't care about that. All that matters was that Hinata finally forgiven me._

 _All those things about what people think of me were gone. I just turn a blind eyes and went on my day._

The final bell ringed; the entire students from Konoha High School all exit out from the building. Naruto and his friends, plus Hinata, were all walking down the mini stairs.

The blonde teenager look at his crush with a smile on his face. Hinata look back toward him and blush a little upon seeing his fox grin again.

The two of them stopped and looked to see Neji, leaning against a silver Acura. He had his arms cross and a stern look on his face.

"There's your ride, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"I know." Hinata replied sadly.

"I'll text you tonight, Hinata-san."

"And I'll be there to reply back." She said with a small smile on her face, making Naruto's grin increases.

"See ya later, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she runs to her cousin.

Naruto wave back to her, seeing her off in Neji's car. The rest of his friends then appear once she was gone.

Choji smiled while eating his bag of chips "It's nice to see the two of you talking again."

"Thanks Choji." Naruto replied.

Kiba added with a grin "I just thought she was gonna hate your guts after you beat the crap out of Hibachi or when you almost choke Neji to death back at the hallways."

Shino then hit him on the back of his head with him saying "Must you always remind Naruto-san of what happened."

Shikamaru then yawned while stretching his arms out "Well, I'm glad that you two are in speaking terms, Naruto. I'm gonna catch some shut eye after this long day. See you guys around."

Choji started to following him once Shikamaru first started to leave and asked "Can I come to your house? I hear that your mom is making curry."

"How did you heard that?"

"From Facebook."

"I'am heading home as well." Kiba announces as he walks away. "Akamaru must be begging me to come home. Better not keep him waiting."

After he left, both Naruto and Sasuke look at Shino, who then said without any feelings to it "I have nothing to do at home. Farewell, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san."

The two best friends both wave at the Aburame, leaving now the two of them. Sasuke then announces with a sigh "I'm going home as well. Itachi-niisan is picking me up right this second, plus I don't want to be with...them." His raven eyes narrow to a group of giggling and screaming fangirls from fifteen feets from them.

"If they're even have a brain cell in them, why now do they just come over here and talk to you, dattebayo?" Naruto said as he look at the crowd.

"Perhaps they're waiting for you to leave. They don't want to get anywhere near your bad side." Sasuke reply with a hint of a joke, making his friend laugh a bit.

"That's not funny, teme."

"Then why are you laughing, dobe? Sure you be okay to wait for Shizune-san to come and pick you up?"

"I just got a text from here before we left; she said that there was an emergency at the hospital and won't be there to pick me up."

"How about letting niisan to drive you back at Jiraiya's place?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, that's okay. I don't want to be a bother, dattebayo."

"Come on, dobe. Itachi knows you ever since we became friends. You're okay in his book."

Naruto wanted to argue back, but his eyes saw a group of students, all huddle together and look at the blonde from thirty feet from him. His super hearing had pick up of what they were talking about and discuss of whether or not to ask him some questions about his battle with Hibachi.

They weren't the ones. Sasuke's fangirls were discussing the same thing as well, but are going to ask a lot of questions that involves harassment and verbal abuse.

"On second thought," Naruto said. "Letting Itachi driving me back to my uncle's place is a good idea, dattebayo. Let's go."

Both of the two friends walked away from the crowd, including the ones that wanted to harass Naruto.

* * *

Itachi's police cruiser was parked from the school parking lot. Both friends enter the car; Sasuke was in the passenger seat that was right beside his older brother and Naruto at the backseat.

Itachi greeted with a smile "Hello Sasuke and Naruto-san."

"Hey Itachi-san." Naruto greeted back.

Itachi started off his cruiser and the car left the school grounds. It was about ten minutes after leaving Konoha High until the older brother of Sasuke said a word.

"How was school?"

Sasuke shrugged "It was okay."

"Same thing as well." Naruto added.

"So no one give you a hard time after coming back from suspension?" Itachi asked again.

Sasuke answered for his friend, thinking that he doesn't feel right of answer his question "Niisan, he doesn't want to-"

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupted. "It's okay." The blonde explain to Itachi about what happened at school today. He concluded that it was horrible in the morning, but throughout the remaining day of the afternoon, it wasn't that bad.

"Sounds like your day didn't turn out a complete waste." Itachi commented.

"No, it wasn't, dattebayo."

"We're here." The police cruiser stopped right in front of Jiraiya's house.

Naruto said to both of the Uchiha brothers "Thanks for the lift, Itachi-san. See ya later, Sasuke."

The two brothers both say their byes to the blonde teenager one by one. Naruto climb up the mini stairs to the entrance of the house as the car drive away.

* * *

He goes up the stairs and open the door, revealing Kurama on his bed. Naruto greeted "Hey Kurama."

"Hiya, kit." He reply with a yelp as he jumps down from the bed and walk to the blonde teenager. "How was school? Did those humans given you any crap?"

"Just like I predicted it, dattebayo." Naruto said, dropping his orange backpack on the floor and slump his bed against the bed by falling to it with a deep sigh.

The fox went back to the bed and lay his head onto his chest. Naruto then petted his head slowly, earning him a low purr from Kurama.

"It wasn't all that bad, dattebayo." Naruto added. "Hinata finally spoke to me and apologizes of how she acted."

"Sounds to me that you like this Hinata." Kurama said with a grin, making the blonde blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up. Did you behave while I was gone?"

"Yes, and let me tell you something, this has been the worst seven hours in this house." Kurama grumbled.

"Did you play with the ball I had given you?"

"How is a tennis ball is fun for me, kit?" He argued. "And to answer your next question, no one has come back here, not even your uncle."

"That's good, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"So when do I get to meet your love now that the two of you had make up?" Kurama asked with a leech grin on his face.

"I don't know when is a good time for you to meet my friends." Naruto answered with unease. "You said that there's people from Roots Labs coming after me. Speaking of which, you haven't told me the type of people that I'm gonna be dealing with, dattebayo."

"The type of people, kit," Kurama lifted his head up. "Isn't going to be something that is made from inside the lab. The way of what Danzo is gonna do is that he's going to try and get someone from the public on his side."

"You don't think that he's going to have some of my friends on his side?" Naruto said with nervousness.

"No." He yipped. "It has to be someone who is done on his luck. Someone who can't stand this city. Someone with an obsessive mind that this person will use to hurt the people that he loved."

"But what kind of a person would Danzo consider of finding me, dattebayo?" Asked Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile, about fifty miles from Konoha East, there's stood a halfway and rundown two story house. The house was damaged from all the sides. There were multiple holes from the walls, the windows were broken and have cracks, the roof had largest holes than the walls, the small stairs were riggery and old, and the door wasn't straight on right. The trash cans were filled with trash bags that were lay around it, not even bother of picking it up. This led to attract groups of flies.

Inside the house was worst.

The floors hasn't been clean or scrub for more than a while. The food at the table had either turn into mold or the rats from the house had eat it, leaving it nothing but scrabs. The refrigerator were nothing but old milk and rotten vegetables. The lights from the areas of the house weren't on.

The owner at this house hasn't been keeping his house in perfect condition. He didn't feel like cleaning up; he was too distracted by his work.

A sound of mutter was heard from across the room, where a young teenager, at the age of eighteen, was at his work table. His hands were focusing of making another one of his art creation.

Above him were rows and rows of miniature sculpture animals in the form of clay. There was an owl, a hawk, a centipeetle, a spider, and enormous bird with one that has two wings from its backside.

His table composed of a large gallows of fresh water from the sink; the only thing that hasn't turn into rotten. Another thing was on the table was a bucket of white clay, the material that was use to make the sculptures.

With his right hand on the water, and his left hand on the bucket to grab a chunk of clay, the young man mold both of his hands together; the clay was moster by the water and the soft material was manipulated.

"Yes." The man muttered to himself. "Yes."

His train of thought and focus was only of his master work. The clay in his hands was two times the actual amount of chucks. His hearing had pick up a small, but annoying, squeaking sound from his right side.

He turns around in anger that his work has been interrupted. A small black rat had creeped onto the surface of the desk and started moving its whole body to the clay bucket.

His lips curved into a snarl and his slanted blue eyes twitched. With a raise from his right hand, he send it down upon the poor creature with a cried "Beat it! Uh!"

The angry young men continue his work while his frustration dies down. But it soon raises up from a quick knock on the door.

*knock!*

*knock!*

*knock!*

The growl begin to form from his lip again and was tempted to murder the person who is still knocking on the door repeatedly.

The young teenager's hands begin to shake from the large clay. He try to ignore it and focus only of his working masterpiece. However, his hands soon ruin a part of his artwork.

Seeing his work ruin after hours of working it, he raises his stool up with a loud yell. Turning his frustration face toward the door and the constant of knocking. He stomp his large boot sandals against the wooden floors that were filled trash and rats. The creatures all run away from the sound of the owner's feet. He kick small areas of the trash away until he was at the door.

His hand reaches the doorknob and, with an open swift, he yelled "WHAT?! UH!"

His head quickly duck backward by the oncoming of a hammer. The young men's slanted blue eyes look at the person responsible for the knocking. His landlord, Mr. Kuso.

The landlord was overweight, around in his fifties, wears a shirtless white t-shirt that was covered by a horizontal striped coat, and black open sandals. His hair was one percent bald, despite there's several white hairs around the center.

"What is it, Mr. Kuso?" Asked the young men, with a slight annoying tone in his voice.

"You're rent is overdue, Deidara!" Mr. Kuso spatted with authority. "I place an eviction notice on your door!"

Deidara look at the door and saw the paper being place by a single nail made by the landlord himself. From his eyes, he read what was on there in three to four multiple paragraphs. After reading it, he muttered "September 17, 2015. Nine o'clock."

"That's tonight," The landlord look at his wristwatch from his large arm. "which is about six hours!"

Deidara was eighteen years old with slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair with a half ponytail that was hanging down freely that he had tied. A large bang is seen hanging from his left side. His height is 166 cm and weight is 50.8 kg. He was wearing an art apron with wet clay stains as seen from the landlord.

"I'am not renting you anymore! I want you out of this house before nine! If not, I'm calling the cops!" Finished Mr. Kuso.

"I thought my rent wasn't due for another month." Deidara countered.

"Not before I had some complaints from everyone that they can't stand of living right next to a house that has flies!"

Deidara shouted, while rolling his eyes "Come on, a few flies isn't hurting anyone! Uh!"

"A few?!" Mr. Kuso repeated from his loud voice. "Most of them are in their house and trying to get rid of them! It's attaching to bees, beetles, cockroaches, you name it! I have to call several exterminators to get here! You know how much money I have to spend?!" He raises his cubby index finger in front of the teenager's eyes. "You're outta here, Deidara!"

"I can give the money as soon as possible, but I need more time."

"You had plenty of time when you first move in here and say you were going to look for a job!"

"I had a job! Multiple ones" Deidara shouted. "But they all fired me because the owners and the employees all laugh about my art! Uh!"

"What art?!" Mr. Kuso demanded. "What had you been doing?!"

"I'll show you before you leave." The young teenager motion him to step inside his house.

"Not before you leave." Muttered the landlord, who went into his ruin down and dirty home.

As soon as he went in and the door closed behind him, the lights turn on, resulting Mr. Kuso to keep his stomach in place and not risking a heart attack of the condition this house is in, plus the amount of money he had to spent to get it renovated.

"What-What?!" The landlord stuttered as he sees every direction of the house in the living room. "What the hell happened here?!"

"If you're done looking, please look over at my work of art." Deidara ordered, who was his work station.

Mr. Kuso walk over to where the owner (not for long in thought by the landlord) and saw the sculptures from the rows upon the shelves.

"This?" He scoffed in disbelief. "This is what you been doing in here? Not getting a regular job? Making money and paying rent? Letting one of my houses turn to shit?"

"This, Mr. Kuso," Deidara held an owl sculpture from the palms of his hands with a deranged look on his face. "is a work of art. Made from the finest clay in Iwa! With concentration and lots of focus, I will make sure what people see the true meaning of art."

"And how is this is gonna provide money? Mr. Kuso asked, narrowing his eyes. "Children will only give you five dollars in the streets and at stores about fifty dollars?"

"Children?! Stores?!" Deidara shouted in outrage. "These fools will not be trusted by my incredible work of art! Especially when I will make one final piece to it. Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to make my art alive."

"Alive?" Mr. Kuso repeated with an eyebrow raise, concluded that it is ridiculous.

Deidara then duck to the bottom of the table and took out a large chest before setting it. He then opens it, revealing thirty large canister containing green substances.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is the final piece to bring my work of art alive." The young teenager smiled in joy.

"Where did you get this?"

"That's none of your conser."

"How long have you had it?"

"I got it from yesterday." Deidara answered again. "I haven't use even one single drop on my art yet. I need to make sure that it's in perfect condition."

"This stuff could be illegal and you just brought it in here without my permission?!" Mr. Kuso shouted. "That's it! I'm calling the cops! You'll be outta here early!" He then grab one sculpture from the shelves, alarming the young teenager. "And these pieces of crap you call art is going into the trash!" The sculpture from his hand was smash into pieces after being throw at to the wall. The furious landlord then uses both of his arms to swift all of the sculpture off from the shelves and land into the ground, in piece by piece.

Deidara said nothing; all he could do was look at the remains of his work in pieces.

The landlord didn't bother of seeing his motionless face as he storm to the front door and his hand on the doorknob. "Work of art. Huuf! Make everyone understand." He mocked in Deidara's voice before laughing. "The only thing these so-called work of art belong to are in the trashcan with you in it! That's how people will understand! Be ready to leave this house before the cops arrive." He open the door and slam it right behind him.

Deidara was still looking at the broken remains of his work of art. For months, after coming here from Iwa, he sought out to make everyone look upon his work of art and he got laughed at, thinking of a silly dream. He was ridicule even more after an idea of making his sculptures comes to life.

"People will understand my art." Deidara spoke softly as the feelings was taking over. His hands clutches and his eyes narrow in anger. "I'll make them understand. Yeah."

* * *

In Root Labs, a male scientist was rushing over with multiple papers in his hands; some of them were flying off from his grip. He had no time of getting the remain documents.

His entire body push himself on the two doors with a cried "Sir! We have a problem!"

The scientist was then being gripped by the throat with his whole body on the ground and a small pistol with a few inches on the head by two men. The papers he had from his hand were scatter all around.

"Fu. Torune." Danzo was behind his desk with the phone against his ear. He glare at the two of them as an order to release the poor scientist.

The two bodyguards, Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame, both let go of the scientist, who got up from the ground.

Torune Aburame put his gun blade back from his gun shoulder holsters. He's nineteen years old and a fairly tall and lean-built man. He has fair-skin and short spike dull black hair. His facial features are covered by a black mask with the exception of a small area around the nose and mouth; his glasses were implanted onto the mask. He wears a black suit with the leather holsters are red.

Fu Yamanaka, the men who uses his strength to make the scientist go on the ground, is also nineteen years old. He's a young man with auburn colored hair and amber eyes. He dresses in the same suit with the red gun shoulder holsters short like Torune.

"What seem to be the problem?" Danzo asked the unexpected worker, once his phone call has ended. "I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Sir, we got a situation here." The scientist said, but wasn't looking at his boss as he was getting some of the important documents off from the ground.

"I'am getting impatient here." Danzo growled under his breath.

The scientist, with a couple of papers now in his hand, rushes over to his boss with sweat coming from his face and fear being written on it.

"I just got a phone call from one of the employees." He began explaining. "He said he just did inventory of Substance C, the chemical compound of bringing inanimate objects to life."

"What about it?" The old man said.

"Somebody stole a couple of canisters." The scientist finished.

"What?" Danzo's tone wasn't exactly as the scientist had predicted to be reacted.

"They counted about five times and they came up the same result. Four hundred and seventy."

"How did this happened?"

"Security check out the cameras from last night. They're were found all broken from last night. The guards were knocked out; some of them with broken bones!" The scientist added, showing one document from his hand. "Sir, we need to find the perpetrators before something bad happens to the canisters! I'll contact the guards of a search-"

"No." Danzo interrupted. "There will be no search."

"Sir, you can't be serious." The scientist said, looking at his boss like he's crazy. "Shouldn't we be looking for the missing canisters? It these thing gets into the wrong hand, it will result-"

"Are you questioning my authority into this company?" Danzo's voice grew low and the temperature of this room dropped to sixty-six degrees, making the man tremble almost into his own knees.

"No, sir. I'm not." The man shakes his head negatively.

"Then tell them to get back here. Now leave!"

"Yes. Right away, sir." He then went out of the room in a flash without the remaining papers on the ground, leaving only the three men in the room.

"Lock the doors." Danzo said, making Fu to do of what his boss order him. The old man raises his whole body up with his golden cane as support. "Have you two done the job I have given you?"

"Yes, my lord." Torune said, while he and Fu were both bowing down to their boss.

"Were you two spotted?" Danzo walked over to this bodyguards.

"No." Fu said. "All the neighbors were in their homes. The owner, plus the landlord, didn't suspect us."

"Good." Danzo said one word before asking again. "Have you found the documents containing of my first victim?"

Torune then reaches into his coat pocket and took out a file before handing it to Danzo.

The old man open the file, revealing a small picture of Deidara and numerous papers based on him. "Tell me about this young lad."

"He was born in Iwa; consider himself to be a gifted artist. Fond of making clay sculptures, an obsession that he bears from within him." Fu explained.

"He's also fond of making explosive devices." Added Torune.

"Any families or relatives?"

"His real parents died when he was five years old. He was placed in an orphanage and was adopted by number of foster families."

"Any reason for it?"

"He has a temper problem; second degree involuntary rage." Torune answered. "Numerous assaults from the orphanage. His rage is the result of people ridiculing his work."

"He left Iwa and came to Konoha at age thirteen. Attended school for three a half years before working in odd jobs."

"Said here that he was let go due to the bosses and employees ridicule his art work and he gets into fights with them, sometimes with the boss."

"Interesting." Danzo said under his breath. "Are there any goals this Deidara wishes to do?"

"He said that he has dreams of making people understand his work and wishes that his art comes to life." Fu said.

"Then that's why I allow you two to "deliver" him his gift to him. Dismiss." Danzo ordered.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Both of the two bodyguards said in unison before leaving the room.

Danzo walked to the large window, giving him a clear view of entire city. His mind flashes back to where he first meet Naruto Uzumaki on the day of the trip to his building. From the moment he saw the teenager, he knew that this was Minato's son.

 _You brought this upon yourself,...Minato._ He thought.

* * *

Later that night, back at Deidara's place, which is now going to be vacant for anyone before he gets kicked out, the landlord was waiting from his house with the phone in his hand. He has been calling the police for six hours of trying to have a creepy resident out of his property. The police were too busy of catching murderers or rapists. Every time he calls them, he always get a voicemail from either of them.

Having enough of this, Mr. Kuso stomp over to his closet and took out a double barrel shotgun as he loads with bullets before clocking it.

With the lights still off, and more rats invading the wooden floors, Deidara was too focus with his new and first artwork. The pieces from his last sculptures were still on the floors. He didn't even bother of picking and throwing it in the trash. Right now, he wasn't thinking that he was going to get kick out of the house or be arrested for trespassing. He was too busy of making a masterpiece. That's what all he's been doing for the past six hours.

"Yes. Perfect, yeah." Deidara muttered to himself.

"The only thing these so-called work of art belong to are in the trashcan with you in it! That's how people will understand! His voice traded off to the mocking sound of his landlord before resuming back to his regular voice.

"I'll show you that they'll understand! Yeah!" He exclaimed.

*KNOCK!*

*KNOCK!*

*KNOCK!*

"Deidara! You better pray to Kami that you're outta here in the next five minutes before the cops show up or I'm blast you right where you're standing!"

Deidara stopped and turn his head around with a growl forming from his mouth. "Fool." He said. "You won't know what I'm planning to do next. Uh!"

His slanted blue eyes looked at the large chest that contain the thirty canisters. A small evil grin appear from his lip. "Let's see you'll change your mind about my art!"

Mr. Kuso gripped both of his hands with the shotgun and his eyes narrowed angrily. "If you don't come out of there and leave my property for good," He threatened. "I'll blow you away!"

He waited for a couple of seconds to hear Deidara response to his threat. After failing for him of not calling his bluff, he added "Alright, fine! I'm coming in!"

The landlord uses his right hand to take out his set of keys and insert one in the keyhole before twisting the doorknob and enter inside the house.

Closing the door right behind him, and pointing his weapon at the darkness in the living room, Mr. Kuso knew that his shotgun was pointing at forward of where Deidara is reside in his work station as he see a silhouette that is about the same height as him.

Ignoring the still rotten smell and hundreds and hundreds of rats, he said with a low growl and his hand on the trigger "Last warning, Deidara. Either you get out of here before the cops shot up or I'll blow your brains out right where you standing."

Suddenly, the silhouette stand up and faces the landlord with his right arm raises up, holding a small object in his hand. Mr. Kuso shouted in alarm "Drop what you have!"

A small grin appear on the silhouette's face, saying "Alright."

The object falls down on the floor and when it reaches the ground, Mr. Kuso's eyes widen in shock.

It started growing and growing until its height was double than Deidara's height. Its body weight was stretching and the bell was rounder.

"The hell…?" Mr. Kuso said before the larger silhouette lunges at him.

A loud scream was heard inside the house before the entire structure was collapsed by giant bird. The thing about the bird is that it's whole body was all white and it's appearances was three times the actual bird.

The landlord was being pinned down by the bird's massive foot as he look at the top to see Deidara, with the large chest around his left arm, look at the poor man and exclaimed "Now this is true art!"

With his hand raise up, he shouted "Fly!"

The bird hear his call and swoop away into the skies with his large wings, and releasing Mr. Kuso from his captive. The young artist laughed in glee that his work finally come to life.

Mr. Kuso got up from the ground and grab his shotgun before pointing at his target. "Nobody messes with me!" He growled as his hand was two seconds away of pulling the trigger.

Deidara was home free and feel the wind blowing into his hair. However, his short celebration ended when he hear a bullet came out of nowhere.

"What?!" He cried, turning around and saw his former landlord firing bullets from his double barrel shotgun.

As he was about to leave the scene, Deidara's left hand was blown away by the eighth bullet. He scream loudly; his eyes saw the large chest being slip from him. He immediately got it with his other hand, but was struggling to keep his body onto the large bird.

Mr. Kuso then fired his ninth bullet to his target, but the bullet went into the bird's head, resulting his whole body to explode like a bomb that is filled with C4.

The large amount of fire immediately fell into Konoha's harbor with the large chest falling as well.

Despite being shocked by the sudden explosion, he muttered "That's one artists this world doesn't need."

He went back to his house, knowing that people will complain about the sudden noise. He didn't care about that.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Konoha's Harbor, a large puddle of green substance was forming around the water; several tiny fires were falling from the skies before landing to it.

Tiny bubbles were forming at the center of the contaminated water, and a grotesque bloody hand that was form from its broken bones and ooze raises up as the palm of its hand open up, revealing a set of teeth and mouth before letting a low scream like a zombie.

* * *

 **So there it is! Deidara is gonna be the first villain that Naruto will be facing! At first, I though about of only including Tobi in the story, but after seeing new episodes of Naruto Shippuden on YouTube and thinking about what you mention in your reviews, I decided to including some of the villains from the show into my story. The thing is that there's going to be a small story about them before turning into the bad guys. I'm thinking of putting in Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and finally Tobi. I'm not sure if I want to add Sasori in the story. Tell me what you guys think of the new chapter and future chapters of what you want to happened next in your reviews. That's all for now. Tune it for Chapter Twelve of The Fox and don't forget to see read my new chapter in my other story. NiteOwl18 out.**


	12. Naruto vs Neji

**Hello Naruto's fans and welcome to chapter twelve of The Fox! This is NiteOwl18 here with this message; Happy Holidays! I want to wish everyone from Fanfiction a Merry Christmas to you all from me! Sorry it took so long to make this; this chapter was very long and worth about over 8,000 words. This is my Christmas gift to you all. Originally, I was going to put two chapters in the story and Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja as well, but I didn't had enough time. I should have started on Saturday, but I got lazy. Also, I saw the new Star Wars movie, and it was amazing! Last chapter, you all read about the first villain that will appear in my story, Deidara. Now in this new chapter, and my gift, I think you all are going to love this as you read the title of the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Naruto vs. Neji.**

Later that night in Konoha, Naruto, in his superhero uniform, travel from building to building for another mission. Along with him was Kurama.

 _Up until the moment I receive my powers, I have been doing good for this city. This is just like what every hero in the comic book world would do. But you want to know what's the only similarity between the real world and the comic books?_

Naruto finally stopped with his foot at the edge of the eleventh building and look down on his mission; another robbery as usual.

Poping out the bones from his neck, he took a deep breath before jumping in front of the robbers.

 _It's the same thing over again._

One robber pointed his pistol at him, but Naruto suddenly appear right in front of him in an orange flash and elbow him across the face.

Knocking him down, the blonde made his way toward another bandit, who drew a switchblade at him. Naruto quickly dodge it a couple of times before grabbing it and swinging him whole body to the rest of the robbers.

Naruto then felt a disturbance from his backside and quickly turn around to see one last member firing his gun at him. His whole body disappear and reappear right behind him before knock him out with a swift punch in the face. With his work done, he disappeared again.

 _For the past week, I have been going out on my own in the middle of the night and find a crime that only me can stop. Kurama said that it was all part of the training before I face the unexpected._

 _So far, it's been really boring._

Naruto reappear in front of a man who is attempting to hijack a car from a parking lot. The man then swing his crowbar at him, who back away from a few feet. The man kept swinging his weapon at him; Naruto jump high above him and lands on the roof of the car. He jump as the crowbar was swinging at his feet before landing right on it. He then send his right foot on the man's hand, breaking it.

Now defenseless, Naruto grab the shirt and send the men away, landing his back on another car's roof, triggering the alarm.

Every night, the blonde has been stopping the only two crimes he could find thanks to his and Kurama's super hearing; carjacking and robbery. Sometimes, it happen on the same day. He's been getting the hang of this despite the numerous attempts that he almost got himself killed.

* * *

Upon the week is over, the blonde is now tire of doing the same thing. "Man, am I beat!" He exclaimed, sitting on the base of his bed.

"I know, but it was worth it, kit." Kurama yipped, crouching down on the floor.

"Worth it?" The blonde repeated. "I have been doing the same thing over and over again, dattebayo. I hate to say this, but when do I get to face the unexpected as you say? This whole "me stopping carjacking and robberies" is getting old news. I want the unexpected right now, dattebayo!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kurama roared, making Naruto now raise from his bed in fear. "You're not ready to face the unexpected! You still have a lot to learn!"

"For your information, Kurama, I have know all the basic training since we first started it, dattebayo, so I know that I'm ready for what Danzo and his creeps are planning to do!" Naruto said with a fox grin.

Kurama then shake his head negatively with a sweatdrop as he muttered mentally _"Smart as you say, but stubborn like you, Minato."_

" _I hear that!"_

" _I know!"_ Kurama then spoke to his own mouth. "And even if you fight the expected, I'll doubt that it'll be less afraid of the suit you're wearing."

"What's wrong with my suit?" Asked Naruto.

"Do I have to asked, kit?" Kurama said in a deadpanned face. "You wearing a lot of orange that makes you an easy target."

"I like orange. So sue me." He argued back.

"You ever seen someone with greater powers wears orange?"

"Have _you_ ever meet someone who likes the color orange? And don't say that it's me, dattebayo."

"Point taken." The fox yipped.

"Make fun of my favorite color all you want, Kurama." Naruto said. "I ain't changing the way I dress. In fact, I'm keeping it."

"Whatever. And by the way, you may need to take a look of your clothes again, Naruto." Kurama said, walking toward the blond's backpack.

Naruto then grab it and took out his superhero's suit. His bright orange sweater now has a couple of holes to the center and a small tear on the shoulder. One of the legs of his orange pants is ripped and the backside of it has a couple of small tears.

"Oh man." He muttered to himself. "It's going to take me a least of couple of days to sew these all the holes and tears and we don't even have a sewing machine, dattebayo!"

"Can't you just get a new one?" He yipped.

"I can't." He said. "It's too risky for me to handle, dattebayo."

"Well, then you can't go out in the middle of the night without a decent suit." Kurama added. "Plus you don't have the time to go out and buy one; it's almost school time for you."

Naruto then look up from his alarm clock and saw that it was almost 8:30 A.M. "Crap, I'm late!" He cried, sending his whole body from off the bed and quickly go to his closet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Uchiha police force had gather around in the broken remains of one of Mr. Kuso's house. The media had arrived five to ten minutes later. Dozen of residents from the rest of the houses came in on the huddle.

A couple of police officers were standing on the ground of the remains, searching for evidences. While doing so, the newswomen was at her work, while the cameraman points to her direction as she reports the news.

"...I here live from a local suburban neighborhood, where last night, a house has been destroyed in the form of suicide. That what's the local landlord, Rooji Kuso, has confirm after one of his owners refuses to move out in accordance with him…"

Sergeant Itachi Uchiha look at the scene as he walk pass a group of reporters, neighbors with curiosity, and more officers. He turn his head around and saw the landlord being question by two police officers.

"The man refuses to move out, after I peacefully told him that he hasn't had a choice." Mr. Kuso explain as one of the cops had a notepad and wrote down everything he said. "I even told him that I will be calling the cops if he doesn't leave."

Irachi then goes to the wreckage and meet up with more officers, finding evidences. He asked the two other Uchihas "What you got?"

"We found nothing, Itachi." Answered Tekka Uchiha.

"Not a speck of anything." Teyaki added, who was crouching down. "All just dirt."

"Itachi!"

The older version of Sasuke turn around and saw his partner and best friend, Lieutenant Shisui Uchiha. He appears to be the same age as Itachi; short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, dark eyes and a relatively broad nose, plus a well-defined eyelashes. His Uchiha uniform includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit.

"Got anything, Shisui?" He repeated.

"Just the old man said that the landlord try to talk the owner of committing suicide, where he began to talk about it. He said that he mention of a bomb that he had build and threatens to blow himself up, if Mr. Kuso doesn't leave." He explained.

"If there was a bomb, it would have left any plastic or remaining wires that could had survive in the explosion." Tekka said, looking around on the ground before turning to Shisui. "You ask the neighbors of who this person was?"

"The former owner of the house used to be rented by one man named Deidara." Shisui answered. "Landlord said that he came here on his own from Iwa. According to some of the neighbors, they knew the men, but they never associated with him."

"Any reason why?" Asked Itachi.

"Sources say that the men was crazy and some of the parents didn't want their kids to approach him and ignore him. There were some complaints that his house was starting to fall apart, trash weren't picked up as properly, and million of flies were around, disturbing the peace. Deidara was said to be an artist, a struggling one, say from the landlord."

"So the theory is that Deidara killed himself after being struggling with selling his work to the public." Teyaki said, still crouching down.

"I think it's an open and shut case." Commented Tekka.

"But get this," Itachi's partner added. "I ask some of the owners again and they told me that Kuso had a conflict with Deidara before he committed suicide. They overhear him saying that he threatened to keep him out of the house if he didn't hold on to a job or pay him the rent. They been doing this for almost two years after he moved in the neighborhood. Also last night, there were gunshots, possible from a shotgun." He turn to his friend. "What do you think, Itachi?"

Itachi crosses his arms and eyed on the landlord, who was still given his testimony to the police and reporters are questioning the man. "I'll be right right back." He stated before walking the landlord.

"Mr. Kuso." Itachi call out, making the landlord turn around and saw the Sergeant coming at him.

"Sergeant Uchiha," Mr. Kuso said. "For what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"I'm here to talk to you about one of your guest's 'suicide', Deidara." He finished.

"Yes, it was a horrible way for him to go." Mr. Kuso 'explained' in the older man's case. "I wish I could have talk him out of it."

"Was it really a suicide, Mr. Kuso?" Itachi said, leaning him closer to the landlord.

"What are you implying at, Itachi-san?" He didn't use the word 'Sergeant' in respect.

"If Deidara was really on the verge of suicide, anyone else could have notices the signs he was showing."

"The man was a shut in, Itachi-san. No one could had help him."

"And what about you? Didn't you see the signs where you were in the house, threatening him to pay the rent or kick him off the property?" Itachi's eyes fell upon to the landlord's eyes, like a hawk had caught its prey.

"You're-You're getting this personal." Mr. Kuso was started to get nervous from the eyes of the Sergeant.

"And the neighbors say that there were gunshots on the night he 'blew himself up.' Were you the one making those shots against him, Mr. Kuso?"

"I don't have to take this from you. I just lost one of my guest and my house because he wasn't getting help."

"Help...that you didn't even provided him."

"I think you ought to leave, Itachi-san." Mr. Kuso angrily narrowed his eyes as he replied. He then left the scene with reporters following him.

Shisui went up to his partner and asked "What was that about, Itachi?"

"He's lying, Shisui." Itachi answer. "I can see the look in his eyes. He's denying it."

"You want to make an arrest on him or should I let Tekka to use brutal force if he resist?"

"No." He answered again. "He won't deny the truth; sooner or later, he's going to crack one day, and we'll be there to arrest him. Shisui, round up a couple of officers you can find and track down his movement."

"Yes, Itachi." Shisui nodded, walking away from his partner. Itachi took one look at the numerous reporters surrounding the landlord's house before turning his back to the crime scene.

* * *

At Roots Labs, Danzo, follow by Fu and Torune, look at the hundred inches flat screen t.v and saw the news of the suburban and neighbor and the 'suicide' of one of the residents living here for rent.

" _...Eyewitnesses say that there were gunshots around the house right after the explosion has happened. Nobody knew who the gunshots belong to, but Sergeant Itachi has a theory that Rooji Kuso may be involved in the suicide or in his case murder, of Deidara. No more word yet from either the Sergeant or the other officers to confirm this…"_

Danzo's left eye narrow in anger and the remote control clutching it from his hand in anger. From the moment he first learn of Deidara's death, he was outrage, but more than outrage if the cops or anyone will find Substance C and it could trace it back to him.

"This isn't what I had plan." Danzo growled. "That idiot was suppose to use Substance C to hunt down Minato's son, not use it all to blow himself up!"

"What is it you want us to do, Danzo-sama?" Asked Fu who is kneeling down as well as Torune.

"Retrieve anything you can find from the wreckage. There can't be any evidences of Substance C remaining! Don't come back until you retrieve something."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Torune said as he and Fu went out of the building to recover the evidence.

* * *

At Konoha High School, Naruto enter Math class and greeted his friends with a smile from his face.

"What up, guys?"

"Hey Naruto." Choji greeted back with with two fingers up.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, but blushed a bit. Naruto held in a blush as well.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said. "Did you hear about what happen last night? It's all over the news."

"You mean about that mysterious guy again?" Naruto answered.

"Yes, but it's something else." He added, making the blonde confuse. "There was a suicide!"

"A suicide?" Naruto said with an eyebrow raise.

"Itachi told me that someone from Konoha East blow himself up in a house after the landlord try to get him out of the house because he wasn't paying the rent." Sasuke explain.

"The guy was lying!" Kiba shouted, waving his hands as he stood between the Uchiha and the Nara. "He must have kill him! You should have seen Itachi giving him the look! It was live on t.v.! I thought that guy was going to piss his pants!"

"Kiba, inside voices!" Shikamaru replied with a shout.

"Come on, Shikamaru! You got to admit that the old man was this close of peeing himself!"

"What about the mysterious guy, Kiba?" Naruto repeated as Hinata giggle over Kiba's constraint shouting.

"Oh him." Kiba suddenly lost his shouting. "Yeah, I saw him."

"You seem to be less enthusiastic about it."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised of seeing him. Sure the guy is badass, but it's the same thing over and over. Simple robberies and carjackings. It's started to get stele." Kiba added.

"And what's up with that orange color?" Said one of the classmates, who had overhear their conversation. "I had never seen someone why overdresses in the same color. You have to be an complete idiot to make that as a costume."

A small vein had pop from the blonde's forehead and a fox is mentally laughing at him with the words _"I told you so."_

Hinata then look at him, asking "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hinata-san." He reply, not looking her to the face, knowing that he has been insulted.

"Well, despite the fact that him wearing that kill-me orange costume, I got to say that he makes a badass superhero and show the cops who's the actual boss."

Suddenly, a quick punch on top of Kiba's head came in contact and a loud shout "Don't disrespect the Uchihas, baka!"

"Ghaa!" Kiba rubbed his wounded head. "Damn it, Sakura! I was just having an opinion!"

"You're opinion doesn't matter, dog boy!" Ino added with hatred.

Naruto growled to himself as he clutches his hand in anger. He didn't like how the two always berate his friends over one little thing that involves Sasuke or his family. Both Ino and Sakura were trying to 'heal' Sasuke's 'wounds' from Kiba's offensive remark about his family. Sasuke had that look in his face that say "Get out; you're annoying my personal space."

Soon the rest of the girls in the class were starting to either ease their crush's pain or making threats against the Inzunka who made the remark. Kiba started to argue with them as Naruto looked before looking back at his best friend being almost getting molested by the two girls. This didn't take for Ino and Sakura to both realizes that he was watching them.

Sakura snorted with a scowl "What the hell are you looking at, nerd? You coming to beat us up for talking to Sasuke-kun?"

Soon the entire fangirls were starting to throw insults at the blonde, who seem to be unmoved throughout the time when Sakura started to berate Kiba for insulting Sasuke's family.

Naruto's eyes slowly becoming red, but remain himself of what Kurama had told him; to not lost control. Taking a few deep breaths, he was finally at peace...that is until Sakura's shouting knock him out of it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, loser!" Naruto now glared at her former friend and crush as she continues to throw insults to him. "What, you're not talking to me since you murder Hibachi? You don't scare me that easily, nerd." Smirking, she then started to poke on Naruto's chest repeatedly.

The blonde's then closes his eyes and grab her hand quickly, making Sakura's eyes widen in shock. The entire class were taken back by the grabbing, including Naruto's friends.

Naruto walk slowly to her former crush, still with him holding her hand, and stare in her jaded eyes. Sakura was now being afraid as she stare into her former friend's eyes; never in her life that Naruto could be still anger.

"Never...touch me...or...insult my...friends." Naruto slowly said as he growls from underneath his breath, fearing her more often.

"Good morning, class!"

The entire classmate now saw Kakashi walking into the room finishing "Sorry I was late. My car broke down and I have to-" He then saw that his students were standing up and seeing Naruto and Sakura, with the latter holding up the rosette's hand.

"Naruto, why are you grabbing Sakura's hand?" He asked curiosity.

Hearing the voice of his sensei, he shakes his head and spoke to his normal tone "It's nothing, Kakashi sensei. We were just talking." He then dropped her hand, who quickly held it on her chest. "Right Sakura?"

"Yes." Sakura stuttered, still afraid and rubbing her hand. "We were just talking, sensei."

"Well, that's enough talking, you two. Class has started." Kakashi said, sitting down on his seat.

Everyone disperse and sat down in their desks. Naruto sat down first before any of them did. Sakura walk to her desk on the back with some of the fangirls were consulting her and Ino being first.

"Oh my god Sakura, are you alright?"

"He could have killed you."

"Or break your hand."

"That must have been real scary for you."

Sakura still rubbed her hand; it wasn't wounded or broken. She felt her heart pumping by the sight of the blonde being angry at her. She then shaking her head and said with full confidence "What, you're crazy or something? I ain't afraid of that loser and neither does this school."

"I don't know." The teen girl with long black hair added. "You all saw what he can do after beating up Hibachi. Imagine what he'll do to us."

"Please!" She scoffed. "If I know what that loser will do, it'll involve taking more drugs and act like he's tough than anyone else! We shouldn't be scared of that creep!"

"She right." Yuki nodded. "It's just Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's biggest loser and nerd. He wouldn't dare of hitting us."

"And if he does lay a hand on us, the school will expel him and I can be closer to Sasuke-kun." The rosette cooed at the end of her sentence.

All the fangirls agree of what she had said, except for one. While Ino thought that it was a great idea of not being afraid of Naruto, she had mixed feelings about what would really happen if Naruto does hit one of them and he gets expelled from school, leaving the girls to have Sasuke for himself. She was puzzled for what is happening to the blonde; first he gets pushed around by everyone throughout his life and all of a sudden, he is branded a murderer for attempted murder of one of his tormentors thanks to a new form body that he has somehow posses.

"Mmm…" Ino made a small noise to herself as she look at Naruto.

* * *

The day was a quarter over and Naruto is shown putting his books into his locker after his Science class had ended. So far, he's been hearing people about him behind his back; all of it was involve of he and Sakura had an argument and ended with him grabbing his hand. Of course, they put some extras on it and lie about how it was more than just a grab on the hand.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turn his head around and saw Hinata right in front of him. He smiled, holding a blush "Hey, Hinata-san."

"Um, are you alright? You haven't said a word since what happened back at Math class." She reply.

"I'm alright." Naruto said, waving his hand. "I just hated with Sakura and the girls all ganging up on me. I hope that didn't scare you, Hinata-san."

Hinata shake her head negatively. "No. I'm just surprise that she or the girls didn't beat you up for it."

"I'm surprise either." He added.

"I'm heading outside for some fresh air. You're coming, Naruto-kun?"

"I'll catch up with you, Hinata-san." He said with a fox grin, making Hinata's blush increases and smile warmly at him before walking away.

Naruto's blush started to appear as she was gone before going to his books. He got distracted by seeing her walk on her backside and her long beautiful indigo hair blowing swiftly.

"You're gonna ask her out or going to keep staring at her backside?"

Naruto snapped out of her daze and look at Sasuke, leading his back against the lockers with a smug grin.

"How long have you been standing there?" He said, embarrassed.

"Not long enough for you to see Hinata's backside or were you really looking at her backside?"

"Shut up, teme."

"So…" Sasuke turn to seriousness. "Are you going to ask her out and not douche out like always?"

"What the hell are you talking about, dattebayo?" Naruto said, facing his best friend.

"I mean," Sasuke continues. "Are you finally going to ask her out or at least tell her how you feel?"

"How the hell am I going to do that, Sasuke? I can't even talk to her for more than five minutes without Neji coming in and ruin the moment. Also, some of the guys that want to date her. More handsome. More developed. More normal." Naruto said, with his voice lower and his tone as well. Ever since they hit high school, Hinata has been hit by guys who are different than Naruto and his personality.

"That's not true; she'll love you for who you are." Sasuke said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "And who you are is just fine."

Naruto lay out a small smile before saying "Thanks Sasuke. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it." He then slam the door closed.

"Then go." Sasuke smiled. "I'll be right at your side in case you make an ass of yourself or you douche out like always."

"Ha, ha, ha." He said sarcastically. "Very funny, teme."

"Let's go, dobe." The raven chuckle as he and the blonde walk to the exit of the school.

Outside of the school, the students were taking a break before heading back to their classes for about ten minutes.

Hinata sat at a bench all by herself and her mind wonder off of a certain blonde. Ever since that reaction happen back at Math class, she was more worry about her crush. Around her were people talking about that innocent. Most of them couldn't believe that Naruto will ever do that Sakura like that. Almost the population of the girls were having some ideas of getting away from the blonde or epelle him if he ever harms one of them.

" _Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata said in thought.

"Slow down, Naruto!" Sasuke said, seeing his friend now running through the door.

The blonde turn his head from left to right, thinking _"Where could she be?"_ His eyes then saw Hinata, sitting at the bench. _"There's she is!"_

He called out "Hinata!"

The Hyuga female's head peak up and saw the blonde teenager coming to her. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hey! I have been looking for you-" Naruto yelled, but his foot tripped on someone's foot while passing a group of students. Hinata only reacted for a three seconds before the unexpected happened as she got up.

Hinata felt her whole body is being pressed against and look into the eyes of Naruto...who was on top of her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, feeling her face red.

"Hinata-san…" Naruto reply; his face soon turn red as well. He reacted by moving his body slightly up, making Hinata moan quietly.

His eyes lean down and saw his hand was on Hinata's right breast. But that wasn't it. He and Hinata saw that the blonde's leg is right in the middle of her legs in a suggestive manner and their faces grew closer, so were their lips.

Suddenly, the collar of the blonde's neck was dragged and sending him off the ground with a voice booming.

"GET OFF OF HER, UZUMAKI!"

Naruto was now being faced by a pissed off Neji Hyuga and that drew the attention of the crowd. However, the crowd had already form when Naruto had landed on top of Hinata. Many wolf-whistles and oohing and off guard reaction were occur.

"I thought I told you to never set a foot near Hinata-sama!" Neji growled.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata cried, putting her arm at his arm. "Naruto-kun didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

"Don't defend him!" He shouted, raising his voice, and scaring his cousin. "You're shouldn't be associated with this murderer!"

"Naruto-kun isn't a murderer! He didn't mean to almost killed Hibachi-san!"

"This isn't about that! It's much more!" Neji replied, seeing the blonde as he gets up.

"What the hell are you talking, dattebayo?" Asked Naruto.

"You know what I'm talking about, murderer! Now for the last time, stay away from Hinata-sama!" He repeated.

"Why?!" Naruto shouted, making the Hyuga male shocked. "So you can treat Hinata like crap and make her miserable?!"

"Watch who you're talking, Uzumaki!"

"Why don't you make me?!" Naruto said, pushing Neji, making everyone taken aback by it.

"Big mistake, nerd." Neji narrowed his eyes angrily, and cracking both of his knuckles. He raises one first and prepare to strike Naruto in the face, but stopped when the bell has ringed.

"Shit! The bell!" Neji said, looking at the building before turning his head back to him. "After school. We'll settle this after school, nerd!"

"And I'll be here, bastard!" Naruto replied in the same tone as the Hyuga. Neji then leave the scene with the crowd disperse, and muttering about the fight in excitement.

Naruto look at Hinata, goes to her and said "You alright, Hinata-san?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Come on; let's go inside." They both turn around and walk back to the school with Sasuke, who was in the crowd, and the only one who didn't leave. He had just witness the conflict between the Hyuga and his best friend.

* * *

"Are you insane, man?! You can't fight Neji!"

Sasuke had told the rest of the gang of what happened after he and Naruto and Hinata all walk back to the building. At the end of a class, Naruto was seen putting his books inside while his friends came in and try to talk him out of it.

"Sorry Kiba," Naruto said with determination. "But I don't have much of a choice. That asshole is getting of what he deserve."

"Because of what Sasuke said was true?! Because you accidentally landed on top of Hinata?!" Kiba yelled, drawing much attention to them with small chuckles and wolf-whistles.

Shikamaru said with a face palm "Kiba, you're embarrassing us."

"Naruto, isn't there anyway for you to stop this fighting?" Choji said. "You already got suspended for a week after beating up Hibachi. Imagine what you would do to Neji."

"Not unless Neji kills him first." Kiba remarked, earning a back in the head slap from Shino.

"Naruto-san," Shino begin. "What would exactly happened if you face Neji?"

"I'll know what will happen, Shino." Naruto replied. "I'm going to make sure that bastard isn't going to harm me and Hinata-san ever again!"

"This is just like dealing with Hibachi!" Kiba cried. "Except this isn't you facing him again! We're talking about Neji Hyuga, the guy who broke your nose ever since you started hanging out with Hinata!"

With his locker door slam, he faces all of him, saying "I thought you said that I need to face my own battles."

"That was before Sasuke told us about you facing Neji! Naruto, cancel the fight! We don't want to risk you going through another humiliating defeat again! There's no need to being afraid of whimping out!"

"I've been whimping out all my whole life, Kiba. After this fight, I'm won't be whimping out ever again. See you guys at class." Naruto finished, grabbing his backpack and walk passes his friends to his next class.

Kiba turned to Sasuke and asked "Aren't you going to say something to him, Sasuke?"

"No." He answered, making him and the gang surprise. "He said he knows what he's doing. I believe in him." With that being said, Sasuke left the group by himself.

"Is no one gonna stop this fight for the sake of our friend?!" Kiba shouted more.

"Kiba, stop screaming; it's so troublesome of you yelling in my ear." Shikamaru said, rubbing out his ear canal. "If Naruto wants to fight Neji, then let him fight him."

"Yeah, he's Naruto." Choji added. "He always has a solution to everything."

"I suggest we all walk to class before Kurenai sensei will give all of us a tardy." Shino warned.

The entire gang the walk to their class with Kiba saying "I just hope Neji's friends will try to talk him out of it as well."

* * *

"Neji Hyuga, I will not let you fight Naruto-san!"

That voice belong to one of Neji's friends, Tenten Higurashi, in the Hyuga's office. Ever since he took the position of Student Body President, he immediately bought an room for an office for him and his two loyal friends.

Tenten is seventeen years old with brown hair and eyes. Her hair is Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over sides. She wears a blue navy shirt, complete with long dark blue slacks and steel boots.

"Cancel this fight!" Tenten warned. Lee was leading against the wall, and not trying to calm her down when arguing with her crush.

"No!" Neji replied as he sat on his desk. "This is a matter of business between me and the nerd!"

"Honestly, Neji, why you must torture Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, walking to his friend. "He has done nothing wrong."

"That nerd made of a fool in front of Hinata-sama, and me as well! I'm going to make sure that nerd won't show his face around in this school ever again!"

Tenten asked, still angry "I don't get what's the conflict you had with Naruto-san! He hasn't done nothing wrong!"

"You saw how he had beaten Hibachi in a pulp, Tenten." He replied. "And the threat he had made with Sakura-san."

"Yes, I hear of that, but that fight with Hibachi-san wasn't his fault!" She answered. "He was defeating himself!"

"I don't know why you two are here where you should be in class!"

"We were hoping that we try to talk you out of it! There's no reason for you to harass Naruto-san if he hang out with Hinata-san! He's a good student, Neji!"

"Tenten's right." Lee said, putting his hand on the Hyuga's shoulder. "Naruto-kun's is a kind person. He hasn't harm you anything. Don't fight him."

"You two wouldn't understand!" Neji roared, knocking his hand out in frustration. "He is not who he seem to be. I know what he is. A murderer. And I'm going to make sure that he won't mess with the Hyugas anymore! That's a promise I'm willing to make," He then got up from his seat and walk to the door with his hand on the handle. "And no one is going to stop me making it come true!" He open the door and slam it from behind.

Lee shook his head in disapproval while Tenten sighed in anger "Unbelievable! He's never going to stop!" The girl then went to her backpack and grab it before grabbing Lee's hand. "Come on, Lee! We got a fight to stop!"

"What if he doesn't want to listen?" Lee asked, being dragged by her gripped as she went to the door.

"Oh, he'll listen alright!" The two friends went out the door and try to stop the Hyuga male of beating Naruto again. The two weren't never friends with the blonde, but they hear stories of him. In result, he was okay in their books; however, they both hated that Neji keeps assaulting Naruto and blame themselves of not stopping the conflict any sooner.

But that's all about to change.

* * *

The final bell ringed, marking the end of the school day and the starting of the fight between Naruto and Neji.

The rest of the students were in front of the school's building in a large circular area. They were mutter in the air, taking bets on who will win and who will lost. Half of the schools will think that Neji will beat Naruto for five minutes while the rest thinks that Naruto will beat him for less than five minutes. Some of them took out their phones to record the fight.

At the center, Naruto and the gang arrive moments after leaving their last class with the blonde stepping into the circle.

"Well, this is it," Kiba said. "It's nice knowing you, Naruto." Shino then hit him at the back of the head.

Sasuke walk to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder, asking "You sure you want to do this, man?"

"If you're trying to talk me out of it, forget it, Sasuke." Naruto replied. "I'm not backing down."

"I wasn't trying to talk you out of it, dobe. Just don't get hurt."

"Heh." The blonde smirked. "Like I'm letting him hurt me again. Don't try anything to break up the fight, Sasuke. Not you or the gang."

"I'll try to keep Kiba on the leach." Sasuke laughed.

"Hey loser!" Both of them turn around and saw Sakura in the crowd, along with the fangirls. "I have five hundred ryos riding on it! Don't screw me over!"

Before either of them say anything to their former friend, a voice shouted "HE'S HERE!"

The crowd then stopped and saw Neji walking pass the students before stepping in the circle. He stated sadistically "Hey, no help from the Uchiha, nerd!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily at him before saying to his friend "Good luck, man." He then walked away from him.

"I thought you didn't show up, nerd!" Neji shouted.

"I thought so myself as well." He replied.

Neji scan the area and saw Hinata with her friends. As soon as she caught his gaze, she step back in fear for a bit as he said "Take a good look at the nerd, Hinata-sama! As soon as I'm done with him, he'll never show his face around here again! You shouldn't be allow to be friends with the likes of him!"

"Hey bastard!" Naruto shouted, making him now look at him. "Quite trying to make her like you! You don't talk to someone who is consider a family to you! Maybe you shouldn't be calling yourself a Hyuga if you keep talking and treating her like crap!

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, with a small blush.

"Don't worry about me, Hinata-san." He said with a fox grin. "I know what I'm doing." Naruto then took off his black jacket before throwing it at her, who quickly caught it unexpectedly.

"If you're done talking, nerd, let's fight!" Neji did a fighting pose.

"Yes. Lets!" Naruto did one as well.

Soon the crowd were chatting "Fight, Fight, Fight…!" Neji was the first to charge at Naruto; the blonde quickly step aside.

The Hyuga run to him, only that Naruto dodge again. Neji move one foot and he took a foot back. He then started to swing his fist forward at him, but Naruto duck his head, rolled over to another side before getting up. The crowd was now starting to yell at both of the fighters

"Somebody hit someone!"

"Come on, Neji! Beat that nerd!

"You better not cost my allowance, loser, or I'll kick your ass!"

Naruto focus on his temper of not letting out. He dodges and step aside from the punches. Neji growled "Stop prancing around and fight!"

Neji then charges at him with a fist coming at him; Naruto, his eyes turn to gold, quickly made his way to the back right as he hit the air.

Turning around, his face got punched by the blonde. Neji stumble back, but kept his balance. He saw that the corner of his mouth was bleeding.

Neji charges at him again with another punch, but again, Naruto was now grabbing his right arm. Neji send his other fist, he dodge and elbow him across the chin.

Naruto take a couple of steps back as Neji send out a few punches plus some kicks. Naruto then grab Neji's left leg and threw his whole body to the ground.

" _Damn it!"_ Neji gets up from the ground and wipe the blonde from his mouth. _"Is it just me or is my hits slow?"_

The Hyuga then charges again toward him, but Naruto jumps by grabbing both of Neji's shoulders and swift kick him in the face, sending him on the ground again.

"Oooh!" The crowd cried out.

"Whoa! Neji's getting his ass kick!" Kiba shouted in wide eye. "I didn't know Naruto can dodge his moves!"

"Neither did I." Shino replied; no one couldn't see his surprise expression from underneath his hood.

Sasuke look at his best friend as he was winning the fight. He barely had any scratches or wounds from Neji's attacks. _"When did he become the tough one?"_

The audiences couldn't believe what they were seeing; Naruto Uzumaki was winning the fight against Neji Hyuga. It was just like how he had faced Hibachi. There was muttered in the air.

"How the hell can that nerd fight?! He barely can handle a punch!"

"Boy, Neji's getting cream out there!"

"I'm about to lost my money!"

"Haven't you notice how fast the nerd was when Neji's hits were about to land?"

Neji was starting to lost the battle; he couldn't believe that the nerd was actually winning! He knew all about his fight with Hibachi, but he didn't know that he can punch well and outsmart his attacks.

"Heh!" Naruto smirked. "Is that all you got, bastard?!"

Neji reply by running toward him and swift kick him; Naruto manage to duck and rolled over behind him before karate chop him across the neck. The blonde then send a couple of punches to the face and the abdomen.

" _Ha, ha!"_ Naruto laughed to himself in his thoughts. _"I can get easily win this!"_

" _NARUTO, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

" _Hey Kurama. What up?"_ Naruto soon lost his bragging face and started to get nervous.

" _I notice that you're using your powers, in the school, and in front of everyone!"_ Kurama screamed in his thought.

" _Kurama, I can explain, dattebayo-"_

" _You're fighting Neji aren't you, kit?"_

" _Wait, how did you-Oh wait, you can read my mind. I forgot about that. I can talk right now; I'm too busy fighting."_ Naruto block some of Neji's punches and jump from his kicks before getting a kick across the Hyuga's face.

" _Well, you may want to downgrade the power, kit. People will get suspicious!"_

Naruto look at the crowd and hear what they're were saying from his hearing.

"The guy can't move that fast! It's impossible!"

"How the hell can he move that fast and not Neji?"

"Or Sasuke-kun?"

"I think it's part of the symptoms of those drugs he's been using."

He then saw that there were iPhones being hold up in the air as it recorded the fight. "Crap!" Naruto curse himself before getting a punch in the face.

"Finally!" Neji cried as he charges him again. Naruto block out the punches and hits made by the Hyuga.

" _Damn it! I can't move away without risking my powers expose!"_ Naruto mentally said to himself. His eyes from his glasses pick up the kicks from below and jump away.

Neji came in with an oncoming fist, but Naruto, still his eyes were golden, saw that the fist was heading toward him in slow motion. He saw an opening from below the arm, but remind himself that he couldn't risk his powers of being exposed to the public.

So what he did was he grab the arm and send a fist across the face. He then send a few punches to the face and the body.

Neji took a step back from the hits before roaring out toward him. Naruto grab his shirt and throws him five feet away from him to the ground.

Naruto breathed as his eyes slowly went back to his regular color. The audiences stopped with their jaws wide open and the phones slowly dropped down. The blonde's friends felt their breath being taken out from their bodies as they saw him finally defeating Neji.

Kiba shouted with a fist pump "Woo-Whoo!" This reacted to the audiences cheered for Naruto as the new champion stood there in surprise with a smile on his face.

"Amazing." Tenten said to herself.

Neji's friends were surprised as well after seeing the fight with Lee shouted, despite his friend had lost "WHOO! NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH IS MUCH BRIGHTER!"

The male Hyuga then look up and felt rage from within as his a third of his pride has been destroyed by the nerd. He then raise up from the ground and move toward the blonde.

Hinata smile warmly for her crush, but spotted her cousin charging after him. "Naruto-kun!" She cried. "Look out!"

Naruto turn around, only to have his face being punch. He only responded by looking toward his enemy as he throw more punches at him.

The blonde block himself by raising his arms to his face; Neji process with a swift kick across the rib and send a punch to the face, knocking him to the ground.

The Hyuga then started to raise his foot and slam it toward where Naruto was resting, but the blonde rolled over as he continues to stomp at its target.

The audiences were now beginning to grow worry for the blonde after that first brought on by Neji had caught him by surprise.

"Hey, that's a bit too far for Neji-san." Asked one of the guys.

Naruto rose up from the ground, where his face is being punch again and again by Neji. The blonde try to catch some of the punches with his senses, but somehow, Neji either kicks or punch him again to knock him off his feet.

Neji sent a kick to the chest, sending him on the ground and process to punch and kick him repeatedly.

The audiences were in horror of seeing the brutality over the blonde. They were find when it was just a normal assault from either Neji or Hibachi or even the fangirls, but this was over the limit.

"Somebody stop the fight!"

"He's not going to kill Naruto, isn't he?"

"Looks like he might!"

"Oh, my kami!

"Somebody do something!"

Naruto quickly went back on his feets; his face is filled with blood and bruises. His right cheek was all black and shallow. He got a black eye on the left eye. His nose was almost broken. His clothes were dirty and tears were seen from the corner and so were the pants.

The blonde then send a fist toward him, which he immediately caught it.

"Ha! You think you could finish me off, Uzumaki?!" Neji smirked sadistically. "You're pointless! Why can't you just accept your fate?!"

Sasuke yelled "Naruto!"

"Neji, stop this!" Lee demanded.

"You will never defeat me! You're just an outsider! Someone from outside the lands!" Neji reaches to the blonde's other arm right as he was about to punch him off guard before slowly bending it, making Naruto flinch as he hear it breaking. "Where do you get off and start making everyone care like you exist?! You're...just a NERD!" The Hyuga finally break the arm, resulting everyone to flinch, covering their eyes or mouths. Hinata cover her eyes in fear as well.

Naruto's friends and Neji's friends all hear the snap before looking surprisingly that the blonde is still on his feet and not uttering a sound. He grimaces, but, to Neji's shock, it was the face of determination.

"Well, have you ever seen a nerd do…" Naruto yelled before pulling his head up and slam it against Neji's forehead. "This?!"

Everyone gasped, including the friends of the competitors. Kiba shouted victorious "Headbut, bitch!"

The Hyuga let go of his arm and taking a few steps back. Neji's forehead was bleeding, so did Naruto as well. The blonde breathed as he slowly growl under his teeth despite the pain from both his bleeding head and broken right arm. He then grab his limp arm and, with hesitation, he snap it back into place, laying out a blood-chilling roar, resulting the audiences of flinching the bone being back into its place. Naruto felt the rage from inside again, and tell himself "Don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control…"

Neji, despite how sick it was of hearing the reattachment, charges at him again.

However, Naruto quickly punch him, sending him a few steps back. Naruto walk over and punches him with his left hand a few times then his right a couple of times.

From the tenth punch, Neji took more than a couple of steps back before running again with a road. Naruto copy the exact same thing as him, but he slide down as he came close to Neji.

Finally, Naruto send his entire fist onto Neji's chin, sending him flying and landing on the ground before jumping back to his feets.

Then he hear the silence from the audiences as Naruto look around.

After a few minutes of utter quietness, a couple of claps were heard, then more clapping and clapping until everyone was now hooting and cheering.

Naruto's friends clapped as well with Hinata sighed in relief that her crush has survive before clapping.

Lee and Tenten rushes over to their friend, who was slowly getting up. Tenten asked her crush "Are you alright, Neji?"

Neji look up and saw the blond, all bloody and bruised, being the center of attention by the audiences giving out positive vibes. He growl that he has gotten humiliated by him.

Sensing some tension toward the Hyuga as he raises up, Tenten shouted "That's enough, Neji The fight is over!"

Lee uttering "I agree!"

"Don't get involved in this you two!" Neji bellowed and walk over to the blonde but saw Tenten took out a kunai blade right in front of his eyes.

"Neji…" Tenten threatened, twirling her blade. "Don't make me do this I'll regret."

Seeing the flames in her eyes and the same thing at Lee's, Neji sighed in frustration "Fine."

Naruto then felt his whole body collapsing, but Sasuke had caught him in a flash. "Sasuke…"

"It's okay, my friend. I got you." Sasuke reply back as his entire friends came by to support the blonde.

His entire friends arrive at the scene with Kiba exclaimed "We got to get him to the nurse's office!"

"Or the hospital!" Shikamaru added, seeing the many injuries of his friend.

Neji walk away from the blonde with Tenten and Lee backing up. The audiences separate to let him past; the Hyuga's eyes saw the blade from Tenten's hand. With rage still inside him, he elbow punch Lee across the face and pushes Tenten before grabbing the knife from out of her hands. With the weapon now in his hands, he started charges at Naruto with a cry.

Sasuke uses his body as a shield for the blonde, but Naruto pushes him away before clutches a fist.

The blade in Neji's hands suddenly stop as the arrival of Kakashi came by, with his hand on his arm.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Kakashi demanded.

The Hyuga felt his neck in an arm lock as Gai was in his backside. He scolded "Neji, you promise that you weren't going to try anything against Naruto!"

"You all shouldn't interfered!" Neji shouted back. Kurenai and the English teacher and the son of the Fire Lord President, Asuma Sarutobi, were both now in front of his eyes, with their arms cross. The red-eyed women look at Naruto before gasping at his condition.

Inspecting it, she ordered "Get Naruto-san to the nurse's office. In the meantime, you all should head home." She looked at the blonde's friends before raising her voice to the audiences. " _All_ of you."

The audiences then disperse. Naruto's friends took the injury blonde to the nurse's offices. Neji's weapon was snatch by a tick-off Tenten, who was about to scold him, but decided not to due to the senseis are here.

Kakashi look at the arrogant Hyuga, declaring "Neji...we'll discuss this later."

Gai let go of him, making Neji walk away from them in a huff. He saw that his best student was bleeding from his nose.

"Go wash that off, Lee. Tenten, go find Neji and bring him to the office." Both of them nodded in agreement before heading back inside.

Kakashi look at Kurenai, saying "Kurenai, you go call the hospital and tell Tsunade what happened."

"And what about you, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"I'll called Hiashi."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha Harbor, a lone figure have resurface to a local woods after being fallen from the sky, followed by an explosion.

A raspy breath was hear from the teenger's mouth as he crawls to a nearby tree. Deidara saw his apron being torn and burn, exposing his left arm and his midsection.

"Damn it!" He curses himself as he put his hand to his right temple. He needed to get some thoughts in his head for what happen last night. However, he couldn't focus due to contest of something warm and wet.

It was coming from his hand. He let it go and almost shout when he saw his right palm had a mouth with teeths and its tongue wriggling around.

As things couldn't get worst, Deidara raises his other hand and saw another mouth as well. Both of his hands tremble in fear and shaken with horror.

"What the…" He begin, but felt something being hit on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

Fu and Torune were both looking over the body and saw the two mouths in each hand of the clay artist.

Torune said to Fu "We need to bring him back to the lab. Danzo-sama need to see this."

* * *

 **Okay, this was a long chapter! You now read about Naruto's stopping crime, the Uchihas investigating the scene of where Deidara used to live, Itachi's suspicious to the landlord, Danzo is pissed off, Naruto and Neji finally fighting after an accidental moment with the blonde and Hinata, ending Naruto the winner, and finally, Deidara survive the explosion, but gain his abilities from the manga before being knock out by Danzo's bodyguards! Next chapter is going to deal with Naruto's godparents visiting the Hinata's father, Hiashi, which it'll explain the conflict between Neji and Naruto, Danzo telling Deidara his purpose and Naruto's going to get a new suit; I was thinking of making it like Jay Garrick's suit or the Barry Allen's suit. What you guys think of it? I hope you all enjoy reading it and be sure to read my new chapter Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. Also, if you all have an account in DeviantArt or not, I have posted something in my account; their drawings that I had done from one of my stories. My account name for DeviantArt is NiteOwl18. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas again from me and I'll be seeing you all at New Years Eve next week! NiteOwl18 out!**


	13. Meetings and Revelations

**Hello Naruto fans, this is NiteOwl18 here with an important message to all of you all. Happy New Years Eve from me! I have got you all the new chapter of The Fox and Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja! Last chapter, you all witness the fight between Naruto and Neji over an accidental moment between the blond and Hinata. In the end, Naruto won. Also, Deidara have survive the explosion and is taken in by Danzo's bodyguards. Now Naruto is going to meet up with Hiashi Hyuga and you all will learn about the conflict between Neji and Naruto. Later, Danzo will give Deidara his purpose. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the last chapter of 2015! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Meetings and Revelations.**

Naruto woke up with his head ringing in his head. Putting it to his hand, he muttered to himself "Ahhh, my head."

" _Glad to see you're awake, kit."_

The blonde's eyes widened upon hearing the fox's voice. _"Kurama, what the hell happened to me, dattebayo?"_ He raises his whole body up, but felt a sharp pain, making him yip.

" _Don't get up, Naruto!"_ Kurama yelled. _"Your body need some rest after your battle with the Hyuga."_

" _Oh, right. I remember."_ Naruto now recalled his conflict with Neji from school grounds. _"Neji beat the crap out of me! Even I have my new powers, he still beat me up!"_

" _It was a good thing to."_ _Kurama added. "If you even show an ounce of your powers, you'll be an easy target on you."_

" _Right. I forgot about that."_ Naruto replied back, before his eyes look over to see his right arm in a cast and his face has several bandages on his damage cheek, eye and forehead. Underneath it was a medical bed he was on. His other arm is strapped to a tube that is connected to an I.V bag. He concluded that he was at Konoha Medical Hospital.

The door open up, revealing Shizune holding a clipboard in her hand with Tonton walking beside her. She dropped it in shock upon seeing her little brother figure awaken.

"Naruto-kun!" She rushes in and wrapped her arms around the blonde teen. Tonton lay out a cry as well as she run to her.

"Shizune-neechan!" He cried, but shouted in more pain by the hugging he is in while the piglet is trying to jump to the blonde's bed.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, gently release him and his whole body went back in bed.

"What happened?" He asked, looking around. "How did I end up in the hospital?"

"Kurenai-san had call the hospital and told us what happen. The ambulances had brought you here and Tsunade-sama carried you to bed. You have been asleep for over three hours."

"Has she called Jiraiya-Ojisan?" He asked.

"Yes." Shizune answer, sitting down the edge of the bed beside the blonde. "She call him right after you were brought in."

Tonton lay out a few oinks to get their attention as she attempt to jump to the bed. Shizune lay a small smile and grab the little piglet .

"Here you go, Tonton." She said.

The piglet lay out a small smile as she was place to the blonde's abdomen. "Hey Tonton, who's a good girl?" Naruto chuckled as he pat her with his other hand. She responded of rubbing her nose against his face as she snorts.

"Okay, okay." Shizune giggled. "That's enough." She then grab her off of him when the door open up again, revealing his friends. The blonde notices that Hinata wasn't there.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried, making his friends reacted to take a step back from him. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, dattebayo." The blonde lay out a fox-grin.

*Woof!*

"Oh, I brought Akamaru with you to keep you company." He added, letting his dog come in. Akamaru come in with a happy grin and his tail wagging. He was a large white coat dog with a black spot in each ear.

"I'm sorry about this, Naruto-kun;" Shizune turn his attention to her brother figure, saying. "I told them to wait outside and not to come in. And you can't bring Akamaru in here, Kiba-san!"

"It's alright, Shizune-neechan." The blonde said with a wave. "Hey, Akamaru."

*Woof!* *Woof!* The dog bark twice as he walk to him while wagging his tail happily. Naruto then scratches behind his ear in response.

"Shizune, where are you?" Tsunade enter the room, and stopped of seeing her godson awoke. Her lips started to quiver and her eyes were started to water. "Naruto-chan…"

"Hiya, Obb-chan." Naruto said, right as he was hugged by her godmother in a speed.

"Naruto-chan! My baby!" She cried, unknowingly sending the boy's face of her massive breast. Naruto waves his hands frantically as he was being smothered to death from lack of air.

Everyone sweatdrop in embarrassment, except for Kiba, who was slightly envious of his friend being in this type of situation and wishes he was the one being hugged by Tsunade's large ample busom.

Shizune shouted, while blushing "Tsunade-sama, please let go of him! You're killing him!"

Tsunade saw her godson's head now being in the valley of her breasts. She immediately let go of him, saying "Sorry about that, honey."

Naruto shakes his head, feeling his head now red upon feeling his godmother's large breast. "I'm good, dattebayo."

"Good," The busty blonde said with a smile. "Cause now I can do this." She then send her fist on top of Naruto's head.

"Owww!" He cried, feeling the ringing increases from his brain.

"Tsunade-sama!" The raven haired women said, reacted the same as him.

"What in the world could have possess you of fighting Neji Hyuga, young man?!" She shouted, scaring everyone in the room. Akamaru whimpered in fear and was on the verge of losing his bladder. Tonton run underneath the blonde's bed as well.

"Oba-chan, I can explain…" Naruto said, choosing his words carefully not risking of making his godmother losing his temper.

"Explain!" She said with venom in her tone and crossing her arms beneath her large bust.

"I was running to Hinata-san to talk to her and I didn't saw the rock on the ground right as I tripped at it. Then I…" He stopped at his sentence, remembering the "encounter" between him and Hinata, turning his face slightly red.

"Then what?" Tsunade raises her eyebrow.

"I…" He began slowly, coughing a bit. "I accidentally landed on top of Hinata-san."

Tsunade lost her scowl the moment her godson finishes his words. Shizune covers her mouth, her face slowly turning red, and trying not to lay out a laugh. The busty women, however, look at the blonde again, not believing his story.

"It was an accident, Tsunade-obachan!" He cried, his red is now fully red. "Anway, Neji misunderstood the situation and harass me and Hinata-san before he challenge me to a fight."

"And you agree?"

"What was I supposed to do, oba-chan? I couldn't let that bastard continue to pick on me if I go near his cousin."

Tsunade put her hand on the base of her forehead in a groan "Honestly, gaki, haven't you learn a thing after your conflict with Hibachi?"

"Now, don't go berate the boy of doing what he was suppose to." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turn around and saw Tsunade's ex-fiance appearing inside the room.

Smiling at his godson, he said, walking to him "How ya been, kid?"

"Feeling good, dattebayo." Naruto grin at his godfather.

"So from what I hear from Tsunade is that you got into a fight again?" Jiraiya said, losing his smile.

Naruto look down in shame, answering "Yeah."

"And with Neji Hyuga, I presume?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And all this happen because of Hinata, is that it?" Naruto nodded as he look up at him.

Jiraiya sighed as he crosses his arms. "I got one thing to say to you, gaki." Suddenly, a small perverted leech appear in the corner of his mouth. "I'm proud of ya, Naruto. You stood up in front of that Hyuga bastard and woo that little girl of yours." He put his hand onto his godson's shoulder. "I couldn't been more prouder."

"Thanks, dattebayo." Naruto mutterer; his face return being slightly red.

Turning to the assistant, the white haired man greeted "Hello Shizune, you're looking lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." The woman replied with a bow and a small blush as well.

"Unbelievable. You're here for two minutes and already hitting on Shizune." Tsunade muttered.

The white haired man turn around and laugh loudly "I couldn't forget about you, hime! You're looking lovely as well!"

Tsunade's forehead held in a small vein onto her ex-husband. She said "Jiraiya, this isn't the time for you to make jokes. Where were you, flirting with one of my patients I suppose?"

"Actually, I just did that once I got here. She slap me." He added. "I arrive at the school and Kakashi told me what happen between Naruto and Neji. Then Hiashi came in."

"What are you talking about, Jiraiya-Ojisan?" Naruto asked in confusion. Both of the women freezes up by the look of the white haired man's face at the mention of Hiashi Hyuga.

"After you were taken to the hospital," Jiraiya explain to the blonde. "Hiashi came by to the school and took his nephew and her daughter back home. He was explain of the fight and want Naruto to come by to his house immediately."

" _So that's why she isn't here."_ Naruto thought.

"Any reason why, Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Shizune.

"He didn't say much."

"I'm going to Hinata-san's house?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, gaki."

Kiba asked "Should we go with Naruto, Jiraiya?"

"No." Tsunade answered. "You all should head on home. This is a matter of business between the Hyugas and Naruto."

Sasuke nodded "We'll understand. Let's go, everyone." The entire gang, plus Akamaru, then walk away out of the room.

"See ya soon, Naruto." Choji said before he was gone. Naruto reply by waving back.

"Get yourself out of bed, Naruto." Jiraiya said to his godson. "We have to go right now."

"Hold up, mister!" Tsunade exclaimed, facing her ex-husband. "He needs some rest! That Hyuga bastard almost kill him! He's lucky that his family is holding him back because I won't be holding back my strength for hurting my child!"

"Hime, relax." Jiraiya said. "I'm sure that Hiashi is a reasonable man-"

"Reasonable?!" She repeated with a shout. "Hiashi Hyuga is not a very reasonable man! He doesn't let his own nephew faces punishment for what he is doing to my Naruto-chan! He even let him broke his arm!"

"I know, I know, but if Hiashi Hyuga is considering to press charges against Naruto, then he has to be here and settle this right now."

"He's not going to, ya know." She added.

"Come along, Naruto." Jiraiya repeated to his godson. The blonde teenager slowly got up from his bed with his older sister figure and godmother helping him up.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, right as he and his godfather walk right out of the room.

* * *

Several minutes later, the two of them were in Jiraiya's 1969 red mustang convertible. Naruto felt his injuries are healed, but he couldn't risk of taking off his bandages or the cast around his arm in front of his uncle; he'll suspect something is up with him.

" _Naruto, what's going on?"_ Kurama said in the blonde's mind.

" _Sorry Kurama. I'm heading to Hinata-san's house. Her father wants to see me and Jiraiya-Ojisan."_ The blonde replied back.

" _You never told anything about her father, kit, save for the fact that he and her don't see eye to eye."_ Kurama recalled. _"Care to explain more."_

" _Her father is Hiashi Hyuga; he's the owner of Hyuga Industries, the top industrial research company. He's a very powerful man."_

" _And what's his relationship with her daughter?"_

" _After Hinata's mother died, Hiashi became a changed man, ignoring her throughout her life and berate every single thing she does. Basically, he's like a real jerk to her."_ Naruto scowled at the thought of Hiashi and his treatment against his own flesh and blood.

" _This led up to where that red-eye beauty vixen comes in and treats her like her own child."_

" _Yes."_ Naruto added. _"Not to mention the fact that he and everyone who is a Hyuga officially hates me for no apparent reason, including Neji. Except for Hinata-san and her little sister, Hanabi."_

"We're here, gaki." Jiraiya said, snapping the blonde out of his conversation with his fox friend.

The Hyuga mansion was thirty stories high with twenty five bedrooms. It had an estate that was about one hundred yards in the backyard, complete with a garden, rows of beautiful flowers, and a private dojo.

Jiraiya's car stop at the main entrance before the two of them came out of it. Both him and Naruto walk right up to the double door. The white haired old man knock on the door several times.

Suddenly, one door open up, revealing a butler who shares the Hyuga's appearances; the long indigo hair and the pearl white eyes.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, saying "We're here to see Hiashi."

"Step inside, you two. He'll be here shortly." The butler said, motioning the two guest to come inside.

The house had a marble floor with several large chandeliers up on top of the ceiling. There were two stairs top from right to left separately; two of them lead to more rooms onto each floors that has more stairs.

"Jiraiya, Naruto-san." Called out a voice.

It belong to Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, Hiashi Hyuga. The man was 46 years old, long black hair pearl white eyes and wears a brown and white suit.

Between the two were the elders of the company who have the appearances of a Hyuga. Naruto felt the two of them glared at the young blond; he knew that they hated him being at their presence.

"Hello Hiashi."

"Good evening, Jiraiya." The owner of the house bowed toward his guest. "Now that you're here, we can get started on the problem."

"Of course." Jiraiya said, walking to the man. Naruto follow his uncle as well, but one of the elders stopped him, hiding the venom tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-san, but your...godson can't be here."

"But I was told to be here, dattebayo." Naruto reminded, looking at the owner.

"Yes," Said the other elder, using the same tone as the first elder. "But we change our mind. You have to wait in the living room."

"It's okay, Naruto." Jiraiya said, putting his arm around his godson. "I won't take long."

Hiashi look at the butler and order "Escort Naruto-san to the living room."

"Understood, Hiashi-sama." He bowed in respect.

The adults went their way while the butler escort the teenager to the living room before stopping at two more large doors. The butler then open the doors, revealing the living room.

The living room compose of a large couch, two recliners, a fireplace with a medium size mirror on top of it and three people in it.

"Hinata-san." Naruto said, looking at the indigo haired teen girl, who look at her crush walking in just now.

"Naruto-kun." She said with a small blush.

Naruto's smile for a short time before seeing the other person in the room. Neji. The Hyuga male had bandages on his face, forehead and on his left arm, glaring at the blonde.

The third person was Hinata's caretaker, Ko. The man was in his twenties, has short brown hair with backwards spikes the same white eyes and nose that is broad and well-defined.

Neji rose up from his seat, shouting as he pointed a finger at Naruto "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"He has come to settle the affair between Jiraiya-san and Hiashi-sama." The butler spoke. "I was advise to take him in the living room. Ko, be sure that Neji-sama doesn't kill our guest."

"I promise." Ko spoke in respect.

Once the butler left and close the door right behind him, Naruto step inside the living room and sat down on the other recliner since he doesn't want to risk sitting next to his crush with Neji in the room.

It was fifteen minutes past, and no one had utter a word beside looking at each other. Hinata look at the blonde with a warm smile, Naruto smile as well toward her, and Neji look at his enemy with his eyes narrow in anger. Ko, the caretaker, look both of the boys and saw the hatred in Neji's eyes. He was this close of nearly killing the blonde. Ko didn't had a problem with Naruto being in the house; he has no conflict with him.

The blonde teenager then heard his stomach growling before seeing mini sandwiches on the table with a couple of cups next to a pot of tea in a silver tray. Also, there's a small container of sugar cubes. He reaches one for it, but the male Hyuga exclaiming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

"I was just getting some snacks, dattebayo." Naruto innocently replied, his hand is about an inch away from getting a sandwich.

"THOSE AREN'T FOR YOU!" Neji yelled more.

"Neji, enough!" Ko shouted at the Hyuga. "He is our guest!" He turn to the blonde, softening his voice. "Go ahead, Naruto-san."

The blonde nodded as he grab three sandwiches in his hand. He grab one and ate it. After eating, he decided to go for some tea.

"Allow me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, reaching for a small cup and use her other hand to lift the pot, pouring it. She then added two sugar cubes in it before giving it to the blonde. "Here you go. Careful; it's a little hot."

"Thank you, Hinata-san." He smiled warmly, making her blush slightly. Neji's anger increases upon seeing what he consider a shameless display and a threat to his pride.

"This meeting better be worth it." He said to himself in a mutter.

At a secret room in the mansion on the twenty-fifth room, about seventy-five members of the Hyuga Family were seated in a large marble circular circle with Hiashi was in the the middle between the elders. To the left were the Main House of the family, the ones who run both the Industries and the family. The right were the Branch house who were protectors of the Industries. On top of the wall there were two pictures from left to right; one consist of Hiashi and the other is someone who resembles the man himself Jiraiya was sitting right next to two members as soon as he was brought into the room.

After the butler close the door right behind him, Hiashi started "Good. Now we can begin with the meeting?"

One of the members asked "Hiashi-sama, why is Jiraiya-sama here?"

"He is here for his godson, Naruto Uzumaki." The leader stated, making every single member mutter of the name.

"Why is that boy's name came up?" Asked one of them member angrily. This didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

"The reason why he is here because Naruto-san had a fight with my nephew and my late brother's son, Neji." Hiashi added. "And he lost."

This causes an uproar among everyone else; most of them rose up from their seats and tempted of murdering the blonde.

"Neji-sama lost?! To this murderer?!"

"This is an outrage!"

"He must be punish!"

"Silence!" Hiashi shouted, causing the riot to stop. "There is no need for that in my house!" His eyes lean to the white haired man; his voice decreases. "Jiraiya, please stand up and explain what happen between my nephew and your godson."

Naruto's uncle/godfather rise up from his seat and spoke on behalf of the rest of the Hyugas "I was explain by Kakashi Hatake at Konoha High School about the fight. Naruto was coming by to talk to Hinata-san, but there was an accidental moment between the two, which Neji took it as a sign of misunderstandment and offensive. He challenges Naruto to a fight, which he accept. The fight took place after school. Naruto finally manage to defeat Neji, but he quickly started to beat him to near death. However, Naruto quickly gain an upperhand and won the fight."

"That boy will face the consequences of his actions!" Cried one of the members.

"Be quiet! Continue, Jiraiya-sama."

"Neji try again and wanted to beat Naruto more, but was stopped by his two friends, Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi. Under a threat made by Tenten with a kunai, Neji was escorted back to school, only to quickly stole the blade from her and was about to sent it on Naruto, but was stopped by Kakashi, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi." Jiraiya finished explaining.

"Neji...was trying to kill Naruto-san?" Hiashi's eyes widen by the revelation. Several shouts was heard from the Branch House members.

"He should have kill him!"

"That boy deserve to die!"

"Enough!" The leader raises his voice. "I will not ask again!"

"Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama should have gotten rid of the boy! Those teachers shouldn't have stop of his fate!" One of the Branch House member cried.

"I agree! This conflict should have been dealt with!"

"Hold your tongue!" Shouted one of the Main House members, rising up from his seat and pointed his finger. "Let Hiashi-sama speak!"

Hiashi closes his eyes for a moment before reopening it, saying "This has gone far enough, especially Neji. I swear, this boy hasn't change since the death of his father; my brother, Hizashi." He turn his head and look at the picture of his late brother up on the wall.

"You know why," One of the Main House member said "Hizashi was murdered by Minato Namikaze."

"Betrayed by his own partner after working together." One Branch House member spoke in disgust, making a few muttered in agreement.

"Now wait a minute," Jiraiya said in object. "I thought we past this by now. I can assure you all that Minato wasn't a killer."

"Then why wasn't he put away in prison after the murder, Jiraiya-sama?" Asked one of the Main House member.

"There weren't no evidences to convict him, and there never will be."

"Of course, there isn't!" Shouted one Branch House member. "The portal was destroyed, consuming of what was left in the lab! No paperworks, no research, no security cameras and no body!"

"The portal was unstable!" Jiraiya roar slightly under his breath. "Minato knew that, and so did Hizashi."

"And that bastard left him alone, being consume by the portal, destroying the lab and himself!"

"Can we get on with why I am here?" The white haired man said. "I was told to be here and try to solve the matter between Neji and Naruto."

One of the Branch House member said, looking at him in anger "You know that it will never happen. The boy has his father's hatred in him. It is his destiny."

"It has been this way." One of the Main House member added. "The Hyuga's chain of fate has been in our family since the time of both Hiashi-sama and Hizashi-sama's birth."

"With Hizashi-sama being born first, we, the Main House, has always been running both the family and the Industries at the same time while the Branch House are in charge of protecting it with Hizashi-sama being the leader due to being born second." Another Main House member explained.

"Can't you at least talk to Neji about his conflict with Naruto, Hiashi-sama?" Jiraiya asked the leader of the Main House.

"It is not that simple, Jiraiya-san." Haishi said, his voice soften. "Neji won't listen, no matter how much I said to him."

"Hasn't your daughter told you about your nephew harassing Naruto?"

"That girl hasn't told me a thing. I'm just surprise that she could be still friends with Minato's son." Hiashi spoke in a monotone upon hearing his daughter's mention. "Why should I though even if she does tell me?"

"So you're not going to listen what Hinata-san told you?" Jiraiya glared at the man with his arms cross.

"No. Consider this a warning, Jiraiya-sama, that if your godson tries to murder Neji again, he will be severely punish by the Hyugas."

"Then I guess I have nothing to say to you then." He said, now glaring at the rest of the members. "All of you." Jiraiya started walking and open the two doors before closing right behind him.

Several minutes later, the white haired man open the door and announced "Come on, Naruto. We're leaving."

Naruto turned and nodded at his uncle/godfather before looking at Hinata. "Be seeing you, Hinata-san."

"Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata stand up and bowed in respect. "Bye Jiraya-sama."

"See ya as well, Hinata." The white haired man smile at her. Naruto join him and the two of them both went to the door.

"So how did the meeting go, Jiraiya-Ojisan?" Asked Naruto, looking at the man.

Jiraiya only narrow his eyes in anger by the mention of the meeting and never answer his godson's question. Naruto stood in silence when they both reach the car before driving off.

* * *

"Where...Where am I…?"

Deidara woke up with a slight head concussion ringing in his ears. He put his hand onto his head, muttering "Damn, my head, huh."

His eyes widen and saw himself in a cage with a lamp light above him. The area he was seeing was all darkness right in front of him.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"I see that you're awake."

A cane being tapped against the floor erupted the teenager as the sound increases. It stopped by the revelation of the owner of the cane, Danzo.

"Who the hell are you, old man, ugh?" Deidara asked again, this time in aggregation.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, and you are here in my building, Roots Labs. To answer your next question, I was the one who order your capture."

"Why?"

"Look at your hands first, Deidara."

The teenager was slight surprise once the old man call his name. His eyes darted on the palms of two of his hands before they widen by the sight of two open mouths and with their tongues out.

He said in shock "What...is this?"!

"This is the effect of Substance C." Danzo answered.

"Substance C?" He repeated. "You mean the serum that I got?"

"The serum that you had _gotten_ by my two bodyguards who deliver it right at your front door." Danzo corrected. "I have done some calculation on your body once you were brought in here. Your entire body is about 100% of pure Substance C. And when it was mixed by your plaster clay, it turn all of your cells into one mass clay cell."

Deidara look at one of the mouths coughing up a large white blob before it drop on the floor. His whole body then made him drop onto his knees.

"It looks like your body needs to adapt its new DNA." Danzo added.

"So I'm just one walking large clay?" Deidara growled, lifting his head and looking at one addition mouth from his left hand and the large plaster clay on the ground. "A freak, huh?!"

"Not a freak." He corrected. "More like a recreation of what you were born to be."

"A recreation?!" Deidara shouted; his mind then reacted something unexpected by his outburst, making the large plaster clay on the floor explode. He stood there in utter shock of what he just saw.

"This is one of the symptoms of the chemical. Once an inanimate object is alive, the cells from Substance C are attached to the particles of the object. Once they hit the atoms, it will create a living bomb born from the two."

"So…" He look at where the blob was once stood. "I am bomb?"

"Yes." Danzo answered. "But you won't explode. I did some autopsy on your body while looking at the damage of Substance C that is now living within you. Look at your chest."

Deidara grab the collar of his navy blue shirt and saw something that made him uncover his shirt. A third mouth was at his left chest, but the only thing about it had eyes and the mouth wasn't moving, revealing its tongue. A large thin black string was seen of where the mouth is.

"Your body was close of detonating so I prepare a single string made of living tissue cells so your temper won't react to your entire body into near explosion." He explain more.

"In other words, I won't die?" The young artist said.

"No." Danzo added. "Anything you made from by the clay that lives in you will come to life and follow your command by only your thoughts until you made it explode. However, if the clay from your body runs out, you will died, but not by the explosion. So you will need to get some more, possible in Iwa?"

"Why did your guards brought me this stuff to me, huh?"

"I ask my bodyguards to take a look at you and from what I saw by your report, I knew I had to meet you."

"You're not one of those people who insult my art?"

"Of course not. I admire your work and the thought you put into it."

"You're lying." Deidara said, growling toward the old man.

"How can you tell I am?" Danzo question. "I am a man who are fascinated by what others can do and can't stand of ignorant fools who says otherwise. You are a man who has the same interest as I do, and wishes to make them all pay."

Deidara raises an eyebrow, asking again "What are you getting at, old man?"

"What if I were to tell you that with your new abilities, you can make your dream come true?"

Deidara's eyes widen by the old man telling him of his dream. The young artist's dream was to make his work come to life and make everyone look upon his art in admiration. For years in both Iwa and Konoha, he has been laughed at by others of his impossible dream, getting no praise from them. Now he was about to make that dream come true, but his eyes look onto the damage of both his body and hands by the chemical and the plaster clay.

"Forget it. Whatever it is you're dealing with, forget it, huh! I will not be dealt with someone who made me into a monster!" He said, turning his head around.

"But think about what everyone will react by your art work?" Danzo added, making Deidara's head ring up in a sudden. Danzo spoke with his voice rose up as the young artist thinks of the words compose by him. "Your art will receive of lots of praises! Recognition! Admiration! And Respectable comments! ALL THAT, if you do just one favor."

Turning his head slightly at Danzo, he asked "What kind of favor, old man?"

"Tomorrow is the Konoha Fire Festival." Danzo explained. "Everyone from this city will be here, including Fire Lord President, Hiruzen Sarutobi." His sudden tone went into a hint of venom upon saying his name before resuming to his normal tone. "Your job is to spread terror among them all. Make them afraid of your art so that they will know what you stood for."

"That's good, yeah." Deidara smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yes." He said. "If you come across someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, don't kill him. Bring him to me."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say." Danzo repeated before taking a folder from his jacket pocket and giving it to the teenager.

Deidara then open the folder, containing a photograph picture, taken by security cameras, of the blonde teenager with whisker cheeks in each side.

"Fine, but I'am gonna need more clay by tomorrow."

"It is done." Danzo stated with a grin. "Both Fu and Torune are heading to Iwa to get you some clay. I shall provide you with a suit for you. This should be enough for your first performance tomorrow. You'll show them all what your art can stand."

"It's like you took the words right out of my mouths, old man, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, making the two two mouths from both of his hands, wiggling their tongues in glee.

* * *

 **There you have it! Deidara is going to take Danzo's offer by making his first appearance in the next chapter! Sorry, that you all didn't read Naruto getting a new suit. It wasn't the reason that it was a tie on the reviews; I wanted this to be put on hold for the next chapter. I'm thinking of a villain's name for Deidara; how about Nendo; that's "clay" in Japanese and it fits well on his abilities. If you have some ideas on the name, please write it on the review. Thank you all for supporting this story by the time it was release, catch up on the new chapter of Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja and go forth on DeviantArt to see my three new works in my profile. I'll be seeing you all with the first new chapter of 2016 and I want to wish you all a Happy New Year. Be seeing you all next time. NiteOwl18 out!**


	14. Art is an Explosion! (Part One)

**Hey, Naruto fan, this is NiteOwl18, coming at you with all new chapter of The Fox on the fifth day of 2016! Last chapter, you all read about Jiraiya and Naruto going to the Hyuga's mansion to talk about the recent fight between Neji and Naruto. There, you all learn that the reason for this conflict is that they all think Minato murder Neji's father, resulting the entire Hyuga family to despise Naruto, except only a few that don't; one of which is Hinata. Meanwhile, Danzo told Deidara of his purpose and deal with him, which the artist agree of making his first appearance in an festival. Sorry it took so long to make it; it wasted an amount of time doing it, but I decided to stop there and do a two part. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Art is an Explosion! (Part One)**

Naruto was at his room as he slumped his back against his bed. The injuries he had gotten from his fight with Neji were all gone; he even got rid of his cast of his broken right arm. He had taken a few days off from school in favor of Jiraiya. The blonde was surprise of this, and ask why; he never gotten an answer from him. By the look of his godfather/uncle's face, he saw something that had anger him after his meeting with Hiashi Hyuga.

However, unknown to the blonde, Jiraiya had been upset with the Hyugas that they still think that Minato murder Hiashi's brother and Neji's father, Hizashi. He felt that in order to protect his godson from more of Neji's abuse, he told him that he should not go to school for a few days.

Today is Friday; Naruto had got nothing to do. He hasn't been out of the house for the night of his crime-fighting since his suit got ruin. From his days off, he had purchase a new shirt, which he had it customize, so did his goggles, and new pants. He had gotten rid of his mask and purchase a new one. Even though he got his new suit, he still haven't been out in the night.

"Something troubling you, kit?"

Naruto look up and saw Kurama on the floor. He replied "Pretty much."

The fox then went up on his bed and lay his head down right next to the blonde's face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's about what Jiraiya-Ojisan told me to stay away from school for a few days. I ask him why he wanted me to stay, but he didn't say much."

"Maybe he must have a good reason for you to stay." Kurama said, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe, oh, I don't know, how you fight that Hyuga in front of the whole school."

"That bastard started it." Naruto answered, glaring at the fox. "He wasn't going to stop."

"Kit, I'am glad that you stand up to yourself in front of your women, but you do realize that people will start talking about what just happen. Eventually, they will find out."

Naruto wave his hand carelessly, replying "They're not going to find out, dattebayo. In case you haven't notice, Kurama, almost everyone at school completely ignores me. I doubt that if they even had a single cell in their brains, they'll likely figure out what am I."

"And your friends?" The fox yipped.

"My friends can never know about this, dattebayo." He added. "Especially Hinata-san."

"Speaking of Hinata, when am I going to meet this lady friend of yours?" Kurama lay out a fox grin.

"I'm haven't decided it yet." Naruto answered. "Plus I'm not sure how am I going to explain to my folks that I have a fox with nine tails that is connected to my father, dattebayo."

"You could just put me in a box and present them as a gift as I pop right out, yelling 'Surprise!'" He said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot! I was joking!" He lay out a small growl, but then notices the sound of his stomach.

Naruto joked under his grin "Sounds like somebody is hungry, dattebayo." Then he hear his own stomach as well. "I am as well." The alarm clock beside his bed reads 12:00 P.M. "Wow, noon already. Come on, Kurama."

The blonde jump out from his bed and he and the fox went down the stairs to the kitchen. Kurama yipped as he went onto a chair "Do you have anything beside that food you always been eating?"

"I don't always eat ramen, dattebayo." Naruto said, opening the refrigerator. "There's leftovers meatloaf and vegetables others." He had a plate of meatloaf and vegetables in case in plastic. After taking it off, he put it in the microwave and set for a minute.

Once it was done heating it, he took the plate out from the microwave and gotten another plate from the top cabinet before placing where the fox is sitting. Naruto then cut some pieces of the meatloaf and give it to Kurama's plate as he later give him half of the veggies.

Naruto started chowing down on his meal with a fork after sitting down as well as Kurama taking bites at it with his mouth.

Suddenly, a door bell ring, interrupting their meal. The blonde got up from his chair and went up to the front door, taking his eye into the peephole to see who it is. Outside of the house were Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi.

"What are Neji's friends doing here?" He muttered to himself in surprise.

"Who is it, Naruto?" Kurama asked, walking to him.

"Two of Neji's friends are at the front door."

"So your arch enemy had come here to beat you up, eh?" Kurama said, narrowing his eyes in anger. "You want me to bite them?"

"Are you insane?!" Naruto whispered loudly. "No!"

"Naruto-san?" That sounded like Tenten's voice. "Are you home?"

"NARUTO-KUN, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Naruto concluded that it's Lee's voice.

"Sounds like this one really wants your ass." Kurama remarked at the yelling. "I'll bite him first as soon as you open the door."

"You're not biting anyone, dattebayo!" The blonde angrily whispered before shooting his index finger to the stairs. "Go hide in my room and don't come out till they're gone!"

"Fine." The fox yipped before running up the stairs.

Naruto then unlock the door before opening it, revealing the two friends. He greeted with a fake smile "Hello, Tenten-san and Lee-san."

"Greetings, Naruto-san." Tenten reply with a small smile as well.

"Have your flames of youth been recover, Naruto-kun?" Asked Rock Lee.

Seeing Naruto's confusion, the teenage girl added in frustration "He meant that if your injuries have been heal."

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "They're all gone. I took them off this morning."

"Even the cast in your arm?" She said with surprise. "But aren't you worry that your right arm will start to hurt again? You reattach your arm by yourself after Neji-kun broke it."

"Nah, it didn't hurt much once I took the cast off."

"Yosh!" Lee cried with fire in his eyes. "Your flames of youth is much brighter than before!"

"Thanks Lee." Naruto chuckle a bit before resuming to seriousness. "So what brings you two into my home?"

"We wanted to see if you were okay." Tenten answered with Lee nodding.

"Is Neji here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and scan the area.

"Neji is at home." Lee added. "He's not here with us."

"I see, dattebayo."

"Listen," Tenten begin. "We came here to talk about what happen between you and Neji-kun. We wanted to apologizes for his behavior. I have no idea what's gotten into him lately."

"That's alright, Tenten-san." Naruto said with a wave. "And I'm sorry for how I beat up Neji as well, dattebayo."

"To be perfectly honest, Naruto-san, I'm glad that you beat him." Tenten reply with a hint of venom in her tone, surprising the blonde. "He just won't listen to us when he decides to pick on you for hanging around with his cousin!"

"Why weren't you at school, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, thinking that Naruto might be avoiding his friend since their confrontation.

"Jiraiya-Ojisan told me to take a few days off." Naruto explained. "He didn't explain why; he just said so. He hasn't tell me a thing since we got back from Hinata-san's house."

"Why were you there?"

"It was a meeting between me and Hinata's father, Hiashi." He said, making the two tense up about Neji's uncle. "But I never went to the meeting. By the time I got there, the elders from the Hyuga Industries told me that there's been a change and only Jiraiya-Ojisan can go. I waited in the living room with Hinata, her caretaker Ko and Neji until it was over. I had no idea what happen on the meeting; all I can recall was Jiraiya-Ojisan never said a word as we drive back to the house."

Tenten said "Sounds like it didn't go so well."

"I agree." Lee added.

"Well, all I know is that Neji isn't going to stop harassing me and Hinata-san. Not even his uncle or the rest of his family won't let a hand on him." He said in anger.

"This conflict between you two has got to stop." Lee replied. "This never would had happen if we knew what he was doing to you, Naruto-kun. And for us not stopping this sooner, we apologize."

"You don't have to apologize." Naruto said. "If you two really knew what he was doing, he would have said no."

"You're right," Lee said before shouting with small tears in his eyes and his right hand clutches. "BUT I CAN'T LET THIS SILENCE OF ABUSE GO ON AND WATCH YOU GET TORTURE IN THE HANDS OF NEJI! IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT OUR APOLOGY, THEN I'LL SHALL COMMENCE A THOUSAND PUSH UPS TO GAIN MY GOAL!"

A large fist came in contact on top of his hand, earning him a large wound.

"Lee!" Tenten scolded with smoke coming from her fist. "This is a public neighborhood! You promise you wouldn't do that!" Naruto then release a sweatdrop in his temple upon seeing Lee being overdramatic.

"My apologies, Tenten." He said, bowing.

"You have to forgive Lee about that, Naruto-san." She added, her voice soften. Naruto wave his hand in a shrug. "Anyways, we were hoping that to apologize for not stopping Neji-kun any sooner, we wanted to invite you to Konoha's Autumn Festival. It's today at 3:00. You hear about it, right?"

"Kiba send me a text after school was over." Naruto recalled. "I'm not sure of going."

"Is it because Neji will be there?" She said. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Gai-sensei told us to be alerted of whenever he makes a move on you. I doubt that he'll come."

"Wait, but I thought you said-" Lee began, but was silence with another punch on the head by her and saying with a smile "So are you coming?"

Naruto hesitated to answer for a moment. "I don't know…I guess."

"Great!" She said cheerfully. "Just come by and meet us there! Don't be late!"

"I won't, dattebayo." Naruto smiled. "Thanks. See you two there."

Tenten wave, so did Lee as well with him saying, shouting "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU TO ACCEPT MY APOLOGY, NARUTO-KUN! I SHALL DO A THOUSAND PUSH UPS FOR YOU!"

"Thanks," Naruto said, feeling embarrassed. "I think." He then close the door behind him.

"Come on, Lee." Tenten then started tugging Lee's ear, dragging him across the ground.

"WAIT, TENTEN! I MUST DO A THOUSAND PUSH UPS!"

"You can do that later!" She scolded. "Right now, we have to prepare yourself for today."

Lee suddenly went back up, saying in his regular voice "You didn't tell Naruto-kun that Neji will be there, so will the Hyugas as well?"

"No, I didn't." She answered.

"But why? Shouldn't Naruto-kun know?"

"Lee, if we tell him that he'll be there, then Naruto-san will never go there in the first place. This need to stop right now. "

"And that's part of your plan?" Lee replied. "Inviting Naruto-kun to the festival so that he and Neji could past their conflict?"

"Yes."

"But what if they don't want to? I'm sure if Naruto wishes to make bonds, but what about Neji? He won't be able to do it."

"Trust me, Lee." Tenten said with confidence. "He will."

"Such perfectness into your plan," Lee shouted with tears running down his eyes. "Is so youthful!"

Tenten sighed as she face palmed herself, thinking _"Perhaps I should have come alone."_

Naruto went up to his bedroom and saw Kurama looking at him on his bed. He yipped "So what do they want? Did they threaten you?"

"Nah, they just wanted me to see if I was alright." Naruto explained. "Tenten-san invited me to the Konoha Autumn Festival."

"Why would she invited you, kit?"

"Her and Lee felt bad that they let this abuse go on without stopping Neji and they wanted to show that their sorry by inviting me, dattebayo."

"Are you going to go?" Kurama asked. "Sounds like fun."

"I still don't know if I should go or not." Naruto muttered to himself, sitting down on his computer chair. "I'm already into enough trouble lately. I have been into two fights with Hibachi and Neji; one of which that I almost murder and the other happens to be Hinata-san's cousin."

"At least you're not grounded though." Kurama reminded.

"Yeah, I guess, dattebayo."

"What are you afraid of, kit?"

"Almost everyone from my school will be there, Kurama." He said with a sigh. "What if, something happens and they'll look at me not only as a nerd, loser or murderer, but a freak?"

"You know that will never happen, kit. You said it yourself. People will not know of your abilities." Kurama reply, jumping off from the bed and walking to the blonde teenager.

"You're right." Naruto added, putting his hand on top of his head and rubbing it, making him purr. "You know what? I'm going, dattebayo. I'm not afraid of what they think. I already stand up for myself."

"Great, kit." The fox lay out a yip.

"I don't care that if they start to throw insults at me or comment behind my back." Naruto added with determination.

"Testify!"

"And if they idiots want to mess with me, they have another thing coming!" He slam a fist in his other hand in emphasis.

"And I'll be there to protect ya!"

"Right, and you'll be there to...wait," Naruto said, stopping at his words. "What?"

"You hear me, kit." He repeated. "I'm coming with you."

"I hate to break it to you, Kurama, but this is a festival, where hundreds and hundreds of people will be there, dattebayo." Naruto added.

"So? Beats better than staying here while you're at school in this room of yours." He growled.

"I ain't gonna take you with me, dude. What if Danzo's men takes one look at you and they'll take you back to Roots Labs?"

"They ain't going to find me if I'm in this disguise." Kurama reminded. "Plus we'll be at each others back if something happen. By the way, you should put your suit into your backpack."

"I know, I know." Naruto said with a tone. "You don't have to remind me, dattebayo."

"And what about me? I can't stay here all day if something happens. You need me to look out for you."

"Fine." He said with a deep sigh. "You're coming with me, dattebayo." Kurama lay out a fox grin. "But I'm going to need something to hide you." The blonde got up from his chair and walk over to the closet as he begin searching. "My folks will be there as well, so will my friends. I can't let Jiraiya-Ojisan, Tsunade-Obachan, and Shizune-neechan find out that I have been keeping you for a couple of weeks, especially one that can talk and you're from a lab. My friends, that'll be easy. You'll just pretend that you're my pet. Ayame-chan and Kurenai-sensei had already brought up this story so it won't be a problem. Ah, there it is." Naruto then took out a large size bag right in front of the fox's eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurama growling in a deadpanned look.

"This is the perfect place for you to hide from the crowd, dattebayo." Naruto added, placing the bag down on the ground. "Alright, come here, Kurama." He stretches his hands to the fox, whom lay out a growl combine with a mad yip. "If you don't want to do it, then you'll just have to stay here."

"Fine." He said finally.

Chuckling, Naruto then grab the fox by the body and place it in the bag. After a few minutes of changing his normal clothes, and putting his new suit in his orange backpack, he said to himself with a smile "Up we go then."

He grab the two handles of the bag, lifting it off from the ground. Kurama growled as he mentally said to the blonde _"This is some serious bullshit!"_

" _Oh, can it, grumpy pants!"_ Naruto replied back, going down the stairs. _"At least you'll get some fresh air ever since you escape from Roots Labs."_

" _Except I wasn't in some dumb bag with you, kit!"_

Naruto then places his hand on the doorknob, letting himself out of the house and stand there after locking the front door. Looking over to see any witnesses, he look over to Kurama and said with his thought _"You know what to do, Kurama."_

" _Yeah, Yeah."_ The bag was placed on the ground; Naruto reaches his head inside and touches the top of the fox's head, making both of their eyes into golden and disappear into golden flash.

* * *

In downtown of the city, the festival was being held there. Citizens of Konoha were there, and having the time of their lives. There were many stands in each rows, possible over thirty; both serving food and games for the customers. Hundreds and hundreds of red balloons with a fire symbol in the center were seen around the area. Music were heard around with stereos in a stage from a live band. The back crowd was seeing it from a large television that was hang from on top of the stage. A group of Uchiha police officers, led by Itachi, were guarding and scanning the scene like a hawk.

"This is exactly what I needed it!"

That came from Kiba Inuzuka voice; the teenager was seen with the rest of the group of his friends, including Akamaru.

"An entire day away from school and homework!" He finished, taking a bite out of his chocolate covered ice cream."

"You do realize that all our teachers are here as well, Kiba?" Shino said to him.

"Who cares?" Kiba said with a scoff. "I'm don't have to worry about a thing! This gives me the perfect opportunity to snatch up some fine looking ladies, right Akamaru?!"

His dog barked in response and taking a bite out of his master's snack.

"If the girls don't slap you across the face or call you a pervert." Shikamaru smirked with Choji snickering through a mouthful of chips he's been eating.

Kiba growled toward the Nara heir while Hinata giggle. Sasuke smirked as well, but loses it when he could spot one member in the group.

"You guys seen Naruto anywhere?" He asked.

Kiba said, looking around "Where is he by the way? I send him a message about the festival after school ended."

"You don't think he won't miss this, right?" Choji asked. "He hasn't been to school for a few days."

"From what Naruto had texted us that his uncle told him to stay home, there's no telling if he show up or not." Shikamaru added.

Hinata put on her worry look upon her crush; she was surprise that he hasn't come to school since his battle with her cousin and the meeting of her father and family members as well.

" _Naruto-kun…"_ She thought to herself, looking at another direction.

* * *

"I don't get it," Tekka said, seeing the event. "Why are we only guarding this festival if we can't enjoy it? Can't we at least take a break and eat some dangos or something?"

"No," Itachi answered with his arms cross. "This is important. We are here in courtesy of Fire Lord President Sarutobi."

"We're only here for guarding, Itachi-san." Teyaki said. "It's not like there's gonna be a riot or something."

"Have you forgotten about your route, Teyaki-san?" He asked.

"I know, I know. We scan on our target."

Itachi's raven eyes look upon his target, Rooji Kuso, as he was in part of the crowd and eating a bag of chips.

"I don't get it; if he say that he didn't do it, then why are we looking at him 24/7?" Shisui asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that he was able to witness the scene of the suicide, if he say so, then why didn't he saw the signs of the deceased?"

Tekka said "Perhaps, he didn't want to get involve in what he was going on his mind; I mean, the guy was consider to be an artist, a struggling one, according to the neighbors."

"Or a crappy one, if you ask me." Teyaki added.

"Just make sure you don't lost track of him." Itachi said.

"I already got the boys on watching him." The Uchiha officer then pointed at three police officers from fifteen feet away from the landlord. "As soon as he say something about the murder, which I doubt it, then we'll be there to arrest his ass."

"Good."

* * *

Naruto enter the crowd of people after reappearing behind the dumpster in an alley. Nobody didn't notices the large bag he had hold in his hand. The blonde look around to see if his godfather, godmother, or sister figure was here.

" _So far, so good."_ Naruto thought to the fox in the bag before his eyes look down on him. _"How are you doing, dattebayo?"_

" _Great, if you like being in a bag all day."_ Kurama said sarcastically in thought. _"I felt like I'm one of those dogs that are being carry around in a small purse, except you're not an attracted women."_

" _Ha-ha. Very funny. Just come down; we're almost there."_ Naruto continue walking past the people until his eyes pick up on Hinata-san.

"There they are." He said with a grin. "And Hinata as well."

" _You're lady friend?"_ His large rabbit ears pop right out. _"Let me see her! Let me see her!"_ He was struggling to get out of the bag.

" _Hey, Hey! Knock it off, dattebayo! You're going to attract a scene!"_ Naruto shake the bag a few times, stopping the struggling. He kept on walking till Choij spotted him with a cry.

"There he is!"

The entire gang turn around and Sasuke smirked "Never thought I see you here, dobe."

"Never thought as well, teme." Naruto reply with a fist bump on him.

Akamaru was about to woof at the blonde, but started sniffing, leading him to the large bag.

"What you got in the bag, Naruto?" Kiba said after seeing his dog taking an interest of it.

"Well, it's a surprise," Naruto begin. "But I can't show you. Not in front of everyone."

"Let's go to a different area then. This crowd is getting troublesome." Shikamaru suggested.

The gang all move ahead to another direction of the festival. Moving around and passing random people, they were all in an open space between two food stands in the back.

"Okay." Kiba said, folding his arms in suspicious. "Show us."

"First, tell Akamaru to stand down." Naruto said, placing the bag down and surprising everyone. "Trust me on this."

"Akamaru, sit and stand!" Kiba ordered. The large white coated dog sat down as he obey. "Now show us already!"

Naruto smile, crouching down on the bag level and placing his hands inside it. "Everyone, meet my new pet, Kurama!" He took the fox out of it and present everyone with his two hands.

The gang were even now surprise by an red-orange fox with long rabbit ears that was presented by their blonde friend. The fox then lay out a couple of yips after a few seconds.

Hinata recover and lay out a squeal in happiness, exclaiming "Oh, Naruto-kun! He's so cute! Can I pet him?"

"Uh, sure Hinata-san," Naruto grin with a small blush. "But be careful with him, dattebayo."

The Hyuga female put her hand onto the fox's head, making him purr softly. She lay out a few laughs as she scratches his long rabbit ears.

" _Ooooh, I'm loving this, kit."_ Kurama lay out a fox grin of his own and yipping and wagging his long tail. _"So this is the Hinata you been bragging on. She's seem lovingly. Are you sure she's not your mate?"_

" _Shut it, Kurama."_ Naruto growled under his teeths.

"Where did you find a fox, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I agree." Kiba added with Akamaru titling his head over the fox's yippings.

"I found him in Konoha Park a couple of weeks ago, where I feed him some food. He then started following me all the way home." Naruto lied.

"I love him, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, as she was in between laughs with the fox is licking her face.

"Thanks." Naruto's blush increases over how happy she was.

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Choji said. "You're face is getting all red."

"Uh," Naruto shake his head to make his red face gone. "I was getting all red from the smoke coming from the food stands. I'm starving!"

"Same here!" Kiba cried.

"Let's head on over to an Yakiniku Q mini stand." Shikamaru said. "I just saw one when I was with Choji getting his chips."

"I agree." Shino said.

Naruto places Kurama back in his bag before lifting it up. The entire gang then move out to get some food.

From a mini stand that say Yakiniku Q, the gang all got their slice of meats in a plate and stand right next to it.

Both Kiba and Naruto held two plates for their pets. Kiba place down the second plate on the ground where Akamaru eat it and Naruto does the same well, except the fox was still in the bag.

"Here ya go, buddy." He said.

"I still can't believe that you found a fox and label him as a pet." Sasuke said, eating his food.

Kiba said "I'm kinda surprise that your folks even let you keep Kurama."

"About that," Naruto said, started to show some nervousness. "I haven't told them, dattebayo."

"You haven't?!"

"Kiba, not so loud!" Shikamaru scolded.

"Dude, you're going to get your ass handed if your uncle finds him in your room!" The Inuzuka teenager finished. "How on earth your uncle or Tsunade and Shizune hasn't found him?!"

"That's because I have been hiding him inside my room after my uncle is gone and I leave for school. For Tsunade-Obachan and Shizune-neechan, they only come on regular visits so I'm fine."

Sasuke added "For now."

"Well, I hope that they'll say yes to Kurama; he's nice and I like him." Hinata lightly said, earning a happy yip from the fox.

Naruto smiled as he chuckles "And he likes you too as well, dattebayo."

Both of the friends share a laugh for a moment until they look into each other eyes. The two of them got small blushes in their cheeks as they got hypnotized into their eyes.

"You know, we're right here, right?" Kiba joked, earning him a stomp on the foot by Shino, who was standing with him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto mentally groan to himself and resist an urge to face palm. _"Why now?!'_

The gang turn around and saw Sakura and Ino heading toward them, due to the dismay of them. "Great, the bitches are here." Kiba muttered to himself as Akamaru whine.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sasuke squeal with a small blush. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You haven't notice his brother and most of his family members are here?" Shikamaru asked her.

Ignoring him, the rosette begin to flirt with her beloved, whom was started to ignore her with his head facing the other direction. Naruto wanted to go there and give her a piece of his mind.

Ino rushes in and was about to squeal Sasuke's name, but caught the sight of the other blonde and that look of his face; this was the face of a new Naruto, the one that almost everyone wouldn't dare running off.

"H-Hey, ner-I mean, Uzumaki." Ino wave nervously and putting on a fake smile. Naruto glared at her for a bit, making her back away a few steps. The blonde now face his direction.

Sakura hear her friend's voice and turn around, facing her the other blonde, scowling "What are you doing here, nerd? You can't possible be here."

"I don't see a law that say I can't." Naruto angrily replied.

"I told you that you don't scare me." Sakura said, walking over to his face. "We miss you at school for a few days. I thought you were in jail."

"And I thought you were trying to keep your voice down so people won't go deaf." The gang all try to not make a laugh, surprisingly even Ino, but kept glaring at him.

"Now listen here, nerd…" Sakura growled, placing a finger toward him. "You may have beaten Hibachi, and Neji and cost me my allowance from that fight, don't make me put the hurt on you!"

"Five hundred ryos?" Naruto suddenly remember from the event of the fight. "Isn't that a bit much for you, dattebayo?"

"I was going to use that money for something special after I see you pumpel to the ground."

"In other words," Kiba remarked with a grin. "You were going to buy a slutty outfit and try miserably to seduce Sasuke?"

"Shut up, dog boy!" Sakura now turning to face the teengare with a fist close to his face. Akamaru growl and bark loudly at her.

"If you're done harassing my friends, Sakura," Naruto said in a low voice. "I suggest you leave before things turn very ugly."

"Sakura, you better do what he say." In fear, Ino grab her friend's arm and puts her away from the gang.

"I'm not scared of this loser!" Sakura screeched. "And neither us or everyone in school! I want to know what kind of drugs does this nerd have and where did he get them from!" A few people from the crowd turn to face the gang and the rosette's loud voice.

Then came a yip shout from the bag. Everyone turn to face, including Ino and Sakura in surprise, Kurama. The fox was yipping and growling her at the same time.

Sakura nearly jumped, shouting "What the hell is that?!"

"That's Naruto's new pet." Shikamaru said in boredom. "You never seen a fox before?"

"Why do you have a fox?" Ino asked, looking at the creature, which she admits finds it adorable.

Naruto repeated, crouching down and petting on top of his head "I found him in the park a couple of weeks ago in Konoha Park where I give him some food before Kurama started to follow me."

"Kurama? Is that the name you given him?" Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-san!"

Everyone turn around and saw Tenten and Lee heading to them. Choji said, pointing "It's Neji's friends, Tenten and Lee."

"What are they doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba guessed, narrowing his eyes "Probably coming here to pick on Naruto for what he did with Neji."

"Oh, I can't wait to see that!" Sakura declared, shouting. She ignores her friend kept pulling her arm.

"Hello everyone." Tenten finishes with a smile and Lee greeted with a shout "Greetings everyone!"

"Hey, you two." Naruto wave the two, making everyone nearly taking aback.

Kiba then put his mouth over to his ear in a hush tone, saying. "Dude, those are Neji's friends! What are you doing?!"

"Kiba, it's okay; they're all alright, dattebayo." Naruto explained, putting him away from his ear. "In fact, they invited me to come here."

"What?!" His shouting made Kurama's yips growl louder, turning to the attention of both Tenten and Lee.

Lee said, pointing at the bag "Is that a fox?"

"He's my pet, Lee; his name is Kurama." Naruto said, before seeing Tenten crouching down and petting the creature.

"Aw, he's cute!" She cried as the fox purred by her rubs.

"Thanks."

"Tenten! Lee!"

Naruto then turn around and saw Neji coming this way. As soon as he saw the blonde, his anger grew and his fists clutches, walking to him more quicker.

"Here comes trouble." Kiba remarked.

"What you two doing here?!" Neji growled, turning his attention to Naruto. "And why is he here with Hinata-sama?!" His eye shifted over the growling sound of Kurama from the bag. "What the hell is up with this fox here?"

"Oh, crap. This isn't going to end well, dattebayo." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

At the fifthly-seventh building right above of the festival, there was a party happening; the guest were adults in their late 30s or early 40s; almost all of them happen to be guest of the Fire Lord President himself. Several round tables were seen; punch, sake, chips, dip and cake were served in a long table and the same balloons from the festival was seen tied up from the chairs. There was even the teachers from the school showing up as guests as well, including Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune with Tonton behind her.

Jiraiya had invited his ex-wife and her assistant to the festival, which Shizune agree. After much convincing from the white haired man, the buxom women later went with them.

The three of them were walking around, searching for old friend that they knew, but to Tsunade and Jiraiya, he was consider an old mentor.

"There he is." Jiraiya said, pointing to a group of four people, whom of which were the Sarutobi family; one of them happens to be the current Fire Lord President.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood there in his suit that was customized in shrouds of fire from jacket to pants. Being at the age of 72, his skin was lighter, his hair is grey, his face is gaunter and has wrinkles and liver spots. A single line was running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face until they reached his cheeks.

His wife, Biwako, was almost close to the age of 70 with long, brown hair that is tied in a high ponytail, dark eyes that was slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and mouth as well. She was wearing a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals.

Their son and current English teacher from Konoha High, Asuma, was a tall man with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair and a bread with the age of 31. He wears a similar suit with the fire customized, only on the back of his coat.

Finally, his nephew and the Fire Lord President's grandson, Konohamaru, was 12 years old. He has short spiky brown hair, black eyes and has a long blue scarf while wearing a light red suit. From the looks of his face, he was feeling bore and was on his iPhone playing one of his apps. His grandmother had scolded him a few times to put it away; most of it was getting rid of the long scarf around his neck.

"Hiya, old man." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Hello Jiraiya and Tsunade." Hiruzen reply with a grin as well. "You two are looking well." He then give the white haired man a hug before shifting to the other.

Tsunade smiled, hugging him "It's great to see you too, sensei."

"Hello Shizune." The president smiled to the raven haired women.

"It's nice to see you, sir." She responded with a hug to him.

Tsunade asked "How's the family?"

"It's been going well."

"So how's the kid doing, Jiraiya?" Asuma asked. "I haven't seen him in school for the past days."

"I told Naruto to stay home for a few days."

"Any reason why?"

"One word: Haishi." Jiraiya spoke in a venomous tone.

Tsunade said, slipping her drink "I told you he wasn't going to listen."

"I didn't realizes that his entire family will be covering his ass after what that jerk did to Naruto."

Asuma said "My guess is that he isn't here?"

"No, I just a text from him that he'll be going to the festival after I was getting Tsunade and Shizune from the hospital."

"That's a risk taker." He joked before drinking his cup and turning his attention to the buxom women. "You're not here to protect Naruto now that the Hyugas are here?"

"No, I'm not." She said with her eyes close.

"Not to worry, Asuma," Jiraiya chuckled. "Just give her a few minutes of drinking for no more than five rounds of sake, and she'll be going on full mother mode against Haishi." He then got elbow in the chest hard by his ex-wife.

"Stuff it, baka. I still can't believe that they're here, including his nephew."

Hiruzen pleaded "Don't try to do anything hastily, Tsunade."

"Relax, sensei. I'm not going to try and murder that arrogant Neji for hurting my Naruto-chan. Or Haishi. Or one of his members. Or his bodyguards."

"Grandpa, I'm bored!" Konohamaru cried. "Can I go at least see the festival?"

The president turn to his wife, saying "Biwako, take him to the festival will you?"

"Very well." She nodded. "Come along, Konohamaru." She and her grandson follow out of the room, leaving the four adults alone.

* * *

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, Uzumaki!" Neji roared, preparing to beat up the blonde, but was hold by on the arms by his friend.

"Neji, leave him alone!" Lee cried, holding his right arm. "This is unyouthful!"

"Please, don't stage a scene!" Tenten shouted as she holds his left arm. "It wasn't his fault! I invited him!"

"Somebody call security!" Kiba shouted while Akamaru bark loudly.

Ino said, still holding Sakura's arm and wanting to leave after sensing some danger is about to happen "Sakura, we need to leave!"

"No way!" The rosette shouted back. "I wanna see the nerd gets what's comin to him!"

"Shut up, Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled at her. "This isn't the time for jokes!"

"I don't know why you invited this murderer here, Tenten!" Neji shouted.

"I was hoping that you will resolve your differences to Naruto-san!"

"Well, you thought wrong! Now unhand me, you two!"

Sasuke was in the way of where Naruto was standing, so did Shino and Choji. The Aburame said to the blonde "Naruto, get Kurama and leave while we hold Neji off."

"You three don't have to do that." Naruto said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me fight him."

"Naruto, let me remind you that the Hyugas are right here inside of that building behind you. If you lay even a hand on him, you'll be facing a worse punishment than prison time." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji.

Naruto look at the Hyuga male with determination in his eyes, saying "I'm not running away, Sasuke. Let me face him."

" _Kit, wait!"_ Kurama started to cry out multiple yips. _"You don't have to do that!"_

" _Why? I'm not going to use my power in front of witnesses, dattebayo."_

" _That's not it! I felt something dangerous!"_

Naruto froze into his mind when the word 'dangerous' came up from the fox's mouth. Before asking, an ominous chill came flowing in and right at the blonde's spine. _"You felt that, kit?"_

" _Yeah, I did. Where's it coming from?"_ Naruto's eyes darted forward and back over the source of the danger to the crowd. Where was it? He kept saying to himself over and over in thought. Even with his hearing, he could hear the voices of shouts, cries, argues, and others.

Finally, he look up in the sky and saw the source. Something that was flying around and heading right to them.

"Look at that!"

Naruto turn around and saw a small child, pointing at his direction in the skies. Neji stopped shouting and he and his friends all look over to it, then the entire gang, the police force and the crowd.

* * *

Gai said, looking at the figure in the sky "What is that?" Both Anko and Iruka look over to his direction in the long windows right as everyone was looking at it.

"Looks like the festival won't be as lame as the same." Tsunade said to herself as her friends and assistants were all staring at it.

"What on earth..." Shizune said, narrowing her eyes to see the figure closer right as it zoom forward, sending a lot of wind into the room.

* * *

The crowd all roar cheer in excitement and clap, so did Kiba who was cheering and shouting. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed. "Did you all see that?!"

* * *

The guest from the room mostly clapped at the surprise. "Nice performance, sensei." Jiraiya remarked as he clapped.

"But it's not mine." Hiruzen reply in seriousness, making the white haired man stop clapping.

"Wait, now it's come back." Kurenai said, seeing the figure was turning around and getting closer to the crowd.

* * *

Naruto look closer as he walk a few steps to gain close to the figure before saying "Who the hell is this guy?" The figure was coming in from out of the skies; the blonde notices that it was men and he was riding on a bird. "Why is he is riding on a bird…" He look more to see the bird's appearances and saw a small white plaster from its body; all lot of it. "That is made out of clay?"

"Hahahaha!" The booming laugh came from the men, indeed, in the bird made out of clay. It's wings spread out right in front of the crowd's eyes as it lands right on top of the large television. The screen reveal the men wearing a costume; a blue and grey kimono-jacket with a fishnet undershirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and a belt-like pouch with a chain. His blond hair was also tied into a lower ponytail with a scope on his left eye.

"Behold, citizens of Konoha! Gaze upon my work of art that is right in front of your faces!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "Now, prepare to be gape in awe at my art as it blows up in your face!"

"Blows up in our face?" Both Itachi and Sasuke said in unison from different directions with a deadpanned in their faces.

The man then reaches into his pouch and grab out a slab of plaster clay before wetting it with the mouths of his hands, showing everyone either screaming in terror or disgusted by actual mouths from both of his hands.

The clay then mold into another bird, but in normal size, as he throws it out to the crowd. The bird then got split into mini-birds, separating into two, as the one from the right all fly right onto the building where everyone is at.

The man places two fingers into his face with a grin as he forces a tiny ounce of his mind as a trigger, making the birds blow up the windows.

The crowd then started to panic right as the birds from the left fly onto another building, blowing up in the process.

Naruto stood there, the only one that is not panicking, and saw the man right on top of the television. _"Naruto."_ Kurama said to his thought.

" _I know."_ Naruto reply in determination. _"Let's go."_ He grab the bag and went inside the loud screaming crowd as he runs.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, as he and everyone else was crouching down.

More tiny birds were summoned from the villain's two mouths before sending them to the crowd and triggering the explosion as he bragged in a cackled.

"Run! That's right, you fools, run! Run away before seeing my glorious art blow up in your faces, yeah!"

He spotted something from the view and use his scope to scan it. Zooming inside the crowd, he spotted a familiar face as he desperately was trying to get out from the random people.

Grinning more, he made his large bird fly right out of where it was standing and swoop down to its target. The bird's claws then grab the rounded landlord and stand flapping its wings underneath the crowd.

The man saw the bird's head opening up a hole as Mr. Kuso was dragged right up, facing the man responsible. Leaning his lone right eye at him, he said with a frown "Still thinks my art is worthless, old man?"

Hearing the voice, the landlord knew who it was and stuttered out from his mouth "Deidara?"

"Don't you mean, Nendo, huh?" The men's frown turn into a evil smirk, lifting his right hand to show a spider made from the same substance before throwing at the landlord's face. The villain, now know as Nendo, grab him by the shirt and fly him right onto the television right as he trigger it, causing another huge explosion.

"Coward, you ignorant fool!" Nendo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Watch as you died from the excitement my art has fallen because after all, art...is an explosion!"

He was cut off with a shout "Hey, you!"

Nendo turn around and saw the person standing on top of stand. The teenager was wearing an orange suit with an outline of a swirl in the center with the same color making it blend in, black pants, a black belt with a golden holder in the center around the waist, sandal black boots, orange fingerless gloves, an orange mask that covers around the face, cheeks, and hair, a shuriken holder that is strapped at his right thigh, a poacher on his left hip, and finally an orange goggle-like glasses with transparent lenses.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, dude?" The mysterious masked figure finishes his words with his arms crossing and golden eyes glaring at his new foe from his goggle glasses.

* * *

 **There you have it! The fight is about to begin between Nendo and The Fox! I use the name Nendo cause it means "clay" in Japanese in my other chapter, which you all agree in your reviews. Not only that, I added some changes in the fox's suit, like I said. The shirt and the pants are like how Jay Garrick worn, the mask is like Barry Allen's mask, except I let out of the two mini lightings in each side and the goggle glasses are based on Kid Flash's glasses. There's also going to be something else in the next chapter that will not give out the whiskers on his cheeks, but also his voice. Just like how Barry hide his voice with vibration. Sorry, I had to stop this chapter; it was going to take me forever, and I had to made my other chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja because this Monday, I'll be returning back to collage to complete my final semester. So I won't know if I had time to make a new chapter cause I need to plan ahead for my future. I'll see you all if I can for part two and make sure to read my new chapter of my other story once I'll start with it tomorrow. NiteOwl18 out!**


	15. Art is an Explosion! (Part Two)

**Hello Naruto fans, this is NiteOwl18 with an all new chapter of The Fox! This is part two of Art is an Explosion, where Deidara, also known as Nendo, appear in a festival at Konoha and started his attack before killing his landlord. Then, Naruto, dress in his new suit, appear to challenge him. Sorry you all had to wait for part two to see the fight. I was really busy with college work and I was mostly lazy. I have started this yesterday and finish it tonight. You all set back and release and see the battle between The Fox and Nendo! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Art is an Explosion! (Part Two)**

As soon as the mysterious masked hero arrive, Nendo only had this word to say. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy that's gonna kick your ass if you don't stop spreading around your crap." Naruto reply in his disguise, voicing out his seriousness.

"My art isn't crap!" He roared. "Just listen to the screams of those fools when they saw my work!"

"Lady, the only thing they're screaming about your work is that they blow _before_ they exploded in their faces."

"You'll soon be awed at my work once I'm done with you! And I am guy!"

"Really?" Naruto said with a raise eyebrow behind his mask. "I could have swore that for a minute you were a guy, then I came here to face you before taking a one look at you and saw that you're a lady because of your long hair."

"I am guy!" Nendo repeated, fuming with red in his face. He dug into his pouch and took out a large blob of plaster clay and concentrated his hand to mold into another of his art works. "Take this, uh!"

He throw five mini birds at Naruto before the masked blonde took three shurikens from his right thigh and throw it at point blank at the clay birds. They exploded; Both of them quickly jumped away from it with Naruto disappearing in an orange flash before reappearing on one of the buildings.

Nendo, still in his bird, fly toward the masked blonde with his arm extended at him. Naruto quickly dodge out of the way. The bird made its attack again, only for the blonde to dodge and throw more shurikens at him. The tiny blades were struck on the bird's body.

"Damn." He curse to himself before doing a backflip at the bird flying to him a third time.

"Stop dodging my work!" Nendo yelled, as the bird flies at him with the blonde to slide across to the other side.

" _Naruto, what are you doing?"_ Naruto can hear Kurama's voice in his mind telepathically. " _Stop dodging and fight him!"_

" _You see what that guy can do, dattebayo?!"_ He argue back mentally. _"He uses clay to make his art and explode! Not to mention, he had two mouths in his hands!"_

" _I'm sorry, but am I speaking to Naruto Uzumaki, the son of my creator? I thought I was mistaken of speaking to a whiny bitch."_

" _Hey, who are you calling a whiny bitch, dattebayo?! This isn't like the guys I fought in bank robberies and carjacking! How about instead of hiding from this guy, you could lend my hand?! Kurama, where are you?"_

"I'm right here, kit." Naruto snapped out from his mind and saw his pet fox right by his side.

"What's with this fox?" Nendo asked with the bird flapping its wings up and down.

Naruto replied with a smirk "He's gonna help me take you down."

"Ha! You think you can take me down just because you have a fox right beside you. I have two hands that can make my art and explode in your faces!" Nendo grinned as he lay out two of his hands up, showing the tongues wriggling around.

Kurama gagged while Naruto try to keep his stomach in place "Oh, my god!"

Despite being sickened by it, the masked hero said "I don't care what your hands would do to us we're still gonna take you down with all of our might, right buddy?" He turn to see that his pet wasn't there. "Kurama?"

His head turn around more and saw Kurama...on the other side of another building. Naruto spray his arms out and use a face that said "What the hell, man?"

"Sorry kit, you're on your own!" The fox yipped.

"You mother-" Naruto shouted before being hit in the back by the bird's wings. He quickly got up from the ground and dodge more to avoid the bird's wings.

* * *

Down on the ground, while more people were evacuating from the festival, Itachi and his gang were the only ones left on the scene. The elder Uchiha look at one of the officers.

"Have you radio in more backup?"

"They're on their way, Itachi." Takka answered. "What the hell are we dealing with here? Some madman in a bird made out of clay, have two mouths for hands, and make stuff explode?"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Teyaki added, looking at the Sergeant. "And why did he murder Kuso?"

Itachi answered "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"Itachi, there's someone fighting that man!" Shisui shouted, running to him. "Witnesses had caught a quick look at him before disappearing in an orange flash."

"Orange flash?" Tekka repeated, remembering something about a person who can disappear and reappear from his appearances whenever there's a crime happening. "Isn't that the same guy?"

"Come on." Itachi ordered them. "We still need to escort everyone out of the building before backup has arrived."

* * *

Naruto still kept dodging around from Nendo's giant bird. He's been repeating the same move for over fifteen minutes.

 _This is ridiculous!_ He said to himself. His hand then grab his tri-kunai blade from his poucher before doing a backflip and stopping at the edge of the building. Gripping the handle and the blade in the palm of his left hand.

Nendo's bird started flying to its target as soon as the masked hero begin to run. Naruto then throw his blade to Nendo, which it passes right at him. His eyes had caught a quick three seconds on it before seeing his victim appearing in an orange flash and send his right hand across his cheek.

Nendo was off from his ride, sending him falling on one of the food stands before his whole body destroy it.

The giant bird was without an owner; this give the blonde an advantage. He rushes at it and send a left kick to the head before being on top of it by grabbing the neck and pushes himself up. He grab his blade with two of his hands and before plunging it on the head, the bird uses its own head to knock the blonde right off of him. Naruto reacted by jumping off and landed on the ground.

The bird lay out roar before flapping its wings and went off flying. It went toward a large sign that said "Konoha's Autumn Festival" and his whole body reacted to a large explosion. It was all in flames, driving more people to screaming.

Kurama, who was seeing the whole battle, spotted something down on the ground, shouting "Kit, look!"

Naruto look at the fox's direction and saw a young twelve year old boy. By the looks of his face, he was in fear with small tears in his eyes and turning his head in different locations, trying to find someone who was with him.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandma, where are you?!"

"Konohamaru!" Biwako cried, looking around to search for her grandson. They were both at the scene when Nendo show up and started terrorizing the event by spreading his art around and explode at people's faces. Biwako try to get her grandson back into the building with her husband, but the many people screaming and the explosion had caused them to be separate. Konohamaru went into hiding for a bit before searching for his grandmother. Unknown to the young Sarutobi, the flaming sign was about to collapse and landed right where he was standing.

* * *

"Oh no." Naruto said in a low voice before growling. "Come on kid, move."

* * *

"Grandma!" Konohamaru shouted at the sight of his grandmother with tears running down his eyes and started running to her right as the sign came down.

Biwako hear her grandson's voice and turn her head around before her eyes widen in shock of the sign coming down right he was standing. She yelled "Konohamaru!"

* * *

With the kid not listening, Naruto then disappear.

* * *

Konohamaru kept running right as his eyes look behind on the falling sign. His reaction to it had made him fall on the ground and the fear came back while closing his eyes and hearing his grandmother's cry. Naruto immediately went to his aide and carried him with the orange flash made them disappear before the sign came down.

The two of them reappear right in front of Biwako grief stricken face before it turn to a surprise and relief look.

"Here you go, ma'am." Naruto said, letting go of the boy as he made his way to his grandmother in a cry.

"Grandma!" He hugged her, which she returns the hug.

"Thank kami you're alive!" She replied while crying. The two immediately stop hugging and turn to the masked hero, whom he added "You two should probably leave the area."

"My husband and son are in there." Biwako said, pointing at the building right behind her.

"I'll escort you two back."

"Hold it right there!"

The three turn their heads around and saw Itachi and his team with their guns up. The only thing is that they weren't pointing at Naruto; they were pointing at Nendo being rise up from the broken wreckage of the food stand.

"Don't move or we'll shoot you!" Teyaki shouted.

"I surrender!" Nendo suddenly exclaim, walking to the police officers.

"Oh, boy." The masked hero added under his breath before turning to both Biwako and Konohamaru. "Get inside the building right now." The grandmother nodded in understand and took her grandson to the building.

"I say don't move!" The officer yelled, his fingers are close of pulling the trigger. Nendo suddenly grab the pistol and punch him in the face. He quickly grab more plaster clay and send three blobs at Itachi and his two officers in the chest, revealing a spider clay.

Right as he was about to denote once putting two fingers close to his face, Naruto quickly took the spiders off from their chest before facing Nendo right in front of him. The blonde hero pulls his fist back and sent it on his face.

Nendo was flying across the floor before dropping to the ground. Dropping the spiders to the ground, Naruto turn to face Itachi and the three other officers, who were surprise of seeing the action brought on by him.

"You four need to leave now! I can handle him!"

"Wait a minute, pal, who gives you the right to-" Teyaki begin, but was interrupted by Itachi who yelled "Teyaki, we need to leave!"

They left, leaving the blonde to face off the other blonde, who was getting up from the ground with blood on the right corner of his mouth.

"So you're one, huh?" Nendo slowly begin. "And I thought I was the only one, but looks like I'm not. Guess I have a competition, yeah, yeah. You think you're more special than me just cause you have powers? Ha! They can't outshine my talent because my art...is an explosion!" His voice increases in dramatic just to spite the other blonde before laying a gloating face.

"Buddy, you have got to be the most insane, egotistical artist I have seen in my life." Naruto said with a deadpanned look in his face, making Nendo to drop his gloat smirk. "If you're seriously comparing that piece of crap you called 'art' as better than any people beside you, then you're wrong."

"My art...isn't crap…" Nendo said with a growl underneath his teeth. "You just...don't understand...its meaning." With a smirk now forming in his face, his one eye look at him, which the blonde saw redness in the pupil. "I'll make you understand, yeah." He then put two fingers close to his face and activated his mind.

Naruto saw the spider clay begin to come alive and started walking toward its master. The clay from the four of them were reacting right as they were close to Nendo. The amount of it were forming around his legs before going up the torso.

Naruto took a step back and summon a regular kunai blade right as he put his invention back in its place. The clay was manipulated into a full rounded body shape with three legs in each side popping out and a head with two sharp pincers.

Nendo cackled manically "Witness in awed by my creation!" He is now on top by a fully form giant spider clay. He put his two hands on the beast's back, making the spider to open its mouth and shoot out clay webs.

Naruto dodge by jumping right as the web hit where he was standing, resulting an explosion. He dodge again by more incoming clay web attacks.

Nendo's spider started charging at its victim while the owner cackle more. Naruto run away from it as dozens of clay webs were launched from its mouth. He then jump from each food and game stands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, the gang, Sakura and Ino, and Neji and his friends were hiding from one of the buildings by the time the attack had started.

"This is insane!" Kiba cried. "We have to get out of here!" Akamaru bark in reply.

"Where is Itachi and his team?" Choji asked, looking at each direction he could see.

"They're probably too busy escorting everyone out." Sasuke answered while looking. "Itachi should have send backup by now."

"How long does backup come, Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Five to ten minutes."

"In five minutes, we'll be dead!" Kiba shouted. "We need to leave now!"

An explosion interrupted them right as they all saw in surprise and shock to see the masked hero that they had hear about in the news in front of them. Then came Nendo and his giant clay spider.

"It's that crazy guy that started this!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the man.

"And he's facing the masked guy!" Kiba added in exclaim.

Naruto dodges the clay webs from the spider's mouth. Even though he had a kunai blade in his hand, he was still no match for it. Without any hesitation, he threw it at Nendo, but one of the spider's clay legs blocked it.

He then grab it, sending him up to face the artist. Nendo growl, his mind reacted to the spider's back, making small tentacles coming out and wrapped around the hero's body. The tentacles then swing him across, releasing him and sending him flying.

The spider turn its attention to the hero before shooting multiple clay webs at him. Naruto saw the bullet like webs coming at him. He spread his arms in across before his whole body disappear in an orange flash and the bullets exploded.

Naruto landed on his back after appearing on the roof of a building. He breathed heavily and saw tiny burning marks on his chest with his shirt now revealing small holes no bigger than one inch.

"Having trouble, kit?"

He turn his head around and saw Kurama appearing right by his side. The blonde growled sarcastically "What do you think, dattebayo?"

"Hmmp," The fox said. "Is this what all this training had lead to? You dodging and getting random lucky hits at him?"

"Shut up. I didn't know he would be this tough. Did you see how he summon that spider and how he controls it?"

"I was too busy throwing up after seeing the two mouths from that guy's hands." Kurama shivered at the thought.

"You could at least help me out there." Naruto argue back. "Or at least give me an advice."

"You want my advice? Your friends are about to killed by that derange man and his spider."

Naruto's orange eyes widen before getting up and seeing Nendo's spider facing everyone. "No!" He cried. The look of their faces were fear and shock; neither of them were frozen by the giant clay spider standing right in front of them and the artist smirking evilly. "I got to save them, but I can't let them know it's me!"

"Leave this to me! Just go help your friends!" Kurama shouted right as Naruto disappeared in an orange flash.

Nendo's spider open its mouth and the artist was about to make it fire bullet-like webs at them. But then Naruto appear right in front of the creature's face and kick it across, making the attack finally came out and fire on the ground.

"You made me miss!" Nendo yelled. Naruto quickly appear again, but right at the villain and send a left hook forward on the face. He then did a backflip and landed with his friends.

Turning around, he said to them, but his voice, instead of his usual voice, the voice is now similar to Kurama's "Get out while you still can! I'll hold him off!"

Sasuke turn to everyone and yelled "Follow me, everyone!" The Uchiha lean the entire gang out of their hiding place and run out of the scene.

Naruto reacted to his senses as danger was coming from his behind. He quickly did a reverse backflip from one of the spider's legs. He appear on the edge of the roof.

Nendo shouted from his victim "What are you doing up there?!"

"Staying the hell away from you." Naruto said, still using his disguise voice before a fox smirk appear. "You know from up here, you do look like a lady if you ask me. Are you sure you're not one?"

"Ahhh!" Nendo yelled at the top of his lungs with red all over his face. His spider charges to the building before using its legs to climb up, creating holes in the process.

Naruto and Kurama both look at the spider finally reach the roof and Nendo facing them. He smirked before chuckling "I see that your fox friend is still here, considering that he has abandoned you in the middle of our fight.

"You thought wrong, pal." Naruto said before turning to his pet with a confident smirk, addressing him with their minds.

" _Ready with this, Kurama?"_

" _I haven't been in a fight by the time I was locked up in Roots Labs."_ Kurama mentally replied back to the blonde before laying out a similar smirk with a yip. _"Let's kick some ass, kit!"_

Both Naruto and Kurama charges at Nendo, whose mind reacted to make the spider to open his mouth to shoot clay webs. The two of them dodge separately with Naruto uses his speed to move.

He then took more shurikens out from his holder and throw it at the artist. The giant spider uses its leg to act as a shield. Kurama kept dodging from the bullet like webs and the explosion. The fox then open its mouth and sank his teeths on the spider's body before letting it go.

" _It's entire body is made out of clay, but that thing is hard as a rock!"_ Kurama mentally stated to himself.

Naruto did a backflip as the spider's leg was swinging right at him. The spider kept shooting its webs at him and using its leg to try to hit the other blonde. The hero's only solution was to dodge and quickly uses his speed abilities to teleport to the other side.

Kurama landed right beside his creator's son and spoke to him with his mind _"Kit, you need to try less dodging and more punching!"_

" _How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"_ Naruto scolded mentally at him.

" _Try tapping into my powers, genius! Like before!"_

Naruto jumped and landed a few feets away after more bullet-like webs. He then closes his eyes and waited for that power boast to come to him.

"Don't lose control...don't lose control...don't lose control…" He repeated over and over just as he open his eyes again and now his dark red eyes were seen from his goggles and his fingernails being sharper.

"Playtime is over!" He shouted before his whole body turn orange as multiple clay webs were shoot out from the spider mouth.

Nendo turn to his creation to his victim to a different direction whenever he moves fast to dodge his attacks. He became surprise that he was able to move than before. He was first blown away that he has the powers to teleport into different locations based on his speed; now he can move faster than that.

" _This is insane!"_ Nendo shouted to himself in thought. _"His speed is nothing that I have first seen! Was he holding back, uh?!"_

Naruto look at his pet fox and nodded at him, which he return the gesture. Kurama then started running around in circle of which the giant spider was in the center. The blonde follow as well, but in counter-clockwise. Nendo fires his attack on his two victims, but he didn't get either of them. Right now, he was seeing a mixture of an orange and red-orange blurs. Despite that, the giant spider kept shooting his clay webs at them, but it didn't get a single hit to them.

Naruto then saw everything in slow motion in his dark red eyes right as he step out right out of the cyclone and made his right hand came in contact on Nendo's face.

The amount of pressure of that punch have send the artist right out from his ride, sending him and Naruto falling off the building.

However, the giant clay spider had shot a long line of web from his mouth and came in contact on Nendo's back, pulling him up and leaving only Naruto to fall to his death, if not for him to teleport out.

* * *

The partygoers of the Fire Lord President were in mass hysterical over the start of the explosion led by the mysterious man, whom they all thought was an entertainer.

"Keep calm, everyone!" Hiruzen said, putting both of his hands up to address the crowd. "If you all follow my guards, they would escort you to the fire exit!"

"Dad, did you know where mom and Konohamaru is?" Asuma asked. "They should have rush back in the building by now."

"I'm sure they're fine, son. Right now, we need to lead everybody out."

Suddenly, the door open up, revealing Biwako and Konohamaru before charging to the rest of their family.

"Grandpa!" Konohamaru cried, now hugging his grandfather with Biwako hugging her son.

"Biwako! Konohamaru! What happened to you two?" Asked Hiruzen upon seeing the shock and grief looks of both his wife and grandson.

"We got separated by the time that madman started this!" Biwako started explaining. "I was finding Konohamaru while he was looking for me!"

"But when I found grandma, I started running to her, but I didn't notices that sign coming down right at me." Konohamaru added, shocking the two. "I would have died if it weren't of that masked man."

Asuma repeated "What masked man?" His nephew was about to answer before his eye spotted something a few seconds later on the balcony and crying "There he is!"

The two Sarutobi male turn their heads around and saw the masked man lying on the ground before standing up. They didn't even see him appearing.

The entire guests look their heads around to see, in their surprise, of the mysterious hero they had read about in the news.

Nendo suddenly appear, now to the screaming and shocks of the crowd, and resume attacking Naruto.

Some of the guards came in beside the Fire Lord President with one of them asked "Should we pull our weapons and stop them?"

"No." Hiruzen answered, putting his hand up to him and seeing the fight as Naruto dodges the giant clay spider's clay web. "We should concentrate of evacuating the people out. If things gets out of hand or all else fails, you have my permission to shoot."

"But grandpa, that's the man that saved me!" Konohamaru argued with him.

Naruto landed a punch onto the artist before landing with his feet. The blonde sense that Kurama was still on the rooftop; he knows that he couldn't help him now with the dozens and dozens of witnesses inside the building, some of which were his godparents and surrogate sister.

"Guess you're fox isn't here to help you, yeah." Nendo smirked with the giant spider roar out.

Naruto narrow his dark red eyes at him before going to a fighting stance and running to it. The giant spider spit out thick clay webs at him before the blonde quickly dodge them in different locations in top speed.

It uses its legs to try to stop him, but no effect. He kept dodging them when one of the legs was send from above him and right slash him against the wall. The blonde hero was being smash for a couple of times by the front before getting up to escape right as another leg block his way out.

Naruto then saw the spider's head coming right at him, but he stop them by grabbing the two pincers.

Nendo uses his mind to make the spider's head by force to outweigh the masked hero. Even with the power boast, Naruto could feel his knees to the ground.

" _Damn! That head of it is stronger like its body!"_ Naruto said to himself in thought. He could feel the pincers piercing through his fingerless gloves and into his skin.

"Guess my work isn't crap after all, huh?" Nendo smirk with a laugh before putting his two fingers up close to him. "Time to witness its beauty, yeah!"

Naruto could sense another clay web attack is about to launch from the spider's mouth. Both of his knees were on the ground. The weight of it was making his entire body move closer and closer to the ground.

He couldn't believe that he was going to die to someone who was like him, but uses his powers to hurt other people. Not only that, but his power boast was useless.

It was went Naruto remember something about Kurama about the limits of using his power. He should use this unless it was necessary. Right now, it was necessary for him to power up to another level.

" _Sorry about this, Kurama, but I'm going to use a little bit of more."_ Naruto thought to himself before closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he could feel the same power again, but this time, it was reacting around his body.

Nendo's only eye widen by the visible appearances of a red glow surrounding the masked hero, making it look like a cloak. The red cloak had expended once two rabbit like long ears were born and what appear to be a tail sprouting like a new born flower.

"What…" Nendo said in shock. "The hell are you?" He feels the spider's head being lifted up and so did the entire body.

Naruto regain his knees, bringing him back up to his legs. Shaking off the shock, Nendo uses an ounce of his mind to launch his attack.

Naruto then pulls his hand back and bring it forward inside the spider's mouth right as the artist give it a command to set off.

However, as soon as he did, the entire spider's body was exploded in a bang. The explosion have made part of the balcony of where the spider was standing destroy.

Naruto look down to the ground and saw a large fire on the ground by the time it went down. He couldn't see Nendo anywhere or rise up from the fire of the rubbles. He waited for a few seconds to see if he survive, but he didn't.

The blonde could feel a scorching pain on his left arm. He turn his head around to see the witnesses who have saw the battle in shock and complete silence. He then disappear in an orange flash right in front of them.

The guards then enter outside with their pistols up and their attention had lead them to the large fire on the ground, plus the missing parts of the balcony, with the same reactions.

"Kami sama!"

"What did that guy do?!"

"Is he died?!"

"Somebody get Itachi Uchiha on the line!"

* * *

Naruto appear in a bathroom of one of the buildings he had came inside by the time Nendo came. The red cloak decreasing until not a trace of it was gone. Beside him was his orange backpack and the large size bag he had use to bring Kurama here. He can still feel the pain on his left arm and the injuries he had suffered from the giant clay spider. His back made contact against the wall before slicing down with his hand clutching his in burn arm.

" _Naruto? Naruto, are you there?"_

" _Hey Kurama."_

" _What happened? Where's the guy with the two mouths you been fighting?"_

 _*huff*, *huff*, *huff* "I think I killed him."_

" _What? Kit, you sound like you're really hurt. Where are you?"_

" _I'm at the building where I change my suit. Hurry, cause I think I'm about to pass out, dattebayo."_ Naruto closed his eyes, ignoring the cries of his pet fox.

" _Kit? Kit?!"_

* * *

 **There you all have it! The fight you all have been waiting for! This was a long chapter for me to extend this scene, but I hope I give you all what you were hoping for. Well, that's all I can say. I'll be seeing you guys for the next chapter which I don't know when, but it will be eventually. I'll catch you all later and be sure to read all my other stories or check out my favorite stories in my profile. NiteOwl18 out.**


	16. Art is an Explosion! (Part Three)

**Hello Naruto-fans! This is NiteOwl18 here with a brand new chapter of The Fox! Going over of what's been happening, it's been over two months since I posted this. Well, a month since I posted my last chapter of The Fox, but nothing on Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. It's been hell for me, what with all the work. I have been not thinking of what to do after community collage; maybe I want to stay here or go to a four year degree in another city. I wanted to go there, but I don't think my family won't allow me since they think I don't had a chance of surviving there. They're right. I have no survival skills whatsoever. It's embarrassing, I know. But whenever the road reaches me, I'll take that path. Anyway, back to the story, you all read the battle between Naruto and Deidara and now here's part three. Note: I was going to put an aftermath title on it, but I decided against it. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Art is an Explosion! (Part Three)**

Kurama landed safely on the ground and started running toward the building where Naruto is being held.

Once inside, he uses his scent of smell to track down the blonde. Following the smell, he races across the empty hallways and find himself in the men's restroom before going in there.

Kurama first caught a pair of shoes on one of the stalls. He goes over there and crawl to it, finding an unconscious Naruto slumping against the wall.

"Kit?" He started, going over to his side. "Kit, can you hear me?" Getting no response from him, he started yipping at him in an attempt to wake up. With that didn't work, he open his mouth and letting out his tongue, using it to lick against the blonde's whisker cheek.

Naruto's eyes slowly open from his goggles with a low groan; he saw that his fox pet is licking him.

"Kurama?" He said with his voice sounded dried.

"Naruto, you're alive!" The fox yip before stopping licking his whiskered cheek.

The blonde took out his goggle and mask, letting his sweaty face being free and his breath started taking in breaths. "Never thought I survive that, dattebayo." He added. "It all happen so fast; one minute, I was facing him and I was being overpowered. Then I-"

Kurama interrupted sternly "You use more of my power, didn't you?"

"Just a bit. I know it was stupid of me of trying it, but this wasn't had I expected. My whole body started reacting to this red cloak and my strength builded up." Naruto soon felt a slight pain from his left ribs. He clutches his wound with his fingerless gloved hand as he bit his lower lip. "Damn! This guy really put up a good fight! It's too bad I killed him. I think, dattebayo."

Kurama asked "Can you move your body, kit?"

"I can try." Naruto groaned as he uses both of his hands against the surface of the wall and uses what strength he has to both of his legs. His legs were a fifth of an inch off from the ground, but Naruto force them to let them drop back down. "No. I can't do it."

"You can't go out like this, kit." Kurama reminded of his superhero suit. "Can you be able to change back to your clothes?"

Naruto answered, closing both of his eyes "I'll see what I can. In the meantime, go out there and find someone. Sasuke, Hinata, Jiraiya-ojisan, Tsunade-obachan, Shizune-neechan, anyone."

"I'll be back, kit." The fox nodded in a yip before crawling out from the stall and out of the bathroom, right as Naruto started to lift up his shirt very quickly, but slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Uchiha police force were locating any victims they can find from the aftermath of the wreckage. There were no death toll from among the people who were in the way of the chaos. The people that got hit from the artist's clay bird bombs were less critical; some had wounds bleeding out from their foreheads, broken arms, or a concussion. Ambulances were seen as the medics were treating the victims.

Sasuke and the gang, plus Neji, Lee, and Tenten, were seen by a couple of medics in case if they had any wounds or open gash from their heads. They were brought in here once the whole madness was over.

Kiba was being treated by a female medic, which the teen Inzunka was already being annoyed for her constant questioning. His large white coated dog, Akamaru, is seen as well right next to his master.

"I just told you, I'm fine." He said in a grumble.

Shikamaru remarked as he was seeing the damage of the festival "What a mess."

"You said it." Sasuke added.

"What kind of man would do such an unyouthful thing?" Lee said, as he was sitting on the bumper of one of the ambulances.

"It wasn't a man." Neji said, narrowing his eyes. Tenten was standing right next to him. "Whoever or whatever did this wasn't human."

Sakura stated while she and Ino are seen between Sasuke "He looked human to me."

"Would a human had two mouths in each hand and fly on a bird made out of clay that causes explosions?" Kiba reminded before being shiver in disgust of the memory.

Shino asked "Where did you think Naruto went?"

"Last time I saw him was that he was running away by the time that crazy Nendo artist started this madness." Choji added before turning to Sasuke "You think he got out safety?"

"If he did got out, I want to be the first one to punch him for leaving us like that!" Kiba shouted and punching his other hand in emphasis.

"I'm sure he had a good reason, Kiba-kun." Hinata answered quietly, while avoiding by her cousin lone glare at her.

A small yipping sound knock the group's daze and all of them turn their heads around and saw Kurama running to them.

"Hey, it's Kurama." Choji said, pointing at the red-orange fox as he stopped right at the Uchiha, but didn't stop his yippings. "Looks like he survive this somehow."

"But where's Naruto?" Ino said, not seeing the other blonde.

Both Kiba and Akamaru looked at the fox and concluded that he was trying to say something. Kiba answered "I think he's trying to lean us right to him."

Kurama kept yipping at Sasuke before rubbing his leg with his paw; the Uchiha saw what he was saying right as he started running back where he was last seen.

"Come on." Sasuke say, being the first one to chase the fox. The rest of the gang started follow as well. The raven teenager couldn't keep up with Kurama's surprisingly top speed.

Kurama made it back to the restroom, where the blonde was still being held up. The fox crawl to the stall and said "Kit, I manage to caught your friends. They're coming here right this instant. Have you change back to your clothing?"

"I have." Naruto, still breathing, answered, now in his regular clothing. "It was...rough removing my suit, dattebayo."

Both of them heard the sound of the door being kicked open, and Kurama started laying out a couple of yippings, drawing Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto, you there?" He asked on the locked stall door.

"Yes." Sasuke then kick the stall door after hearing his friend's breathing voice. His eyes widen by the sight of the blonde's condition. "Naruto!"

Naruto hold up his hand just for a second before dropping down to the ground. Sasuke went to his aide and said "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Sasuke, what's going on?!" Both of them hear Kiba's voice and his footsteps coming by at them, with the entire gang following him as well. He was the second person who reacted to Naruto's injury. "Oh, shit!"

Hinata's eyes look upon her crush and become extremely worried that she'll definitely cry.

Sasuke grab hold of Naruto's right arm, making his whole body getting up from the ground. He turn to the gang, yelling "Shikamaru, help me! Hinata, grab his backpack!"

The Nara teenager went to the blonde's aid and grab hold the blonde's other arm while the Hyuga princess took the backpack.

Sasuke and Shikamaru both escort Naruto out of the bathroom with Kurama following them. Kiba shouted "What the hell happen to Naruto?!"

"We'll worry about that later, Kiba!" Sasuke countered argued. "Right now, we need to find Tsunade this instant!" The entire remind quiet as the two teenager were holding the blonde by the time they went out of the building.

The gang went back to the ambulances where they first caught of Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke cried "Itachi! Itachi, over here!"

The older Uchiha brother turn around and saw his younger brother, but was too distracted of Naruto's condition.

"What happened to him?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"I found him like this." He explained. "His pet fox had lean us to him." Itachi then saw Kurama starting at him and yipping at him. "We need Tsunade in here. You got any report on the guest up in the penthouse?"

"All the guest are safety escorted out by the time that crazy artist was fighting with that masked hero. They use the five exit doors with three police officers are leaning them to an ambulance. I'll get Naruto to a medic while I'll have Shisui to find Tsunade-sama."

Shikamaru let go of Naruto's left arm, allowing Itachi to take the position of it and the two Uchiha brothers took the blonde to one of the ambulance.

Once the medics saw their new comer, they grab him and put him in a gurney. One of the female medics notice that she was out of I.V. bags and announces "I'm going to the others to see if they got some extra bags. Watch over him." She got out of the van, leading only the remaining medics and the two Uchiha brothers.

Kiba finally said to the blonde in a harsh tone "So now that you're finally here, will you mind telling us why you ran off after this chaos started?"

A karate chop on top of the head made by Shino, which he replies "I'm sure Naruto-san had a good reason for it."

Everyone turn their heads to the blonde, and Naruto lied while his head faces the roof of the van's wall "I didn't know what I was thinking, dattebayo. That guy...causing so much destruction...my mind wasn't thinking straight. My first thought was 'run and hide.' I went to a safe place where you guys found me...that is until I got blasted by one of those damn clay birds. I madage to the bathroom and waited until the whole thing was over right as I fainted from my injuries."

"Oh, that makes sense." Kiba said, losing his tone.

"So you run and hide like a coward while others fled for their lives?" Neji harshly said, crossing both of his arms to his chest.

"Neji!" Tenten cried, finding it offensive.

"It's alright, Tenten-san." Naruto wave his hand as he continues. "I'm sorry that I led you guys back there. I'm just glad you're all alright."

"We should be asking you the same thing, Naruto." Shikamaru added with Choji nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-chan!"

Everyone turn around and saw Tsunade who was coming towards her godson in top speed when she first caught the sight of the blonde.

Placing both of her hands on each of Naruto's whiskered cheeks, she said desperately "Thank Kami sama you're save! Are you hurt?! Are anything broken?!"

"Tsunade-obachan, I'm fine, dattebayo." Naruto said, feeling both of his cheeks being smothered.

The entire gang soon felt the open arms and relief of their parents, whom most of them were glad that their son or daughter were safe and unharmed.

Jiraiya said as Shizune hugged her surrogate brother and Tonton was rubbing her nose against his face "It's a miracle that you're safe, kid."

Once the buxom women had left go of her hands of Naruto's whisker cheeks, her eyes drifted to the red-orange fox who was on the ground. She asked her godson "What's with the fox?"

Both Jiraiya and Shizune, plus Tonton, all looked at the creature who was staring back with its red eyes and crouching down in defensive.

"That's Kurama, Tsunade-Obachan." Naruto answered, making his new family looked back at him.

"You know this fox, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. I found him a couple of weeks ago in Konoha park. He was alone from the woods and starving. I offer him some food, which he accept it. Later, he started following me and wouldn't leave me alone. So I took him home with me."

Jiraiya crosses both of his arms and sternly said "You been keeping a wild animal in my house and didn't tell me about it?"

"I wanted to tell you, Jiraiya-Ojisan;" Naruto lied, flinching at his godfather's tone. "But I knew that you wouldn't let me keep him if he wasn't properly trained. I promise to take great care of him. I'll never leave him out of my sight, plus he's been riding in my bag since I got here."

" _Which I didn't like."_ The fox mentally added from Naruto's mind.

 _(Shut it, Kurama)._ Naruto scolded back in his mind right as he resume talking in his voice "He never try to bite or harm anyone, not even my friends. I been meaning to figure out how to get you guys to let me keep him if I train him. So can I keep him?"

Jiraiya was about to argue back, but when he look in the eyes of his godson, pleading with him, he replied with a sigh "You promise to take full responsibility if he causes trouble?"

"Of course, dattebayo." Naruto nodded.

" _All_ of them?"

"That's my word; I will never go back on my word."

Seeing of his godson's promise, the white haired old man added "All right, you can keep him."

"Uh, you sure you're going to let him keep...this animal in your house, Jiraiya?" Tsunade said with unease in her voice while looking at the fox.

"Tsunade, look at him," Jiraiya said to her ex-wife, who move his hand to their godson, who's hand is being licked by Kurama. "It's clear that this fox is attached to Naruto; maybe it will help get some character. Teach him about responsibility."

"Fine." The buxom women said with a sigh, then she leans over to Kurama, who stopped licking the blonde's hand and stare at her sternly. "But he better not urinates or defecates in front of me and Shizune on our daily visits or I gonna have me a new fox coat."

"I promise that he won't, Tsunade-Obachan, right Kurama?" Naruto added.

The fox smirked right in front of her, saying in his thoughts _"I'll make no promises whatsoever, but I'll try."_ He then yip in response, after Naruto glared at him for his secret answer. Jiraiya then cleared his throat.

"Okay, if everyone's alright, I guess we should head home. Can you still stand up, Naruto?" The blonde teenager lifted his whole body against the gurney before he was at his two feets from out of the truck.

They wobble, almost making the blonde loses his balance. Both Shizune and Tsunade quickly grab him by catching his arms. However, Naruto shake his head negatively.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He repeated. Naruto took a few steps as his legs were still shaken up by each move before it stopped. He then lay out a sigh, indicting that he's feeling better. "Okay, I'm good. Let's head on home. Come along, Kurama."

The fox yip right behind him as Naruto say his goodbyes to his friends while avoiding both Neji and Sakura, but surprisingly, Ino said his byes to him. He didn't know what that was about; however, he decided to let it slide and return her bye.

* * *

Back at Jiraiya's home, Naruto slumped against his bed by the time he got home after a ride along back with his new family. He almost didn't made it back to his room if it wasn't the help of both his uncle and aunt. Kurama went to his "bed", which was another pillow that Naruto shared with him the first time he brought him home. He curled up to a ball and rested against him before sleeping.

"Man, what a day." Naruto mumble to himself. His whole body was this close of being shutting down due to his battle with his first villain. "Hey, Kurama?"

"Yeah?" The fox said a yawn.

"Why am I so tired? I mean, it was my first battle, not quite long as I expected, but that was a bit extreme."

"It's because of my powers, kit." He explained. "The limitations I just told you. When you power up your straight for a bit, it drained almost all of your chi. Don't worry, your body will take some time to heal. You almost died by a couple explosions of that mad artist. Durability will come and heal ya, kit. All it needs is a nap and you'll be back on your feet in no time.'

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled as his eyes were closing as the sleep was overpowering him. "And Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for your help…" Naruto's eyes were now close and light snores were heard from his mouth.

"Anytime, kit." The fox lightly chuckle before going back to sleep. _"Minato...your son ain't that bad."_ After a few minutes of the duo taking a nap from their first battle, Shizune open the door slightly and saw the scent before closing it.

Meanwhile, both Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the living room with many thoughts in their heads. On the ride home, Naruto explain to them of what happened and the injuries he had suffered during the chaos. Jiraiya and Shizune both believe in his story, including Tsunade. However, the buxom women look over her godson's wounds and knew that it was impossible for Naruto to survive any kind of injuries such as this.

"It's medically impossible, Jiraiya." She explained, sitting on the couch and talking to her ex-husband who was leaning against the wall while petting slightly on Tonton, who was resting on the women's legs. "Those injuries could have kill him or at least give him a concussion. There's no way that at he could have survived at least five clay bombs. Something isn't quite right."

"I agree of what you're saying," Jiraiya replied, leaning against a wall. "But we can't just say otherwise to the kid. He might think we're accusing him of lying."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying maybe he could have suffer any broken bones or a concussion without some sort of miracle."

Both of the former couple hear steps coming down the stairs and Shizune deliver the message to them "Naruto-kun's asleep. So is Kurama."

"Kid must have an experience after surviving a near death event." Jiraiya remarked.

"Still, I can't believe that he almost died." Shizune said in a worry tone of her surrogate brother's life.

"I can't believe that he kept a wild fox from us and didn't say anything." Tsunade said, still surprise that her godson had kept a fox from them.

"You know the kid." Jiraiya said. "He's always this quiet when he comes back from school and up in his room doing Kami knows what."

Tsunade added in her motherly tone "But he never keeps secrets from me." A small chuckle came from her former husband. An annoying tone was change from her. "What's so funny, pervert?"

"He reminds me of Minato." Jiraiya smiled, but not too long. "Always keeping secrets from those around him, especially Kushina. Kami rest her soul."

Shizune asked "Have you taken Naruto-kun to see him by any chance?"

A deep sigh escape from him before explaining "He never stop asking me. Every day, he ask me to take him there, but I wouldn't."

Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at him in surprise, with the buxom women saying "You still believe that he did it?"

"I'm not saying that he did or didn't. Minato isn't the kind of man who wouldn't murder anyone, especially Kushina or Hizashi Hyuga. I still believe what I think for Minato; he isn't a murderer."

"Any idea who was that man in the festival?" Shizune said, changing the topic.

"Don't know who it was." Tsunade answered, remembering the events. "Whoever he was, he cause a lot of damages."

"How is it that he possess such abilities?" Shizune added, recounting that Nendo posses to make his art clay alive and exploded.

"It's like he was a metahuman." Jiraiya answered, shocking both the two women in the room.

"Jiraiya, shhh!" Tsunade suddenly got off from the couch, letting Tonton drop on the ground safety and going to the black haired women. The blonde older women put her hand to her former husband's mouth and his voice lower. "You can't speak of that, not when Naruto-chan is asleep!"

He said, his voice muffled through her hand "Tsunade, if I'm right, then he must have been…" He stopped from saying the word after his former wife pushes her hand forward to his mouth. Jiraiya grab her hand and lower down. "You know."

"There hasn't been a metahuman in years." Tsunade countered at him. "Not now and not ever."

"Perhaps, there could be one among us."

"One that _was_ among us." Tsunade corrected.

"What about that masked guy?" Jiraiya recalled of the mysterious masked hero (Naruto). "He's one as well."

"I'm not hearing this, Jiraiya." Tsunade announced, pushes herself away from him with her hands up and voice increases. "I can't go through another metahuman. Not again!"

"Tsunade, you saw what happened this afternoon. You, and Shizune. _Everyone_ was there, including sensei. Right now, he's dealing this with his officials."

"I won't go through with this, Jiraiya." She repeated, her tone increases more as she walked to him. "Not again. Can you get through that thick perverted head of yours?"

"Can _you_ get through that denial stress head of yours?" Jiraiya commented, his anger boils up. He and Tsunade were this close of an argument, if not where the intervention of Shizune.

"Please you two, stop!" Both of the former couple turn to the young black haired women. "We all had a stressful day, so do Naruto-kun. Can't you at least for once not fight?"

Jiraiya still look at her before switching to her former wife and sighing "She's right."

Tsunade sighed as well, saying "I'm sorry, Jiraiya."

"I'm sorry as well." The white haired old man reply with his hand up. "We all had a stressful day."

"Shizune, it's time for us to go." Tsunade declared.

"You sure you two don't wanna stay for dinner at least?"

"That's alright. Beside, we have to get back in the office. There's bound at least five or nine people with broken bones and a concussion."

"Alright. See you two later."

Shizune added "Give Naruto-kun our love for him." He nodded in agreement.

The two women say their goodbyes to him and Tonton lay out a snort at him. Jiraiya open the door for them as they step outside.

Jiraiya called out to them, especially to his ex "Sooner or later, you're going to have this. Maybe if Naruto will know-"

"No." Tsunade cried, turning her head to him, and walking to him. "I can't put him through this. He isn't ready to handle the truth. Promise me you won't tell him."

"Like how you promise you'll fight anyone metahuman before quitting?" Jiraiya sternly said, making the blonde women flinched. Seeing of how distraught she's in, he lay out his stern tone, and sighing "I'm sorry. You two stay safed."

"Have a great day, Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said, right as he closes the door. She saw the look of her master's face, walking right past her and going to the black Sedan. She wanted to talk to her, but decided to lay it slide.

* * *

Downtown Konoha, The Uchiha police force had spent the entire afternoon cleaning up what they can find for evidence against the bomb terrorist known as Nendo. The media was here moments after everyone were escorted out of the festival. No one was killed during the chaos, but upon the wreckage, Itachi's group had found the burning remains of the landlord of Deidara underneath the giant television.

Sergeant Itachi Uchiha's theory was correct of the landlord murdering the Iwa artist and covered up as soon as some of his comrades had talked to the witnesses who were injured during the chaos. Itachi, remember the commands made by the Deidara's neighbors, and now the new information made by them, concluded that the person responsible was in fact the former artist.

However, the one thing that crosses his mind was that how was he still alive and the abilities he now possesses?

"Quite a mess, isn't it, Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked away from the wreckage of the giant flat screen television and saw his comrade, Tekka.

"I thought you were helping Shisui and Teyaki find anymore evidences." Itachi said.

"What else can we find?" He joked. "There's nothing here but streamers, mini-flags, and food, all lying around, if you want to count that as evidence."

"Heh." Itachi smile at his friend.

Tekka added "Hard to believe that crazy artist is _that_ crazy artist from Iwa."

"Yes."

"And he's even more crazier than he is now." Tekka looked around the wreckage and whistle. "One man...had done this, with his insane hands with mouths and teeths and their tongues wagging." He shivered in that thought. "Don't want some poor lady ended up getting make-out three times at once by those things. Or worst."

"Itachi-san!"

Itachi and Tekka both looked over to Shisui and Teyaki, who were behind the food stands. The two of them went to them with the Sergeant saying "What do you two found?"

"You ain't gonna like this." Teyaki said, whose face is slowly light green. Shisui's face was showing dark green and on the verge of throwing up. Itachi went to his aide as Teyaki kept explaining. "While we were picking up some scraps that were lying on the ground, we stumble upon this poor bastard underneath all that ashes and wreckage."

"Who's the unlucky soul?" Tekka asked.

Teyaki lean his index finger to the large pile of wreckage and show him that made him joined Shisui of throwing up. A hand was up; a hand with a mouth on the palm and the tongue limping down.

* * *

An ambulance was seen riding on the streets in the middle of the night. It was the last truck for them to pick up another victim that Itachi and his team had found. When the medics were called to picked up their last one, they nearly vomit of who it was. Once Itachi's team had dug out the ashes, the medics had picked up the body and put in the gurney before pushing it in the truck.

On the back of it, two medics were guarding their burning victim and try their best of not losing their stomach over the body that is inside the body bag.

"Finally, our shift is over." A male medic said in relief.

The female medic added in a nod "I hear that. After this, I could use a good night sleep."

The male medic looked over at the black body bag with a few thoughts in his head. The female medic saw the look on his face and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey," She snapped. "Don't get any ideas."

"I was just curious."

"You're now taking a look at him." She said in a tone.

The male medic argued "I'm not sure that he isn't a him anymore. It isn't human. You hear what those witnesses say."

"They were delusion; they were traumatized by this event because of some crazy artist that wanted to show his work. If you ask me, this guy was a psycho. A loony."

Right as the man was about to argue back, his eyes shifted to the bag. The female saw this and asked "What's wrong?"

"The bag." He answered. "I saw it move."

"What? No, you didn't."

"I swear, it did."

The female growled in annoyance "Kami, you're a baka."

"It's the truth! It move!" His voice raise higher.

"You're imaging things!" Her voice raise higher than his. Her head stood closer to the bag. "There's no way that a bag could move-!" Suddenly, a hand was shot up through the bag and grab the woman's head!

She scream loudly with the male medic stood there in shock. The back of his hairs were rising up. He saw blood dripping out from the woman's face and the sound of bones crunching were heard.

The male medic soon got out from his shock and started go to the front to warn the driver, but it was too late. The hand let go of the women's head, whose face was now covered in blood after her nose and mouth have been chewed off, and went to bit off the back of the man's neck.

The medic loses his strength on his body, now paralyzes, and slump down against the dashboard, making the driver reacted in horror before his hand loses control on the steering wheel.

The truck went off the road and the wheels went off to a low steep hill, making it down to the ground with the engine first, rolling over to each side before stopping in a flip position.

The back of the truck's doors were slam open by a foot, and a body was crawl out of the wreckage.

His entire body was smell in ash and burning clay; his suit has some tears and holes, most from his left arm. He moves his body around, letting some plaster off of him, from the top of his head to his foot.

Deidara look over to his left and right with his scope still on his left eye, while growling. He saw that he didn't had his bag with him. He look down on his two mouth hands, one of which was covered in the female medic's blood. Concentrating, the both of them had lay out two huge blob of plaster clay before molding it to one of his creation.

Finally, he sat up onto a large clay bird and fly off to the night to meet up a certain one eyed old man.

* * *

 **There you go, everyone. Deidara's alive! I wanted to end this chapter, but I decided to extended all the way to the next chapter. Also, you all notice that the word "metalhumans" were used. That word belongs to The Flash; I'm only borrowing it for this story. What's gonna be next on the new chapter? It involves Deidara now targeting Naruto; I might even put the battle at the school. How's that sound? Got any ideas for it? Send me a request on your reviews and I'll check it. Well, that's it for the next chapter. Be sure to stick by the next chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. I'll see you all again if I can. NiteOwl18 out.**


	17. Art is an Explosion! (Part Four)

**Hello Naruto fans! It is I, NiteOwl18, and I am back with an all new chapter of The Fox! First, I just want to say sorry for making you all wait; I was busy with collage, but I am done with my semester. Second, a new story have been published; the third and last story of the Elmore's Warriors Trilogy, Elmore's Warriors Forever! I will be putting Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja on a hold because it will contain over multiple chapters. Finally, I announcing that I may get a job during the summer break cause I'm not spending my time on working more chapters on my in progress stories. This chapter you're about to read will be something that may be seem unexpected, but once you'll read more, you'll get used to it. Enjoy on part four of the Deidara Arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Art is a Explosion! (Part Four)**

Monday morning, Naruto lay out a huge yawn by the sound of his alarm clock. He stretches his arms as he closes his mouth.

Kurama's head lifted and open his mouth, laying out a small, but cute, yawn. His long rabbit ears twitches at the alarm.

After the blonde shut off the alarm, he said "Good morning, Kurama."

"Good morning to you too, kit." He replied.

"How did you sleep, dattebayo?"

"It's the first time I ever slept on a comfy mattress instead of the gutters." The fox jump out of bed and stretches his whole body with a grunt.

Naruto lifted himself up and check himself in the mirror to see that his injuries from his battle with Nendo is gone. Not to mention, he got his full strength back just like Kurama said.

Starting his morning routine, Naruto went down the stairs with fresh clothes and his orange backpack down with his pet behind him.

After getting two bowls of cereals, he sat one bowl at Kurama's level and Naruto flip the t.v. on, revealing the first thing he see is the news of the festival.

" _...As you can see the damage behind me is far more than we expected. However, no one had died during this crisis, but the amount of replacing irrespirable items are about three hundred fifty thousand dollars. The person behind this was some sort of terrorist, who was flying on what he appears to be a giant bird made out entirety of clay. Here's a video of the the preparator."_

A video of Nendo started his attack by spreading his art bombs at the civilians as they run away.

" _...When all hope seems lost, the mysterious man in the mask came in and save the day, but in a rather shocking twist."_

Then another video came of the man in the mask (Naruto) and Nendo fighting at the penthouse as the blonde's body had a red and orange aura around him, manifesting into a fox.

" _We have no word from Fire Lord President Sarutobi or Police Captain Fugaku Uchiha over this. We do know is that the man who started this called himself Nendo and is presumed dead by the mysterious man in the mask…"_

"Can't believe they got." Naruto said, eating his cereal. "Still can't believe that this guy is the same as me."

Kurama added "Except he's using his powers for his own purpose; harming innocent people. You did the right thing of ending his life."

"This is the first time I taken a life." Naruto answered, feeling bad of what he had done.

"You didn't had a choice, kit. If you haven't deliver the deed, he would have slaughtered more people. Don't ever doubt your instinct, kit." Naruto look at his pet fox and put his hand on top of it, making the fox laugh slightly.

"Sure was nice of your folks for letting me stay here." Kurama said, he was laying on Naruto's bed.

"Just be sure you behave yourself when you're around my folks, and don't get Tsunade-Obachan bad side either, dattebayo." Naruto reminded him.

"I will." Kurama wave his tail at him lazily. The blonde rolled his eyes and close the door behind him.

Stepping outside of his house, he was about to go to the bus stop, but instead of walking over there, he had an idea in his head.

Scanning to see if there was any witnesses, the blonde closes his eyes for a second and reopen them into golden from his glasses before disappearing in an orange flash.

Reappearing in a bush, he looked and saw he was at school, just at the front. With no one around to witness it, he basically walked inside the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Roots Labs, Danzo was in his secret room alone, until he notices a stranger behind him.

"You survive."

"Just barely, uh!" Deidara growled as he started walking. "I want to know what the hell-" He was interrupted as by Fu and Torune, using their tantos as they cross each other on the artist's throat.

"Fu, Torune." Danzo said, turning around. "Don't harm our guest." The two bodyguards releases Deidara from their blades.

"As I was _saying,"_ He said with a hint of venom in his tone. "I wanna know what the hell have you done to me!"

Danzo coldly answered "I have told you what you know."

"Yeah, that I was a living walking bomb, but you didn't tell me that there was another one?!"

"I heard it on the news. You don't read it very often?"

"Don't play me, old man!" Deidara shouted. "I want to know who is he so I can find him as revenge for almost killing me!" His left eye scope was malfunction as it shout sparks of lightning from it. "Ahh!" He quickly took off his device. "Damn! Little bastard ruin my scope! I need it fixed!"

"Of course." Danzo said. "Torune, please fixed Deidara's scope." Torune did what he had ask to and took the shorting device from the artist. "First, you tell me what did he look like." The old man asked, making the artist look at him with 'You gotta be kidding me' look.

" _You don't read the news very often?"_ Deidara mockingly said in Danzo's voice before returning back to his own. "This guy is that mask hero everyone's been talking about! The guy that can disappear and reappear in different places!"

"Did you said he reappears and disappears?" Danzo started to get interested on the new topic.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. He vanishes and re-vanishes all around me. I couldn't even kill him! Not even my art wouldn't hurt him, uh! What, do you know something?! You know, do you?! Tell me!"

"There was a young scientist who was working on a teleportation serum that allows the user to vanish and refinishing in different places. Unfortunately, he never fully made it after his arrest." Danzo revealed.

"What's the guy's name?"

Danzo notices Fu walking to him and handing him a file to him before giving it Deidara. He then opens it, showing a picture of Minato.

"His name is Minato Namikaze." Danzo answered.

"Namikaze, huh? I think I heard of that guy." The mad bomber leans in on a closer look before replying back. "Yeah, he's the fruitcake that killed his wife."

"And the destruction of Uzushio."

"So what's the deal with this guy? Uh!"

"Minato was a scientists in Uzushio, preferring the creation of the super soilder serum. But his greatest work was teleportation. He devised a way for an ordinary soldier with teleporting abilities to go in and out of places in every location. Unfortunately, we never recover it after Minato's imprisonment and Uzushio's downfall."

"Well, it looks like someone found it and use it to kick my ass, yeah." Deidara growled lowly upon being defeated by the masked man. "He and that damn fox of his."

"Fox?" Danzo repeated with a curious look. "He had a fox with him?"

"Yeah, sort of his companion or something."

Danzo quickly asked "What did the fox look like?"

"What do _you_ think foxes look like, old man? You never seen one before in your lifetime?" Danzo give the former Iwa artist a cold look, pampering him to answer the question. "Fine. The fox's fur was red-orange, eyes were red and had long rabbit ears."

"Did the fox had nine tails?" Danzo's second question made him think that he had a grow another head.

"What are you, senile?! Who ever heard of a fox with nine tails?!"

"Did the fox has nine tails? Yes or no?"

"No!" He roared; his right eye twitched in annoyance. "That fox almost dented my work with its teeths! He and that masked man!" His voice lowers down. "And that's not the worse part. I saw that guy's whole body change. He had something in him other than teleporting into places."

Danzo said "Explain."

"Right as I was about to kill him with my masterpiece, his entire body started to glow red around him. He had two long rabbit ears and a tail as well, just like his partner." He saw the old man's lone eye widened in surprise. "What? Do you know?"

"Several weeks ago, one of our lab animals has escape from our facility. I send my bodyguards of finding it, but no luck. This may be the same fox." Danzo explained.

"Wait a second, old man," Deidara put his hand up, remembering his words. "You asked me if the fox had nine tails, but I only saw one. Unless..."

"It hiden his other tails and blend in like a regular fox." He finished his words. "And you said the masked man's entire body manifesting into a red aura, making him like a fox." Deidara nodded his head. "It would seem this was the result of the super soilder serum. Remarkable. But the question is, how was he able to adapt it when none of my test subjects couldn't?"

"You want me to find him and bring him to you?" Deidara asked.

"No, I have a better idea." Danzo replied. "Minato's notes were never recover after the destruction of Uzushio. For years, my scientists have been trying of making the serum without it, but no results have been made successful. But I know someone who."

Danzo walked over to him computer and hacked into his own security camera before going to the footage of the day of the field trip. He play it for a few seconds before stopping at Naruto.

"Him." He pointed his finger at him.

"That brat you told me not to kill, but bring him here if I find him." Deidara remember his picture.

"Yes." Danzo answered. "I meet Naruto Uzumaki on the day his schoolmates visit Roots Labs. The first time I saw him, I knew that he is Minato's son."

"What do you want me to do when that brat?"

"Like I said, bring him here." Danzo said. "Since he's Minato's son, he can help me make the formula for the serum and tell me how does it work."

"Where can I find him?"

"From what one of his teachers told me, Iruka Umino, the school is Konoha High School. It's not far from here."

"Perfect." Deidara smiled evilly. "But first, I want more clay. I had to used my own from my body to fly over here. My bag is gone, uh!"

"Fu, give the man more clay." Fu nodded and walked to his right before coming back with a new brown pouch bag for him.

Deidara turn to walk away, but was stopped by Torune, who had his scope in his hands.

Danzo reminded "Don't forget your device, Deidara."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled to himself, grabbing the scope from the bodyguard and putting it in his left eye before leaving the room.

With him gone, Danzo asked Torune "Did you did what you were told?"

"Yes, sir." Torune bowed at him. Danzo grinned over the plan he secretly given to the unsuspected artist.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha High School, the day was almost ending as it was already one in the afternoon.

At the cafeteria, Naruto and his friends were enjoying their lunch break. The blonde was enjoying ramen as his friends were talking about what had happened in the festival two days ago.

"So what did your father said about what happened at the festival?" Kiba asked while munching on his food.

"First, stop speaking with your mouth open," Sasuke said. "Second, everything my father knows is strictly confidential between him and Itachi."

"Have you try talking to him?" The Uchiha then give the Inuzuka teen a look that said "What do you think?"

Hinata then notices that her crush was slowly eating his ramen and asked "Is everything alright, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shallow his remaining ramen before answering "I fine, Hinata-san. Why you asked?"

"You're eating your ramen slowly than you are."

Kiba asked "Still shaken up about what about at the festival? You're not the only one, dude."

"I'm not shaken up about it, Kiba." He replied back.

"How is your pet doing, Naruto?" Choji asked while munching on his steak.

"Kurama's doing great, Choji. He's being well-behave while Tsunade-Obachan and Shizune-Neechan are around."

Hinata asked "Is he getting along with Tonton?"

"Well, there is the line between friends and enemies with the fact that I have been keeping a wild fox in my house and she's been complaining to him, but they're gonna get along, dattebayo."

"Have you gotten Kurama to take his shots yet?" Kiba asked. "I can take you to see my sis, Hana; she can have a look over at him to see if he needs some shots. Don't want to see my friend get affected with rabies or Kami knows what."

"Relax, Kiba." Naruto smiled. "Kurama wouldn't hurt me, or let alone bite me, dattebayo."

"Have you gotten to train him like I tell you to do so?"

"He's been listening to every word I said." Naruto replied, eating more of his ramen.

"That's great, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small blush.

"I know. To be honest, this is the first time I had someone to listen to me, dattebayo."

"Well, well, well, if isn't the murderer." A voice called out; a voice that Naruto didn't wanted it to be dealt with. He looked and saw Hibachi and his goons.

"Great." He said in a low voice.

Sasuke got up, glaring at him "Hibachi, leave before I make you."

"Chill out, Uchiha." Hibachi replied at him. "I'm not looking at a fight."

Shikamaru asked "Then what are you here for?"

"Wanted to see if the rumors are true between Naruto and Neji. That he, the nerd, beat up the Hyuga." Hibachi replied, pointing at him.

Kiba glared while growling "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. You want to find out?"

"Kiba, don't." Naruto said at his friend. "I don't have time to fight with the likes of him."

A slight chuckle escape from his mouth. "Oooh, getting little mad aren't you, nerd?" Naruto clutches his hand in anger.

"How are your injuries, Hibachi?" Naruto forces a smile, remembering Kurama's words of not losing his temper.

"I feeling better, thank you." He grinned. "Such a shame since I wasn't there to be the one to kick your ass; now you kick Neji's ass instead. I wish I should have seen it. Question is, how did you do it? Was it the same drugs you used that almost killed me?"

Shino stand up and warned "Leave Naruto-san alone, Hibachi. Because you're making things worse for him."

The entire staff were now looking at the argument between Naruto, his friends and Hibachi and his goons. Sasuke's fan girls, as usual, started to cheered on Sasuke and persuade him of kicking Hibachi's ass, maybe dump Naruto as his friend.

Shikamaru said, while being lazy "Hibachi, what don't you do yourself a favor and leave Naruto alone? Do you want a reminder of why you almost died?"

"That was luck." Hibachi scoffed. "Clearly, this nerd just took some steroids to prove himself he's the bigger person. So pathetic."

"Enough, Hibachi. You wanna talk; we talk outside." Sasuke threatened him, making the girls swoon at his awesomeness.

"Great idea, Uchiha!" A smile appear at his face before looking at Naruto. "You and me, nerd. Outside, now."

Two of Hibachi's friends each grab Naruto's arms and lean him towards outside the school.

"Oh, hell. Here we go again." Kiba said to himself as he and his entire friends follow him with the rest of students.

Naruto was thrown on the ground before getting up. Hibachi shouted as he put his fists up "Come on! Come on, nerd!"

"I am not gonna fight you!" Naruto declared while the rest of the students chanted 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"Shut up and fight, nerd!" Yuki shouted along with her friends.

With no one around here to stop the fight and his friends are being prevented by Hibachi's goons of ending it, Naruto thought to himself _"Great."_

Then his senses pick up something unexpected. Naruto reacted by scanning up and saw something in the sky. Something moving.

"Hey, quit looking at the sky and fight, loser!" Yuki screeched more. The blonde kept looking at the unidentified object and before he knew it, something was dropped and it's falling.

"Look out!" Naruto screamed, pointed at the sky, and that got everyone's attention.

Before they start running, the object was crash onto the street, resulting a large explosion. Almost half of the student fall down from the impact.

Naruto got up and saw something that made his heart dropped in fear when the smoke was clear.

Nendo, alive, and was on top of a giant clay ant, laughing maniacally "You didn't critique my art! So I'm bringing it to you all to see!"

"It's that crazy bomber from the festival!" Sakura yelled, pointing her finger at him. The entire students started running as Nendo started to charge his creature.

Naruto follow back inside the building as he runs. By then he started calling his pet from his thoughts.

" _Kurama, we got a problem!"_

" _Kit, what is it? You interrupted my nap."_

" _No time for sleeping, dattebayo! You know that crazy artist with the two mouths in his hands? He's alive!"_

" _What?! I thought you killed him!"_

" _I thought so too! And now he's here at my school, attacking everyone!"_

" _Where are you, kit?"_

" _I'm heading somewhere I can change into my suit! Hurry, Kurama!"_

" _I'll be right there, Naruto!"_

"Run, you cowards!" Nendo laughed, his clay insect roam the hallways as more students were leaving.

Kakashi, Iruka and Yamato were in the scene as they all saw the clay creature with its master. "Kakashi, is that…" Iruka begin, his eyes widen.

"It's that Iwa artist." Kakashi answered, his eyes narrowing. "Looks like he came back from the death. Iruka, grab everyone you can find and head out of the school. Me and Yamato can stop him."

Iruka nodded in agreement before running, leaving the two sensei along facing the Iwa artist. Yamato sighed as he stretches his neck "Just what we need in here. Another nutcase with bizarre powers."

"Hope you're ready, Tenzo." Kakashi replied.

"Don't call me that, Kakashi-senpai." The two of them started to charge at the giant insect.

Nendo's lone eye had caught the two and shouted "What have we got here? Two more ignorant fools going after my art?!" The insect raises one of its leg and smash onto the ground right as where Kakashi was standing before dodging it.

Yamato jump right at the artist, but got hit by one of the insect's legs, landing him against the wall and on the ground.

Kakashi dodges its legs and jump right at him, but the ant's sent its pincers at him, knocking him to the ground.

Nendo laughed as the ant raises its leg right at Kakashi's stomach and sent it down, but the masked man (Naruto) quickly came in a speed of orange flash and grab it with its two hands. "You!" He growled.

Both Kakashi and Yamato saw in wide eye of the mysterious masked man standing right in front of him.

Naruto throw the leg and hit the head with his right fist, sending it taking a few steps from the impact.

He turns his head and saw two of his teachers. He said, in his disguise voice "You two need to get out of here. I'll hold him off."

Both of the senseis nodded in agreement before fleeing the scene. Once they were gone, Kurama came in the picture and stand right next to the blonde.

"You're gonna die, yeah." Nendo stated. "I'm gonna shoving my art into your face and watch it blow right at it!"

"I saw you died." Naruto stated, remembering their last battle.

"Guess you didn't kill me enough, uh!"

"What do you want? Why are you here, hurting more innocent people?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here on my boss's orders." Nendo revealed right as the blonde repeated his words. "Your boss? Who is he?"

"That's none of your concerns, yeah! I'm only here to find Naruto Uzumaki." His eyes behind his goggles widen in shock.

Not losing his cool, he asked slowly "What is it that you want with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Enough with the talk! Time to witness my creation!" Nendo lifted the ant's legs with his mind and send it at the masked hero, right as Naruto jumped before they landed on the ground.

Naruto said to his pet, taking out his tri-kunai from his holder "Kurama, you take left, and I take right!"

"Right!" Kurama yipped before he and his master's son started their fight against Nendo for the second time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the students and faculty were all outside of the school. They were chatting and rumbling over what is going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba growled. "How is that guy is still alive?"

"I don't know. Something's weird is going on." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru! Kiba!" Both of them turn around and saw Sasuke, Choji, Shino and Hinata running towards them.

"We can't find Naruto!" Sasuke finished. "We search everywhere!"

"You don't think he's still inside, isn't he?" Hinata suddenly became worried of her crush's safety.

"That loser deserve to die for what he had done!" Everyone turn around and saw Hibachi and his goons, smirking. "He's a coward and a nobody!"

Sasuke clutches his fist and growl before charging at Hibachi before sending a punch at his fist, sending him on the ground.

"You shut your goddamn mouth!" He yelled giving him a few punches before grabbing him by the shirt collar. His goons were trying to get the Uchiha off of him while his friends, mostly Kiba, fights them off.

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai came in with the Sarutobi heir grabs Hibachi, the red-eye mistress had Sasuke, and Gai spread his hands between Hibachi's goons and Sasuke's friends.

"That's enough!" Asuma yelled, while keeping Hibachi on a headlock.. "There's no fighting on our watch! If I were you, I suggest you and friends walk away. We wouldn't want you in the hospital after your fight with Naruto, right?"

Hibachi glared at Sasuke for a while before being let go by Asuma and he and his gang walked away.

"Thank you, Asuma sensei." Shikamaru said.

"Don't mention it." He said before seeing that their blonde friend isn't here. "Where's Naruto?"

Choji answered "We think he's still inside the building."

"So is Kakashi and Yamato." Gai added, but not before seeing the two teachers running to them.

"Kakashi, Yamato." Kurenai asked the two. "Have either of you seen Naruto?"

"No. Why, isn't he with you?" Yamato asked the group, only seeing their heads shake negatively.

Gai asked "What happened in there, Kakashi?"

"We found out who our attacker is." He answered. "You know that artist from Iwa? He's still alive." This got the teachers going wide eye by the revelation.

"How did you got away?" Asuma questioned.

"The man in the mask from the festival came in and save us. He's fighting him inside."

"Yosh!" Gai suddenly had fire in his eyes and his fist closing tight, screaming. "His flames of youth are brighter! But he can't do this alone! We must assist him! Come everyone!" The gym teacher charged toward the building, ignoring Kakashi's warning.

"Wait, Gai!"

"Ah, damnit." Asuma groaned. He and Kakashi went in to retrieve their friend from getting himself killed.

"Perfect." Kurenai rolls her eyes before looking at Yamato and started running. "Stay here with the gang."

* * *

Naruto dodges by the couple of mini spider bombs being thrown at by Nendo. They impacted on the walls before denoting.

The giant clay insect moves toward the masked hero while Kurama was on the ground, mostly injured after taking a few mini spider bombs.

"You okay, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Just dandy, kit." The fox gets off from the ground. The clay insect roars, charging at them. Naruto took a couple of ninja stars from his shuriken holder and throw it at the creature's head.

The ant runs at the masked blonde with it's pincers. Naruto grabs it with his two fingerless gloves.

Nendo growls and uses his mind to make his work push itselfs at him.

" _Can't break through."_ Naruto thought to himself. _"Need to use more power."_

" _Kit, wait! Don't do anything drastic! There has to be a wait!"_ Kurama argued back while yipping.

" _Kurama, I'm gonna need a bit boast!"_

" _Alright, but don't overdo it!"_

Naruto closed his eyes as he can felt the same power, the red aura that surrounds his entire body.

Nendo notices the same power and shouted "So you're tapping into the same power, huh?! Well, this time, you won't ruin my art!" The insect raises its leg and strike Naruto, who immediately jump away.

Then the blonde started running at it, jumping and high kick its left body. The insect back onto a wall. Nendo release an ounce of his mind to make his creation to move at the masked man.

Naruto disappear and reappear as a dodge right as the ant moves forward again but Nendo send more of his mini spider bombs at him.

The blonde moves straight at the artist, but the ant moves its pincers at him, trapping him against the wall.

Kurama moves in to help him, but got a simple swift kick from one of it legs on the fox's body, sending him sliding the hall.

"Kurama!" He shouted.

"Aww, what a shame!" Nendo mockingly said. "Your pet won't be helping you once I am done with you!" The ant started to close its pincers at him very tighty. Naruto felt his life was about to be taken by this derange artist. He started letting out some scream. The Iwa artist started chuckling evilly.

The blonde could felt his rib cage was about to snap and his red aura fading away, if not for a loud scream.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Nendo turn his head around and got his face kick by a foot by Gai. The impact of the kick had send him off the giant ant, knocking him on the ground.

The ant releases its pincers, dropping Naruto to the ground. Without a master, the clay creature started to melt into a pile of clay goo.

The blonde look and saw his gym teacher standing over an unconscious Nendo as he said "That'll teach you for your unyouthful crimes!"

"Gai!" Naruto looked around and saw Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai coming over.

"It's all right, my youthful friends. Our intruder is knock out!" He proclaimed with his flamboyant attitude and put up a thumbs up, follow by a grin.

"Gai, you baka." Kurenai facepalmed over the enthusiastic teacher. "You could have gotten yourself kill."

"Or the matter of fact, you could have exposed what you were doing." Kakashi added. "What if Naruto was here that saw you do this?"

"Relax, Kakashi." Gai said. "He isn't here, and the intruder is knock out. Plus the masked man is right over there, going to his pet fox."

The three teachers all turn around and saw him at Kurama's aid, who was waking up from his master calling his name.

It was then Kurenai took one look at the creature and said "Kurama?" Both Asuma and Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

Asuma asked "You know this fox, Kurenai?"

"This fox belongs to Naruto-san. But what's he doing with this masked man?" She turn her attention at the masked man and Kurama. "Hey, you!"

Naruto looked up and froze upon seeing his four teachers are here. Kurenai went over there and demanded "Just who are you? Why do you have this fox?"

"This is…" He stuttered, still in his disguise voice. "This is my parther."

"Lies! I know this fox, and that fox belong to Naruto Uzumaki! Tell me where he is! Did you stolen from him?!" She shouted.

Naruto lied, not knowing that it's increasing her anger "No, he's mine. I didn't steal him; I found him. Naruto is probably hiding somewhere."

"I don't believe you." She march over to him, but was stopped by Kakashi, who place his hand on her shoulder.

"Now Kurenai," Kakashi said. "I'm sure this gentleman has a good reason, do you?" Naruto nodded. "Now first thing first, who are you?"

" _Crap! This isn't good!"_ Naruto thought, knowing that they were close of finding out who he is. "You see…"

Before he can answer, his eyes, now golden, saw Nendo standing up and using his mouth hands to create another bomb

"Look out!" He shouted, gaining their attention at the Iwa artist, who thrown a mini spider. Naruto jumps between them and the explosion was detonated on the impact of his chest, sending him across the hallway.

Nendo quickly fashion himself a giant clay bird and place himself on top of it before motioning it to fly him out.

The bird dash out of the doors and fly into the skies, gaining the attention of everyone, and resulting some of the students screaming.

The teachers went over to the masked man's aid while Kurama yips at him to wake up. Kurenai put her head on his chest, seeing if there still a pulse.

"It's weak, but still active." She announce. "He needs some medical assistance."

"But first let's see who's behind the mask." Asuma said, moving in on the unconscious blonde and remove his goggles. Before he even touches the mask, Kurama step in and give him a growl at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Gai asked. "We're trying to help."

Kurenai suggested "I guess he doesn't want anyone to see his master's mask."

Kakashi then grab the fox's whole body, making him struggle out of his grip. Asuma took the chance of taking out the orange mask.

As soon as the identity of the masked man was revealed, everyone froze of seeing a familiar face.

"Naruto?" Kakashi's lone eye widened in shock, not knowing this give Kurama the advantage of being letting out and shouting "Stop!"

Everyone take a step back upon seeing the fox speaking. Ignoring the fact he just give out his secret, he continue "Listen, we'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get Naruto to Tsunade!"

Before either of them could speak, the four teachers all hear voices coming from inside. Kakashi ordered "Kurenai, you and Asuma stall everyone while me and Gai carry Naruto back to Jiraiya's house."

"And what about the others, Kakashi?" Asuma asked. "They might wanna be alerted about it."

"After what happen right now, I wouldn't consider of revealing Naruto's secret yet." He added. Both the crimson eye teacher and the Sarutobi heir went to do what they were ordered to do.

Kakashi grabs Naruto's arms while Gai took his legs and made their way out of the back with Kurama following them with the silver haired teacher thought as he and his friend just saw of what he is _Naruto, you're one, aren't you?"_

* * *

 **So that was unexpected. Deidara is alive like in the last chapter, he comes back from Roots Labs, where Danzo tells him to kidnapped Naruto of making the super soilder serum, Deidara attacks the school, Naruto fought with him, and that ends with him being knock out and his identity being reveal by his four teachers, whom all bears a secret. Coming up next is the final part of the Deidara Arc. After him, I'm deciding on the next villain; Kakuzu or Kisame. I'm gonna go with Kakuzu, or if you guys will want to take a vote for it, then put it on your reviews. See you all eventually on the next and final part of the Deidara Arc. NiteOwl18 out!**


	18. Art is an Explosion! (Part Five)

**What up, everyone?! This is NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Fox! Last chapter, you read that Deidara is alive, he attacks Konoha High School to kidnapped Naruto as Danzo's orders, Naruto fights him, gets knock out, and his identity was revealed to four of his teachers. This chapter is the last chapter of the Deidara Arc. I had work about four or five hours on it; it's over 7,000 words. But it's worth it. You guys are going to like this. It's a surprising chapter. I now bring chapter 18! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Art is an Explosion! (Part Five)**

Later that night, after the attack on Konoha High School, students were told to leave the building and head on home. The Uchiha police force had declared a warrant arrest on Nendo, who were shocked that he is still alive, and the mysterious masked man, whom the captain blame for the artist's appearances.

They order a man-hunt on both the criminals; they had broadcast it to the city that they were to stay at home or at a remote area where they can be safe.

It's been over seven hours since the search has started. Itachi and his crew were on the East side on a building as they look around in each area.

Suddenly, a call came from Itachi's walkie talkie. "This is Sergeant Uchiha, over."

" _ **Have you found anything?"**_

He answered "Not yet. Not a single man in the sky."

" _ **Keep looking. Instead of only watching out for that crazy artist, why not search for that masked fool that started this?"**_

"He's a hero, dad." Itachi replied.

" _ **Not in my opinion, he isn't. And what did I tell you? It's Captain Uchiha, Itachi."**_

"My bad." Itachi said, ending the conversation.

At a local bridge about fifteen miles from here, Nendo stands on top of it as he scans the whole city, beside him was his clay bird that he had flew earlier from the school.

"Fools." He slowly stated. "Ignorant fools, the rest of them, yeah." His fingers tapped onto the scope of his left eye. It picks up on the entire police forces and seven different areas.

Grinning evilly, his hand went into his pouch bag and took out a lump of plaster clay before it started to get moisture by the palms of his mouth.

"Time to make my art grand, yeah!"

* * *

Naruto woke up with his ears ringing and his head pounding against him like a nail. He saw Tonton laying on his stomach, sleeping. He carefully holds and place her gently on the ground. The blonde leans up and quickly got a sharp pain in his chest. His cerulean blue eyes saw the bandage being wrapped around it. He then look around and revealed that he was in his bed.

 _How did I ended up back here?_ Naruto thought, scanning for Kurama, only to find him asleep. He extends his hand on his body and shake him a bit.

The fox's head peak up and turn around with his red eyes widen before saying "Naruto!"

"Kurama," Naruto struggle to talk with his chest still hurting. "What happened? How did I get here, dattebayo?"

Before he could say anything to the blonde, his door open up, revealing Shizune as she carries a tray of ramen, but quickly dropped it in shock, if not for Naruto grab it in time.

His eyes widen that he just expose his powers just as he put tray down as he stutter "Shizune-neechan...I can explain…"

He was then hugged by his older sister figure with a cry "Naruto-kun, thank Kami you're alive!" Tonton was awoke from her nap and nuzzle against the blonde's leg upon seeing him awake.

Confused, he pulls her back, despite that he was shirtless and got an unexpected hug from the raven haired women.

"Shizune-neechan, what happened? Why am I here?" He asked.

Shizune try her best of not to stare at the blonde's shirtless figure and explained "At school, there was an attack. That crazy artist from the festival, he turn out to be alive. He knock you out before he left the building. You were brought in by Kakashi and Gai."

Naruto suddenly remember of his battle with Nendo and his four teachers being here. Slowly, he spoke "Does that mean...they know...and you and…"

"Shizune, what happened?!" He was interrupted by a shout and random footsteps coming to his room, revealing Jiraiya and Tsunade.

The buxom blonde's brown eyes were wetted in tears before she hugged her godson to death. "Naruto-chan!" She screamed, with more tears coming. Jiraiya hug him as well; Naruto saw the few tears being leak from his eyes.

"Guys, I fine." Naruto lightly pull away from him.

"You were lucky to be alive, gaki." Jiraiya spoke, wiping the tears with his sleeves. "Thank Kai Kakashi and Gai were here and explain everything."

When Naruto heard the word 'everything', he answered with his fears coming true "So guys know that…" The three adults nodded all together.

"Ah, kamisama." Naruto went on his bed with both of his hands on top of his head.

Tsunade pleaded as she knees down to his level "Naruto, what's going on? Just have you been doing?"

"Has Kurama explain to you?" Naruto asked, with the fox speaking in front of everyone "Not yet."

Everyone's eyes widen, including Tonton, related back as an actual fox started talking. Jiraiya spoke with his finger pointing at him "Did that fox just talk?"

"Yes, the fox in the room happens to be talking. Doesn't that blow your mind?" Kurama said sarcastically.

"A talking fox with an attitude." Tsunade added with a glare before looking at her godson, demanding "Naruto, explain."

"About a month ago, I meet Kurama at the park after I got humiliated by Hibachi at Ino's party. He sank his teeth into me, and I woke up having these powers I never knew, until he came back during my suspension, where he explain it to me."

"But why you, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"I can explain that," The fox jump on the bed, resulting the adults, plus Tonton, to stand back a few feet. He rolls his eyes of it. "Come down. I'm not gonna bite you. I chose this kit because I knew his father."

"You knew Minato?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"Yes." He yip. "He found me in Uzushio, and I help him in his work. He's considered one of my closest friends."

"But that's impossible." Tsunade added. "Minato told us he knew a fox."

"He kept a lot of secrets, remember?" Jiraiya reminded. "But here's one thing, I don't understand. Why are you here now? Why didn't you reveal yourself to us before you founded Naruto?"

"I was kidnapped by those scientists in Roots Labs after Minato went to prison and Uzushio was destroyed. They kept me in here for twelve years, researching me and experimenting me."

"On what?" Shizune asked, it was then Naruto remember something from the day of the field trip when he visit Roots Labs.

"They were trying to create a serum for the super soldiers formula, right?" The fox nodded in affirmative. "That explains it."

"Explain what, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kurama explain that Roots Labs know my dad and they were gonna find someway to get to me. He mention that Danzo has something in store; I'm guessing that guy I fought back at the school is one of them."

Tsunade started to get worried before asking "But why would they want to get to you, Naruto-chan?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Naruto suddenly stands up before clutching his chest in pain.

"Oh no, you don't, mister!" She started shouted, putting his hands onto his shoulders. "You're not going anywhere! You're still injured!"

"Tsunade's right, Naruto." Jiraiya added. "It's best that you stay here."

"You guys don't understand; this guy is still out there!" The blonde shouted, getting angry.

"While you're here in this house, he can't get to you." The white haired man replied back.

Suddenly, his phone pick up a text from his desk. Shizune grab it and give it to him before seeing who the message was from. It was from Kiba.

" _Look at the t.v.!"_

Hinting that it was urgent, the blonde suddenly got up and ran down the stairs, ignoring the cries from his family. On the table stood his other half of his costume and his goggles and equipment.

He quickly grab the remote control and turn on the the television, resulting the news.

" _...We're on live in Konoha, where hours ago, Captain Fugaku Uchiha has offered a warrant arrest on the bomb terrorist known as Nendo and the mysterious masked man…"_

"What?" Naruto first caught the words of his superhero ego's arrest being called out. His entire family, plus Kurama and Tonton, all came down and stare at the news on the screen.

" _I'm here now with Captain Uchiha in charge on the search."_

The camera moves in on Sasuke and Itachi's father and captain of the police force, Fugaku Uchiha. The man was forty years old, short, brown hair that reaches to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes. He wears a standard flak navy blue jacket, along with a black shirt with Uchiha symbol on both of the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

His onyx-coloured eyes made him give off a stern face to the viewers as he beings "We have no leads over the two wanted criminals. My best troopers are on the patrol every hour of every minute. My Sergeant, Itachi, has been calling me of every information he could find…"

Nendo was still standing on top of the bridge as he begins his plan into motion. He grabs a handful of ready made creations before throwing it up at the air.

The mini-birds clay started flying on their own on Nendo's command to the city.

As Captain Uchiha continues on his explanation, he was interrupted by the cameraman who said "What is that?"

Both the captain and the news women turn their heads around and saw the tiny birds heading their way.

The officers who are working around their leader notices the objects flying over. One of the Uchiha said in confusion "The hell…?"

The tiny birds then reacted to an explosion onto the larger buildings. The impact of the explosions started up a scene to the crowd before panicking and running away.

Naruto clutches his hand in anger before standing up and putting on his other half of his costumes.

Tsunade asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna end this, Tsunade-Obachan." He answered, putting on his goggles and strapping on his equipment.

"You're not going anywhere, Naruto." Jiraiya suddenly was in the doorway with his arms cross and a stern look.

"Get out of my way, Jiraiya-Ojisan." Naruto demanded. "I have to do this."

"I'm not letting you get into this kind of predicament, gaki. You're staying home; let the police handle this."

"The police can't handle this!" Naruto shouted. "Didn't you seen that guy right now?! He's like me! And I'm the only one that can't stop him!"

"I don't care. You're my godson and I can't lose you. I'm not letting you fight a metahuman."

Tsunade shouted at her former husband "Jiraiya!"

"Meta what?" Naruto said in confusion of what his uncle had said. "What's a metahuman?"

"It's nothing, Naruto-chan. He's just speaking nonsense." Tsunade waves his hand nervously.

"Is there another reason why all of this is happening?" Naruto begin, questioning the conditions of his uncle and aunt. Tsunade look down, not wanting to see her godson in the eyes. The blonde stare at his uncle, demanding "Well?"

Jiraiya sighed "Naruto, there's some things that you can't never know. Something you're not ready to understand."

"Understand what?" The blonde shouted. "Tell me!" His uncle still hasn't answer his question. "Why is that you never tell me these things, Jiraiya-Ojisan?! Why are you keeping secrets from me?!"

"I'm doing this for your own protection." He answered sterny.

"My protection?! From whom?! Those 'metahumans' you're talking about?! From Neji?! Or to my father?! That's it, isn't it?! You still think he did it!"

Jiraiya losses his stern face and reach out to him, saying "That's not true."

"You're just like everybody else!" Naruto shouted more. "You, of all people, think that my dad murder my mom!"

"Now that's going a bit too far!" His uncle roared. "I know that you're father didn't murder Kushina!"

"Then why won't you let me see him?! Why can't I see my own dad?! If you trust me, then why can I see him?!"

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and softly said "That's enough, Naruto."

Jiraiya stood there as he watches his godson waiting for an answer from him of why can't he sees Minato. The white haired old man extends his hand to sooth him "Naruto…"

"Forget it!" Naruto reacted back, refusing to be touch. "I don't have time for this!" He walk to Kurama and added "Kurama, get me out of here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I forbid you of going there!" Jiraiya shouted, walking to him.

"Why do you suddenly care?! You're not my dad!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the fox on top of his head and the two of them vanishes in a orange flash.

Jiraiya stood there with his head looking at the ground. His heart clutches over the harsh words being said by his godson.

"Jiraiya…?" Tsunade said worryingly.

"I'm fine, Tsunade." He answered before going to the door and walking out.

Shizune asked "Where are you going, Jiraiya-sama?"

"To find Naruto!" He shouted, turning on the engine. The two ladies, plus Tonton, all ran toward the car and get it before rushing to find the blonde teenager.

* * *

The city was in chaos as more tiny birds were flying and exploding all of a sudden. The Uchiha police forces open fire on them, only to find out that their bullets have no effect. Everyone run away in fear from the invasion. Buildings were being destroyed and debris falling out.

"Keep firing!" One of the Uchiha shouted as he fires his pistol.

"It's no good! Our bullets are going right through them!"

Captain Uchiha duck while being protected on his car door. "Damn it!" He cried. "This won't end well!"

He takes out his radio from his car and shouted "Itachi! Itachi, come in!"

Itachi and his crew were battling a group of clay warriors on top of the rooftop. They fired their bullets at them, but when they find out it went through them, they summon their tanto and charge at them.

As Itachi battles one clay warrior, he gets a call from his handheld radio, and took it out as he concentrated on the fight "Dad, what is it?!"

" _ **Damn it, Itachi! Where the hell are you?!"**_

"We're having a bit of a battle here!" Itachi clashes against the warrior's plaster sword. "These clay warriors came up out of nowhere and started attacking!"

" _ **We're having bit of trouble as well! The entire forces are dealing with these clay birds! A couple of my men aren't responding, saying they got trapped by the debris! The whole city are running away from it!"**_

"Can't you send out somebody in a helicopter to help us?! A squad team, maybe!" Itachi's sword stab onto the warrior's chest and swing his right leg to break its head off.

 _ **Itachi, all of our officers are either dealing with these birds or finding the other officers who got caught in the explosion! There's no one to send you and your team!"**_

"So I'm on my own, huh?" Itachi said, only to get his face punch in the face by the headless clay warrior.

As its about to send the plaster blade on the Uchiha's chest, the warrior has gotten his chest being ripped out by a fist cover in red aura before disintegrating.

A couple of shurikens were thrown at the rest of the clay warriors, getting their attention before one of them got kick in the face that it broke its head.

The masked man swing his tri-kunai blade across its chest, defeating it. He send his entire fist on top of the last warrior's head and reaches its entire body.

Itachi's crew stop and saw the masked man standing over a pile of plaster. Naruto spoke in his disguise voice "Are you all okay?"

Shisui Uchiha said with a smile "Thank you for saving us." But then Tekka and Teyaki both draw their guns at the hero.

"But it doesn't matter," Tekka said, narrowing his eyes at him. "You're still under arrest."

"Wait!" Naruto put both of his hands up in defence. "I'm on your side!"

"Our side? Ha! Don't make us laugh!" Teyaki replied. "Our side works with the law! We have orders from the captain to take you in, along with that crazy artist!"

Naruto could hear the many screams and explosions coming from his right. He look and saw smokes from buildings being on fire.

Turning his attention to them, he said "Listen, I don't have time for this. Let me go and I can stop this. I handle this guy before."

"Looks like you didn't put enough effort into it." Tekka answered. "Itachi, call your dad and tell him we got him."

"Wait!" Everyone turn their attention at Shisui, who continues "We can't turn him in!"

"Shisui, he's a wanted man. He's the reason why this city is under attack."

"But he save this city before! He even stop that guy from the festival! He can do it again!"

"Itachi, what do you think?" Teyaki asked his Sergeant, whom he was hesitated to draw his pistol at the masked man, but stopped of what his friend had said right now.

A deep humming was heard from inside his throat before he open his mouth "If I let you go, will you stop this?"

"Of course, I will." Naruto nodded.

" _ **Itachi, where are you?!"**_

Itachi grab his radio and said "This is Itachi here, over."

" _ **Have you taken care of your problem?!"**_

"We did, but we got some help."

" _ **From who?"**_

Itachi hesitate to answer of the person responsible who save them, but instead of revealing, he lied "We got backup from some of the officers who manage to response to my call."

" _ **If you're done, I suggest that you help us as well."**_

"On it, sir." Itachi said, shutting off his handheld before looking at the masked hero. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I say I'm gonna stop him." Naruto repeated. "That's my word, and I'm not going back on my word." Itachi nodded and give him a smile as well. Naruto return a nod as well before vanishing in a orange flash.

* * *

Nendo watches as his art causes more damages to the city. He grinned at his latest work, spreading fear to all those fools who had mock him or his art. He can hear the destruction being made, the fire being up in flames, and the people screaming their heads out; it was music to his ears.

"Admiring your work?"

Nendo turn around and saw his enemy with his arms cross and a stern look being pointed at him. His partner, Kurama, was still in the city, but in a safe place and kept a close eye on him by his mind

"I call it my lastest work, yeah." He replied. "I heard all those bakas listening it to my art."

"You're insane." Naruto spoke, walking slowly to him.

"I don't like to be call that." Nendo could feel a vein being pop from his forehead, but kept his cool. "My work will receive praise and admiration of out everyone once I taken care of this wretched city. Because my art...is an explosion!"

"You know I'm gonna stop you. I won't let you bomb this entire city." Naruto reaches to his shuriken holder and throw a couple of them at the terrorist. To his shock, his entire body disintegrated into a pile of plaster clay, so did the giant bird.

Naruto senses something from behind and jump out of the way as a fireball was erupted. He turned and saw the real Nendo on another giant clay bird right as it unleashes another fireball.

Naruto duck again from the attack; the Iwa artist send his bird to flew in on him. Naruto vanishes and re-vanishes.

"Hold still so I can kill you, yeah!" Nendo shouted; the clay bird swoops on another attack at the masked man.

The blonde then took out his tri-kunai and throw it at the artist, who went pass it just by the cheek. Nendo grinned as he taps a button on his scope. Naruto reappeared in front of his eyes and punches him across the face.

The impact of of the punch made Nendo out from his bird, but he lay out a scream "Oh no, you don't!"

He suddenly grabs Naruto by the shirt and pulls him away, letting fall as the artist grabs on the bird's wings, only to see him disappear in an orange flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, plus Tonton were still out on the streets searching for Naruto. As the white haired man was driving the car, Tsunade was calling on the phone, trying to reach out her godson.

"Naruto!" She cried. "Naruto, answer the phone!"

"Damn, this city is under chaos!" Jiraiya yelled. "By the looks of it, we're not making enough time of finding Naruto!"

"Where on earth could he be?" His former wife asked in a worried tone.

The car's windshield was broken as the masked man came out of nowhere to them in an orange flash before stopping.

The adults came out and saw Naruto on the ground as he gets up. Jiraiya shouted "Naruto, are you alright?!"

"I'm find!" Naruto replied, turning his attention to them. "But you all shouldn't have came here! You need to leave!"

"Not without you!" Tsunade added.

Before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by the sound of a maniacal laugh. All of them turn and saw Nendo and his bird coming at them.

Naruto uses his teleportation powers to try and lands a punch on the artist, but Nendo uses the bird's wing to slam at the right moment he would teleport, sending him to a store window.

Nendo chuckled evilly as his bird fires a fireball at him; Naruto got out of there just in time it exploded, but a little much of the impact send him rolling to the ground before get back up.

The giant's bird feet slams Naruto to the ground, only for him to get out of the way. However, he was slam against the ground by its feet and got kick very hard, sending him sliding to a car.

Naruto quickly got up and jump as the bird slam the car with its whole body. He quickly throw his shurikens at it, but the bird uses its wings to deflect it. He then vanishes and reappeared, only to get hit in the chest by the bird's talons.

He clutches his chest and could feel his wound hasn't been fully healed and it's started to bleed. Nendo saw the blood being seen from his orange suit and mockingly said "Aww, looks like you're heal from our last battle, uh!"

"Maybe you need to stop worrying about my health, and start worrying about getting your ass kick!" He yelled as he jump right to the ringleader from a teleportation, but got his throat being held tightly by him.

He was then thrown on the ground again. Nendo lands his bird at him as Naruto stands up. He felt the fresh warm blood from his wounded chest, looked up and said "How...How is it that...you can…?"

"Know where you'll teleport?" Nendo finishes his answered before he pointed at his scope. "This little device can know precisely where you'll teleport next. Guess that power is worthless now as long as I got this, yeah. You can thank my boss for giving me this."

" _Great."_ Naruto thought. _"I can't...teleport if he knows where I'll be standing."_ His golden eyes pick up and saw his family were still there. _"I can't let them get hurt. Kurama!"_

" _Yeah, kit?"_

" _I need to get my family outta here. Hurry!"_

Tsunade watched as her godson is being beaten by that madman. She started to walked, but got stopped by a yip in front of her.

"Stop! Don't go further!" Kurama shouted. "You all need to leave!"

"I have to help Naruto!" She shouted back.

"He can handle it! Right now, you need to get far away as possible!"

Naruto scream as he got hit by the impact of a fireball. He struggle to get up, but got slam to the ground by the bird's talons. Nendo started cackle as he started "Be awe by my art! Tremble in fear! Wallow in glory as my art blows up in your face!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as his godson's mercy.

Nendo turns around and grabs a handful of his tiny-bird clay bombs before throwing it. "Shut your face and watch my art, old man!" He shouted.

Everyone duck from the impact of the explosions in different directions. Naruto saw bombs being erupted at his family's direction.

"No!" He shouted, still struggling to get out. He couldn't teleport due to the injuries he was suffering. "Don't hurt them!"

His cries couldn't be heard at Nendo's gloat about his work, the explosives being detonated and his family's desperate attempt to save him. Naruto could feel his life being crushed from under him. His golden eyes, slowly turning back to his regular color, were producing tears; he knew he was gonna fail. He knew he wasn't gonna safe everyone and prove that he can be the hero for once, but again, he let his emotions got the better of him.

" _No!"_ Naruto thought. He clutches his hands to the ground as his fingernails were growing steady. _"I won't let it end like this! I can't let everyone I know die! I just...gotta...try!"_ His entire body started to give off the red aura and his eyes turning red.

Kurama felt something in him, like something has trigger his other half of his powers. He knew this could mean one thing. "Kit!"

Nendo kept laughing as he throws his art at them "Yes! Coward before my creation! Being in fear by my work! Tremble in awe as it blows up in your faces! My art is...an explos-!"

Suddenly, the bird got hit underneath the chin, making him stop his gloading. He look down and became furious of his work being ruin; it had a large dent the size of a meritorite.

Everyone stop and froze at Naruto as he was on all fours with that red aura all around him. They looked at the long rabbit ears being flowing on top of his regular ears, but couldn't stop watching at the two tails from his backside.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade watched in horror. Shizune froze in shock of her brother figure.

Jiraiya slowly said "Oh, my god."

Kurama said one word over this predicament "Naruto."

Despite being afraid, Nendo growled "How dare you ruin my art?! You're gonna regret this for hurting my work, uh!" The bird opens its mouth and launch a fireball at him, but Naruto jump out of the way and lands on the ground.

More fireballs were thrown at him; all were missed by Naruto as he dodge them all. Nendo roars in frustration and uses his two mouths to produce clay birds that are slightly less bigger than the giant bird.

All of them fly toward of their target. Naruto jump and slashes one across that destroy it. He punches the second one, did a swip kick on the third bird's body and uses his two tails to swing the last bird against the wall. All of them turn into piles of plaster clay.

"Ahhh!" Nendo yelled as his bird fires more fireballs at him. Naruto dodges them all with a quick flicker. Even releasing more fire just make them miss at him.

"What the hell?! How is it that you keep dodging my work?!" Nendo presses a few buttons on his scope, only for him to find his bird being slam down hard against the surface of the ground. He was then face to face with Naruto as he pull back his fist and slam it at him, but the bird's right wing acted as shield to protect its artist.

However, Naruto's fist went through it, pushing the artist as he was out from his bird. Nendo quickly got up and put two fingers close to his face and release an ounce of his mind to trigger an explosion at his damage work.

Naruto jump out of the way just as the bird exploded and Nendo quickly summon a clay ant before fleeing on it by climbing the walls of the building.

The blonde appears in an orange flash and slam his fist on the artist's face, falling off his insect and lands on the ground.

Naruto lands to the street as well just as the artist got up. The clay insect jump right on top of the blonde hero, slamming him to the entire ground. Nendo quickly trigger his art to denoted, and the hole on the ground exploded.

Chuckling, he thinks that he had finally ended his enemy. He walks over to the damage hole as smokes were coming out of it. Taking a knee down, he leans his face close at it, just as a hand went into the artist's chest.

The two of them went went flying due to Naruto jumping out from it. Nendo's right hand slams on Naruto's shoulder before beginning biting it.

The blonde felt his skin being penetrated and grabs it with his other arm before they disappear in a orange flash.

Shizune asked "Where did they go?" Kurama being sniffing the air and saw something that was what he appear to be a low orange from the bridge.

"Here's right there!" He cried. "They're at the bridge!" Everyone then got on the car and follow to the bridge.

* * *

Both of them were standing on top of the bridge; Naruto's red aura was slowly dying down and his two tails were shirking. Nendo clutches his right arm, which is now broken.

"Damn it!" He growls in pain. "God damn it! My arm! You broke my arm! You'll pay for this, yeah! His left eye scope was dropped out from his face and to the streets.

Naruto struggle to get up, but stay down due to his injuries and power he had increases. Nendo lay out a grin as he chuckles "Well, sounds like you're at your limit. Unfortunately for you, I just need a few minutes before I can start killing you again. I'll win, no matter what! I can still fight, even you took away one of my arms! This time for reals, my art will win and you will die from it!"

Naruto look at his enemy as he breathes in and out before taking off his goggles, showing his red eyes that was slowly turning back to golden.

However, Nendo took this the wrong way upon seeing the eyes. He stop laughing and his other hand clutches in anger. His teeths grinned and his eye twitches at the same time.

"That really pisses me off!" Nendo started shouting. "You're just like everyone else's!" Naruto's eyes widen. "Those damn eyes! That same look that everyone gives at me! I can't stand them anymore! Always looking down at my art, saying it's worthless! Those eyes that shows my art without any praises or amazement just disgust me!"

"This doesn't have to end this, dattebayo." Naruto said, now speaking in his normal voice. "I can help you. Let me help you." He lends his hand at him for reach.

"Don't toy with me!" Nendo replied back in disgust. "You're just gonna trick me! I won't stand of being played at like this! Guess the old man was wrong about his agreement about my art."

"The old man?" He repeated, but then remember that he's speaking about his boss. "You mean Danzo?"

"How the hell do you know?!"

"Just tell me what's his planning." Naruto demanded. "What does he want with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Nendo's lone eye watch as the red aura around him is all gone. A smile then appear on the artist's face as he said "Looks like your boast is all gone. Time for the grand finale."

He then grabs his navy blue shirt and ripped it off, exposing his torso and his third month with eyes and a large thin black string in his left chest.

"What the…?" Naruto reacted in shock as he saw Nendo uses his other hand to bite the string and grab it before it snaps. The mouth from his chest open its mouth, releasing its long tongue, scaring Naruto a bit.

Nendo then grabs his entire clay plaster from his pouch bag and put it on his left chest, which the mouth started eating it as he began laughing while doing so.

"This is it!" He shouted. "My ultimate art that's finally gonna blow you away! I'm gonna make myself explode in front of your eyes!"

" _This guy…"_ Naruto thought as he still struggles to get up. " _Is he for reals?!"_

"Death will be my partner as it helps me make my art grand before the very eyes!" Nendo's entire skin was coated with thin veins that ends on his left chest. "It will be an unforeseeable event that people will remember it! It'll finally have the praise it deserve! And you will die from it!"

Naruto took out his tri-kunai from his pouch, but got startled when he was suddenly got in a headlock and his scream. "Don't bother of teleporting! This explosion will cover a radius of ten kilometers! The entire city will pay for their ignorant minds! And this time, you won't save them or you, hmm!"

" _This isn't good!"_ Naruto shouted in thought as he struggles to get out from it. His eyes then wanders on his blade and saw that the vile from it has only enough left. "I wonder…"

Nendo's entire body was being covered by the dozens and dozens of veins from his mouth.

"Now be frightened! Despair! Admire! And shout!" Having no time to think, Naruto then plunges his blade at Nendo's back and concentrated his power. "Because my art…is an explosion!"

* * *

Jiraiya's car arrive at the scene of the bridge, and he and his friends all ran toward the bridge, but got knocked out by the large explosion from the left side of the ocean. The water got caught from it and started to form waves close to the bridge before washing the people and the car. Luckily, the wave didn't take them or the bridge.

After the explosion died down, Jiraiya and the gang all got up and rush to the bridge with Kurama leaning him.

"You seen Naruto?" He asked.

Kurama stopped and saw something in front of him. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune all looked, plus everyone, and the officers who were there saw the masked man in front with his two feets.

The Uchiha police officers all draw their guns at the masked hero with one shouting "Put your hands up and stay where you are!"

"Don't shoot;" A woman cried. "He's a hero!"

"He's hero, officer!" Another bystander cried. Soon enough, everyone started clapping their hands and cheered at the hero.

"That's it, I'm moving in." One of the officer prepare to move, but Itachi came in and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be." He said.

"But Itachi!"

"Wow." Shisui said in wide eye. "He really did it. He kept his promise." His partner and friend smiled.

Naruto saw the people around him cheered and praise his admiration. His eyes points to his family, who started cheering as well.

He chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his head as he thought _"I'am so in trouble."_

" _Yeah, you sure are, kit."_

* * *

Back at Jiraiya's house, Naruto was rested from his injuries with the help of Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. They made up a fake story of how Naruto was on his way to the grocery and got in the way in the invasion to his friends and at school, with the aid of the blonde's teachers. He was also grounded for a few days for lying and putting himself in danger, but agree to help him.

The blonde was at his couch and watching the news with Kurama on the ground and Tonton on his lap. It was about his amazing performances over against Nendo from last night. Everyone praises and thank him for his actions. The Uchiha police force weren't that grateful, especially to Sasuke and Itachi's dad, whom he blames for the action that he cause, resulting damages to city.

Nevertheless, Fire Lord President Sarutobi gives his thanks as well, and Konohamaru who started yelled for his 'awesomeness' in front of the camera.

The news never knew who the mysterious man was, but after a clipping of him fighting against Nendo with that red aura around him and two tails, they decided to describe him 'fight like a fox.'

"Fight like a fox." Naruto repeated. "Or The Fox, is what they should call me, dattebayo."

"No talk of any of it, kit." Kurama said. "You're still grounded."

"I know." He said, rubbing the pig's head. "Still sucks though."

Kurama asked "Would it make you feel better if I nuzzle with ya on the couch, kit?" Tonton then squeal loudly at him, hinting that he should stay on the ground.

"Oi, piss off!" He started yipping loudly. Naruto sweatdrop over the two fighting for his attention.

"What's going on? Are they're fighting again" Shizune came in with a glass of juice from the kitchin.

"Yeah." He answer, taking the glass from her. "Thank you, nee-chan. I can't get those two to get along."

She giggle "Sounds like she's jealous of Kurama."

"Jealous? Ha!" Kurama shouted. "That's a laugh!"

"Hey, if you're gonna stay here, and continue fighting along with me, you be friends with Tonton-chan, isn't that right, girl?" Naruto said, then the pig started rubbing against his whiskered cheek in admiration.

"Oh, I think I gonna throw up." The fox said with a gagged tone.

Jiraiya then came down stairs and announce "Well, I am off with my work. Be seeing you two."

"Bye, Jiraiya-sama." Shizune bowed in respect. As the white haired man was about to leave, Naruto said "Jiraiya-Ojisan, wait!"

Jiraiya turn around as his godson got up and begin with guilt "About what I say yesterday…"

"It's all right." He stopped him. "You didn't mean to. I know that I'm not your father-"

"How can you say that? You raise me after my mom died, you kept me fed and clothed everyday, you watch me as I fall asleep, and you help me with my homework. Hell, you even taught me how to shave. That's pretty much something a father would do, dattebayo.." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jiraiya smiled back. "That means a lot to me. And I'm sorry I haven't been open up to you lately. I just got so protected for your own safety, that's all."

"I understand." Naruto then hugged his uncle/godfather, who hug him back. After pulling away from him, Jiraiya open the door, but stopped before and looked at him.

"Naruto, come with me." He said.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said in confusion and before he knew it, he started walking.

Jiraiya replied "It's a surprise."

* * *

The two of them arrive at Konoha's Maximum Prison, where they enter to the visiting room. The blonde sat down on the chair and waited.

A door open up and a guard said to the prisoner "Right this way."

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw somebody from his past; someone he wanted to meet since his arrest.

Minato Namikaze still has his good looks, despite having a few grey hairs on his side burns. He was wearing a golden yellow jumpsuit and sat down.

He said with a smile "Hello Naruto."

"Dad." Naruto said, still shocking before turning to his godfather, who nodded with a grin as well.

"Guess we got some catching up to do, huh?" The two of them begin their long twelve year reunion.

* * *

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto, in his superhero uniform, is seen jumping to rooftops or just by teleporting to the next.

" _When I was little, I saw my mother killed by something impossible, and my father went to prison for her murder. Then something happened in my life that made me the impossible."_

Kurama was running beside him and look at him with a grin. Naruto reply back with a fox grin himself.

" _To the ordinary world, I'am just a nobody from high school in Konoha, but secretly, with the help of my partner, I use my powers to fight crime and help people. And one day, I'll hunt down the man who murder my mother and free my father. I am The Fox!"_

The two of them then vanishes in an orange flash.

* * *

Danzo was in his secret basement as he look at the computer in the screen. He was watching the clipping of Nendo and The Fox fight in Konoha. There was the former artist's scope that was hooked with connections to the screen.

"You two had done well of retrieving it." Danzo spoke. From his back stood his two bodyguards, who were kneeling in respect. As he sees the part of The Fox reaching his boast to fight up the villain, a conspiratorial grin appear in his face "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Later that night, Naruto return home after a night-in with his friends, who celebrated on his return. He enter the house and went upstairs till he heard his aunt's voice.

"Naruto, can you come here please?"

"Oh, boy." He said to himself as he enters the kitchen. "Look, I said I be careful with-" He stop himself when he saw his family, and his four teachers, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Ah, what's going on here?"

"I am The Fox." Kakashi repeated. "Can't believe it only took you a month to come up with it. I thought you were smart."

"Not to be rude or anything," Naruto started. "But what are you all doing here, dattebayo?"

"You, and your powers." Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, come on, now. You think you're the only one in this city who has powers? You just don't know it yet."

A light came up from the living room, making the blonde turn around and saw Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino and Yamato.

"What…" Naruto's eyes widen again of seeing the entire staff here. "Are you all…?"

"Same here as them, Naruto." Iruka said with a smile. "We're here to help you."

"We?" Naruto then heard the sound of a millions of birds and turn around and saw Kakashi producing the sound as lighting was being formed. The blonde stood there in silence over the revelation of one of his teacher was like him, maybe the rest of them in his room.

"This is going to be interesting for you."

"Same here, dattebayo."

* * *

 **So there you have it! Naruto finally defeated Deidara! The Deidara Arc is over! His family now knows who he is, and agree to help him. Naruto finally get a chance to meet to his father for the first time since his arrest, even thought I cut it short. Sorry, everyone. Danzo is planning something next for Naruto, now calls himself the Fox. And finally, the teachers and staff from Konoha High School show up and Kakashi reveal his powers to Naruto before they agree of helping him! Also, I use the opening monologue of the Flash, but I change the quote. The actual quote belongs to Warner Bros. And I use Deidara's last words from the manga. Also, doesn't belong to me. But that was quick a surprise for you all, huh? Also, the polls of which villain will appear; I got two for Kakazu and one for Kisame. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please include that in the review. Catch you all in the next chapter of this story or Elmore's Warriors Forever. See you all later; NiteOwl18 out.**


	19. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part One)

**Hello Naruto fans! NiteOwl18 is back with an all new chapter of The Fox! Last chapter was the last chapter of the Deidara Story Arc; Naruto faces the mad bomber one last time before he blow himself up. His family knows of his conditions and agrees to help him. Jiraiya promises to open up to his godson before taking him to see his father. (Note: I know you're disappointed that I had to cut it short, but in this chapter, you're gonna see it in a flashback) And in the end, Naruto's teachers and staff known who he is and reveal that they have the same thing as him. Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Now, it's time to introduce to The Kakazu Arc. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part One)**

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki. When I was little, I saw my mother killed by something impossible, and my father went to prison for her murder. Then something happen in my life that made me the impossible. To the ordinary world, I'm just a nobody in high school, but secretly with the help of my partner, I use my powers to fight crime and help people. And one day, I'll hunt down the man who murder my mother and free my father. I am The Fox!"_

" _It's been almost a month since I receive my powers and became The Fox. I use them to help people and stop crimes. And I fought someone who was like me, but instead of using his powers for good, he was using them to strike fear. However, I stop him before he could hurt people."_

" _I then found on another secret other than someone is sending out random people to hunt me down for something sinister. My teachers down at Konoha High School learn about my condition and, along with my new family, agree to help me and my powers since they knew something like this will happen."_

* * *

At Konoha local bank, a man in a blue trench coat walk over to the bank teller and said "Hello, I would like to make a withdrawal."

"Certainly, sir." The woman said with a smile. "And how much will it be?"

"How about a quarter of a million?" The bank teller women's smile drop as soon as he give him an answer.

"Excuse me?"

A deep sigh escape from the hood before adding "I don't have time for this." The man then walk over to a large vault and raises both of his hands that was turning into a white fur-like skin with his fingernails growing before sinking in the metal door.

Later, the vault was thrown right out of the building, destroying the entrance. Everyone duck in protection and most of them run away.

The man in the blue trench coat came out without out his disguise, revealing a twenty-seven year old man with shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue and green eyes. He was wearing a grey tunic with matching pants.

The man chuckled menacingly as he carries four bags filled with money. The Uchiha police force arrive and the men quickly pull out their pistols and pointed at him.

"Put down the money and put your hands up!" One cried. "Don't make me ask you twice!"

The shoulder-length haired man then drops the bags and suddenly, to the shock of the officers and the witnesses, his skin turn into a tiger-like stripes and his body doubles in sizes before roaring.

He grabs a huge chuck of the stair ledge and throw it at a car's windshield. The man jumped up high and smashes the hood of another police cruiser before swinging his arm at an officer.

"Hey."

The tiger man stop his attack before his green eyes look at The Fox, Konoha's hero. Naruto said in his Kurama's voice "I thought I never seen you face again, Mizuki."

"Heh." Mizuki lay out a tiger grin and jump out from the damage car. "Not since you damage my jaw back at the museum, freak! I had to lie low for a while as I healed from our last battle."

The Fox then took out a couple of shurikens from his holder and attach themselves to his body, which had no effect. The Fox flashes at him, and punches him in the first.

Mizuki stands his ground from the attack and went on his four feets and punches at his enemy. The Fox went to an orange flash in a dodge. The tiger man raises his claws at him, but he misses.

The Fox did a backflip before throwing more shurikens at him. Still it has no effect. He then summons two kunais from his poacher and clash them against Mizuki's claws. It went on for a while until the claws knock one of the blades out of his hand. Mizuki slam his fist against him, but disappears, making him attack the ground.

The Fox kick him with two of his boots at the bottom of his chin before doing a backflip. He then summons his tri-kunai blade, just as Mizuki gets his hand out of the ground.

The Fox throws his weapon and it passes by the tiger man's face by an inch. His green eyes was distracted by it for a few seconds and got his right cheek hit.

He was on the ground as he stands up. The Fox flashes to his right angle and punches him, then the same thing at his left and back side.

Mizuki starts to get dizzy from the punches; The Fox then send both of his feet against his hard chest, does a backflip, grab his head and slam it against the ground, finally defeating him.

Everyone around him cheered at the masked hero, so did a couple of officers. Itachi arrive with his gang and Tekka and Teyaki both pointed their pistol at The Fox.

"We arrive too late." Itachi said, but lay out a small smile. His onyx eyes look at his two friends and raise his hand up to not shoot. His best friend, Shisui, started cheering at The Fox as well.

Itachi moves to the hero and joked "I suppose there's no trouble of him being place in prison."

"That won't be necessary, Itachi-san." The Fox said, crouches down at Mizuki's unconscious body. "I'll take it from here." The radio from his ear lobe chime on a call.

" _Naruto, you needed back at the school. You have two minutes."_

Hearing Kakashi's voice, The Fox waves his hand, put his other hand at Mizuki's chest, and said "You all have a nice day now." He, along the tiger man, disappeared in an orange flash.

"I hate it with he does that." Tekka grumbled as he and his partner puts his weapon away.

"What do we do without him, Itachi-san?" Shisui added with a grin, and Itachi still kept his smile.

* * *

Naruto flashes to a janitor's closet and quickly changes in his normal clothes before rushing to Kakashi's class.

Seeing the door close to him, the blond slides with his knees across the floor and right through the door before it even got a chance to close the door.

"Woo! Safe!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, you're safe," Kakashi said with his attention at his Icha Icha book. "If you arrive at four minutes and fifty-nine seconds and instead a minute early, you would be 'safe', as in not getting detention after school for being late."

"Speaks for you." He said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'll keep that in mind, dattebayo!" Naruto replied, getting up from the floor.

"Please sit down, Naruto." Kakashi watches the blonde sitting at his chair, ignoring the snickering and comments being made toward him. However, surprisingly, he isn't being put up with it. The teacher then give him an eye smile at him before starting on his lecture.

After class end, Naruto walk to the next class with his friends right behind him. Kiba remarked "You're pretty confident for someone who wasn't late to class."

"But he was almost late, if he haven't arrive early like Kakashi sensei say." Shino added.

Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head "Sorry. Got caught up in the moment, dattebayo."

"You're never this late, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, with a small blush. "You're always early before us."

"What's the deal, dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Just caught in traffic when Shizune-neechan was driving me, dattebayo." Naruto lie, which made the Uchiha grow suspicious of him.

 _I know that my friends are suspicious of the new me. The truth is that thanks of my teachers, they help me with my training of my powers since I first learn that they have powers as well. Not only that, I learn to grow my self-esteem and self-confidence._

 _I don't care what these idiots and jackasses think of me. I was out there in my life, trying to keep this city safe from crime and kami knows what's out there. I was the top of my lead._

Naruto kept walking down to his locker, unaware of the stares and harsh words throwing at him. The blonde didn't mind, of course. He just keep on walking with a smile on his face.

He was right at his locker, which was blocked by the same make-out couple. Rolling his eyes, he said to them "If you two are done sucking each faces, may I suggest go sucking elsewhere, like at the bathroom stalls or at a janitor's closet?"

The couple stop making out with redness on their faces and ran out to the hallway, ignoring the catcalls and leach comments being made.

"Whoa!" Kiba suddenly shouted, looking at the blonde in wide eyes. "Look at you! Saying something risque to them!" He ended with a high-five to the blonde before making his way to his locker and gets his books out.

Sasuke smiled at his friend "Ever since you won that fight against Neji four months ago, you started to act so cocky toward everyone, making them not to harm a single hair at you."

Shikamaru smirked "Now will be a good time of stop calling me the smart ass."

"I thought Kiba was the smart ass and you were the lazy ass, Shikamaru." Naruto added after closing his locker door in the end, making the group laugh, Kiba grinned, despite being offended and the Nara teen muttered in a chuckle "Troublesome."

"I would kick your ass if you call me that again." Kiba warned with a smile, as his blonde friend reply back to him.

"I like to see you try." Kiba process of putting his blonde friend in a headlock, but Naruto turns the table and lock his neck with both of his arms, dropping his boys on the ground.

"Not so cocky now, aren't ya?" Naruto joke with a grin, and Kiba was waving his arms around, shouting "Uncle!"

"Ugh, so typical. Dogs fighting dogs." A voice spoken out from behind the gang. Everyone turn around and saw a familiar long light brown haired teenager with black circular eyes, wearing a mini-skirt that falls to her knees, and a pink shirt that hugs her torso to tight, giving off her medium C cups. That girl's name was Yuki Asai, the supposed 'leader' of Sasuke' fan-girls Behind her were her friends, including Ino and Sakura.

"The hell do you want, Asai?" Kiba snorted in disgust after he and Naruto stop fooling around.

"Same as always, dog bog; you, not talking to me." Yuki bad mouth him before turning her attention at her 'crush', turning her sweet and innocent. "Sasuke-kun, do you wanna walk me to my classroom like a gentlemen?"

"Do you know where it is already?" Naruto asked, already slightly annoyed. His books was in his hands after picking them up.

"I am not talking to you, loser. So talk to the hand." She said, giving him her hand right in front his face.

Sasuke then announces with a sigh "I think I'm comfortable of walking by myself, along with my friends."

With that said, he and the gang walk pass the group while the Uchiha and Uzumaki shot disapprove glares at their former friend, who flinches at their stares. Ino turn her head around in fear after Naruto give her the look.

"Maybe you should give up, Yuki." Sakura said, making the 'leader' turn her head around in fury.

"No way! I ain't giving up till Sasuke-kun is mine!" She declared while yelling, her black circular eyes targeting at the blonde loser, in her terms. "I just need to give him away from that nerd!"

"How?" One of the fan girls said. "No one isn't messing with Uzumaki anymore, not after his fight with Neji."

"Please, just because that loser is acting all high and mighty doesn't mean he's king of this school!" Yuki scoffed. "One day, he's going to be right where he's at; back at the bottom, along with those other losers! And Sasuke-kun will be mine!"

She and her group then walked to their homeroom while Sakura had thoughts in her head. During these four months, she saw her former blonde friend not being afraid of everyone he came across or mess with. At first, she didn't believe it and complained that he'll be back at the bottom. Course, she was one of the few fan girls always yell to him to stop being cool. However, to her surprise, he just ignore them. The rosette teenager thought he was joking, but after a while, she was feeling a bit hurt that he wasn't talking to her, even though they're not friends anymore. It wasn't until Sasuke begin not talking to her as well. They just give her disapproving glances at her. This hurt her from the inside by the looks she was receiving.

Not only that, Ino begin to feel scare for a bit on Naruto. Not because he was standing up to his tormentors, but the look on his face could go off when his temper gets out of control. The platinum blonde try talking to her old friends, Shikamaru and Choji, but they wouldn't return their calls; Ino was surprise that Choji, the gentle friend she knew, wasn't replying back.

They wanted to something, but because of Yuki bad mouthing them and her switch nature to Sasuke, they remain quiet.

Across the hallway, three people had witnesses the scene between Naruto's friends and Yuki's gang; Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi and Neji Hyuga.

"So unyouthful to see those girls of trying to hurt Naruto-san." Lee said with disappointment.

Tenten added with venom in her tone "The shame of having fangirls into this school. I don't know why they haven't been suspended."

Neji said nothing to this scene; he was too busy staring at Naruto, the person who humiliated him. Ever since the blonde lost the fight, the school was slowly losing their respect to the male Hyuga. Everywhere he went, people always teases of how he got his behind handed to him by the nerd he always tormented. Neji, however, threatens them with expulsion since he's still the Student Body President, but he wanted to get rid of Naruto for good. His attempts failed when the principle first learn of this, and told him that if he ever does this kind again, he'll be striped from his role as Student Body.

What really shock him was that his victim wasn't getting tease anymore and isn't putting up with anymore stares or comments being made at him. His former tormentors wanted to ask why to Naruto, but decided to drop in, in fear of getting beaten.

" _I don't know what's your game, Uzumaki."_ Neji though in hatred. _"But I'm gonna find out what you're hiding."_

Once school was over, Naruto close his locker after putting his books inside and wave his friends byes. He then scan for any witnesses from the hallways, only to find non.

Naruto then walk over to the teacher's lounge and close the door behind him before locking it. In the room were his teachers and principal.

Kakashi asked while sitting on the table and reading his book, to the disgust from both Anko and Kurenai "Were you follow?"

"No." Naruto shakes his head negatively.

"Give us your report." Asuma Sarutobi ordered, while drinking his coffee.

"It was Mizuki; he was robbing a bank."

"Him again?" Anko Mitarashi said with a laugh. She was sitting with her boots on the desk. "I haven't seen that baka since you broke his jaw back at the museum."

Naruto replied "He already mention that to me, dattebayo."

"And is he now in the cell?" Iruka Umino asked. Naruto then took out his iPhone and and press a button before giving it to his sensei.

The others saw the half man, and half tiger in single cell. By the looks of it, he was yelling and cursing a lot and try to smash the window, which was bulletproof.

"Now I know how tigers felt when they're in cages." Kakashi joked. Closing his book, he look up at his student and added with an eye smile "Very good, Naruto. You success in bringing another metahuman." The blonde bowed his head in respect.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth is really up brighter than us, Naruto!" Gai said, giving him a good guy grin and a thumbs up, making everyone around him sweatdrop.

The blonde weakly reply a thumbs up as well. "Thanks, Gai-sensei. Any word from something suspicious? Possibly related to Danzo, dattebayo."

"Leave this to us, and we'll call you." Kurenai said. "For now, please return home for now, Naruto-san."

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei." He said before disappearing in an orange flash, causing a few paper cups to be drop to the ground.

"I hate it when he does that." The ruby-eye woman sighed in frustration.

"But he sure knows how to escape dramatically." Kakashi said, resuming back reading his book. "Gets it from me." He chuckled to himself.

"Let's hope for Naruto-san's youthfulness doesn't be corrupted by too little of you eh, Kakashi?" Gai asked, walking over to his friend and a smile.

"Mmm, you said something, Gai?"

"Ahhh! Curse you, Kakashi, and your hip and cool attitude!" The gym coach clutches his fist and grinned his teeth in anger, making everyone in the room look at him with raise eyebrows.

* * *

Naruto appear at the kitchen of his uncle's home, where his aunt and sister got startled by his sudden appearances.

"Naruto!" Both of the ladies cried in union. Tsunade put both of her hands on her hips and scolded "What did I told you of not doing that, Naruto-chan?"

"Sorry, Tsunade-obachan and Shizune-neechan." He started laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He got his head hit highly by the raven-haired women with a wooden spoon.

"You're lucky we didn't spill the ramen or you'll be big trouble, mister." She said with a hint of anger. After that, she dropped the look and embrace and hug on the blonde.

He then process of hugging Tsunade, who hug him back, but still a little mad.

Jiraiya then came to the door and enter the kitchen with a smile and said "Hey, I thought I heard of two women yelling; I thought for sure my godson brought them here."

"Hiya, Jiraiya-Ojisan." The blonde waves at his godfather.

Once dinner was almost finish, Naruto called out "Kurama! Tonton! Dinner is ready!" Footsteps came from down the stairs and soon both the fox and the pig were there.

He asked "So how are two holding up? Still learning to get along?"

"Kit, we have absolutely nothing in common!" Kurama yip as his meal was sat beside him. "I try to start up a conversation, but she wanted to do what she wants to do!"

Tonton lay out a couple of oinks before resuming eating her dinner.

"You watching your favorite programs isn't consider fun for me!"

"At least you two are getting along, dattebayo." Naruto added, eating more of his ramen.

"Heard on the report of your fight against Mizuki." Jiraiya changes the topic.

"Thanks."

Shizune asked "Have they found any leans to Danzo, Naruto-kun?"

"They said they'll contact me if they found anything."

"I always know there was something odd about that man." Tsunade said with a hint of venom.

"Still can't believe he's out to get me." Naruto reminded.

"If that crook is about to lay his hand on my Naruto-chan, he's gonna have to get to me." The buxom women proclaim before putting on protective embrace in her godson.

"Oba-chan, don't worry. I can handle it, dattebayo. In fact, _we_ can handle it." The orange fox put his head against his master's left knee and purred when he starts petting him on top of his head. "That's a promise I'm willing to make."

Jiraiya stare at his godson with pride in his heart as he remembers taking him to see his long-lost father for the first time in twelve years.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _In Konoha Prison, Naruto was at a chair as he stares at his father's blue eyes and tears leaking from his own eyes._

" _Hello Naruto." Minato Namikaze said with a smile. "Guest we have some catching up to do, huh?"_

" _Yeah." The blonde dry his tears with his sleeves. "How are you holding up, dad?"_

" _That's funny; I was about to ask you the same thing. But to answer your question, I'm doing fine. I spent my time in here, exercising, getting some fresh air and catching up on my reading. No one's got a reason to pick on me, so I ain't got a reason to pick on them." How about you?"_

 _Naruto exhales a deep breath before saying "Where do I begin?" The blonde revealed everything that has happen to his father. From school, the friends he had gain, only some of them lose their trust of him, the beatings, and the treatment he's been receiving._

 _Finally, it was time for Naruto to told him about his pet fox, which the older blonde male's eyes widen._

" _You meet Kurama?" Minato said, and his son nodded his head. Turning his head to the left to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, he lowers his voice in a hush tone. "And he has he…"_

" _Oh, yeah, dattebayo." Naruto lay out a fox grin, which made Minato laugh and Jiraiya laughing as well._

 _Jiraiya added "Your son has been taking care of this city right under our noses."_

" _But where was he?"_

" _Roots Labs." The white haired man answered. "Being kept as a prisoner for twelve years before he was able to escape. And there's something else."_

" _Dad, I found a lead on who murdered mom."_

" _Who?" Minato asked._

" _Danzo Shimura."_

" _Danzo?" He repeated, with a little shock. "Why?"_

" _Kurama told me that he was gonna send someone to get to me for whatever he's planning, and it ain't good, dattebayo." Naruto explained. "You know anything about Roots Labs?"_

" _Yes, I do." Minato sighed. "But what are you planning to do?"_

" _I'm gonna found what he's planning so I can put an end to this and free you from this."_

" _Naruto, I appreciated that you're doing this, but this is risky." Minato said. "Danzo is a very powerful man; people have no right to mess with him. Not even Hiruzen."_

" _Don't you wanna get out? I know you didn't do it."_

" _Of course I do. But as long as people say otherwise, I'm here for till the end of my sentence."_

" _Dad, I will not rest until I found who murdered mom and put you in here. Right now, Danzo's the main suspect. If you can tell me anything about Roots Labs,-"_

" _No." Minato stopped him. "I don't want you getting mixed up with him or his people."_

" _I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto reminded. "You say that I have to stand up to my enemies, and ran to something that threatens me or anybody I love."_

 _Before Minato can said anything, a guard open the door from his side and announces "Visiting hours are over."_

" _Dad!" Naruto stand up and place his hand against the glass before vowing "I swear that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you out and bring the person who ruin our lives to justice. It's my word; I will never go back on my word."_

 _Minato stares at his son with a determination look on his face and the courage he's experiencing. Jiraiya then places his hand on the teenager's shoulder and added "And neither will I."_

 _The older man look at him before returning to his son and said "Take care, son. I love you."_

" _I love you too, dad." Naruto replied, with the hint of his tears returning back._

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

Jiraiya lay out a smile at his godson as he continues eating and lecturing Kurama of playing nice with Tonton.

" _Looks like you have your father's life in your hand, kit. Let's pray no one stop you."_

* * *

Later that night, in a local penitentiary in Taki, two known individuals enters the building before resuming walking in the hallway while being escorted by a guard.

Finally, they stop at a cell that has the number '11984730'. The guard took out his keys and inserted them inside, unlocking it.

"Be careful with this one. He warned. Neither of the two men didn't reply back and step inside the cell.

The cell was all dark and couldn't see a thing, except a small light ball above, illuminating some lighting.

"Who…" A low voice spoke out; a man's voice. "Who's there?"

"Don't be alarm." Torune Aburame answered. "We're only here for business."

"Business, you say?" Both of the bodyguards didn't flinch when they saw the figure standing up; Fu Yamanaka could heard the sound of chains rattling, and concluded that both of his hands and feet were in fact in heavy chain cuffs and the thin long dark-brown hairs barely see.

"Our boss say that you're man with great expectation." The blonde bodyguard added. "And he wants you."

"And who's the target?" Fu took out a small file, which he open it, from his coat pocket before dropping it on the ground and slide it to the inmate with his foot.

The inmate saw the picture of Naruto Uzumaki sticking out from the folder before picking it up. "Interesting. But what's in it for me?"

Then Fu took out an envelope from his front pocket before throwing it at the inmate's direction. The inmate grabs it with his tan-skinned hand and open it, and saw it contains money that covers enough space of the envelope.

"That's 50,000 ryos." Fu explained. "That, if you accept the job. And the other 50,000 ryos, is where you deliver the boy to our boss. Are you in?"

"You're lucky that I'm accepting the job." A small grin appear in his face and glared at the two with his dark emerald eyes. "After, all who can't say no to money?"

* * *

 **There you have, it? In the reviews you guys put in, I saw the ideas you given me, and I use one of them in the beginning of the story. Probably in the story Naruto is gonna be dealing with a lot of metahumans as he did with Muzuki. You also read that he was place in a special cell; that's not gonna come in later chapters, I think. The conversation between Naruto and his father is reveal as he told him about his life, including Kurama and the vow he had made to free his father. And at the end, Fu and Torune, Danzo's bodyguards, travel to Taki at a penitentiary to talk to Kakuzu about him targeting Naruto. Note: I got the ryos thing correct, right? Anyway, next chapter is Kakuzu is gonna strike at Konoha and begin attacking Naruto. Got any ideas for the next chapter, put it on the review. See my new chapter on Elmore's Warriors Forever. Other news, since most of you are fans of City Watchers and wanted me to make a sequel after I finish Elmore's Warriors Trilogy. I put the last two stories in my profile, and I got the right name for them. The City Watchers: Anarchy and The City Watchers: World War A. Any more thoughts of what will happen in the story, send me a message or your reviews. Till then, see ya later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	20. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Two)

**Hello Naruto's fan! NiteOwl18 is back with an all new chapter of The Fox! Last chapter was the beginning of the Kakuzu Arc as shown in the last scene. Also, you all got to read about Naruto's conversation with his father, promising him that he'll get him out of prison. In the story, there's gonna be a fight scene, but first a training scene, where Naruto's teachers and staff are shown with their powers. Most of them are from the anime show. The rest was a guess; I had to look up the characters from the Naruto Wiki website. Hope you all enjoy it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Two)**

Meanwhile, in a secret underground lair from an abandoned storage house, the blonde hero was going through another one of his training session with his teachers.

Naruto duck a light style punch from Kakashi and later a fire ball that shout out of Asuma's mouth.

Gai jump from the ground, to the sky and send a punch at the blonde, who did a backflip just before the punch created a crater.

Kurenai came at the blonde, who disappear and reappear behind her. He then sent a punch at her, but as soon as the punch came in contact, her whole body disappear in a swirls of crimson flowers.

Naruto then felt his back being grabbed and his eyes turn to see his art teacher grabbing him with both of his arms. Even his legs are being held by another pair of hands. The blonde look and saw another Kurenai, who conjure up strange crimson swirls around both of her hands.

Reacting quickly, he let go from his captive and punch the back of the crimson teacher against her clone, before it disappeared as she made contact on her.

He quickly turn around and saw Kakashi, Gai and Asuma all charging at him, with their abilities. Summoning his kunai blade from his poacher, he went up against his English teacher, and his two trench knives.

Naruto swung his kunai against one of Asuma's blades. The Sarutobi male then kick his right leg up, making the blonde quickly duck back.

Both of the males kept on fighting; Asuma throws many punches and kicks and Naruto kept walking backwards.

Finally, Asuma shot out fire from his breath, but the blonde flashes out of the way before kicking him on his left side.

The blonde then faces Kakashi, who was punching in the same way as him. Each time he throws a punch or even a kick, Kakashi does the same blocking it. Sensing from behind, Naruto jump out of the way as Gai came in with a dynamic kick to his Kakashi. However, the cyclope

Chemistry teacher jump as well and his right hand conjure lighting around it before striking his opponent.

Naruto then flashes behind his teacher's back and swing his left leg and kick him at the back, sending him at Gai.

Landing on the ground, he lay out a fox smirk "That was easy."

"Or was it, Naruto-san?"

The blonde stopped and someone behind him. Reacting a punch, his fist went through Kurenai before disappearing in a swirl of crimson flowers. His cerelian eyes spotted her again, and kick her, but it was an illusion.

Suddenly, three more of the crimson eye teachers appear around him. Naruto fight them off, but the didn't stop there.

Now there was nine more of her and started running around the blonde in circle. He hesitated to see which one was the real Kurenai.

The blonde closes his eyes and open them to his golden orbs. Scanning on the clones, he saw one of them giving off a powerful crimson aura around her.

"Gotcha!" He sent a punch at her, who quickly grab it. She throws her fist at him, but Naruto bend his back and grab her by the wrist and pull it on her back.

"I win." Naruto grin, before letting go of his teacher.

"Excellent work, Naruto." Asuma smile as he stands up. "You getting more and more stronger everyday."

"Thanks Asuma sensei." He started to breath.

"Yosh! You're youthness manage to lay a hand on all of us!" Gai added.

"Gai," Kakashi said. "You did realizes that Naruto lay a hand on you?"

"But that's what being so youthful is all about!" He did one of his good guy poses and give the blonde a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Gai sensei." Naruto smile at him with a sweatdrop.

"Unbelievable." Anko said, with Iruka, Ibiki and Yamato sitting at their chairs. "Just a month ago, you couldn't lay a hand on either of them and you got your ass whip by all of them."

"You still on that, Anko-sensei?" The blonde asked. "That was just luck."

"Sure, getting last a minute with Kakashi, Gai and Asuma before you got your ass handle to them!" She said with a grin.

"Ha, ha, ha." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Yamato smirked "And let's not forget your fight against Kurenai."

"She caught me by surprise!" He cried, and started to blush. "I didn't know that she can put me in that kind of her illusion!"

"An illusion with dozens of her running around and begins seducing you before you fall to the ground with a nosebleed." Kurama added, then everyone started laughing, even the crimson teacher giggle as she remembers putting him in it, and increasing the blonde's embarrassment.

"Don't be too embarrassed, Naruto," Kakashi suddenly place an arm on him with a smile. "It's not everyday that you get to live man's dream of being seduced by gorgeous women." Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at the cyclops's direction, who quickly duck.

"What was that, Kakashi?" Kurenai said, while cracking both of her hands and held a small blush.

"Nothing!" He then dashes to another location.

Naruto then went to his orange backpack and took out his phone before seeing a message from Kiba wanting him to meet at Starbucks.

"Hey, guys." Naruto begin. "I got to go now and meet my friends at Starbucks."

"Alright. Take care, Naruto." Kakashi said, lazily waving his hand while reading his pornagraphic book.

Naruto call his pet fox, who immediately went to him. He then put his hand up at them. "See ya around."

"Say 'hi' to Hinata for me, Naruto-san." Kurenai added.

"I will, dattebayo." Then a tease smirk came from her lips.

"And don't think about me while talking to her." Then the laughing resume.

"You too, Kurenai sensei?!" The blonde scream, and his blush returns. His pet fox was laughing as well before he and Naruto disappeared in a orange flash.

"Alright, people." Ibiki announces before he lay out a few laughs. "That's enough. Can we get on speaking to our 'prisoner?'"

Yamato walk over to the computer screen and with a few buttons, it pick up on a screen Mizuki in his cell at a crouching position with the bulletproof glass has claw marks on it.

"Who's turn is it to feed the tiger?" Asuma said with a joke.

* * *

At Starbucks, Naruto's gang was outside as they were chattering and drinking their coffees. The blonde, after appearing in back alley, came from the back door of the store. A few minutes later, he came outside with fresh coffee and said with a smile "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

"We started drinking without you, Naruto-san." Shino said.

Kiba asked "Where were you, dude? Traffic? Neji? Hibachi? Or Sasuke's fan girls?"

"Nah, just discussing some things with my folks." The blonde replied.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, holding a blush. She pushes a box filled with cinnamon rolls to her crush. "We even bought some cinnamon rolls. There's stills some, if you like."

"Thanks Hinata-san!" Naruto grabs two rolls before giving one to Kurama, who yipped happily as he ate it.

Kiba's dog, Akamaru, tilted his head in confusion at the orange fox, and slightly bark. The Inuzuka teenager said, gaining his attention "What's the matter, Akamaru? Still thinking thoughts about Kurama?"

" _Oi, it's that mutt giving me lip?"_ Kurama growled underneath his mouth as he ate his second cinnamon rolls.

"It's alright, Kurama." Naruto said, putting his head on top of him. "Akamaru was just having a conversation with you."

"How would Akamaru be having a conversation with him, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, drinking his coffee.

"Especially when they're suppose to be enemies." Shino said. "Because it's in their nature."

"Kurama won't hurt anybody. Just ask Tonton-chan. The two of them are getting along." Naruto said.

" _No, we're not."_

"Guess you're right." Kiba shrugged before drinking his coffee.

The gang started talking about their lives and stuff before Shikamaru decided to head on home with Choji walking behind.

"Just remember to be here at the racetrack tomorrow afternoon!" Kiba announces as he and Akamaru left their ways.

Shino and Sasuke walked as well with the Uchiha teenager said to the last two members "See you two later." Naruto and Hinata say their goodbyes to them.

Naruto, with full confidences, offered to his secret crush "Hinata-san, mind if I walk you home?"

The cheeks on the female Hyuga's face grow red before she nervously nodded her head before two of them started walking.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes to get back the Hyuga's mansion, and when they arrive at the front gates, the awkwardness started.

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment before saying "Well, I'll see you at tomorrow at school, dattebayo."

"Same here, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, her face blushing.

" _Kit!"_ Kurama yip at his master before nudging his head at Naruto's leg. _"Say something to her more!"_

"Hey Hinata-san. I was wondering…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"After the racetrack, maybe we could…" Naruto kept rubbing his head more before looking to his left with a small blush.

Hinata's heart skip and butterfly in her stomachs emerges from what he was trying to say. _"Is he going to ask me on a date?! Don't blow this! Don't blow this!"_

"Get some-" His conversation was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Hinata-nee san!"

The door opens up, revealing a small version twelve year old version of Hinata with short cut brown hair and the same pearl eyes. She was wearing a lavender shirt with khakis short.

The two friends turn around and faces Hanabi Hyuga, who wave and grin "Hiya!"

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Hinata glared at her sister.

"I was waiting for you to come home, but I can see that your boyfriend was asking you on a date." She started to giggle.

Both of the friends blushes in embarrassment and both of them saying in at the same time "I'm not her boyfriend/He's not my boyfriend!"

Hanabi kept laughing before saying "I'm kidding, nee san!" Her eyes turn to Kurama, and, in an instead, she suddenly hug the fox.

"Hiya Kurama!" She pulls back and her face was getting lick by the creature, making her laugh.

"I guess I better head on inside before father sees me with you." Hinata said, but smile warmly at Naruto. "Thanks for the day, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushes at her smile and crouches down to held his pet from licking Hanabi. "You too, dattebayo."

"Come along, Hanabi."

"Fine!" Hanabi pouted and cross her arms after getting her admiration of Kurama taken away from the blonde. But then a teasing smile came to her as Hinata went inside and her as well.

"Bye Naruto-chan! If things don't work out between you and nee san, there's always me! I'm still single and I can wait for you for a couple of years!" She said with a seductive wink at him, making the blonde blushes.

"Hanabi, get in here!" The door then close, follow by her laugher inside the mansion.

Kurama started laughing as well as he thought to his master's mind as he walk away _"I like her. So fun and filled with innocent in her."_

" _Yeah."_ Naruto replied back, still blushing. _"She's gets very excited when me and Hinata are alone together, dattebayo."_

" _Hey, if things doesn't work out between you and that vixen, there's still her offer though…"_ Kurama lay out a perverted grin at him.

" _Shut it, ya perverted fox!"_ Naruto then put his hand on top of the fox's head and the two of them disappear in an orange flash.

* * *

Naruto and his friends suffered a long day at school, but after getting some rest, the gang went to the racetrack, just like how Kiba wanted to go.

Unknown to the gang, the blonde sent a message to Jiraiya of where he is. After being trained by his teachers, Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted him to contact either of them of where he is at all time.

The gang rushes to find good seats, with Kurama and Akamaru finding one. The dog barked loudly of spotting a couple of empty seats.

They rushes to them and sat down. Kiba exclaimed "Whoo! We made it!"

Choji had the food in his large hands and each of the friends grab one of each.

"When does the race start?" Hinata asked, taking a bite of her popcorn.

"A few minutes." Sasuke replied before eating his funnel cake.

Naruto ate more of his popcorn before he turns his back around and his cerulean eyes pick up on both Yamato and Iruka from on top of the bleachers. He secretly waves at them, which they reply back.

Kurama saw his master distracted before sinking his head in the popcorn bag. Naruto quickly saw this and cried "Hey, hey! Same some for me, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, aren't you aware that everyone will see you with a fox?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah, let them be." Kiba waves his hand at him. "Like Naruto said, he doesn't give a shit what people are saying behind his back." He then puts his arm around the blonde, which made him lifted it up.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said, and saw Kurama putting his paw up and yipping at him. He roll his eyes and give him his popcorn. "Oh, here." The fox eagerly ate more popcorn and wagging his tail.

Hinata giggle at seeing the fox, while the Inuzuka rolls his eyes and feed his dog his share of his food.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly, the groans came from all the males, and the pets. Even Hinata lay out a secret grunt of her own.

Turning around, they saw Yuki, and her shallow friends, plus Sakura and Ino.

"How does that bitch always find us?!" Kiba screamed. "Does they have a Find Sasuke App on their phones or something?!"

"Well, isn't this surprise!" Yuki cried and pretended. "Sasuke-kun is also here at this racing tracks!"

"It's _race_ track, Yuki." Sasuke glared at her before turning his attention at the track.

"Oh, you're so funny sometimes, Sasuke-kun!"

"That wasn't even a joke." Shikamaru replied.

Yuki look at the rest of the gang and forces a smile, saying "Oh, and I didn't realize all of you will be here. And you, Uzumaki."

"I'm just here for a break at school, dattebayo." Naruto said while narrowing his eyes at her. Kurama then growled at the girls.

"Ah! What is that disgusting creature doing here?!"

"Hey, you watch who you talking to, dattebayo! Kurama has every right to be here!"

One of the girls said with a tone "I bet that thing has fleas and all sorts of diseases!"

"Who are you really talking to, Kurama or Yuki?"

"You better watch your mouth, nerd, or I'll have my daddy hear about this!" Yuki yelled, with a small blush in her face. Unknown to her, both Sakura and Ino held in a few giggles in their mouths.

Suddenly Sasuke stands up and warned "If you all are done harassing Naruto, I suggest you sit down and watch the show. Otherwise, you'll leave us alone."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." Yuki said with a sweet voice. "Whatever you say." The entire fangirls sat down on their seats.

"It's starting." Choji said, while eating more of his B.Q. chips. Everyone turn their attention at the track, where dozens of cars were lining up at the starting line.

Yamato called from his radio earpiece and said in the microphone "Everything looks good from here."

" _And Naru-chan?"_

"He's find as well, Tsunade-sama. You don't need to me to check up on him for every five minutes. He's with his friends, and a few more from school show up.

* * *

" _Who is it?"_ Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and the staff from Konoha High School were at a bar inside the stadium.

" _Yuki Asai, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and a couple of her friends, or fangirls, is the correct word."_

Tsunade then recognizes three of the girls names and cried in her ear piece "Are those harlots harassing my child?!"

" _Relax, Tsunade-sama."_ Iruka started talking next. _"They're just sitting down like Sasuke order them to. There was some insults thought, but no fighting occur."_

"Fangirls." Kurenai shook her head in disgust before drinking her alcohol. "Always concentrated on their looks, and never their mind."

"And now Sakura and Ino are falling in with the wrong crowd." Asuma added.

Shizune asked "I still don't known why Sakura broke up his friendship with Naruto-kun and Sasuke or Ino with Shikamaru and Choji."

"It was because they both had one thing and one thing only; getting in Sasuke's pants." Anko answered, eating her dangos.

"Anko!" Kurenai said, blushing furiously.

"You know it's true, Kurenai-chan! These girls today want nothing more of getting into their crushes pants!"

Kakashi said, while reading his book "And Yuki Asai is likely the main culprit of forcing the two in her group."

The red eye crimson beauty look at the Chemistry teacher and said with venom in her tone "Must you always read your book in public places, Kakashi?"

"Kurenai, you don't known about my taste in literatures."

"And you don't know when to put that book down during lectures in class."

Tsunade then turn to her former husband and frowned "You just had to make those kinds of book, Jiraiya."

"It's my life, hime. Get use to it." He said boldly before drinking his beer.

"The race is on." Ibiki Morino said, turning his focus on the television. The cars started moving at the sound of the green light.

"Alright, place your bets, folks!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Which car is gonna win today?!"

"Tsunade-sama, please don't!" Shizune facepalmed while Tonton whine under her seat.

"Haven't you learn a lesson of your gambling?" Jiraiya asked.

"Haven't you learn a lesson of trying to take a peep on me while I was at the hot springs?"

"I was sixteen, and it was accident!" Then a couple of murmurs were heard saying otherwise.

"But seriously," Tsunade repeated. "Who's betting which car? My car is number nineteen!"

* * *

"Kiba, just don't." Shikamaru said with a face palm.

"I have every right to make a bet! Why can't I bet on one of the racers?!" Kiba scream his lungs out, due to the dismay of Sasuke's fangirls.

"One, you're underage, two, the gambling age is twenty-one or over, and three, you'll loose and will go to jail."

"You always have to make a buzzkill, Shikamaru." Kiba kept on staring the race for a few seconds before he asked "When are we gonna see someone crushes?"

"Patients, Kiba." Shino added.

"I wanna see some action already!"

"Will you shut up, dog boy?! You're upsetting Sasuke-kun!" One of the fan girls screamed.

"Ah, why don't you go on home and get your period?!" Then a fist on top of his head send him to the ground, courtesy by the leader.

" _Naruto,"_ Kurama asked, looking at the blonde. _"Can I at least bite one of them?"_

" _No, Kurama."_ Naruto replied back to him while looking at the scene.

* * *

At the inside of the trace, from one of the pit crews, a lone heavy built man wearing a red and blue jumpsuit scans the crowd while being undetected. His shades lock eyes on Naruto, who was too busy watching the race.

The man was revealed to be Kakuzu in disguise. After being bailed out from Taki by two mysterious guys, he was immediately brought to Konoha and was equipped with his weapons that was taken from him before his imprisonment.

He then carries a large silver suitcase and started walking to the track as he takes off his shades, revealing his dark emerald eyes.

Ino saw Kakuzu walking to where the cars are coming in and asked "Hey, what's that guy doing?"

The man started walking, alarming the audiences as some of them rose up and shouted the guy or someone to help him.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Yamato asked while Iruka looked in shock.

"Oh, my god." Shizune said, covering her mouth.

Anko cried "That fool is gonna get himself killed!"

* * *

Kakuzu, still walking, ignore the cars coming by like bullets and the honking and shouting from the drivers.

Setting down his suitcase, he open it and took out a rocket launcher the size of of machine gun.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock before the first rocket was launched.

It sent right at a car, blowing it out of sight, and the remains was out of the tracks, landing on the grass.

"Holy shit!" Kiba exclaimed, standing up.

"My god!" Sakura said in shock.

Kakuzu fire another rocket at the second car, sending it high enough to crash through the gates, but not killing the bystanders.

More rockets were launched to the other cars, either they blow up by the impact, or crashes to more racers.

"This guy is insane!" Yuki cried.

Sensing danger, Yamato and Iruka came down with the Science teacher crying "Everyone run! Head out of the stadium!"

The audiences then stand up from the crowd and started rushing out. They were going out at the same time to the exits, resulting them blocking it.

"Crap!" Shikamaru shouted. "The exits are blocked!"

Kakuzu dropped his weapon to the ground as he runs out of ammo from it. Looking at the blonde, who was struggling to get out, he ripped up his jumpsuit, revealing his muscular torso and on his back, two handles.

When he summons them, there were two long whips, and as he activated them both, it become filled with electricity.

Kakazu swings one of his whips to the gate, cutting it in half. The whips then grab the blonde by the torso and reel it onto the streets.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said his friend being catch by the man.

Getting up, the blonde held up his hand in front of him and said "Whatever is it you're dealing, we can work this out."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kakuzu replied. "Prepare to die!" He swings both of his whips to his target; Naruto quickly got up and jump out of the way just as the whips hit them.

"Or you could do that!" The blonde exclaim before getting up and started running.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade lean the staff to the tracks, where the audiences were running like a stampede.

"Jiraiya-sama! Tsunade-sama!" The gang saw Sasuke and his friends, plus Yuki and her friends, going up to them.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?!" Kakashi asked.

"He's still inside with that manic!" He shouted while pointing at inside.

Tsunade ordered the gang "Get everyone out of here as fast as you can! We'll handle this!"

* * *

The blonde kept running and dodging of Kakuzu's electricity whips. He went to the wreckage of the cars. Seeing a tire, Naruto grabs it with his two hands and throw at him, only to swing it away by one of his whips.

Naruto then grabs a fin of one of the cars before throwing at the man, but he cut it in half by the whips.

Kakuzu laughs evilly as he walks to him "Looks like I finally going to kill you." Then a swing kick onto the face by Iruka made him move backwards.

Yamato then arrive right beside Naruto before going to a fighting stance, saying "You should have made your choice to do so."

The blonde then saw Kurama from the bleachers before turning to his two teachers started fighting Kakuzu and runs to his fox.

"Stay away!" Kakuzu growled as he swings one whip at Iruka before he dodge it. "This is not your fight!"

"Too bad cause your fight is with us!" Iruka swing his fist at him, but he bend his head.

Yamato swing his right leg at Kakuzu's torso, but no effect.

"Hey, save some from us!" Then Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko and Kurenai came in the picture.

"Great. More people." Kakuzu growl from his mouth as he eyed on his new targets.

Kakashi asked "Kurenai, have you put up this place under your illusion?"

"Yes."

Naruto, with his Fox suit, came in last and spoke in his disguise voice "Let's fight!"

Kakuzu then swings one of his whips at the superhero, who then flashes, but the man bellow "You made me lose my target!"

Naruto went between Gai and Kakashi as the sliver haired man asked "What are we up against?"

"Some guy who has a beef with me." Naruto answered. "One of Danzo's men, I suppose?"

Asuma's arms turn into fire, as well as his head, engulfing into a flame. He charges at Kakuzu with one fire punch at the guy, but he jumped, making the fist come in contact.

Kurenai conjure up her psychic powers in her hands and fires a crimson ray beam; Kakuzu whip the beam back to her, only for the mistress to disappear in a swirl of crimson flowers.

"An illusionist?" He said with an eye brow raise before shifting to Asuma, who shot fire from his mouth. "And a pyro?"

Kakashi shoot lightings from both of his hands. The whips absorb the attack before throwing it at The Fox, but suddenly a hand from out of his stomach and grab his left wrist. His emerald eyes shot down to see two more hands from the ground and wrapped themselves around both of his legs.

"So you're really are an illusionist." Kakuzu said, now an arm wrapped around his dark skinned neck.

"The best one." Kurenai's voice came out of nowhere.

Kakuzu's right hand gripped his electricity whip and swing across his back. The hands around him were gone and the crimson beauty was right in front of him.

Then his face was claw by fingernails, letting out a scream. His emerald eyes focus on Anko, who crouches in a deathly pose and hisses like a snake.

"You bitch! You cut my face!"

"Thanks for the compliment." She said with a sadistic grin before she returns attacking at him with her long sharp fingernails. "Now let's dance!"

Kakuzu swings both of his whips at her, who dodges at his attacks before using her own attacks at the man.

Naruto disappeared in an orange flash as he saw the whips getting to close at his gym teacher. The electricity whips came a few inches at her face, if it wasn't for the blonde flashes right in front of him and sent a punch in the face.

"You alright, Anko-sensei?"

Anko replied "Thanks, but I had this one."

"Sure you did." Iruka added.

Gai then fought Kakuzu as he quickly swings his left and right leg before punching out with his right and left hand.

Kakuzu swings his two whips at Gai, who quickly did a backflip as he continues.

Naruto flashes in front of his face and punch him at the torso. The man then faces Yamato and Iruka, whom the Science teacher fires water from his two fingers that pose as a gun.

Iruka slams a water cover fist in his hand at Kakuzu, who crosses his whips together in an 'X' before he got hit.

Kakuzu's whips were shorting out by the water and drop them on the ground.

"He's defenseless." Kakashi proclaimed. "Naruto, now!"

The blonde then flashes right at him and punches at his torso and the face. He swing his right leg against his left arm, breaking it. He brought his fist up at the chin and finally, turning his torso around, he sent a fierce kick against the man's chest, sending him at the wall.

Kakuzu groan at his broken body, and before he could react, Yamato then shot out mutiple wood stabs from both of his hands, trapping the man at the wall both his legs and hands and his neck.

While Kurenai drops the illusion, Kakashi walked up to the captive assassin and demanded "Talk now."

"Piss off!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"What does Danzo wants with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I don't know who this Danzo is. My orders was to bring him in."

Asuma added "Who give you the orders?"

"Just some two guys who visit the penitentiary at Taki and require to bring the brat in with money. They even pay my bail and give back my weapons!"

"How much?"

"50,000 Ryos for my service." He answered. "And 50,000 Ryos to deliver Uzumaki."

"That's all?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't know I'll be facing you or your team of metahumans, especially one who has Hashirama Senju's powers." Kakuzu's dark emerald eyes stared at Yamato, who reacted in shock.

"Hashirama Senju?" Naruto repeated. "Tsunade's grandfather?"

Kakashi asked again "How did you know that name? And more importantly, why do you care?"

"I care because that bastard ruin my life and he killed my father!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Kakashi!"

Everyone turn around and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade running to them. Gai said "I thought you two were controlling the crowd."

Jiraiya finishes "Shizune and Ibiki are handling it." He and his former wife stopped running to stand by their godson's side before their eyes shock of seeing Kakuzu pin against the wall.

"And what's this guy story? Any name?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually, he knows about you, Tsunade-sama." Asuma answered, making the buxom women raises an eyebrow.

"Hello, Tsunade-hime." Kakuzu answered, giving a sadistic grin.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Let's say I'm the man who's has a lot of issues, starting on the list is your grandfather and the First Fire Lord President. Hashirama Senju."

Her brown eyes widen in shock as she, follow by her ex-husband, who was in the same style as her, looked at the assassin that try to hurt their godson, and now he's saying he actually knows Tsunade's grandfather.

* * *

 **Okay, so how was it? You guys read about the teacher's powers, and Kakuzu arrive to bring Naruto's Danzo, but was interrupted by The Fox (Naruto) and his new team before being defeated. And you guys first read the lair Naruto's will be going there for his training. At the end, he spoke about Yamato's abilities that was similar to Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grandfather and the First Fire Lord President. Next chapter is going to reveal of Kakuzu's past; it's going to be different than the anime, just so you know. Also, I though about bringing the Jinchuurikis in the chapter after getting a review from last chapter. So Fu, the Seven Jinchuuriki, is gonna be here, and I was thinking of adding two more villains who's going to be assisting Kakuzu in his fights. How about Zabuza and Haku? (The female version of Haku. No offensive, but it was weird when I first learn that Haku is a boy cause his face look so feminine). And what will Kakuzu's powers will be later on? In the anime, he posses the four hearts of his victims, allowing to posses fire, water, earth and lighting elementals. Finally, what suits will the teachers and staff, and Naruto's new family will be wearing during their fights? If you guys have an opinion of it, put on the review. Not to mention, the powers of the teachers and staff. Also, try going to the new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. Till then, NiteOwl18 out.**


	21. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Three)

**Hello, Naruto fans! This is NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Fox! First thing first, I am having problems with submitting a file under .docx since an error message kept telling me that it's not in the correct format. So I had to copy and past; it work. If you all are having the same problem like I am, send an e-mail to the staff. I sent one yesterday last night once I was done with chapter seven of Elmore's Warriors Forever. Anyhow, last chapter, you all read of Kakuzu attacking Naruto at the race track. For those of you in the reviews are saying that the scene was from Iron Man 2. You were right. I remember that scene from Whiplash attacking Tony Start in his first appearances. Luckily, Naruto, with the help of his teachers with their powers, were able to defeat the assassin before revealing that he knows Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grandfather and the First Fire Lord President. In this chapter, you're gonna found out the conflict he had with her family and two characters from the story are coming out, follow by another one in the future. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Three)**

Meanwhile, in a deep dark cell at Konoha Penitentiary, Fire Lord President Sarutobi, follow by his ANBU agents, walked in the hallways.

"Has the news gotten out?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm afraid it has." One of the ANBU agent said, looking at his phone. "It has been launched this morning."

"But only the attack is revealed, nothing more." Another agent added.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Hiruzen said under his throat. "Crazy man came out of nowhere and started massacre to a couple of drivers to get to one person?"

The group stopped and saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and his son Asuma standing at a cell.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade." Hiruzen said. "I thought I ask you two to stand home."

"I wanna see this guy for myself, sensei." The buxom blonde women answered.

"Has he spoke since his arrest?"

"Nothing." Asuma answered. "He hasn't spoke a single word, not after your boys brought him in."

Jiraiya revealed "All we learn from him is that his name is Kakuzu, he reside from Taki, and that his father knows the Senju family, starting with the founder."

"Hashirama Senju." Hiruzen said, before peeking through the bars to see the prisoner wrapped up in chains from his hands to his feets. "This man could be a fan of Tsunade's family, perhaps."

"After he murdered five people, try to attack my godson and spoke ill towards Hashirama-sama, I wouldn't call him a fan if I were you, sensei." Jiraiya reminded.

"Give me the keys." Tsunade ordered, lifting her hand at the agents. "I want to talk to him."

Without hesitated, one of the agents give her the keys, which she uses them to unlock the cell door before stepping inside.

Tsunade close the door behind him and look at the assassin that after her godson.

Kakuzu's dark emerald eyes glared at the women before growling lowly "Tsunade...Senju."

"Oh, good. You remember my name." She joked before resuming in seriousness. "I wanna ask you something."

"There's nothing I wouldn't tell you, not from the granddaughter of the man who ruin my life."

"Explain to me of how my grandfather ruin your life." She demanded.

Kakuzu pause for a moment before sighing "Fine. My father fought your grandfather."

She repeated "Your father?"

"And he brought great shame when he came home." The assassin narrowed his dark emerald eyes in anger.

"So he lost. Stop spreading the details. I want more than that."

"Your entire family are nothing more than murderers. They always put themselves on top of the pyramid while others stay at the bottom and worship them like they're gods."

"Speaking of murderers," Tsunade asked. "Is your boss Danzo Shimura?"

"I don't know him."

"Then why were you targeting my godson?"

"Part of my mission." Kakuzu answered. "I was to bring the kid to the man who send his guards to bail me out out of Taki."

"Looks like you failed."

"Be that as it may, Tsunade-hime, but I won't be kept locked up in here forever." Kakuzu warned. "Sooner or later, I'll be free from this chains and I'll be after my target. And you."

"Good luck with that." She said without feeling threatened. "But as long I am here, you can't lay a finger on Naruto. You can bet on that."

A slight laugh came out from the man before he added "You always act like you're a god to them, just like Hashirama. But remember this, Tsunade-hime, sometimes gods bleed and cry."

Tsunade, having enough talking to him, open the door and let herself out before adding to the ANBU agents "Make sure he doesn't get out. Double the guards if you have to."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." One of the agent said.

"Well, that was a waste." Asuma declared.

"He said his father fought Hashirama and lost." Jiraiya reminded. "Whatever happen in that battle, it cause that man to hate Tsunade-hime's family."

"Let's pray we can get some information out of him." Hiruzen said before turning to his agents. "I want you to contact Inochi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi immediately."

"Yes, Sarutobi-sama." All of the ANBU agents said in union and two of them left the scene.

"Sensei, why waste time of gathering information?" Jiraiya said. "We all know it's Danzo behind this."

"Jiraiya, I know Danzo Shurma many years before you do, and I know that he wouldn't try anything of hurting Naruto."

"But dad, this creep is gathering assassins from different towns to get him for who knows what. It's only a matter of time." Asuma argued.

"I don't want to hear this." Hiruzen finally replied. "All I'm ask for is some information from Kakuzu and we can see that Danzo really did send him to hunt down Naruto. In the meantime, you all should return home, including you, Asuma. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Both Jiraiya and Tsunade said in unison.

"Yes, dad." Asuma added. With that being said, The Fire Lord President walk away from the rest of the agents behind him.

"It has to be Danzo." Tsunade repeated. "There's no one else that sent that man from Taki."

Jiraiya then declared, turning to his ex-wife. "Tsunade, you return home with Shizune and Naruto. Same goes to you, Asuma."

"What are you planning?" Asuma asked.

"I'm going to find some information of our godson's assassin in Taki. I'll start with the penitentiary he was in."

"You be careful, pervert." She said, which made Jiraiya grin in a smug.

"Hime, you're talking to the greatest spymaster in Konoha. You go on home and fix dinner for the gaki. Tell him I'll be coming home late."

* * *

Later that night, a mysterious figure arrive at the walls of the penitentiary in Taki. The man crouches down like a frog before leaping into an open window.

The man looks both ways in the hallway, and run by leaping with on all fours. He opens a door and quickly went inside.

The room contains several file cabinets and the mysterious man look at the first cabinet he sees with his golden pupil like toad eyes.

He sticks his hand, which the base was covered with a couple of warts, digs one file after another before finding the one he's been looking for.

The mysterious man open the file and scan it before nodding "This is it."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was coming near at the door. Thinking fast, he saw a window and open it before leaping out.

The guards enter the room just as the figure jumped. They didn't notice that one of the files from the cabinets is missing; they only notices the window open up and one guard complain that someone didn't close it.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damn. You manage to get his file."

The file was place on the desk while the staff from Konoha High, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto look at it. The entire gang were at H.Q.

Tsunade was the first one to open the file and read what was on it. "Let's see. Ex-Bounty hunter. Works with hunting down former members of Taki troops. Brought back all of them dead, and exchange their corpses for money…"

"Skip to the part of his family." Jiraiya said.

"His father was a bounty hunter like him. Unlike his son, he was pay to brought back ex-military troopers who were AWOL or went rogue. He was success of every mission, and not a fail one. He went on his first S-rank mission and his target…" Her brown eyes widen in surprise. "My grandfather. He wasn't lying."

"Any details of the battle, Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto asked, eating his ramen. Kurama was eating his share of ramen as well.

"Not a damn thing, but here's this." She resume reading the file. "Kakuzu's father fought my grandfather, but he ended up failing the mission and spent an entire day in jail. When the elders from Taki learn of this, they immediately brought him back to the city for punishment."

"Punishment?" Shizune repeated in alarm. Tonton was sleeping in her lap as the black raven women continues stroking her slightly.

"It seems his bosses at Taki didn't take kindly of what happened at the mission. He was put to trial for failure and was sentenced to be executed. However, his nine month pregnant wife was near going to labor, and they give him a less punishing way. His entire family was shunned and have to live in poverty. After the wife died in childbirth, Kakuzu's father fell into a deep depression and wound up drinking, resulting physical and mental abuse to his child. The son started up fights at school, wounding up killing seven kids at age twelve."

"Kami-sama." Yamato said in horror.

"He was sentenced to a juvenile center for nine years before becoming a bounty hunter. It wasn't until at age twenty five, he brought back the bodies of missing troops in Taki and exchange them for money. He use illegal techniques and heavy weaponry on the criminals he was sent to find. He was finally convicted by the elders and put away for life."

"What about the father?" Iruka asked.

"His father was sent to an insane asylum for his alcoholism and abuse to his son after he was sentenced to juvenile. He started mumbling up the fight between him and my grandfather. He stated he saw him created wood from the ground until it become trees."

Naruto said in shock "Wait, Tsunade's grandfather was a metahuman?"

"And that guy saw it with his own eyes?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That explain of how he recognizes my power." Yamato recalled of the battle with Kakuzu.

"He tries to tell everyone about it, but no one believe him. He even told the same story to his son, and voice his hatred on my family's name. Finally, after six long years, he hung himself."

"It makes perfect sense." Kurenai said. "Kakuzu was raise with hating the Sunji family because of his father's battle with Hashirama-sama. He filled his head with his own words and what he say with his eyes."

"And now he wants to finish the job by killing me." Tsunade said with a scoff before drinking her alcohol. "Fat chance."

"Here's what I don't understand." Naruto voice out in confusion. "I thought me, and that crazy artist from Iwa, not to mention Mizuki, and you guys were the only metahumans, dattebayo."

A silence came from the group before Jiraiya answered "Naruto, I think it's time you learn the history behind The Senju Family."

"I'll start. It's my family you're talking about." Tsunade begin before turning to her godson. "A long time ago, my family was famous for founding Konoha. Before they formed the city, they were consider warriors. They were the unstoppable and unbeatable. One of them was my grandfather, Hashirama, and his brother and my granduncle, Tobirama. One day, my grandfather went out for stroll at a forest. He love trees as a child. And every day, he plants a single tree in the forest and let them grew. During the walk, he saw one of his trees that he had planted in a hill that was nearly at the verge of extinction. He went over there, but as he went up the hill, he fall down to a cave. Then he saw something from the roots of the tree. It was glowing. He walk right through it and reaches his hand to touch it, and he got knocked out."

"When he woke up, he was at home. My granduncle sent out a search party for him and found him where he fall down. Later on, during a battle, something happen to my grandfather. From where he was standing, several wood tentacles emerge from the ground and suddenly, it turn into trees."

Kakashi took over the story "Something happen back when Hashirama-sama fell down into the hill, and whatever the light did to him, it give him the power to create trees."

"My family become shocked over my grandfather's new abilities." Tsunade continue the story. "So did his enemies. He explain to his brother and others in the family of what happen. When they went out to the hill, the tree was somehow save, and the light from the roots was gone. Eventually, they accepted him of what he is now. Over the years, my grandfather won every battle he ever face. His enemies later became awed at his powers. Instead of fighting him, they worship him like a god."

"That's why from that day, he became what he is known as "The God of Mutant.'" Asuma added.

"'The God of Mutant?'" Naruto repeated, but surprise that he was branded as a 'mutant', instead of 'metahuman.'

"Before the word 'metahuman' was the technical term, people begin to use the word 'mutant.'" Jiraiya added. "For the first time in their lives, they had never saw an individual with powers, and Hashirama was the first to become one."

"And yet, they worship him like a god." Anko commented as she ate her dangos.

"During the time when Tsunade's grandfather became a god to everyone, he started created a village that will eventually became known as Konoha and became the leader." Iruka answered.

Naruto asked "And what happened after that?"

"Hashirama later pass away." Gai answered. "But before he died, his brother learn that his enemies will one day harness his powers and will replicate it for their own. He was told to have his body burn and his ashes scatter in the forest. A youthful way to be buried like a true hero."

"A few years after my grandfather's passing and my granduncle took over the role, the ashes of my grandfather reacted to the roots of the trees as it started scattering to the entire bloodline of my family. They eventually gain powers of their own." Tsunade said.

"And did either of them receive his powers?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

Jiraiya added "Hashirama-sama's powers were destroyed after his body is burn. However, the ashes contains the source of where he first receive his gift. When it connected to the roots of the trees in the forest, it scatter to every member of Tsunade's family and gain different abilities such as healing, super strength and earth powers. But his brother receive the first gift of water powers. And Tsunade receive both healing and super strength."

"But then why does Yamato sensei has Hashirama powers when none of Tsunade's family members didn't receive it or her?"

Yamato flinches at the question and when Kakashi saw this, he quickly answered "That's...for another time, Naruto."

"But even if someone, other than out of Tsunade's family, does receive Hashirama-sama's powers, they can't control it." Kurenai said. "Their DNA can't adapt to it. It'll result death by ripping their bodies."

"And only Yamato can do it." Kakashi said.

"That's seem a good explanation of why that man knows Tsunade's family, dattebayo." Naruto muttered. "And why he hates them."

"Yes." Asuma replied before taking out a cigarette and smoke it.

"Hang on." The blonde suddenly remembers. "You said that Tsunade-obaachan's grandfather was the first mutant. So what happened that made the word change to 'metahuman?'"

"I think," Kurenai suddenly said. "That's enough story, Naruto-san. You should be heading to sleep. It's late."

"Oh, yes." Kakashi added. "You have school tomorrow." The blonde take a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Shizune." Tsunade said to her assistant. "Escort Naru-chan to the car."

"'Naru-chan.'" Asuma snickered under his throat as he kept smoking. Then Shizune kick him underneath the table, and hitting his knee. He reacted by almost swallowing his cigarette and began coughing loudly.

"What I have told you before, Asuma?" Shizune said with a grin. "You shouldn't be smoking." She stands up from her seat, awaking Tonton from her nap. "Come along, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stands up, Kurama follows behind him as he walk away with his big sister figure. He waves the staff, telling them that he'll seen them at school tomorrow, which they all wave back.

"We're not telling him?" Anko said to the gang.

"One day, we will." Jiraiya declared before he drink his cup. "But for now, he mustn't know the truth."

"So that's another secret you're keeping from him?" Asuma remarked. "You said you were going to open up to Naruto."

"I am. I'm just having a hard time of what to tell him. That the father of Neji had died became of Minato, resulting the conflict to Naruto or learning that at the dawn of The Second Fire Lord President, the town's people grew prejudice against mutants before passing several laws?"

"Eventually, he's gonna learn the truth someday." Kurenai reminded.

"I just fix my relationship with him." He reminded. "I can't handle another disappointment from him."

"Aww!" Anko teased as she ate more of her dangos. "Somebody is a Mister Sensitive!" Her friend, Kurenai, elbow her in the ribcage.

"Well, I'm off then." The white haired old man stands up from his seat, then his ex-wife. "See you all later."

"Goodnight Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." Kakashi wave his hand lazily. The two of them exit out by walking to the hallway.

Unknown to them, the white haired old man attempts to touch the buxom women's bottom, only to get hit in the groin.

* * *

The next day at Konoha High School, Naruto was getting his books out of his locker when he was tap in the back by one of his friends.

"Hey, dude!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hi Kiba." He smile at him.

"'Hi'? That's all you got to say? That's all you can say to us after you were nearly die?" The Inuzuka teenager got slap in the back of his hand by Shino.

"I'm fine, you guys." Naruto said, closing his locker.

"Why was that man after you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worryingly. The blonde answered with a shrug.

"I don't know, dattebayo." The gang then started walking to the Science class. As he was walking, they notices that everyone was staring at the blonde and whispering into their friend's ears.

"Don't look now." Sasuke said to his best friend. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Why is that doesn't surprise us?" Kiba snorted.

Choji added "Yuki's been telling people about what happened at the race track on Facebook. They're amazed that Naruto survive from that man with the whips."

"Whoever that guy was, he caused five deaths in that track." Shikamaru recalled.

"And all of this was to get to Naruto-san." Shino said. "Question is, why?"

"Maybe he was some insane man that was targeting the wrong man, dattebayo." Naruto replied back, right as the gang head inside.

The class were chattering about something, but when the gang step inside, one of them turn around and saw them, resulting everyone stopped talking.

Sensing some trouble was about to happen from those glares, Kiba stepped in and said "If anyone has a beef with my friend, come and say it to my face."

One of the classmates asked "Is it true that guy from the race track try to killed Uzumaki?"

"I can answer that. Yes." Kiba answered, resulting another slap at the back of his head from Shino.

"Do you saw The Fox?" Another spoken from the back.

"Uh," Naruto step forward and replied. "Yes, dattebayo. But I was able to caught a glimpse of him before the guards were able to come and get me out."

Surprisingly, Sakura asked "Why was he trying to kill you?" Naruto, follow by his friends, were taken aback that his former friend was asking him the same question without a tone.

However, before he could think of another answer, Yuki proclaims with a screech "Why would anyone want to kill you? You're nothing special, if you ask me!" Her voice sparks of approval from the fan girls and a few classmates. Sakura and Ino both stay quiet and secretly glared at their 'friend'.

"It must be the way you're always showing off!" One of the fan girls shouted.

"If Sasuke-kun wasn't always protecting your weak ass, he be the one be target by that freak with the whips!" Another added.

"God, they're really are so troublesome." Shikamaru complained, rubbing his ears with his index finger.

"For your information, Yuki," Naruto growled. "I can protect myself. I don't always need my friends backing me up, but it's nice for them to show that they really care about my safety!" His gang smiled in appreciation.

But when Sakura and Ino the blonde and his proclaim of handling thing by himself, even without protection from his friends, but still care for them, a shot of guilt came through their hearts.

"Whatever, loser." Yuki snorted in a huffed. "You wouldn't even last a day from that man."

"Maybe I do have what it takes, Yuki!"

"So you're not completely worried?" A male classmate asked, seeing his iPhone.

"Why would I be worried?" Naruto asked.

"Haven't you hear today's news? Your assassin is being release." Naruto then went to him as he sees the iPhone, follow by his gang.

On the screen stood the morning news of Kakuzu is schedule of being release from prison.

"What?" The blonde cerulean eyes widen in shock.

Hinata notices the trouble look in her crush's face and asked "Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke saw his friend's shocking expression.

"Can you all excuse me for a moment, dattebayo?" The blonde announces before he run out of the room.

"See?" Yuki said with a smirk. "I told you he was a wuss!"

Ignoring her offensive remark, Sasuke's mind flashes over his best friend's facial expression upon seeing the news and thought " _What are you hiding, Naruto?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Roots Labs' secret basement, Danzo, along with Fu and Torune, were watching over the news of the announcement of Kakuzu's parole.

"Have you made the call to Taki?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Torune answered. "The elders from the city will be coming here."

"Then it's time I move another piece of this game." The old man walk with his cane. His bodyguards follow him. "Were there any trouble of getting two more pawns?"

"Not necessarily." Fu added. "When we arrive at Kiri in a locate warehouse, the place was already clean out. Everyone who leave there had died."

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." Danzo replied before they all stopped.

"The only problem was one of them. We try taking his sword, but the other one try to freeze us." Fu said.

"His sword?" He repeated. Torune then flip the switch and two cells were revealed in front of the old man's only eye.

The first cell was a twenty-three year old man as he angrily slams the unbreakable glass. He was a tall and muscular man with pale skin, short spiky hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. He wears bandages over the bottom half of his face, giving its appearances he's wearing a mask, a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, a sword belt holder around the waist and leg-warmers.

Behind him was a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs; a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle.

The next cell was a fifteen year old girl. The glass from it was slowly turning to ice. Her long black hair falls on her back and her light brown eyes narrow in anger as she glares at her captives. She wears a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist is a brown sash with a fringed trail that wrapped around her waist twice. light-brown platoon sandals with straps as the same color of her kimono.

On the ground stood a forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes, and a red wavy design in place of the mouth.

"Fascinating." Danzo said in surprise and a conspiratorial grin. "Konoha is going to get a big surprise from them."

* * *

 **There you go! Kakuzu's history behind his life and his hatred with the Senju family and you read about the story of Hashirama Senju and how he got his powers, making him the first mutant. I was having trouble of how to get the story right based on him. Then I went to one of X-Men's greatest villains, Apocalypse, and his origins. Again, I was having an idea for him. I hope from Hashirama's backstory give you guys some good vibes. Also, a foreshadow occur when the gang wouldn't told Naruto's question of the whole 'Mutant' and 'Metahuman' debate. There's gonna be a prejudice view on Mutants before the word change to Metahumans in the future. Both of the words don't belong to me; I have no rights. Next chapter is the elders from Taki discussing the imprisonment of Kakuzu, Naruto and the staff's reaction, Zabuza and Haku making their appearances, and Fu, the Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki, is going to appear. Thanks for your comments and ideas on your reviews. It really help with the new chapter. Be sure to read my new chapter in Elmore's Warriors Forever. Again, send an e-mail message to the staff if you're having trouble with submitting a file under .docx and an error message occur. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18. See you later.**


	22. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Four)

**Hello Naruto fans! NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Fox! Last chapter, you all read of Kakuzu's history and the reason why he hates Tsuande's family, starting with her grandfather, who, in his time, became the first mutant. And Naruto found out that his assassin is being release from prison and Danzo has two new captives to assist Kakuzu, Zabuza and Haku. Now get ready to read the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Four)**

"SAY WHAT?!"

Anko's scream must have alarmed the students in the gymnasium. They turn around to face one of the couches, who was in her office, along with Gai.

Both of their eyes widen and jaws drop when they first heard on the news of Kakuzu's releasement.

Naruto found Kakashi sensei and inform him of the assassin being release from jail. Soon the Chemistry teacher went over to the principal's office to pass the news.

Meanwhile, the blonde quickly sent a text message to his uncle, aunt and sister of the news as well before he went back to class as told by his teacher.

"Where the hell were you, nerd?"

Naruto ignored Yuki's question and return back to his seat, awaring the stares he is receiving.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied, hiding the nervousness as he bites his thumb.

Sakura notices the habit of her former friend and said "Then why are you biting your thumb?"

"Probably because he's gonna die tonight!" One of the fan girls cried with a smirk. This results the entire classroom, minus Naruto's friends and Sakura and Ino, laughing.

"Enough!" Sasuke stand up and roared, stopping the laugher.

"If that assassin gets within in Naruto, then The Fox will be there to stop him again!" Kiba added by shouting.

"Please, why would someone as cool as him rescues the nerd twice?" Yuki smirked. "He should just let him died."

This resulted some of the students gasped at her awful statement. Sakura said with a hint of scare in her throat "Yuki, don't you think that's harsh?"

Turning around, the leader of her group said with a scoff "What, you care for that loser?"

The rosette look at her former blonde friend and crush as they were not giving her the same glare they used on her, but rather surprise looks.

"I…" She stutter of answering her question.

"What Sakura is saying that you shouldn't say those things to Naruto!" Ino finally yelled, much to the amazement of Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh, don't tell me you care for him as well?" Yuki mocked. "What, you two finally think it's time to join for your loser friends?"

Before either of them can answered, Kakashi arrived back just in time. "Sorry I'm late." He said with a smile. Yuki and the two girls sat down, so did Sasuke and Kiba. "A black cat was spotted in the hallway and I have to go around."

The cyclops teacher give a secret nod to the blonde, and he quickly knew what it was. Out of all the people in room, Sasuke took notice of it and look at his friend with more questions in his head.

* * *

"Sensei, how can you allow this?!"

Jiraiya was back in his house, along with Tsunade and Shizune. When the three all receive the message from Naruto of Kakuzu being release from prison, they were completely shocked.

The white haired old man was on the phone, calling his old sensei of asking him what was the deal of the assassin's releasement.

" _Jiraiya, some officials call me from Taki and hear about one of their inmates is in our own prison. They don't sound very pleased."_

"Very pleased?!" He repeated. "They don't sound very pleased that we got one of their ex-bounty hunters in custody?! It's the damn prison fault for releasing him!"

" _According to the information brought on by the warden, he said that he escape."_

"The warden's lying! That man said he was bailed out by two men!"

" _That's not what they told me. They said that if I didn't release Kakuzu from custody soon, they'll arrest me for harboring one of their inmates in Konoha!"_

A deep sigh escape from the man's mouth as he sat down on the couch. Jiraiya asked "So what now? What else did they say?"

" _There's gonna be a grand jury on the decision of his fate. I will be attending and so are the high elders from Taki. I suggest you and Tsunade come along."_

"Of course."

" _And bring Naruto. He's gonna have to testify against Kakuzu. Don't be late. The trail starts at three."_

Jiraiya heard the phone click and he put the phone back to the receiver. Shizune asked "What did your sensei said, Jiraiya-sama?"

"We're going to the courthouse." He informed them. "The high elders from Taki heard the news of their inmate being in our tuff and told sensei that if he doesn't release him, they'll arrest him for harboring an illegal inmate."

"That's crazy!" Tsunade cried, finding this ridiculous.

"That's not the worst part." He resumed. "There's gonna be grand jury, and sensei and the high elders will be there. He also want us there and to bring Naruto along to testify."

"What?!" Both of the ladies shouted, with the buxom women smash her fist against the table.

"Jiraiya, you better be serious about this!" She was boasting up with mother rage within her.

"Am I not, hime?" He asked.

Tsunade screamed "There's no way I'm not letting my Naru-chan go up on that stand and tell them everything in front of that assassin!"

"Tsunade, the high elders from Taki are serious people. They can't stand of people lying in front of them. They have to known that if he is telling the truth or not."

"What proof is there?! He was trying to get to Naru-chan in from of witnesses! Why can't sensei call them instead?!"

"Tsunade, they only want Naruto since he was the victim."

Suddenly, the front door open up, revealing Naruto, who greeted them with a smile "Hey, guys."

Tonton came out from the kitchen and rubbed her body against the blonde's leg while squealing in delight.

Naruto rubbed her belly, till the arrival of Kurama coming down the stairs. He said "What up, kit?"

"How you been, Kurama?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news." The fox explained. "The good news is that there's a jury deciding that man's fate. The bad news is you have to testify against him."

"Is that true?" The blonde looked up at his folks.

Tsunade asked Kurama "How did you know that?"

"I have ears, lady. I can hear what's going on in this house."

Jiraiya said to his godson "Naruto, take a shower. You're scheduled to testify in front of a stand against Kakuzu."

"Hold up a minute, mister!" The buxom women stand up and grab hold of the blonde in a protective hug, glaring at her ex-husband. "I'm still not letting my godson saying to everyone that happen at the race track!"

"Tsunade, there isn't another way." Jiraiya replied. "Naruto. Shower. Now." The blonde nodded and got out of the hug from his aunt and run upstairs.

"I'm not going, just so you know." She declares.

"You serious want to avoid of going to court, right where sensei will be, and the high elders as well?" Jiraiya looked at her with an eyebrow raise. "Can you imagine what kind of trouble you'll be? Think of the fine you'll be getting from the two."

When hearing the word 'fine' at her ears, Tsunade quickly changes her words and said "What time you said we have to be there?"

Both Kurama and Tonton laughed while Shizune giggle under her mouth. Tsunade added "Zip it."

* * *

The next event takes places at Konoha's courthouse. The media and the entire Uchiha police force were there to keep the crowd under control.

Naruto, accompany by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, follow by Kurama and Tonton, step up the stairs. The blonde could see that there were several cameras and photographers taking pictures of them, including the victim.

At instant, Tsunade shield her godson with her arms and moves him forward inside the courthouse.

Inside the courthouse, the entire stand was packed with about a tenth of the population from Konoha. Naruto saw his teachers, and Itachi and his gang.

The Sarutobi's family were there. Biwako, Asuma and Konohamaru were in the front stand. Hiruzen, along with his two advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were on the right side, follow by the council, which Naruto recognizes some of them were the mother or fathers of his friends. The rest were just simple bureaucrats. The blonde saw that Hinata's father was also in the council, and take his stare right at him.

On the left side stood the mayor of Taki, Shibuki. The twenty three wears a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise cardigan. He ties his dark brown hair in a lower ponytail. Behind him were the council. All of them were either in their late sixties or early seventies.

Naruto sit down on a seat and his eyes saw of a sixteen year old girl with slightly darker skin that resembles the color of orange and short spiky mint hair. She appears to be sleeping as her head rolls over to the head of the chair. One of the people between her knock her head a couple of times waking her up.

"Order." Hiruzen spoke in a calm voice. This draws people's attention to him. "Please remain seated."

The door behind them open up, revealing Kakuzu with his hands in cuff and legs as well in chains. He was escorted to his seat by two guards from Konoha Penitentiary.

The muscular assassin lock eyes on his victim, which Naruto didn't reacted scare. Kakuzu only smiled before he was sit down.

"Before we start the trail, let us welcome the mayor of Taki, Shibuki and the high elders." Hiruzen finished, the young twenty three year old man stand up, follow by the elders. Everyone clapped their hands.

"The charges brought on against Kakuzu for attempted murder, followed by an escape charge from Taki Penitentiary." Hiruzen read the paper in his hands. "How will the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty." The lawyer from Kakuzu's side were from Taki, as Naruto guessed.

"Objection." Another attorney steps up in defensive. "Sarutobi-sama, this man is responsible for the five deaths in yesterday's events and the amount of damages he had cause. He is considered a risk to not both in Taki, but in Konoha as well."

"What say you, representatives from Taki?" Homura asked the people to the left.

Shibuki cleared his throat before answering "I have to agree of what the attorney had said. Kakuzu is a danger to the people back in Taki as he was back in his youth."

"What the mayor is actually saying," One of the elders translated. "That we were the ones that put this man in prison by the time he committed those acts as a bounty hunter. And now he is here illegally by Konoha's government over an attempted murder charge."

"Which is why he needs to be brought back here right this instant."

Most of the spectators started muttering in objections and the Sarutobi senior repeated "Order. Order please. I understand that the victim is here today."

Jiraiya nudges the blonde to stand up, making Naruto do so. "Yes, Sarutobi-sama."

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please take the stand?" Koharu intrusted.

The blonde scoot over before walking over to the stand. An Uchiha police officer asked the teenager "You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"Yes."

The old women asked "Can you recall the event that happened, Uzumaki-san?"

"I was at the racetrack with my friends." Naruto started.

"Can you name them?"

"Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. And later, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Yuki Asai, plus a couple girls from school. Oh, and my pet fox, Kurama, dattebayo."

"And what exactly happen to the racetrack?" The attorney asked.

"I was enjoying seeing the race after we came here. Moment before the race started, Yuki and her friends show up and started a fight. Just a small fight."

"What was the fight about?"

"Objection!" The Taki lawyer cried. "How is this irrelevant, Sarutobi-sama?"

"I'll allow it." He said. "Continue, Naruto-san."

"They were harassing us because Yuki wanted to sit next to Sasuke." Naruto said with a small blush, feeling embarrassed saying all that. He could hear some of the spectators chuckling. "But Sasuke told them to sit down, and they did. The race started, and right around the fifth lane, one of the pit crews walk right to the tracks, carrying this briefcase. He stopped and open it, revealing a rocket launcher. He fire the first rocket on one car. And another. And another. Then Iruka and Yamato sensei, who were both in the audiences, told the crowd to exit the stadium. While me and my friends were attempting to leave, the man, Kakuzu, then took out these electricity whips and one of it grab me and he pull me to the track. I started running as he came charging right at me."

"What happened after that?"

"I was saved by The Fox." He answered, resulting some scorns from the high elders.

"A mutant?" One of them said in disgust. "Save you? Preposterous!"

"It's true, dattebayo!"

"Sarutobi-sama, the boy here is being delusional about what happened." The Taki lawyer said in the same tone.

"Delusional?" The old man repeated.

"He's just spreading the details that The Fox came to kill him as well." A reaction of outburst came from the spectators and The Fire Lord President repeated 'Order' to cease the crowd.

"The think of a mutant saving a human is unrealistic." Another elder said.

Inochi Yamanaka argued "But he save Konoha a month ago by that artist from Iwa."

"Saving...because he was here." A female elder countered back. "A mutant is bound to attract others and cause a panic." She turn over to Hurizen. "Is this the kind of city you been running, Sarutobi-sama?"

"Hey!" Everyone turn to Konohamaru, who was standing up. "Don't talk that way about my hero! He save my life when Nendo first came to the festival!"

"Konohamaru, sit down!" Biwako scolded by pulling his arm to make him.

" _Look at that. Someone's got a fan."_ Kurama tease the blonde, making Naruto glare at him.

"You haven't answer my question."

"I can assure you that this city is saved from all crime and other _metahumans_ by The Fox." He responded, but the elders and the lawyer weren't convinced.

"Excuse me." Kakuzu suddenly raises his hand. "I was wondering if one of you can crack up the thermostat."

Tsume Inuzuka asked, glaring at him "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"I am cold." Some of the spectators started chuckling or mutter to their partners for question.

"The temperature is fine." Shikaku Nara replied lazily.

"Actually, I feel cold." Choza Akimichi said, covering his entire body with his two arms.

One from the crowd repeated "So am I." The spectators were wrapping their bodies to warm themselves.

"What the hell is going on?" Jiraiya said, feeling the cold mist out of his mouth. Shizune covers Tonton for warm. Kurama uses his long tail to wrapped his entire body against the cold.

"The insect is this room are being frozen." Shibi Aburame said, despite wearing a large coat.

A yell from one of them as the wall were slowly began to drop below 100 degrees celsius. The crowd suddenly stand up right as the wall was destroyed, and a thick mist came through the building.

Everyone stopped to see two new people; one was muscular built man carrying a large sword around his back and a mysterious hunter with a mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth.

Forces from Taki came out and pointed their guns at them with one saying "Freeze! Drop your weapon!"

The muscular built man look at the hunter and nodded his head. The hunter stared at the guards before everyone saw their entire bodies to froze up as their scream out last.

The sword from the muscular built man was summoned by the grip of his hand and, with one swing, he shatter all of them into pieces.

Everyone cover their mouths or scream. The two hunters move forward to Kakuzu, who was the only one not frighten.

"You." A feminine voice was heard from the hunter with the mask. She pointed at the assassin. "You're coming with us."

The Fox came in front of the hunter to deliver a punch, but the muscular built man block it with his large sword.

He then slams his entire fist at his back, but The Fox disappear and reappear behind in an orange flash.

The female hunter's left hand summon an thin of cold mist at him. The Fox can only reacted by crossing his arms to defend his entire body.

The heavy sword swings at him, but The Fox got out of the way just in time. However, his neck was trapped by the circular piece at the tip of the blade against the wall.

"Stay out of our way." He spoke in a low and dangerous voice. His brown eyes look at the second hunter and said "Haku, the prisoner."

The hunter nodded and waves her hands to increase the temperature of the mist. The room was below at a point where people are freezing their bodies and cold breaths started coming out of their mouth.

Naruto try to look at the hunters by going to his golden eyes, but his entire body was started to feel numb by the cold. His lenses are covered up by ice.

He was then on the ground and felt the cold mist dying down. Naruto though it was an illusion, but when he rub both of his lenses, he saw that the room was slowly returning back to its normal temperature.

Using this as advantage, Naruto quickly changes to his regular suit and cover with his sister as the mist was now gone.

Everyone who was under the seats for cover raise their heads and their bodies weren't cold anymore.

However, the officials from both Taki and Konoha, plus the two leaders, saw in their horror that Kakuzu was gone and the lawyer that was defending him was frozen.

* * *

A few hours later, at a meeting room at City Hall, a shout of ramble came from both Konoha and Taki's side.

"People, calm down!" Hiruzen stated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, Sarutobi-sama?" One of the councilman from Konoha's side said. "That Taki assassin is still out there, and there's two new hunters who were assisting him!"

"Shouldn't Taki send someone to find them?" Another one required.

One male high elder answered sternly "And risk that person's life risked at the hands by those mutants?! We'll take our chances! But how about we sent the Uchiha police force?"

"Are you deaf?" Shikaku said. "The Uchiha police force aren't capable of handling three metahumans, let alone only one."

"Then what do we do?"

"Everyone," One high elder spoke. "I believe we, the high elders, came up with a solution to this."

Shibuki asked the elder that spoke "High Elder Henken, what do you propose?"

The sixty-eight year old man had liver spots in his head and a little in both of his hands. His white mustache was think and his eyes were oval shape. He finished "I believe that as a city, we need to take action. If Kakuzu is running among in Konoha, plus those other mutants guiding him, this city can't be safe."

"What about The Fox?" Choza asked.

"The Fox can't handle them." He said, hiding the tone of venom in his voice. "He'll only wind up causing more damages and more deaths. We have lost five people. Think how many more you'll lost?"

Tsume asked "What are you getting at here?"

"I'm saying," Henken explained. "That if you don't Konoha to suffer by these mutants, let Taki handle the situation."

Shibuki added with unease "I'm not sure of what you're planning-"

"Shibuki, you're the mayor of Taki. It's your responsibility to handle everything that is Taki related. Right now, this is a Taki related situation." He turn his attention to the rest. "All those in favor of letting Taki handle the situation and deal the mutants."

"You can't announce something like that." Inochi stated. "You have to let Shibuki handle it."

"Fine." He said, turning his attention to the leader. "Shibuki, what do you propose we do in Konoha?"

The leader struggle to speak his words, but only for a couple of seconds before the old man replied "That's what I thought."

"Now wait a minute-"

"All those in favor of letting Taki handle the mutant crisis?" Henken repeated with his hand up. "I agree."

The other high elders added "So do we."

"That's four for yes. Shibuki?"

"I think we can handle the situation without resolving to anything drastic." The mayor stated. "I vote for no."

"Very well." Henken turned to Konoha's side. "What say you all?"

"I don't agree of what you're planning, old man. I vote no." Tsume growled.

"Same goes to me." Chozu stated.

"Well, I vote yes." A merchant said. "This situation needs to be dealt with."

"As troublesome as it is, I vote no." Shikaku lazily repeated.

"My vote goes in favor to Taki's side. I can't risk seeing anymore deaths." Another councilman said.

"Same here." A woman added.

Inochi shook his head negatively. "No."

Shibi said "I vote no."

Mebuki Haruno stand up, saying "I'm with Taki on this. As much as how powerful The Uchiha's are, they can't be forced to confront those monsters. Unlike you all, I'm thinking the wellfare of my daughter's life."

"My vote is yes." Hiashi Hyuga stated.

"I vote yes as well." Homura Mitokado, who sat right next to Koharu Utatane, answered.

"Me too."

"I vote no." Hiruzen stated. "While I'm appreciative of what you all doing, representatives of Taki, this matter is still Konoha's problem as long as the assassin are here and I still believe that The Fox will handle this."

"Seven for 'yes' and six for 'no' from Konoha's side." Shibuki counted. "And on Taki's side, four for 'yes' and one for 'no'. Which from both sides the total votes is eleven for 'yes' and seven for 'no'. The motion pass for Taki's involvement in Konoha."

Hiruzen sighed while Tsume growled at the old man who propose the motion, Shikaku muttered 'troublesome' under his breath, Inochi concluded that this isn't gonna end well, and Choza only glared as well as Shibu, though the expression in his face wasn't sure to them.

The other members from Konoha couldn't held any remorse of what they're doing.

"Someone get me the press." The President said with a groan.

* * *

" _And so, after much consulting from both sides, Konoha will be under Taki's manhunt over the ex-bounty hunter, Kakuzu."_

" _And how long will the investigation be?" One of the reporters asked._

* * *

Naruto was in the living room, along with his family and the staff from Konoha High. The news came up a few hours later after they came back from the courthouse.

* * *

" _As long as the ex-bounty hunter is out there, Taki will be sending their troops to aid the Uchiha police force."_

" _And what about the two mysterious hunters that attacked the courthouse?"_

" _They will be hunted down as well." Hiruzen added. "Also, as another agreement by the mayor from Taki, I have ask Captain Fugaku Uchiha to issue a warrant arrest on The Fox."_

* * *

"What?!" Naruto cried. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widen while Asuma's jaw dropped.

* * *

" _If The Fox does not turn himself in, then he's only putting the people of Konoha in danger."_

* * *

Danzo was in his office, looking at the television as his old friend give out expected news to the city. He grinned "You always were so easy to be control, Hiruzen."

* * *

 **Okay, so Taki learn of Kakuzu's arrest and the high elders aren't happy about it. So they, along with the leader, Shibuki, came to Konoha for a trail with Hiruzen and the city council, until it was interrupted by Zabuza and Haku before they took the prisoner. Now one of Taki's high elders, Henken, propose to let Taki handle the situation in Konoha, and eventually, Hiruzen agree, with the addition of the warrant arrest of The Fox. The name 'Henken' means 'Prejudice' since you read that the elders, minus the mayor of Taki, are against mutants. They haven't accepted the word metahumans. Next chapter is where Kakuzu means Danzo, and Naruto meets Fu, not the name of Danzo's bodyguard. That's gonna be confusing to you all. So I'm gonna refer to Fu, one of Danzo's bodyguard, by his full name. That okay for you all. I'm not sure what happen more on the next chapter. Taki's gonna send their troops to aide the Uchiha police force. If you have any ideas, please them in the review. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18 and be sure to read my new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. See you all later.**


	23. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Five)

**Hello Naruto fans! Sorry, that my chapter is late. I was lazy and I didn't felt like typing. Last chapter was Naruto and his gang are reacting to the news of Kakuzu being release from prison. A trail was commence by the mayor of Taki, plus the high elders as well. Turns out the city, except the mayor, are racist against mutants. Then Zabuza and Haku came in, murder some guards, plus the lawyer, from Taki and grab Kakuzu before fleeing. A vote was issue of whether or not Taki's troops, made by one of the elders, Henken, to be in Konoha's territory to assist The Uchiha police force. The vote was passed on Taki's favor, and an warrant arrest of The Fox was issue by accordance to the agreement. Let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Five)**

Hurizen was in his office, and he locked himself after coming back from the meeting. He had a slight headache and prepare to drink himself by pulling a secret stash of sake from his cabinet. He was about to pour the drink in a small glass until he was interrupted by a yell.

"Dad!"

"Asuma, please! Your father needs privacy!"

Asuma slam the door open wide and charges at the president. Biwako was behind him, yelling "Asuma!"

"Asuma, what business do you have being here?" Hiruzen said.

"Save it, old man!" He screamed. "I'm here to talk about your little news!"

"Biwako, can you give us a minute with him?" Hiruzen looked at his wife. Then Jiraiya and Tsunade came as well.

"Damn it, Asuma!" Jiraiya cried. "Didn't your family ever told you to slow down?!"

Hiruzen sighed before nodding his wife to leave the room. Biwako understood her husband's request and left the room with the doors close.

"You hear because of the news as well?" He said to his former students.

"You damn right, sensei." Tsunade growled. "How can you let this happened?"

"Taki's elders, half of the city council voted, and my advisors voted against me and the others, plus Shibuki." He explained. "Their troops will be investigating on their missing inmate plus the two mysterious hunters."

"And what about your announcement of The Fox's arrest?" Jiraiya growled.

Asuma said in the same attitude as the white hair old man "What was that, dad?"

"One of Taki's elders, Henken, propose the idea to us. After the meeting, he agree of allowing his troops of helping the Uchiha police department if I ask the captain to request an warrant arrest on The Fox."

"And you're gonna let them hurt Naru-chan?" Tsunade said, almost speaking in her motherly tone.

"I never wanted this to happened." Hiruzen said with regret. "But you saw the two hunters murdered Taki's people. You're lucky that this couldn't been a war between us and them."

Asuma added "You know this a problem now that Taki is letting their troops coming here to do our work."

"Can't you do something, Sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"What can I do? You saw the expressions the elders had made when Naruto-san mention he save himself from Kakuzu. Their whole city are against mutants, except the mayor. Not to mention this people's views as well. That's why these laws were passed by Tobirama to not discriminate them. That's why we chose to hide our powers. The best way for this is just let them handle the situation."

"And what about us?" Asuma was referring to his friends.

"That includes them, Asuma." He added sternly. "You must not allow to reveal your abilities to any Taki's troops while they're hunting down Kakuzu and the two hunters."

Tsunade asked "Who were those two anyway?"

"Right now, Ibiki and Anko are investigating who they were." Jiraiya answered.

"Will that be all you three?" Hiruzen said. "I like to have some peace and quiet."

The three of them turn around and head to the door with Tsunade's hand on the handle. Asuma lastly said to his father "You know this will lead to, dad. This isn't like the old days. People have change their ways of us."

"It's their people's opinion. I can't change that." The old man saw the three leave. Hiruzen took a deep sigh and muttered "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want to stay home?" Jiraiya asked, seeing his godson going down the stairs with Kurama following him.

"For the last time, Jiraiya-Ojisan, no, dattebayo." Naruto argued. "You, Tsunade-Obachan and Shizune-neechan are worrying too much. I'll be fine. I have Kakashi sensei and his friends to protect me."

"I can send one of ANBU agent as your bodyguard-"

"No! I can take care of myself. I have powers, dattebayo!"

Kurama reminded "Not to hate to burst your bubble, kit, but what about Taki's troops? They're hunting your ass down, and so are the Uchihas."

"I can handle them." The blonde said before glaring at his uncle. "And I don't need a bodyguard."

"Just be careful, kid."

"I'm always careful, Jiraiya-Ojisan." Naruto added before disappearing in an orange flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, at noon in Konoha High, Naruto and his gang had gotten their trays from the food line. As soon as they got out of the line, everyone stopped their chattering and looked at the blonde.

"Can they go one day without them looking at me?" He said with frustration. He and his gang all started walking, quickly not hearing the comments being made toward Naruto and sat down to the closest table.

The students that were sitting on the table quickly got up and flee, leaving their half eaten lunches.

"Great." Kiba remarked. "Here they go."

Hinata asked "Why are they're giving Naruto-kun a hard time?"

"As long as that Taki inmate in still out there, he's gonna looking for Naruto, and everyone doesn't want to be involved around him, or us." Shikamaru answered. "So troublesome of them."

Sasuke said to his blonde friend "Naruto, why couldn't you just stay home? You knew what this was gonna be like."

"I don't give a rat's ass of what they think of me, dattebayo." Naruto calmly said, eating his ramen. "I'm not scare of some ex-bounty hunter who's got a grudge against Oba-I mean me."

"And what grudge might that be, Naruto-kun?" The blonde and his friends all turn around and saw Lee behind them.

"Oh, forgive me to overhear your conversation!" Rock Lee bowed his head in forgiveness.

"Lee, what are you doing here, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

Kiba glared "Shouldn't you be with Neji?" Shino then kick him in the shin from underneath the table.

"Neji-kun wouldn't mind." Lee said, turning his focus on the blonde. "Naruto-kun, I heard of rumors of your assassin coming for you."

"You shouldn't listen to what they say, Lee." Choji said, with his mouth filling with chips. "Like Naruto said, he doesn't give a rat's ass."

Naruto declared. "I'm not afraid of that Taki's prisoner, dattebayo. I can handle him by himself."

"YOSH!" Lee screamed, nearly scaring those around him. "YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH IS NEVER DISMISSED BY YOUR CONFIDENCE! I SHALL DO A THOUSAND PUSH UPS TO MATCH YOUR ATTITUDE!"

"Lee!" Tenten and Neji, to Naruto's anger and Hinata's fear came to them. "What have I told you before?! You're scaring Naruto-san!"

"It's fine, Tenten-san." Naruto turn his eyes on her, and not at Neji. "He was just talking, dattebayo."

"Why are you wasting time talking to the target, Lee?" Neji asked. His voice made Lee look at his friend in disprove and Tenten glaring at her secret crush in anger. "We all know that he'll died. It's his fate after all."

"The fuck you talking about, Neji?" Kiba asked while growling. The entire students were looking at them.

"His fate." Neji repeated. "What it was meant for him. Your killer is out there, hunting you down. He isn't gonna stop at nothing to kill you. It's your destiny to begin with."

"To the hell it isn't!" Naruto rose up, shouting. "Who the hell gives you the right to say that I was born to died?!"

"Everyone is chosen with unchangeable fate. It cannot be done. We must embrace it, and deal with it. You might as well accept your density."

"Listen you bastard! I decide my own fate! Not you, not anyone! You aren't a judge to predict who lives, or who dies! I had change my life! So why can't people choice to change?!"

"God, you're even sounding more stupid than ever!" Yuki and her group was suddenly behind them. The leader spoke with more snob in her tone "You think you have what it takes to take down that murderer?!"

"The Fox will stop him!" Kiba cried.

"Not anymore. A search arrest has been filed out by the President. Good thing too. He's a freak."

"He's not a freak!" Naruto argued. "He's helping people!"

"A freak like him shouldn't be helping Sasuke-kun's family! And why are you defending that mutant?!"

"Cause he's a hero!" Naruto added. "And he's a metahuman."

Tenten said "A what?"

"Metahuman. It's the new term for what he is now."

"Well, he's a mutant to me, right girls?!" Yuki shouted to her 'friends', who screech out loud, resulting temporary deafness from around them. Sakura and Ino both had cover their ears from their horrible yelling.

"What's going on here?!" Everyone turn around and saw Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai coming here.

"Is there a problem here?" The crimson beauty sternly said, putting her of her hands on her hips.

Yuki quickly said "No, sensei."

"Really?" Kakashi turn to her, frightening them. "Cause it looks like you were about to punch Naruto."

Gai turn to Neji and his friends and added in anger "Neji, what have I told you before? Leave Naruto-san and his friends alone, or do I need to revoke your privileges as Student Body President."

Neji glared "You can't-" However, his mouth was clamped shut by Tenten's hand.

"We're sorry, Gai-sensei." She quickly said. "Me and Lee have been teaching him of boundaries. Come along, Lee."

Rock Lee nodded his head and follow her, with Neji covering his mouth, away from the gang.

Kurenai glared at Yuki and her gang "If you're done making threats to Naruto-san, then I suggest you sit down and enjoy your break."

"We will!" Sakura quickly said. She and Ino then left, follow by Yuki's girls.

With them gone, she turn to the gang and her tone soften. "Sorry for the trouble they had given you."

Hinata answered 'It's alright, Kurenai-sensei."

"Take care." The three teachers then left the scene, and the students went back eating their food.

"See? What did I tell you?" Naruto said. "I care take care of myself, dattebayo." He return eating his food. Same thing goes for his friends except the Uchiha, who looked at his friend with a stare.

After school ended, Naruto had gotten a text message from Kakashi to meet the others in H.Q. He then went back to the building, unaware that Sasuke had spotted him.

He enters back inside and process to follow his friend's trail. He pass by students. Naruto walk fast as he was looking for a save spot for him to use his powers.

Sasuke saw Naruto's back before he turn to the left. The Uchiha run to him, only to find him gone.

" _Where did you go, Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Naruto reappear in an orange flash, inside the lair. He greeted the teachers, and his family "What up, everyone?"

"Have a seat, Naruto." Asuma answered. The blonde took a sit, and, as expected, both Tonton and Kurama rushes to have a sit on his lap, with the latter taking the spot. Tonton did a snort tount on him, who give slight growl at the piglet.

"We have found new information about the two hunters that took Zabuza." Kakashi said.

Naruto asked "Who is it?"

"Ibiki. Anko." Everyone turn their attention to the principle and gym teacher. The large scar man answered "We found a small information based on what me and Anko can gather on the two. Our first hunter is this man."

Anko press a button of the supercomputer and an image of the male hunter's face was there. She explained "Ibiki was able to hack into the security cameras in the courthouse to see where this man came from."

Ibiki walk over to the computer and the screen changes to the attack of the courthouse. Pressing the backwards key, the video was rewind before pausing. The screen enhances on the male hunter's neck, revealing a bar code.

"It's look like a barcode." The blonde said.

"Used for prisoners." Kurama added. "So this guy was in jailed before."

Asuma said "Not the kind of prisoner he had went."

"I track down the numbers on the barcode and it led me to a prison island somewhere in Kiri." Ibiki revealed. "Out of the prisoners, there's was one who bears the same serial numbers. And is this man."

A prisoner's image came up, revealing the same male hunter, but slightly younger. When the adults saw the name of the inmate, their worst fears come alive.

"Zabuza Momochi."

"Ibiki." Kakashi said, with a little bit of fear in him. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Precisely."

The only one who didn't know about him or reacted in the same expressions was Naruto. "Who is he?"

"A notorious murderer in Kiri." Kurenai answered. "And a former member of the Seven Swordsmen."

"The Seven Swordsmen?" He repeated. "Who are they?"

"The Seven Swordsmen was consider a group of mercenaries-turn-assassins. They were feared in Kiri." Asuma explained. "The founder of the group was the fourth Water President, Yagura, who wanted them to exterminate mutants."

"Then why is he in prison?" Jiraiya asked. "More importantly, how the hell did he got out?"

Anko explained "I found something in Zabuza's files in the network. His mother was born in prison. The father, kami knows who impregnated her. So he was raised as a bastard's son."

Tsunade growled, so did Kurenai. "Anko!"

"Sorry." She continues. "Anyways, the mother died from childbirth, and the son was left alone, surrounded by hard core prisoners. Eventually, his character was built as being the badass inmate ever. At sixteen, he escaped from prisoner and swim back to Kiri, where he meet Yagura. Yagura saw the strength and stamina he carries and offer him a deal to join the future Swordsman group." She presses a few buttons, and two pictures show up side by side. One was the fourth Water President, who in some of their opinion, and Naruto, looks like a teenager, and seven members of the Swordsmen.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, saying "And he let that group run around and exterminate mutants?" The gym teacher nodded her head.

"And Zabuza was considered the best of eliminating them."

"What about that sword he carried?" Shizune asked, remembering seeing the sword that Zabuza had used during his attack in the courthouse.

"The sword has a history in the city. It was say to carry the blood of every enemies in the battlefield. It was called Kubikiribocho." Ibiki took over, and the fourth picture of the large sword that Zabuza carries. "The first person who wield it was the person that created it." A picture of a slender man with no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, a cross shaped scar on the right cheek and grid-shaped markings covering his jaw. "Juzo Biwa. A former member of The Seven Swordsmen before Zabuza came. There's not much information on him. All we know is that he's longer part of the group."

Gai added "And Zabuza came to the picture as a replacement."

"So why is he here and not with his team?" Naruto asked.

"It was said that Zabuza was voted out from the team after Yagura found out that he was working with a mutant." Ibiki answered.

"And that mutant turn out to be his partner." Anko presses another button and a picture of the female hunter wearing the same mask from the courthouse was shown. "We don't know nothing about her, except her powers. The only ice welding metahumans in Kiri were family members who fall from the Yuki heritage."

"And those were the people that Yugura ordered the Swordsmen to murdered." Ibiki added. "Zabuza had a chance to murder his future partner. Sounds like he couldn't."

"And that pissed off his team, and their leader, who ordered a man-hunt on the two. They been hiding from them for years, and executing a large members of the Yakuza." A couple of pictures are place in the screen, showing brutal deaths of gangsters and mob bosses frozen to death.

Yamato asked "Have you two found out the name of the female hunter?"

"Nope." Anko answered. "Nothing on her. But she is the last member of her family."

Tsunade said "So we got an ex-bounty hunter from Taki, a former member from The Seven Swordsmen, and an female ice wielding metahuman. Where does Danzo get that kind of people?"

"Taki's troops doesn't stand a chance against them." Iruka stated. "What was that guy thinking?"

"You know why, Iruka-kun." Anko said. "This guy, along with his friends and everyone else from Taki, are prejudice fools! They won last a minute with either of them! The city will be underneath a pile of snow!"

"Then we'll have to increase Naruto's training." Kakashi said, looking at the blonde. "Are you up for it?"

"Understood, dattebayo." Naruto answered before his eyes looked up at the screen of Kakuzu, Zabuza and Zabuza's partner.

" _This is getting tougher by the minute."_

* * *

Kakuzu woke up, finding himself in a cell. He growled lightly, thinking that he was back in Taki. The door open up, revealing Torune Aburame. His dark emerald eyes widen, recognized the man that he and his partner bailed him out.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

From what he was holding in his hands was a tuxedo, fresh pants and shiny shoes. Torune places it on the floor and said "Get dress."

"Why?"

"Master wants to see you. You have five minutes. I'll be waiting outside." Torune then walk out of the cell, closing it.

Two larges door open up, and Kakuzu, wearing the suit, walk inside. The room was a grand hall. The walls, the ceilings and even the floor were all marble.

Kakuzu's shoes echo each step as he walk to the large table and the man that was sitting in one of the two chairs.

"Hello, Kakuzu-san. Welcome to Roots Labs." The man revealed to be Danzo with a small smile on his face. "Come. Take a seat."

The former bounty hunter took the last seat and scan the food on the table. It had a large turkey in the center, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, gravy, fruits, pumpkin pie, etcetera.

"Will you like some food, Kakuzu-san?" Danzo offered. His other bodyguard, Fu Yamanaka, cut a few pieces of turkey and place it on the plate before adding the side dishes. Kakuzu saw the other bodyguard who helped him was here.

The plate was placed in front of Kakuzu's face. He looked up at the old man, who added "What, you don't like turkey?"

"Who are you?" Kakuzu said.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, and you already know my two bodyguards." The old man motion his two guards to the man. "That's right, Kakuzu-san. I'm the man that save your life."

"Why?" He asked.

"I took an interest of actions back in Taki. Your harsh life, your father's death, your love for greed, and you're hatred of The Senju family. You're like me in some ways."

"Your bodyguards pay me 50,000 ryos to bring you Naruto Uzumaki." Kakuzu reminded of the deal. "They never told me why. You're their boss. Tell me."

"In the future, I will." Danzo answered, ignoring the bounty hunter's anger. "I have another job for you. Your target is The Fox."

An interest came to the hunter's mind. "Go on."

"From what my bodyguards told me about your life back home, your father clam that Tsunade's grandfather, Hashirama Senju, uses his botany powers on him. No one in Taki believe in your father, not even you."

"What are you getting at?" Kakuzu said. His anger growing back. "My father hated The Senju family cause Hashirama Senju ruined his life."

"And yet, you believe what he saw, even though your entire family was branded as liars and loonies. And the high elders saw the news of you battling them back at the racetrack."

Kakuzu said "The high elders from Taki are saying that they're mutants."

"The word is metahumans. That's the word we used in today's society."

"Enough talk. Tell me about this job."

"This will be a difficult job for you. Taki's troops will be coming tomorrow to aide the Uchiha police force of hunting down The Fox." He explained. "Also, they'll track you down as well. You're gonna need something to defend yourself."

A snap from his fingers aided Torune to come over to the hunter's side and hand him a file. When Kakuzu open it, his dark emerald eyes widen in shock of what he was seeing.

"This!" He cried. "This is-!"

"Yes." Danzo said.

"Where did you get this?!"

"One of my spies infiltrate the military center and stolen this schematics from their computers."

"I'm surprise that your spy didn't get caught by them." He remarked. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Build it." Danzo answered. "You have an excellent gift of assembly technologies and weaponry, such as you own weapons you used."

Kakuzu took one long at the blueprints and stroking his chin, said "This will be difficult to build this. How much do I get in return?"

"I saved your life, that's one. You're here for free of services, that's another. And finally, as long as you're here, you work for me."

"Nice offer, but I prefer some monetary gain." He stubbornly answered.

"Very well." Danzo said with a sigh. "You were promised the other 50,000 ryos if you delivered Naruto Uzumaki, which you failed to do so. I'll offer you 25,000 for staying at my building, plus 75,000 ryos of not only completing the mission, but you deliver the boy to me."

"Actually, I have another request in mind." Kakuzu said. "I have another target on my list. Tsunade Senju."

"Ah, Hashirama's granddaughter." The old man smiled evilly. "The last member of The Senju family. You want her, do you?"

"Yes. The princess will died by my hands."

"Okay." He answered. "Name your price."

"500,000 ryos for the death of Tsunade Senju, and I bring her body to you as evidence." Kakuzu offered. "Do we have a deal?"

"You're a tough man, Kakuzu." Danzo remarked. "I accept. However, you can't handle it alone, not with Taki's troops are in Konoha. You're gonna need backup."

Kakuzu growled lightly "I don't need a partner. I work alone."

"But these are the people that brought you in." Danzo saw his bodyguards opening another door, letting in Zabuza and his partner, Haku.

"You two." Kakuzu said at the two before turning to the old man. "What's their story?"

"That man with the large sword," Danzo pointed at Zabuza. "His name is Zabuza Momochi, a former member of the legendary Seven Swordsmen." He looked at the other partner. "My dear, can you take off your mask? Your safe."

The hunter then took off her mask, revealing her feminine face to everyone.

"This is Haku Yuki." Danzo resume the introduction. "She posses the legendary ice abilities and the last member of The Yuki family."

"A metahuman?" Kakuzu looked at Zabuza. "Your partner is a metahuman?"

"Got a problem with that, puck?" Zabuza said with a threat.

"Gentleman," Danzo said, drawing the two's attention. "I will not have fighting in my building. You need to work together as a team. Kinda remind you of someone else, Zabuza?"

Zabuza growled "Don't remind me of them."

"I'm still not working with them." Kakuzu repeated. Danzo then snap his cape against the marble floor, echoing the sound.

"You will learn to work with them, Kakuzu-san, unless you want to be transfer back to Taki, alone in that cell to rot." Danzo glared at the ex-former bounty hunter. "Is that understood?"

"Yes. Sorry." The old man nodded his head. "But I get the amount of money we agree on once I'm done. Separately."

Haku said "We don't care about the money."

"Then I want all of them. Whatever it is you're paying them, I want it all."

Danzo said "Fine. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then you are all free. My guards will walk you to your rooms. You'll be staying there unless I say otherwise. Meanwhile, Kakuzu," The ex-bounty hunter looked at his new boss. "Will work on the blueprints. Your station is just the fifth door to the left, right where your room is."

Kakuzu nodded, as he and, his two partners, left the room, leaving behind Danzo with his thoughts.

His mind went to a certain blonde teenager, whom he wanted here.

" _Soon, Naruto Uzumaki. Soon."_

* * *

 **Okay, so the gang aren't not happy with the warrant arrest of The Fox, and Taki's troops in Konoha. Zabuza's origin (I have to add something that can make sense on his backstory) and Kakuzu's deal with Danzo, ending with him being partners with Zabuza and Haku. So Kakuzu's gonna wearing a suit throughout the story. It's gonna be the Whiplash version on the Avengers show in Disney. If you don't what it is, see it on Google Image. Next chapter is gonna be Naruto facing prejudice by Taki's troops, and some from The Uchiha's police force, him meeting Fu, Sasuke's suspicious of his friend's secret, and much more. That's all the time we had. See you next time on the next chapter, and watch out for the new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. P.S. see the chapter that I had posted last week. NiteOwl18, out.**


	24. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Six)

**Hello, Naruto fans! This is NiteOwl18 here and forgive me of not posting a chapter for almost a mouth. I was lazy, and getting tire of doing new chapters for my two stories in progress. Also, I got writers block and have to watch new episodes of Naruto on YouTube. So this will be the last chapter I will be posting just until I'm done with Elmore's Warriors Forever. I'm very sorry for this. Now let's get into the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Six)**

For the next five days, Naruto has spent time training before he can go after either Kakuzu, Zabuza and his partner. It was before school started or when the day ended. The blonde was doing well, but he wasn't showing any improvement or increasing of his powers.

Naruto strikes a punch on Kakashi, who jumped right behind his back with a lighting powered up in his hand.

The blonde duck down as he swing at him, only catching him a few inches in his head.

Gai swing his right leg at him in the chest. Naruto fell down, but balances his body with one hand, saving him.

Naruto landed on his feets and senses a large fire ball coming right behind him. Naruto jumped from the attack and stared at Asuma.

"Over doing it, Asuma-san?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sorry, but I ain't holding back." He replied before resuming the battle.

Kurenai shifted her hands and fire a red beam at the blonde, who bend his back just when the attack was launched.

Iruka fires multiple water bullets shot out from his mouth. Naruto flashes right behind his Science teacher and send a fist when his head was turn.

The blonde now faces Anko, who bend her body as he uses his punches and kicks at the other gym teacher.

She smirk as she crouches down and went on his back, leaning her head close to his ear. "Miss me, gaki." She spoke with a hint of seduction.

Naruto furiously blushes and send a punch at her, but Ibiki quickly catches it. His blue eyes saw his right arm turn to solid Earth like armor right at it was brought at him. He quickly flashes in an orange blur as the arm smashes into the ground.

Yamato extends both of his hands to shot out mutiple wood spikes. Naruto quickly took out his kunai blade and blocked it before dodging the rest of them.

Asuma's arms turn fire and charges at the blonde. Naruto ducked as the man swings his punches at him. Taking out another kunai blade from his holster, he smirked "Oh, you wish to fight with knifes, eh, kid?"

The fires of his arms died down. He reaches to his backside and took out a pair of trench knifes before running to him.

Naruto's blades collided against Asuma's. He ducked down and took a step back from his attack. Quickly getting up, Naruto throws one of his kunai blades at the Sarutobi's heir, whom knock it out with his trench knife.

Naruto, flashes to his left side, quickly grab the blade and swing it at him. Asuma then grabs his wrist and spin him around before letting go.

Naruto was on the ground; Asuma spit two small fireballs from his mouth at his two kunai blades. The blonde felt the burning flesh in his skin and he quickly throw to the ground.

Asuma throws his two trench knives at him. Naruto reacted by grabbing the two with his hands. However, his entire body was pull away from the floor, sending him to a couple of barbells.

Jiraiya flinched as his ex-wife and her assistant rushes to his aide. Asuma clinches "Ahh, damn it. Sorry about that."

Naruto gets up from the pile and rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi, followed by everyone, asked "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Yeah." He groaned. Tsunade and Shizune both help him walk over to the bench.

"Guess I got overboard with it." Asuma joked, rubbing his cheek in embarrassment.

"You think." Shizune shot him a glare.

Naruto sat down on the bench as the raven haired women started putting both of her hands, which they started glowing green on his head.

Ibiki sighed, looking at the wreckage "Damn it, Asuma. That cost money. We're not a bank, you know." Asuma ignores him as he pick up his trench knives.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked while groaning. Kurama and Tonton walked to him for comfort. "The blades send my entire body like a train, dattebayo."

Kurenai answered as she went to him "That was Asuma's secondary power. Wind."

"Secondary power? You mean he can have more than one?"

"You didn't think my only power was all fire, didn't you?" Asuma asked. "We metahumans can adapt more abilities. My was wind."

Naruto raises an eyebrow and said "Fire _and_ wind?"

"That was what we said when he got it." Anko joked, resulting a eyebrow twitch from the male Sarutobi.

Naruto question the rest of the gang and asked "What else can you do beside your primary ability, dattebayo?"

Kakashi answered "Not all of us posses another ability. However, we can do something with our first ability."

Yamato said while several wood tentacles emerge from his left side till it become a clone of him "Take me for instant. I can produce a clone for spying, merge any environment to track down anyone's motives, and heal myself."

"And you're complaining that you don't have a secondary power." Asuma remarked, taking a cigarette.

"You know, for someone whose entire body can handle fire, you are very hot headed when it comes to fighting others."

"And you sure got a way of showing it to my face, Tanzo."

"Stop calling me that name."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes as he light up the drag by concentrating the other end with his mouth.

Iruka resume the blonde's question "While I can use water abilities and not rival Tobirama-sama, I can display a sonar image in my head, sorta of how dolphins can notice something around them."

"With my psychic, I can display an illusion on anyone, and only I can control it. I'm a master of it." Kurenai added.

Tsunade commended "Which is why she calls herself 'The Illusionist Mistress.'"

Anko joked, putting her around her friend's neck "Or 'Ice Queen' Kurenai' by our opinions."

The crimson red eyed beauty added with a small blush "You know I hate that name, Anko."

"It's true." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

The female gym teacher said "I can talk to snakes. I commend what I tell them to do or stop their attacks and turn on their masters."

Ibiki glared at her "Which is why there were dozens of them in the boy's bathroom."

Naruto looked at Anko with a shock and said "That was you?" She nodded excitedly.

"It was just a harmless prank!" Anko cried, shrugging her shoulders. "They weren't even that poisonous!"

"I may be able to turn my entire body into Earth armor," Ibiki said, crossing his arms. "I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that I don't want to unleash until they refuse to tell me what I want."

"And what kind of skills are they?" Naruto asked nervously.

Anko answered "You don't want to know, gaki. Gai, tell him what you can do."

"My greatest youthful ability is my physical strength. No matter what enemy can throw at me, I can never be defeated. My secondary youthful ability is speed. However, you seem to rival my own speed, Naruto-kun." He clutches his fist and at the background, a sunset appear. "Which is why I will double, no, triple my training to surpass you! If you can keep up, I will do a thousand pushup a day!"

Naruto said, freaking out "Obachan, make him stop." Tsunade then punch him on top of his head, scolding "Gai, what did I tell you about doing that in front of Naru-chan?!"

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama." He suddenly stands up, despite a large bump on his head.

The blonde notices that his sister figure is done healing him and asked his family "What about you three?"

"Well-" Tsunade begin.

"I can concentrate my entire body to focus on all nature, similar to the one Hashirama Senji uses." Jiraiya interrupted and spoke bragly. "With it, my physical strength increases and I can never get hurt."

"You also forgot to mention that you turn into a half man and half toad." His wife looked at him in annoyance.

"Seriously?" Naruto looked at his uncle and a thought of him being a toad man just made him shiver. "Ewww!"

Jiraiya then bonk on the head and scolded "Show somes respect! This coming from a guy who's likely turn into a fox someday if he's not careful with his powers!"

"Ow." He moan before turning to his aunt. "How about you, obachan?"

Tsunade begin "My main power is physical strength." She hold up a fist. "I build up my powers onto my hands and I release it. Very hard. Causing several damages."

"And I was the example of it when I try to peep on ya back when when we were high schoolers." Jiraiya grinned at the thought. His ex-wife held a small blush at the memory, but scowl at that man.

Asuma joked, blowing smoke from his mouth "Sounds like that turns you on, Jiraiya. And I thought Anko was the only one into that." He then got hit at the back of the neck by a slightly angry Kurenai.

"My secondary power is healing." Tsunade finished her words.

Naruto asked, looking at her forehead "What about that diamond on your head?" His finger extends to touch it, but his aunt stopped him.

"That's for another time, Naru-chan. Shizune, your turn."

"My secondary power is healing like Tsunade-sama." The raven haired women said. "But my primary one is poison."

"Poison?" Naruto grows concern.

"Before you start to worry, I'm not in danger of myself or others anymore, Naruto-kun. When I first got them, I was scared that I might hurt somebody, but Tsunade-sama helped me. Now I no longer a threat. I can create a thick mist of poison or build up in both of my hands. Not harmless, but it blinds them and temporarily shut down their nerve systems. Also,..." Shizune rolls up her right sleeves, revealing a senbon shooter around her wrist. "I'm a very good sharp shooter."

"Wow." Naruto became breathless. "So you think I may have another power?"

"Could be." Asuma answered. "Maybe. If you're lucky, you could have two new ones like my old man."

Naruto said "Hiruzen-san has three powers?"

"Five elements." Jiraiya corrected. "Back then, he was considered the most powerful metahuman, one that is like Hashirama Senju."

"This is something else, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Then an idea pop into his head. "Hey, when I face Kakuzu, Zabuza and his partner, maybe you all can back me up."

"We will." Anko said. "After you spent three more hours training."

"Aww, man!"

"You got to build up more stamina and agility, despite your usual route." Kakashi added. "Next step we're going to do is your speed."

Yamato explained "Your speed is average. If you want to defeat them, you need to start building up the stamina in your legs."

Naruto pointed at his fox and said "That's why I have Kurama, dattebayo."

Kurenai said "You have to do this without his help, Naruto-san. We still don't know of what he explain to us will do."

"Listen, vixen." Kurama said, resulting a vein popped at her forehead. "The kit will do fine. He's not gonna go overboard. It's my powers, we're talking here."

Then a blaring alarm went off on the computer. Ibiki goes to and and press a button. The screen switches to a map of Konoha and a red dot was glowing at a street.

Turning to the blonde, he said "There's trouble at 11th Fifth Central Avenue. Drive-by shooting."

Naruto nodded his head before going to super speed and coming back wearing his suit. He turn to his pet and said "Let's go." He put his hand on top of the fox's head and both of them disappear in an orange blur.

* * *

A car led by three known gangsters. The Uchiha police forces are right at their trail. The other two fire their pistols at them while the leader was steering the wheel.

The car drives them to random places, knocking out anything they had hit.

The Fox came by in the left of the car with a wave, yelling "You have some admires, you know that right?!"

He disappeared in an orange flash and reappeared to the other side.

One of the police car was driven by one known citizen. He saw the hero with the criminals and took out his radio from the dashboard. He said to it "Calling to Taki forces! I have The Fox in my sights! I repeat, I have The Fox in my sights!"

The Fox throws a couple of shurikens at the car, breaking the windows and one landed on a criminal's arm.

" _Naruto, they're almost at downtown. Take them down immediately."_

"Right, Kakashi sensei."

However, a missile was launched at the car's direction, flipping it. Naruto saw the situation in slow motion.

With his super speed, he ripped open the car door and went inside before grabbing one criminal each time right before the vehicle landed.

The Fox saw all three of them were on the ground with small minor injuries. He was then interrupted by a yell.

"Freeze!"

His eyes wander off by a group of military troopers from Taki. Their attire was a black long shirt and pants, with grey A-armor in their chests, arms and knee caps, and black sandals. Naruto saw that almost half of them were woman and one male hold up a missile launcher. All of them stare at the teenager with hatred and disgust in their eyes.

One of them, a short green haired women in her mid-twenties, draws a sword close at his neck. "Mutant." She sneered. "I believe you have our targets."

"Uh, no, lady, those are mine. I save them." Naruto replied. "Right after one of you bakas fire a missile, and I think it's your little friend there." He pointed at the person holding a missile launcher.

"And you can start by handling them to us." She said with venom, putting the blade more pressure.

"Said who?"

"Said me, mutant." Naruto turn around and saw Sasuke and Itachi's father, Fugaku. His dark lone eyes glared at the teen. Behind the captain were a few Uchiha members, who all drew their pistols at them and, like the Taki's troopers, they were looking at The Fox the same. Itachi, who was in the crowd, was the only one of not drawing his gun at him and didn't follow their stares. His friend, Shisui, as well.

"I have orders from The Fire Lord President to arrest you, in case you haven't notice that I have a warrant for you." Fugaku said.

The women with the sword repeated "I'll say it again, mutant. Stay out of our job. You're not one us or The Uchihas."

Naruto grew furious and countered "Just because you have rights from the city council's doesn't give you the rights to act like this. I'm only doing my job."

Fugaku added with a slight chuckle "Your job doesn't work with the law. We Uchihas work with it and follow it."

"Unless you want to be apprehended by the Uchihas, I suggest you go back to your cave and let us professionals handle it." The women added.

Naruto looked both ways and saw the images of the student's faces replaces them, but kept their views about him.

Before he can say anything, he heard his uncle's voice in the radio. " _Naruto, just let it go. Return back to base."_

"Fine." He said while growling before he disappeared in an orange flash.

Taki's troopers then got the criminals and tied their hands behind their backs. The short green haired women put away her sword and walked to the captain, who glared at the commander.

"This doesn't change anything." He said. "We may be working together of finding your prisoner, but you're in my jurisdiction. The next time one of your own does this stunt again, all of your asses will be back to Taki."

The women only smiled smugly "Then who will handle Kakuzu, plus his two new accomplices? You all won't last a day with him. This city will fall apart if you all died trying. We're the only ones who can take them down and not that mutant. Remember that, captain."

She then walk away with her team. The Uchiha officers follow back to their car. Itachi goes to his father and said "Father, I don't approve of this. Surely, we can help The Fox. He did save the city once from Nendo."

Fugaku turn to his eldest son and said "He brought that other mutant here to help him destroy this city. That's what all mutants do. Destroy and conquer."

"Not all of them." He voice his thoughts in disapproval.

"One day, you'll understand, Itachi. As long as my family is around, I won't let that mutant get the best of us." Itachi saw his father walked away to his cruiser and he stared at the Taki troopers before leaving the scene.

* * *

Naruto was taking a scroll on the streets with Kurama walking behind him. The fox saw he still have that frown from his last battle two days ago.

" _Kit, don't let it get to you."_ Kurama said as he was connected to his master's mind.

" _I can't help it, Kurama. Those...idiots don't know who they're dealing with. This is just like High School, dattebayo!"_

" _That's what people are. They're not open minded when it comes to difficult subjects. They looked at one thing they can't pass and they hate you for it."_

Naruto's thoughts was interrupted by a scream. "Hey!"

A girl came out of the market store in a hurry and the manager shouted "Shoplifter!"

Naruto saw the figure running away and he and Kurama started trailing her.

The sixteen year old girl was running like the wind. She couldn't look her back to see if the manager or the cops were there.

After a few minutes of fleeing, she ran into an alley and lean against the wall, taking heavy breathing.

She then senses something and pull forward a punch at the interder. Naruto catch it, shocking her eyes.

She jumped back a few steps and warned "Stay away from me."

"I just want to talk." The blonde hold up both of his hands.

"That's what everyone say." The teenager girl charges at him. Naruto counter her punch by catching with his hand.

He duck down when she swing her other hand and quickly held it before wrapping around her back.

"Calm down!" He yelled, wrapping his arm around her neck.

The girl's hand was secretly in her tan sweater. Naruto was alarm when his eyes wander at it, thinking she'll take out a weapon "Kurama!"

The girl saw the fox jumping from a dumpster and her entire body fell when he came at her. Naruto let her go as she falls to the ground.

The 'weapon' fell right out her sweater as well. Kurama saw that it was smash up apple. He yips at his master, translation 'It's just an apple.'

Naruto saw the girl getting up and she stare at him. He knew who she was. It was the girl from the courthouse. She was a sixteen year old petite and androgynous teenager with her tan being slightly darker in her skin tone. Her short spiky mint green hair had an orange clip in the left side, which matches her eye color. Her attire consist of an orange sweater with white short and tieless shoes. She picks up an orange beanie on the ground when Kurama lunges at her.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I thought you were-"

"A criminal?" She scolded at him.

"No." He immediately put his hands up. "At first, yes. But I...just didn't realizes-"

"It's alright." She put her hand up and lay out a smile. She saw the fox going to the blonde, who crouches down and rubbed his head, making him purred.

Naruto said "Sorry about my pet attacking you like that."

The teenager didn't reply back; she stared at the blonde and try to recall of where he sees him before.

"Miss, are you okay, dattebayo?" Naruto asked her, whom then lay out a yell and pointed his finger at him.

"I know you! You were in the courthouse with Kakuzu! You were the guy that he's trying to kill!"

"And you were there as well." He said. "I saw you sleeping and one of the people knock you on the head, dattebayo."

The girl said with a groan "Oh, that was my two bodyguards, Kegon and Yoro."

"Bodyguards? You're famous?"

"If by famous of being the daughter of the mayor, then yes, I'm suddenly famous." The girl extends her hand on him. "The name's Fu."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He greeted, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I know." Fu's smile returns. "The boy that Kakuzu wants to get his hands on."

"Ha-ha-ha." Naruto rolls his eyes. "This is my pet fox, Kurama. Say hi to her." The orange-red fox yip happily at her.

Fu squeal and cuddle the creature as she hugs him. Kurama then licks her face, much to her delight.

"Fu!" The dark tanned girl stopped hugging the creature with a dismay in her face. Naruto saw two people running to them.

"Great, it's them." She said with a frown.

The first male was 22 years old, has short, brown curly hair and small black eyes. His outfit consist of a violet jacket, with the inside being green, black top, with his chest being exposed, and dark pants.

The second male was the same age as the first soldier. He has short spiky black hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a dark violet vest, a light violet turtleneck and dark green-colored pants.

"There you are!" Spoke the second male.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked, seeing as they're from Taki as well.

"Kegon and Yoro." Fu answered. "My bodyguards I told you about."

"You shouldn't be out here all alone without protection." Kegon said, glaring at her. "The mayor's orders."

"Tell dad that I'm find, and I don't need you two butting in my life!" Fu shouted at them.

"I don't care; you need to be back at home." Yoro added as he and Kegon walk to her. "You're not safe being around people. Let's go." He grabs Fu's arms and made her walk.

Fu turn to the blonde and said sadly "Bye, Naruto."

Kegon looked at her direction and said to him, remembering him from the courthouse "You should head back home as well, Uzumaki-san. You being around Fu will only cause more problems."

"Don't talk to him like that, baka!" Fu screamed. "We were just talking, that's all!"

"Let's head home, Kurama." Naruto said to his pet. "See ya around, Fu."

Fu gasped as he hear her name being said by the blonde. She only meet him a few minutes ago and he remembers her name. " _He knows my name. He knows my name."_ Fu chanted in her head.

* * *

Kakuzu was in his secret lab; he was sitting as he was fixing up a piece of his new suit. He was almost done with finishing it and was ready to use it against his new enemies. His first three targets were The Fox, Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju.

He was wearing goggles. His hand consist of a small welding torch and a technology piece. The claw marks on his face was slowly visible for anyone to see.

The door behind him open up, revealing Torune Aburame with a tray in his hands. He said "I had brought you food."

The bodyguard place it on the table beside his work place. Torune saw the piles of past day food in the trash and cockroaches were starting eating it.

"I see you made some friends." Kakuzu didn't replied back. "You should eat more than giving it to them. It's not healthy to starve yourself."

"You're in my work space. Please leave." The former bounty hunter ordered. Torune did what he ask him and left him to continue his work.

Kakuzu made one last touch on the piece before placing the torch down. He carefully place it on top of a heavily chest piece before lowering it down on the missing piece.

He insert it and the chest piece was humming before the reactor started lighting up. The entire device was turning on as well.

Kakuzu laugh evilly as the hard work he has put it. He said, looking at the photo of Naruto "Get ready, brat. I'm coming at you with more force."

* * *

 **Okay, so Naruto meet Fu, that's a start. The blonde's training isn't progressing. You all now know of Konoha's gang powers. Finally, Kakuzu is done with his suit. Note: It's gonna be like Anton Vanko's suit like in the Disney version of The Avengers. This is the last chapter I will do and will not done more until EWF is done. Catch up on the previously new chapters I have uploaded. So long for now, and please read my other stories. It's very good. If you have some ideas for the story, put them on your reviews please. NiteOwl18 out.**


	25. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Seven)

**Hello Naruto fans! This is NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Fox! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter since last update. I'm here to say that we're two days away of going back to school and I'll be returning back for my last semester at community college. So there will be some short updates on the latest chapters on my currents stories. Also, the new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever it out. Go and see it after this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Seven)**

"Any news of your assassin, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied back. The entire gang were walking down the hallway.

"You know I heard that The Fox is having trouble finding him." The blonde look at him and asked "Where you hear that?"

"The news." Shikamaru answered for the Inuzuka teenager. "It's what those Taki troops are saying."

Naruto mentally growl at them; it's been over a week since they came here. His job as The Fox is being threatened by those bigoted soldiers, and The Unicha police force are on their side. He can't focus on doing what's right without them taking credit for his work and saying such racist statements.

Naruto counter back slowly "Well, I think that maybe he's trying his best of finding Kakuzu."

Shino added "Since Taki's troops has enter Konoha, they been helping Sasuke-san's family of tracking down only random criminals. But not metahumans."

"There's that word again." Kiba started complain. "What's is that mean?"

"It's the new term of what people are being called when they have powers. Powers they been born or in an accident." Naruto answered.

"How you know that?" The blonde started sweating from his forehead, and said that he had heard it from a source.

Sasuke only look at his best friend's random expression. He's been trying to figure why Naruto's been disappearing and reappearing, sometimes with minor wounds.

He still continue his investigation by keeping quiet about it till the end of the day.

* * *

Sasuke went back to his house after school ended. He open the door and greeted with a small smile "Hey mom."

Mikoto Uchiha is a thirty-five year old fair-skinned women with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wears a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron.

"Hello, Sasuke." She replied back with a smile and given him a hug. "How was your day?"

"Same thing as always. Is Dad and Itachi here?"

"Your father is still at the office, and Itachi just came home. He's at the back fixing his car. Tell him that lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

Sasuke enter the backyard, only to see his older brother checking the hood of his police car. He said "Itachi."

Itachi turn around and said "Hello Sasuke. How was your school?"

"Wasn't that great. I didn't even had a bad day." He lean against the car door with his arm cross before exhaling a deep sigh.

"Something bother you?"

"It's Naruto. I think he's hiding a secret from me. During class, at lunch or whenever we're doing something else, he disappears, reappears or show up with minor injuries."

Itachi was focusing on fixing the engine, but his ears were open to him. "Sounds like he's been getting into more fights lately since his last encounter with Neji." He said.

Sasuke added "Everyone stop harassing him, even the girls as well. Hibachi wouldn't want to come at least ten feet to him."

"Could it be that someone from outside of the school would want to mess with Naruto-san? Upset parents for instant."

"No." Sasuke shakes his head. "Nothing like that. When I ask about his injuries, he said it was nothing. He always made up lame excuses. It's been like this ever since the Nendo event."

"Have you try consulting this with Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to get Naruto in trouble if I report this." Sasuke answered. "He sees Naruto like his own son, and I find it odd since there's no similarities between him and Jiraiya."

Itachi only frowned. Unaware to his little brother, he knew about Naruto's real parents and the details that surrounded Kushina's death. He had discovered this when he was eighteen years old. He wanted to tell Sasuke about it, but his father refuses.

Itachi then said "Perhaps you should let Naruto tell you the truth if he wishes to."

"And if he doesn't?" His question wasn't answered.

Mikoto's voice call out from inside the house. "Itachi! Sasuke! Lunch is ready!" The sergeant stopped doing his work and walk inside the house.

Sasuke only reflect on the words implanted by his older brother. Like Naruto, he, too, is hiding something from him.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Naruto deliver a punch to his uncle, who stopped it by the counter of his arm.

Jiraiya swing his fist upward, making the blonde backflip as a dodge. Naruto then jump with his left leg swinging.

Jiraiya crouches down. Naruto was then suddenly grab by the back of shirt and throw down to the ground.

Naruto quickly got up and charges with an opening fist, only for to be caught off guard by Jiraiya's leg making contact on his right torso.

The blonde flashes in front of the old man's face with another punch attack, which he deliver it successfully.

"Heh, that didn't hurt." Jiraiya chuckled while rubbing his cheek. "Let's take a break."

Naruto came by with two water bottles and a towel on his shoulders. He toss his uncle the bottle to him.

Naruto asked "Any news of what my sensei are up to, dattebayo?"

Tsunade answered "They're on the streets looking on the Taki troopers."

"When will they be back?" Anko's voice then called out.

"Right as you expected, gaki." He turn around and saw his teachers standing in the training mat.

"Report." She demanded.

Kakashi answered "Taki troops has captured a hoodlum gang who were attempting to rob a family. They had use brutal force to sustain them before they pleaded to be arrested."

"And the Uchihas?"

"They're allowing this to continue, with the expression of Fugaku Uchiha saying otherwise. Other than that, his own army didn't lay a hand of either of them to stop the beating."

Gai scornfully added "It's unyouthful of what they're doing in our city. Saying that mutants are crude and our way of methods don't tolerant."

Anko said "Why don't we go confront the mayor of Taki and tell him about this?"

"That's not highly possible, Anko." Iruka answered. "The mayor is against this ruling, but the elders aren't not. Seeing that it was one of them who propose the idea."

"And we can't talk to dad about this." Asuma added. "As long as they're here, we can't lay a hand on the troopers."

Naruto growled "This suck. Now I'm gonna have to listen of what they say about me and take my credit of the work."

"What do you expect? They're intolerance." Anko said in the same tone as the blonde. "That's what everybody are; they think we're the monsters here. This is the reason we can't show our powers in front of everyone, even if there's a crisis."

"Maybe people had change." Naruto replied, making the purple haired women scoffed at the idea.

"Trust me, gaki. We saw how people reacted when they see a metahuman. One chance of showing our abilities, and they freak out and call you names. In Konoha, they're like that. Around the world is the same, but different."

Asuma added "They're not gonna change. Even when my old man has made new laws and Tobirama-sama's old laws, this can't change their minds."

Seeing the look on her godson's face, Tsunade look at him and said "Naru-chan, there's some things that we can't change even when our darkest hour come. Everyone will see us of what we are. Me and Jiraiya saw the looks and expression of their faces when metahumans first resurfaces. They used to worship them as gods like my grandfather. But throughout the years, they became cold and reluctant towards them because they believe that one day, they'll turn on them."

Shizune added "So in order to be saved, we all hide our powers ever since."

"But don't you guys ever used it again for a future crisis, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered "We haven't fought a metahuman since the third war." Unknown to the blonde, the young adults, plus Jiraiya and Tsunade, all flinches of mentioning that.

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded. "He isn't ready to hear that!"

"Wait, there were metahumans in the war?" Naruto repeated his answer.

"Yes, metahumans were in the war, but they're all gone." Kurenai answered without revealing anything. "This is what we thought that there wasn't one left."

Naruto asked, but his aunt stop him. "We can't tell you more about it. It's a sensitive topic that we wouldn't talk about." The blonde nodded, but still has his new sudden thoughts of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fire Lord President's office, Shibuki is trying to get some paperwork done. Since the troopers invaded Konoha, he, along with the elders, had temporarily been located for an office as part of the agreement made by Henken.

Suddenly, the door open up, revealing Yoro who yelled "Shibuki-sama, we have Fu!"

A sigh escape from his lips and replied "Bring her in."

Fu was being escorted inside the office with Kegon; she had a deep scowl on her face and arms crossing.

"Do you really had to let them get me, dad?" She asked.

"Yes." Shibuki answered. His eyes look at her. "Fu, this isn't vacation. We're only here because of the situation."

"I know, I know. Finding the assassin and his two hunters." Fu repeated while rolling her eyes.

Kegon yelled "Show him some respect!"

"What exactly have you done now, Fu?" The mayor asked.

"Why would you think whenever I sneak out, you always assume that I had done something-"

Yoro interrupted "She stole an apple from a grocery store."

"In my defense, this never would had happen if you given me some money." Fu criticizes him.

Shibuki said "Fu, you can't go outside even if we're not in Taki."

"But this isn't Taki! Why can't I go out and explore the city for a while?! I can't even walk the park without the wonder brothers tailing me!" She pointed at the two bodyguards.

"I'm sorry, Fu, but because of your...condition, and people's views against metahumans, I cannot allow you to go."

Fu glared "Once again you're siding with _them._ " She said with venom in her tone.

"Fu-" Shibuki only saw her back being turned and left the office in a huff.

Kegon asked "Shall we go after her?"

"No, let her be." The mayor only glance sadly at the teenager.

* * *

Fu slam the door in her temporary room; her father had requested of sending her to a nearby hotel room with her two brothers guarding the entrance.

She went inside her bedroom before closing the door and jumping on the bed with an angry huff.

"What's seem to be the problem, Fu-neechan?" A tiny feminine voice call out. It almost sounded like very childish.

"Just my dad telling me that I can't even explore this city for a while." She complained.

"Sounds like you got caught by your two brothers, huh?"

"Yeah, and just after when I meet someone."

"You meet someone?!" The feminine voice became cheery. "Tell me!"

Fu smiled "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? Isn't he the boy that Kakuzu is hunting down?"

"Mmm-hmm. I also meet his adorable fox, Kurama! And the best part is right as I was being dragged away by my two baka brothers, he said he'll see me around and knows my name!"

"That's so cooool! So are you gonna meet him again?"

"I like to, but I can't if my idiotic dad send his boys on me and keep me locked up in here."

"Well, there's one way without being seen by them." Fu's orange eyes widen before lifting her head up.

"I can't do that, Chomei-chan! You know that my dad's troopers are there!"

"But if you fly really fast-" Fu then sweat dropped from her right forehead.

"You always known to keep that happy attitude do you, Chomei-chan?" Fu started thinking for a moment and said with her entire body lift up "On second thought, I'll do it!"

Chomei squealed as Fu jumped out of the bed "Thatta girl! You mind me tagging along? I wanna see this city as well."

"Of course!" Fu flashes a small smile at her 'sister'. "We are like sisters!" She walk towards a large tank, and inside it was a large green shelled beetle with seven mini tails in the back and small red eyes. The larval was three and a half feet long.

Fu carries her out of the tank and the creature latches herself on the girl's chest. She then added two extra clothing on her attire. A large jacket and short khakis.

With Chomei still latch herself, Fu zipped up the jacket to shield her. She walk over to the window and open it, releasing the fresh air inside.

"Ready?" She eyed on the insect, which she gives a cry 'Yes!" Fu jumped out of the window and, with insect wings opening of her back, flew across the sky.

* * *

Sasuke was in his room after finishing his lunch. His mind is still racing over his best friend. Naruto has been his friend since they stopped fighting around the time he came to Konoha. He had never kept secrets to him. Sasuke always knew what's bothering him like the fact he gets bullied by almost half of the population of Konoha High. Now he sees him as a different person; he fights back his tormentor, won in a fight with Neji Hyuga and disappear and reappear out of nowhere.

He laces his fingers together and try to think of what's happening to his friend. Becoming friends with Naruto had lead him introducing his godparents. He remember at Naruto's fifth birthday party, when Kiba asked about his parents, Jiraiya or Tsunade quickly chances the subject. He even saw Itachi discussing with them along with his father. He had a feeling that Itachi knows something about Naruto and he isn't telling him. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his older brother's police car.

Sasuke look at his window and saw Itachi driving away to his work. Now he has an advantage.

He sneaks out of his room and carefully walk to the door of his older brother, which just also happen to be his office.

He grips on the doorknob and found out that it was locked. Sasuke then went back to his room and came back later with a swiss army pocket knife that his father gotten him from his thirteenth birthday.

He lift up one tool, a door picker, and inserted on the keyhole. Carefully, he slowly twist it to the right and heard a tiny click.

Sasuke open the door and step inside the room before closing it again. He flip another tool of his swiss army, which was a small flashlight.

He shines it on his older brother's room before he moves it to a large file cabinet. Sasuke saw there were seven cabinets in front of him.

He crouches down to the sixth cabinet. Sasuke knows that his older brother will always locked up important police files.

Taking out his lock picking tool, he unlock it and open the cabinet, revealing lots and lots of files. He scan them with his flashlight and his right hands dig his fingers through them till he was at the 'U' section.

Sasuke search and search for the file that had the surname 'Uzumaki.' But to his surprise, it wasn't there.

Then he was startled by a voice.

"Looking for something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turn around, and Itachi, who flipped off the lights from his bedroom, was in the room with his onyx eyes staring at him.

* * *

Fu was still up at the sky while being covered by the clouds she could merge with to avoid being spotted.

"What does this Naruto follow look like, neechan?" Chomei asked from inside her orange sweater.

Fu answered "He's sixteen, has blond hair, blue eyes, whisker on his face, wears orange clothing like me and has a fox on his side."

"That should be easy to find him!" Chomei said in a child-like voice. "He wears orange clothing and has a fox with him!"

Fu dived down a bit from the clouds until her orange eyes saw the street of Konoha. She smile upon seeing the many buildings and the people living here. It was simply amazing to her opinion. She just hoped that people aren't like the citizens from Taki.

She frown for a bit, but shake it off. She want to concentrate on finding his new friend. Fu gasped as her eyes pick up on a certain orange wearing teenager with a bag in his hands. She fly down more to see that the red-orange clothing had a large fully tail waving around.

"I see him!" She cheerfully cried. Fu flies down to nearby alley and land safely on the ground. The insect wings from her back dig down within.

She said to her larval sister "You stay quiet, Chomei."

"Aww!" Chomei pouted. "But I wanna see this Naruto fellow and his pet fox!

Fu ignore her 'sister's' whining and walk over to Naruto's direction with a shout 'Naruto!'

The blonde turn his head around and his face turn to a surprise expression. "Fu?"

"Hiya friend!" Fu put his hand up as a wave and greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here, dattebayo?" He asked.

"I just want to see you and this whole city!" Fu started petting the blonde's fox inside the bag. Kurama's head pop out and lick her face while yipping.

"But what about your bodyguards?"

"Don't worry." She lied with her hand waving. "I talk them of me going out on my own without supervision. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"I was about to hang out with Kiba, Shino and Hinata at the mall, dattebayo." Naruto said. "You wanna come along?"

Fu gasped over the blonde mentioning of his friends. _'He has friends?'_ She never expected her new friend has more friends. Suddenly, a thought came to her. _'What if they don't like me? What if they'll reject me and he rejects me as well?'_

Shaking off the thoughts, she answered by standing up "Yes, I will come." Naruto resume walking with Fu on his side.

From the teenage girl's orange sweater, Chomei saw the appearances of the blonde and mentally sequel in Fu's head.

" _Oooh, he's so gorgeous! Those blues, and those lovely whiskers! They're like fox's whiskers! Speaking of foxes, I just love his pet!"_

Fu replied back in her own mind _"Keep it together, Chomei. You're already beginning to sound like one of those fangirls from Taki. I pray I never have to seen one."_

Kurama then talk to Naruto by telepathically. _"Naruto, I have a strong feeling about that girl. You should be careful with her."_

" _Hey, she's nice, dattebayo. Plus, Fu's not like the other girls from school."_ Naruto argued back.

Kurama didn't reply back, except seeing the girl with his red eyes. When Fu petted him, his entire body reacted strangely of her surroundings. That, and getting a few bugs that somehow manage to get attached.

* * *

At Konoha Mall, Fu step inside and gasped with her eyes glazing and her mouth hanging in awed of seeing what her surroundings.

Naruto only chuckle at her reaction before his eyes saw his three friends at the food court.

Kiba glances at his blonde friend and shouted "Naruto, over here!" Shino and Hinata both look at his direction.

However, the three were surprise of seeing the dark tanned skin girl at Naruto's side. Kiba whispered at Shino "Who's the babe?"

Shino answered "No idea."

Hinata's expression was filled with surprises. She thought that Naruto couldn't hang around with any girl who has negative views upon him, except for Hinata. Now there's a girl at her crush's side.

As Naruto and Fu came to their attention, Kiba asked "Naruto, who's the lady?"

"This is Fu." Naruto said. "Fu, this is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

"Hello!" Fu said with a smile.

"Greetings, Fu-san." Shino said.

Kiba flashes a dog-like grin at her "What up, girl?"

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata smiled at the dark tanned skin girl.

Both Naruto and Fu sat down on the chair and the blonde asked "What you guys wanna ordered?"

Kiba exclaimed "I'm in the mood for some barbeque meat!" Both Shino and Hinata shake their heads in agreement.

Naruto turn to Fu and asked "Would you like some as well, dattebayo?"

"I…" She hesitated to answered since she never tasted any new food before beside only eating some rice cakes and vegetables. "I...never had this kind of food before."

"For reals?" Kiba became surprise. "What, are you on a diet? It's no wonder. You're all bony and skinny."

Shino then kick him underneath the table, making his whine. "Forgive him, Fu-san, for his insensitive nature."

"It's alright." Fu said with a wave.

Naruto said "Let's just order what we can agree on and have Fu get the first taste."

"Sound agreeable, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied before seeing the blonde get up from his chair and walked to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

After being caught by his older brother red-handed, Sasuke said "I was looking-"

"For Naruto-san's file." Itachi finishes his little brother's sentence.

Giving him a hard glared, Sasuke replied "You knew something about Naruto. I demand to know what it is."

Itachi only stared at him for a short moment before asking "Do you trust Naruto-san?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Will you still hold that trust for him?"

"Yes."

"And will you not see this new information about him, but rather see him as you always know him for your entire live?"

"Yes." Sasuke saw Itachi digging out his police coat and taking out a file. He handed it to Sasuke's hand, which he was bewildered.

"I knew that you will come of finding out the truth about Naruto-san and his real family." Itachi said. "So I took it and stand about ten feet away from the house until the alarm from my cabinet went off." He walk to his door with his hand on the handle before adding "Just make sure you put it in the proper place. Don't want father to find out about it. With that, Itachi left the room.

Sasuke's eyes look on the file and on the tab stood the name 'Kushina Uzumaki.'

* * *

At the mall, a woman gasped loudly and letting out a tiny shriek. The entire staff freezes at the horror display in front of them.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino all had the same expression on their faces, even Kurama, who peak out of the bag, saw what was going on and retreat back with a whimper.

Fu was chowing down on her fifth chicken barbecue leg and digging on her eighth rice bowl before slurping her drink.

In front of her were piles of empty bowls and chicken bones. When Naruto brought back the food, they let Fu get the first bite. As soon as she eat her first barbecue meat, her orange eyes bugged out and she started devoting all the food. At least she offers her share of the food to Naruto and his friends before eating it all. She even offer Chomei secretly while they weren't looking.

'Dear kami.' Naruto said with a sweatdrop in his forehead. 'She's like a second Choji and me when it comes with ramen. And where does she keep all the food?'

Kiba, despite being in shock at the new girl eating all the food, grinned and lean in on Shino "I think I'm in love. Or at least Choji will when he meets her."

Shino only started at the dark-tanned skin girl and felt a slight aura around her. He could feel the bugs that has started swimming around, but most of them had landed on her and didn't freak out.

Hinata started out slowly and said "Fu-chan, don't you think you had...enough?"

Fu then lay out a huge burp, disgusting the crowd and forcing mothers to either cover their kids' eyes or pushing them away from 'the crazy girl'.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Fu said to the Hyuga teenager.

"Nevermind."

Shino cleared his throat and asked "Fu-san, tell me about you. Where do you come from?"

"From Taki. I came with my dad. He's the mayor." Fu answered while tapping lightly on her swollen belly.

Kiba asked "So he's the reason why there's troopers from that city are here?"

"Just so they can find Kakuzu and bring him back to our town for imprisonment."

"You seem to be popular here when it comes of being the daughter of the mayor." Hinata said.

"I wish I was popular, considering that I never been out before."

Hinata became surprised by her statement. "You never been out?"

"My dad is very protective of me. He always send his bodyguards to retrieve me whenever I'm out for about ten minutes." Fu said, only to frown at it.

"I get it." Kiba nodded his head. "Overprotective father."

Naruto asked "Is there a reason why you never been out before?"

Fu only stopped after the blonde asked her the question. She can't reveal to him about the real reason why she was kept from the outside world for so long.

"Well…" Fu started, but a loud explosion from the right made her stopped.

Naruto and his friends reacted in warning with the latter seeing the massive hole from the destruction.

From the thin smoke came three people whom all enter the building. The crowd froze in shock and horror of the individuals, one of them they recognized.

Zabuza, the mysterious hunter known as Haku, and a large man in a weaponized suit. Almost 90 percent of his body was all robotic except his dark skinned flesh on the right biceps and neck.

The man's helmet automatically open up, revealing the ex-bounty hunter face with his scars now visible.

Naruto's blue eyes widen while Kiba shouted "It's Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu turn his head toward the blonde and with two snaps on his fingers, he ordered "I want him alive. The rest, I don't care."

Zabuza glared at the man "You're not the boss of us." His brown eyes turn to security mall cops who all took out their pistols at them.

Haku then motion her hands and a gust of icy wind send them to their knees as they felt their bones freezing.

Everyone started yelling and ran to a nearby exit with Naruto leaning his friends to it as well. Kakuzu, whose helmet was closed, lifted his left arm and fire a small missile from on top of his hand.

The missile came in contact above the walls, knocking off debris to the ground and sealing off the exit.

With everyone turn the other direction, Naruto shouted at Kurama, who jump out of the bag "Kurama, protect Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Fu!"

"Got it!" Kurama yipped and dashes to the three friends. Naruto's speed slow down and went to a hideout to change.

Zabuza's hand clutches on Kubikiribocho and walk toward the screaming crowd. Haku continues on her icy winds long enough to decrease the temperature in the mall. Kakuzu fires more missiles, but with both of his hands.

Then The Fox came by and remarked to Haku "Hey, ice princess! It's too early for winter!" Haku turn her direction and fire multiple icicle from the palms of her hands.

The Fox flashes to the right to avoid them. Zabuza charges forward with his large sword. The Fox jumped at the right moment to see it crashes to the floor. However, he got hit in the face by his the former swordsman's fist, sending him to the wall.

Kakuzu then summons two electrocity whips from the palms of his hand and growled "You're mind, mutant!"

* * *

Outside of the mall, everyone was either staying for the cops to show up or fleeing the scene. Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Fu all stopped running with the Inuzuka saying "Where's Naruto?"

Hinata turn her head around to see her crush before saying in a worried tone "I think he's back there!"

Kurama came by while yipping. Fu look at him before seeing the mall, now at the start of its destruction.

" _Neechan, Naruto-kun is in trouble! You know what you have to do!"_ Chomei cried telepathically.

Fu had a face with determination and proclaim at the three friends "I'm going back for him!" She then run back, despite the warning of them and Kurama chasing after her.

* * *

Kakuzu move his arms to match the whips distance on the crimefighter, whom he was dodging. Kurama's voice was heard from inside the blonde's head.

" _Naruto, Fu is coming to get you!"_

" _What?!"_ The Fox loses his focus and got whipped across the chest, sending him to the ground. Kakuzu raises a one whip to end the blonde's life, but suddenly a swarm of insects came around him.

Zabuza and Haku stop their attack to see the bugs around their third member. The bugs came out of the circle and hit the huntress, making the icy winds cease.

The large ex-swordsman cover his eyes with his right arm as protection. "What's with these bugs?!" Zabuza growled.

The Fox saw the millions and millions of insects coming from out of nowhere. He turn around and reacted in shock of seeing the one who's doing this.

The dark tan skinned teenage girl, with her insect wings up, was up in mid-air and her hands up while the bugs were swarming to the three hunters.

"Fu?" Naruto said in his own voice.

Kurama came by to search Fu, only to see her powers against the villains. He said "I was right."

Haku's right eye open up to see her doing this before yelling "Zabuza, that girl! She's using insect on us! She's a metahuman!"

Both the hunters reacted in shock; Zabuza for seeing not one, but two metahumans in front of him, and Kakuzu for his luck turning to a direct turn.

"This is my lucky day." He smiled, despite being surprise. "I kill her instead." The whips regenerates more electricity and slashes the swirl of insects, killing about a hundred.

Fu started yelling loudly, causing her to lose her flight. The other bugs that are distracting both Haku and Zabuza were reacting to her pain as well.

Kakuzu pull back his whip and throw it around her torso, electrifying her entire body and howling in pain.

The Fox then reappears in a orange flash and swift kick the ex-bounty in the face, releasing Fu from his captive.

Haku blow ice breath from her mouth, freezing some of the prison bugs before they died of hypothermia.

Fu felt the shivers going down her entire body like it dropped her warm guard. Zabuza saw her in disadvantage and walked towards her while clutching the heavy sword.

The Fox appears in front of him and send a punch across the face. The former swordsmen growled "Stay outta of my way, brat!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The Fox yelled in his disguise voice. Zabuza brought down his sword at the crimefighter's level.

The Fox jumped out of the way, and the bugs hit Zabuza in the chest. Fu was on her feet again, despite still feeling cold. Haku was attempting to blow another ice breath. The dark skin tanned teenager girl exhales enough air and release. Instead of invisible air, sparkling substance blown out of her mouth.

Zabuza's eyes had gotten some of the substance. Now being blind, he waves his heavy sword carelessly to attack his target.

The Fox jumped and sent his two feet at the former swordsman's chin hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Zabuza!" Haku cried before turning to the other metahuman. She was attempting to use icicles at her, but The Fox stopped her with swift kick on her left knee, followed by an elbow punch on her mask.

Kakuzu then fire a missile at The Fox, now knowing that he was also targeting the huntress. Zabuza saw this before crying "Wait!"

It was too late; the missile was launched. The Fox reacted by throwing a kunai blade. They both collided and the missile exploded.

The impact send the crimefighter flying before landing on the ground. Haku flew away than him and her back break a table.

"Haku!"

Kakuzu's aim targets at The Fox, but before he fires again, he was meet by a punch in the face. He look up and saw the former swordsmen in his furious expression.

"What are you doing?! We're in the same team!" He yelled.

Zabuza ignores him and attempts to go at Haku's aide. She wasn't moving. He presses two fingers at her neck, and found a pulse.

He then carries her in bridal style and Kakuzu yelled "Get back here and fight them!"

"She has a concussion." Zabuza said while being angry at him. "We have to report back to Danzo."

The Fox, who was right beside them, overheard his statement and repeated "They're also working for Danzo?"

Kakuzu was torn apart between two; one, he wanted to kill the two mutants, one of which he had engaged in a fight on his first day in Konoha and the other, he doesn't want to disobey his new boss.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he walk over to them. Kakuzu then fire a bomb in his hand, which exploded into thin air.

Both The Fox and Fu saw the dark grey smokes around them for a few seconds. Once it disappear, The Fox discover that three hunters were gone.

He then walk over to Fu and asked "Are you okay, miss?"

"I'm okay." Fu lay out a smile. "A little bang up."

"Naruto!" Kurama then came up, whom he started talking. Fu became surprised and said while pointing her finger at the creature "Did he just talk? And did he call you Naruto?"

The Fox sighed, using his real voice "Damn it, Kurama."

Fu heard the same blond's voice and lean her head forward before repeating "Naruto?"

"Neechan!" Chomei cried in her 'sister's' sweater. "Naruto-kun is like you!" Fu unzipped her jacket, revealing her larval sister.

"The hell is that?!" He shouted with Kurama in shocked as well.

Both of them heard commotion outside and most of them were inside the building. Fu said to him "It's not safe to talk."

Naruto reminded "You own me an explanation." He grabs Fu's hand and Kurama's head with the other.

"You too." The four of them then disappear in a orange flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha household, Sasuke was in his room. He was taking short breaths and repeating 'Oh, my god' over and over again like he had just discover something he wasn't suppose to see.

In front of him was the file that contain Naruto's mother, Kushina. Upon opening it, his nightmares and worries of his friend grew more than he would had expected. This explains why he barely talk about his parents and why his godparents always changes the subject.

All that he knows is that his best friend is in real trouble.

* * *

 **So let's recap of this; Sasuke's suspicious over Naruto had lead him to discovering the truth about his parents, The adults mentioning metahumans in the war, Meeting Chomei, but in her larval stage (She'll grow into her adult stage on the next chapter), and Fu possessing the powers to control bugs and reacting in injury whenever they're in pain. Next chapter is Fu gonna tell Naruto her origin, Danzo's plan, there's gonna be a dance in Konoha High, where Naruto and Hinata share a dance, Neji's growling anger and Sasuke's confession of what he had found out to his blonde friend, and finally The Uchiha is gonna get a huge surprise in the end. I was thinking of giving him powers. Since he had the Sharingan, I was thinking of giving him the same powers as Daredevil, except he won't be blind. What do you guys think? Also, the next arc is the Sasori's storyline. I'm already getting tired of putting much effort of the story so I'm gonna tell you a short summary on the next arc, but no spoilers. Garra and his siblings are coming to Konoha as new students, Naruto and Sasuke are teaming up, Sakura is gonna get a huge role in the story and has superhuman strength as her powers, Neji is gonna be the second villain before finding redemption, Sasori also comes in as the main villain, Naruto's friends will have powers that they don't know and lastly, Tobi is coming out. I know all of you loved this favorite villain. If you guys has some ideas for the current arc, or the next arc, put it on your reviews or sent me a message. Anyway, that's all I can say. I'm NiteOwl18 and I'll see you all later.**


	26. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Eight)

**Hello Naruto fans. This is NiteOwl18 here. I hope everyone had a somewhat great day back at school. Mine was okay, except on Monday was horrible. We're two more chapters away from completing the second arc. This was a long chapter to make; it's over 8,000 words. Hope you all are excited of the dance scene between Hinata and Naruto. I pick the song during their dancing. You guys will be familiar with it. Let us resume reading the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Eight)**

At the roof of a building, Naruto reappeared with Fu and Kurama after his battle with the hunters. Naruto demanded "Start talking."

Fu glared with her arms cross "I'm not talking unless you're talking."

"Ever heard of ladies first?" The dark skinned girl then increases her glare at the crimefighter. Finally, Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I receive these powers a month ago. My partner, Kurama, give me these powers after he escape from Roots Labs. I have been using them to fight crime and other metahumans like that guy from Iwa. I suppose you heard of that?" Naruto said, making Fu loses her glare and nodded.

"He told you his story." Kurama added. "Now you, beginning with your little friend inside that sweater."

Fu then unzipped her jacket and hold Chomei after releasing from her 'sister's' chest. "Chomei, show them." She said.

Both Naruto and Kurama then shield their eyes from a light that is being suddenly appear from the insect's body. When the light was gone, Chomei revealed her true form; A blue, armoured kabutomushi with six of its seven tails that resemble green insect wings. The stem of the tail is green is green and the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside, there's an orange glow. It has spiky protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits of each shoulder, and three legs on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour with the exception of extreme ends which are green. Lastly, it has two pincers with three parts on its face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth.

The rhinoceros beetle introduces "My name is Chomei. I'm Fu-chan's sister."

"Sister?" Naruto repeated.

"She's like my sister, and a friend as well." Fu translated as she stands next to her. She then begin her tale.

"Back at Taki, I was very lonely. I didn't had a single friend because of the way that I talk, and dresses. The girls laugh at me, thinking that I'm some boy in drags. The boys find me weird. The only two people I can only trust were my parents. They even pull pranks on me, saying that they'll be my friend if I do something they ask. I did, and they push me away or blame the problem on me. Even the girls' tricks were horrible. They push me, belittle me and throw my things on the ground. One day, I decided to skip school and explore the city. That's when I came to one of those abandoned laboratories and I meet Chomei."

Chomei turn her turn, "I was made by the scientists that work there. I was just a larval when they gather enough bugs. They're were attempting to build a radioactive bomb and tested us for for survival. But the bomb became unstable and it destroy the entire building, along with the insects. I, however, survive in the ground after escaping. When I came out of the dirt, I saw myself that my entire body had changed. The radioactive made me go through a fast metamorphosis. I then remain inside the lab, till she found me."

Fu added "And we became friends, and later sisters."

Naruto asked "And your powers?" It was then he saw her mood change drastically.

"The pollen that Chomei has were affected with the same radioactively. However, it didn't kill me. Rather, it give me powers. Since then, my school was attacked with random bug attacks and they had to fumigate the whole building. But they manage to leave, except a few got caught by the poison and it slowly weaken me."

Naruto then remembers how Kakuzu vaporizes some of the bugs and Fu reacted to their pain.

"I can control the bugs around me." Fu continues. "It means whatever they feel, I feel it as well. Eventually, my parents found out about it, and they ask me to hide it. But it was too late." Fu's orange eyes were leaking tears. "Somehow the town knew about my condition and Taki's troops came and took me away. My parents were later murdered because they knew about it."

Chomei nuzzle on her sister's right cheek to confirm her pain. Fu petted her in response. "They didn't get Chomei though. She hide from them. I was taken to a psychological hospital before Shibuki save me. Since then, he told me to stay behind his shadow and never see the outside world again."

Naruto felt bad about Fu. The constant reminder of being lonely and have nobody's respect was like how he had witness. "I'm sorry to hear that, Fu." He said.

"But I never listen to him." Fu said. "I always seek out and wanted to see the town once more. Shibuki told me that everyone wouldn't understand my new abilities. I know he can be a pain and tells me what I can't do, but he protects me from the old grazers who worked with him."

"The counsel?" Naruto asked. "What do they want with you?"

"I don't know, but if I even get caught by either of them or the troopers, they have the right to sent me back to the hospital." Fu said with a few tears dropping. "I hate it there! I can't stand of being treated like a freak! It's worse than people look at you because you were different! Can you imagine what is like?!"

"I do." Fu look at her new friend in surprise. "When I four years old, my mother was killed by a metahuman and my dad got blame for it. I saw what it was, and nobody believe me. Not even my friends knew about my old life. My classmates look at me like I was a nobody; someone from another homeland they're not familiar with. But I still have friends and family to back me up. I became a better person because I receive my powers. I used to believe that I will label being more than a freak, but I use them to help others and fight for this city."

Fu's mouth hung open as she stares at the blonde. She was like him, except he still has a family, even though his old one was destroyed, and friends for support. Fu asked "Now that we know who we are, what are we gonna do?"

"We?" Kurama repeated with Naruto looking at her confusion.

"I think we can team up together!" Fu smiled with determination. "You can't face Kakuzu and those two other hunters all by yourself! I save your life! With me and Chomei-neechan by you and Kurama's side, we have a chance of defeating them!"

"Don't think highly of it." Naruto answered. "Kakuzu is equaled with a suit that can easily take us down, even without Zabuza and that third hunter, and those two are stronger than us."

Chomei chimed "But you got outrun them!"

"Just barely. I can only dodge, punch, kick and use kunai blades at them."

Fu clicked under her mouth and muttered "That's suck. How about your team, if you have one."

Kurama roared "Naruto, don't even dare!"

"But she's one of us, dattebayo!"

"You have a team?!" The rhinoceros beetle cried.

"Sorta." Naruto hesitated. "But they can't show their powers in here." Then an idea pop on his head. He takes out a small card from his backside and a pen. "I know that I'm gonna get into trouble with this." He wrote down on it before handing it to Fu. "This is my contact information. If you see anything suspicious, report me. Don't go alone."

When she look at it, the orange dark skinned girl slowly said "Does this mean I'm your partner?"

"Sure." Naruto was then being hugged to death by her while shouting 'Thank you!' repeatedly before letting him go.

Chomei said "You won't regret this, Naruto-kun!" She and Fu, with her insect wings out, both flew out of the roof.

Both Naruto and Kurama watch them fly in amazement with the fox remarked "You know that girl is kinda cute, but still nowhere near as hot as your Hinata-hime, eh?"

He was then bonk on top of his head by the blonde, who angrily said "Shut up and get me home, baka kitsune!"

* * *

 _So I decided to keep the secret of Fu being a metahuman and teaming up from my family and senseis. Hinata, Kiba and Shino kept asking me about her, but I always keep it short. Nothing else._

 _I still haven't achieved anything new abilities beside my speed for five days. If I can used some of Kurama's power, maybe I can unlock it. However, they told me to not use it. I was given some tests, along with my pet._

 _My appearances of The Fox was kept to a minimum due to those assholes from Taki and the Uchihas as well. Itachi and Shisui were the only one who supported me of my actions._

Naruto is at the cafeteria with his friends with Kiba finally coming back with a deadpanned look on his face and rubbing his left cheek.

Shikamaru asked "What's with the look?"

"I got bitched slapped in the face for asking a girl to the dance."

Choji suddenly said "Oh, yeah. The Autumn Dance. It's this Friday." He turned to Sasuke, who was eating rice cakes. "Any your heart set on one, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes look up and saw the multiple girls that has crushes on him, shouting and yelling at each other of who gets to date their lover. He shiver at the thought and answered "Nope."

Shikamaru lazily added "I'm not going, but my mom is making me go or I'll have to do some chores."

"That's sucks." Kiba grinned while Naruto laughed as he eat more of his ramen. He look at the blonde and said "Hey, Naruto. Why not ask Hinata to the dance?"

Naruto nearly spit out his food while Hinata was stiff as a statue and blush on her cheeks. Both of them turn their other heads around in embarrassment.

Shikamaru then flicked the Inuzuka's forehead with his fingers before saying "You idiot."

Kiba continues "All I'm saying that Hinata has gotten a lot of stares from the other guys and Naruto should man up and ask her out. Unless I'm do it first."

"You will not!" Naruto almost shouted before clapping his mouth shut with his two hands.

"Kiba-san," Shino said. "Stop persuading Naruto-san by asking out Hinata-san to the dance. Also, I would like to know if Fu-san is coming."

"Fu?" Choji asked while Shikamaru and Sasuke were intrigued.

"She is an orange dark skin chick whose father is the mayor of Taki." Kiba explained. "Naruto meet her a while ago. She's very nice and you should see her eat, Choji. She's like you and Naruto."

"I don't think a girl is interested in me." Choji sadly said while digging his load of bread. "Except one." His eyes look at the platinum blond at Yuki's table.

Shikamaru knew who he was referring to and answered "Choji, you know they're other girls out there for you."

"But not the same as her." His friend pat him on the shoulder for support, making the large Akimichi smiled.

Sasuke then look at his best friend as he resume eating. After learning his history, he wanted to help him more. But first, he wanted to tell Naruto the truth of what he had learn. He needed to wait for the perfect moment when he's alone.

* * *

After class has ended, Naruto rushes out and scan for Hinata. He tracks her moment by looking at the hallways, the classes and even at Kurenai's office.

Finally, the blonde spotted the Hyuga and shouted "Hinata-san!"

Hinata turn around to see her crush coming to her with the heating coming up at her cheeks. "Naruto-kun…" She said.

"I need to ask you something." Naruto was about to tell her, but saw the amount of people coming in and the sudden increase of talking. He then grabs her hand and went outside the school, not knowing her blush increases.

"Listen," Naruto slowly begin while rubbing the back of his head. "Did anyone ask you for the dance this Friday?"

Hinata answered "No." An idea came to her head. " _Is he asking me out?! Don't you faint!"_

"Good, good." It was Naruto's turn to blush. "Uh, if no one ask you, you mind…" He was struggling to get the right words out. "Go...with me...to...t-the...dance?"

Hinata's heart blossom on those words spoken by her crush. She nearly was about to faint, but kept her balance. Finally, she smiled "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled widely and shouted "Great! I mean, cool. I'll see you at the dance this Friday."

"And you as well." Hinata then enter back the building and walk away.

The blonde did a fist pump in the air before rushing back inside, which he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"What's with you, dobe?" He asked.

"I ask Hinata-chan to the dance and she said yes!"

"That's great. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me that later! I need to get home!" Naruto shouted before rushing away while cheering.

Sasuke then forces a smile to him before dropping down. "I'll tell him at the dance." He said before walking away.

* * *

Back at Danzo's lair, Haku lays in bed after Zabuza brought her in from their unsuccessful mission.

The large hunter walks inside, and saw Torume with a cardboard in his hands. "How is she?" Zabuza asked, his voice was with slight concern.

Torume explained. "She only receive some few broken ribs and a concussion. She'll wake up in a few hours."

Danzo then came in and said "I will like to speak with Zabuza-san alone." The Aburame nodded his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"I had heard from Kakuzu-san." The old man spoke. "There is another mutant. One that controls bugs like the Aburame family."

"This girl, is she related to your bodyguard?"

"Not certainly, but she can control the bugs and respond them to attack and she felt their pain."

Zabuza asked "Want me to find out more about her?"

"No. You need to take a break. Your partner nearly died." The large hunter grew angry.

"Because of him!" He started yelling. "Partner or not, I'm gonna gut his entire intestines out!"

"Relax, Zabuza-san." Danzo replied calmly, putting his hand up. "He'll face his punishment when I see him. Just stay with Haku-chan. She needs you." The old man then left the room, leaving Zabuza to look at his partner.

Kakuzu was upgrading his suit one piece in his secret room. A knock came made him stopped. Turning around, his boss went inside.

"I have spoken to Zabuza-san. He had told me about your attempted murder on Haku-chan." He said.

Kakuzu just scoffed "Ain't my fault the ice bitch got in the way. I was aiming at him."

"Regardless, you should treat both of them like your comrades." The ex-bounty hunter then rose up; his voice grew with venom.

"I don't work with anyone except me. I'm only here because of the money you will pay me after I deliver the blonde brat and Tsunade Senju's corpse."

"Your target is still Naruto Uzumaki, not The Fox." Dazno reminded, his other eye glared at him.

"This wouldn't had happened if he haven't interfered with my bounty!" Kakuzu shouted. "He, and that bug girl! You found out what she said?"

Danzo answered "All I know is that she posses the power to control every insect in Konoha like an Aburame, but she's isn't related to them."

"So how the hell is she a mutant?"

"Tell me what she look like."

"Sixteen. Dark orange skin. Orange eyes. Mint hair with a orange clip. Wears an orange sweater and khaki shorts."

"Is she a student from Konoha High?" Danzo asked.

"How the hell should I know?! She was with the blonde brat and three friends. I don't recall the two, but the third is a Hyuga."

"Interesting. I'll see what I can find in my spy network. I'll leave you with your work."

Danzo turn around, but Kakuzu quickly said "Not so fast, old man. You may had provided me with the suit from Taki's military, but it's not enough."

The old man sighed "What do you want?" The bounty hunter then handed him a small piece of paper, which he look at it. "Very well. I shall contact my spy into given me more supplies."

Kakuzu grinned "Excellent."

* * *

On Thursday evening, Naruto spill the news about him going to the dance with Hinata. "Woo-hoo!" Kiba shouted, drawing unwanted attention to the students at Yamato's Woodshop.

"Kiba, I'm drawing to sleep here." Shikamaru said with his eyes barely open.

Kiba put his arm around the blonde and continued "Congrats, man! You're finally going on a date with Hinata!"

Naruto pushes his arm off of him with a small blush as he said "Thanks, dattebayo."

Choji asked while building a birdhouse "How did you get her to say yes?"

"I just say the right words and she said yes."

"Just like that?" Kiba said in surprise. "You didn't flirt with her or she didn't flirt with you of going to the dance?" Naruto shakes his head negatively, making him scoff under his breath. "Lucky."

Sasuke smirked "Did you had trouble of finding someone to go to the dance?"

"What?" Kiba started lying. "I got plenty of chicks wanting to go out with me; I just haven't made a decision yet."

Shino then asked "Then why did I saw you getting slap in the face by a girl?" Both Choji and Naruto laugh while Sasuke chuckled and Shikamaru lightly laugh, making Kiba scowled. The Aburame also laugh under his collar.

Their laughter soon ended when an unexpected voice call out. "You're going with Hinata, Naruto?"

The boys turn around and saw Sakura standing in front of them. Kiba then glared "The hell you want?"

Ignoring the tone, Sakura said "I was just overhearing what Naruto's been talking about-"

"You had no right of hearing our conversation. You ain't one of us in our gang."

Sakura saw the glares being thrown at her; it pains her heart. Even more when her two former friends are giving the look.

Gulping nervously, the rosette added "Well, I just thought I wanted to give Naruto the heads up on Neji."

Naruto answered "I don't have to worry about him. I'm taking Hinata to the dance, and he can't stop me or her."

"Just be careful, Naruto." She finished, shocking the boys and turn back to her seat.

Choji lean over Shikamaru and whispered "What was that about?"

"Don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she wanted to scare Naruto about Neji." Kiba slightly growled.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were having thoughts in their heads. This was Sakura Haruno, Konoha hyperactive fangirl on Sasuke Uchiha. She was careless and selfish over people's feelings and concerns. Now she's warning Naruto about Neji? What is up with that? Since when did she start caring about others again?

When Sakura return back to her seat, Ino started "Why were you talking to them?"

"I was just telling them about Neji since Naruto's going to the dance with Hinata." Sakura said.

One of the fangirls said in surprise "The loser is going out with the Hyuga geek?"

Yuki snorted "I'm not surprise since she has feelings for him. Those losers belong together." Then a smirk came to her face. "I'm hope Neji sees them together and beat that nerd to the ground."

"How about we should call him as an anonymous tip?" One of the girls suggested.

The rosette slightly glared "Don't you think you're going a bit far on this?"

Yuki shoot her a look and added "Since when you start giving a crap about that loser?"

Ino also shoot her a look at the leader and said "Can you all just stop doing this to Naruto? He's not gonna take any of this. You're only making this less worse."

"I'm not gonna stop until I see that loser wallowing in his own filth when Neji deals with him. I'm gonna be at that dance with my camera out." Yuki's loyal subjects all agree on the plan of destroying Naruto's reputation.

However, both Sakura and Ino became disgusted over her antics and slightly pray that their former friends don't hate them even more when this unfortunate event happens to the blonde friend.

* * *

It was finally Friday night. At Naruto's house, Jiraiya is struggling with his tied; the only thing he is wearing other than his casual suit.

"I don't see why we have to chaperone the kid's dance." He complained. His fingers already messing up the fabric.

"You heard what Ibiki said." Tsunade was wearing a long light green dress with her jacket on due to the fact that it show her large cleavage, but expose her beautiful legs. She didn't want no hormonal boys staring at her chest or try to grope her, like that's gonna let that happen. That's her ex-husband hobby. She saw him trying to get his tie on, making her roll her eyes and chuckle lightly.

She walk to him and prepare the tying. She continues "From what Naru-chan told us, Kakuzu is now teaming with Zabuza Momochi and his assistant. We have to be there for his protection, and everyone else's."

"Hime, the kid's got this. His training is basically the same, but he'll improve in no time." Jiraiya said.

Up at his room, Naruto was fixing up his tuxedo, a black and white suit. He wanted to wear something with orange, but his godmother and sister refuses to let him wear something casual for his first dance with Hinata.

Fixing up his black tie, he turn around and said "How do I look?"

"You look amazing, kit." Kurama lazily said while sleeping on the blonde's bed.

"Come on. This is my first dance with Hinata-chan, dattebayo." Naruto reminded. "Be more respected."

"I know. You been saying that for the seventh time since she said yes." The fox gets up and lands on the floor. "Don't forget I'm protecting your ass."

"You don't have to tell me twice, dattebayo." Naruto replied before grabbing the large bag and putting his fox inside.

Walking down the stairs, he proclaimed "You guys ready?"

"We're ready." Jiraiya said with his tie fix up.

Shizune walk out of the kitchen, wearing a black dress and high heel shoes like Tsunade. The dress may be too small, but it does show some ample cleavage and her long slender legs. Tonton was behind her as well.

"You look wonderful, neechan." Naruto commented.

Shizune beamed "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Then a wolf-like whistle was heard. Everyone look down at the bag, where Kurama was leering at the black raven women.

"Damn, you have fine sexy legs, vixen." He smiled perversely, making Shizune blushed and Tsunade held a vein over her forehead. Jiraiya laugh under his breath.

Naruto got steamed and Tonton, being pissed off, suddenly walk up to the bag and hit it with her head, making him yelp. "Thanks, Tonton-chan." The teenager replied, making the piglet snorted cutely.

"We're gonna be late." Jiraiya said.

"Wait!" Tsunade cried before going at her godson. She then fixes his blonde hair while saying "You got a strand of hair, sweetheart."

"Obachan, come on!" Naruto started complaining.

"You have to look perfect for your big date, Naru-chan." Tsunade said in a sweet tone.

"It's just a dance." Naruto was slightly bonk on the head.

"It's not just a dance! This dance is gonna make you and Hinata-chan look so adorable together!" Tsunade dramatically sigh while she envision her godson dating the Hyuga.

"Okay, Tsunade." Jiraiya said, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop daydreaming. "You embarrassed the boy. Let's go."

The white haired old man then open the door, letting the entire family go out the door.

* * *

At Konoha High, the dance was being take place at the gymnasium. The theme of the song was random, something from the 80s. The students were either dancing with each other or by themselves or talking with a friend.

The faculty staff were there, watching the students and secretly eyeing on Naruto for protection. It was going well; there was no trouble. Not yet.

Naruto was at a table with his friends. The only one who wasn't here was Hinata, who the blonde couldn't wait to dance with her.

Shikamaru complained "Man, this dance is already boring me."

"You just came here thirty minutes ago." Kiba joked.

"My mom force me to go and say don't come back till it's over. So troublesome."

Choji was eating down his eighth cupcake with two in his hand. Shino was being like himself. Sasuke was avoiding his fangirls, who were eagerly to dance with their crush. Kiba was attempting to flirt with the opposite gender, which result getting slap in the face.

Naruto then saw Neji, Lee and Tenten a few tables on the other side. Fortunately, he was glad he was glaring at him or knowing that his cousin is going to the dance.

" _I hope Hinata-chan is here."_ Naruto thought in his hand.

"Naruto!" The blonde turn around and saw, to his surprise, Fu. She immediately rushes over to the table and added "Hi, friend!"

Kiba grinned "Hey, Fu!"

Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke were confuse of the dark orange skinned girl. The Uchiha said "Who's she?"

Shino answered "This is Fu-san. She's the daughter of the mayor from Taki. Naruto meet her over a week ago."

Each of the three friends give out their names to Fu. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Sasuke-"

Fu interrupted "I know who you are. You're an Uchiha. Your father's the chief."

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"I heard from Naruto that there's a dance at his school and wishes me to go there. So I got myself a dress and here I am!" Fu was wearing a light orange green shirt with low mint heels.

From across the room, the staff and Naruto's new family were across at a table as they scan him.

Jiraiya leans at the principal and asked "Who's the girl? Is she a new student?"

"I never seen her before." Ibiki said.

Shizune added "But Naruto-kun knows her."

Anko remarked "I have never seen a girl with orange skin. Was she born this way or is she an oompa loompa?"

Kurenai then elbow her in the ribcage, making her yelp in pain.

Ibiki then leans over to Yamato and said "Find out what you can about her." The woodshop teacher nodded his head and rose up from his seat to investigate.

Fu was chowing down on her third chocolate cake as she explain "My dad is the mayor of Taki. He's very important back home. However, that doesn't mean he won't let me have any fun. He won't let go explore the city for no more than ten minutes. He doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Yet he never taught you any table manners." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto leans over to his best friend and added "You should seen her eat a plate of barbeque meat, dattebayo."

Unknown to them, Yamato was overhearing their conversation while leaning against the wall. He then walk back to his comrades booth.

Iruka asked "Anything?"

Clearing his throat, Yamato revealed "Her name is Fu. She's the daughter of Shibuki, the mayor of Taki. Apparently, she has sneak out from her home and came here."

Kakashi said "Shall we call Shibuki?"

"That's gonna be a problem. Shibuki doesn't know she's here, and Fu-san doesn't always seen the world due to her father being overly protected."

"Sounds like someone has daddy issues." Anko said, drinking her punch. "I say let the girl have her fun. When the dance is over, we'll drag her ass back to Shibuki."

Tsunade asked "How did Naru-chan meet her? More importantly, why didn't he introduce her to us?"

"Maybe he's embarrassed by you."

"Anko!" Kurenai scolded.

Fu asked "Say, where's Hinata?"

Kiba was about to answer her statement, but his eyes lock on someone at the door and said with a grin slowly appearing at his face "Dude." He slap lightly at Naruto.

Naruto look at his direction and his cerulean blue eyes nearly bugged out as he saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Hinata came through the door, wearing a long sparkling lavender dress with heels matching her outfit. The dress appear to be one/sixth too small as it hug her curves just right.

The boys all had their mouths dropped down even Fu was staring at her with sparkling glaze eyes. Kurama's head rose up from his bag with his jaw open wide and red-orange eyes locking at the princess.

The staff and the blonde's family were surprise and awed at Hinata's beauty. Kurenai felt proud at her daughter figure.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" She said with a small smile.

Snapping out of his daze, Kiba nudges "Go to her, man." He tap on Naruto's back a few times before he finally rise up and walk up to her.

"You look lovely, Hinata-san." Naruto commented with a small blush.

Hinata's blush was shown greater than the blonde. She nervously replied "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Her eyes trail at Fu, who quickly waved and said "I see Fu-san is here."

"Yeah, she wanted to see this as well. The dance, I mean." Naruto compose himself. The two of them then had an awkward moment for a while before he finally asked "Will you...like to...dance?" His blush slowly deepens.

Hinata smile and extend her hand to him, which the blonde took it. At the same time, the song _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ By Elvin Bishop started to play.

The two of them then walk over to the dance floor with the other students were all dancing with their mates. Naruto grab Hinata's hand and the other around her waist.

 _I must have been through about a million girls_

 _I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone_

 _I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_

Slowly, they each took a step back and moving forward in a rhythm.

 _Their tears left me cold as a stone_

 _But then I fooled around and fell in love_

 _I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_

 _I fooled around and fell in love_

Naruto smile at her, who reply smile back. They were at their focus. Locking eyes with each other as they dance together.

 _I fooled around and fell in love_

 _It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_

"You know I love this song." Hinata said.

"Me too. That's why I have it at my walkman." Naruto replied back, making her giggle lightly. The blonde spins her around a little.

 _I'd get out my book and write down her name_

 _Ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener on the other side_

 _I'd just tear out that page_

Naruto's friends look at the two with smiles in their faces. Fu almost lay out tears of seeing her first friend dance. In the inside, she was a little jealous of seeing this little romantic scene. She wishes she has someone for her and love her for who she is.

On top of the gymnasium, Chomei was up there by the time her sister came inside. She cooed at the blonde dancing with the Hyuga before looking at Fu. She senace that this was making her envy because she wants someone to love her.

 _I fooled around and fell in love_

 _I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby_

 _I fooled around and fell in love_

 _I fooled around and fell in love_

The faculty staff look at the two with pride and smiles in their faces. Gai was gushing tears of seeing this youthful scene. Tsunade was cooing as the same with Shizune as the two were loving on how their favorite blonde is dancing with his crush. Kurenai was the same, so was Anko.

Jiraiya remarked "The kid's doing okay out there." Then a leech smiled appear in his face. "Perhaps if he moves his hand slowly down-"

He was meet with a punch across the face by Tsunade, who was focusing at the scene.

Yuki and her minions were surprise of seeing Naruto dancing with Hinata. Most of them admitted that it was nice and sweet. Even Sakura and Ino felt admiration for the two.

Yuki, however, scoffed before drinking her punch "Whatever, he's still a loser."

Tenten sighed lovely "It's sweet that Hinata is finally dancing with Naruto-san."

Lee shouted while tears were falling from his eyes "IT'S SO YOUTHFUL!"

Neji wasn't happy. His white pupil less eyes were glaring at Naruto. Him dancing with Hinata. How dare he! He thought to himself venomously. How dare he try to humiliate me more?!

He couldn't take it anymore. He rise up from his seat just as when Naruto and Hinata were leaning on a kiss.

 _Free, on my own is the way I used to be_

 _Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

 _It's got a hold on me now_

"Unhand Hinata-sama, Uzumaki!" Neji grabs the blonde's arm and jerk it away from her.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried.

"Uh-oh." Jiraiya said while Kurenai and Gai rose up to stop this. Shizune and Asuma were both holding down Tsunade, who is trying to kill Neji for ruining her godson's dance.

Kiba muttered "Shit." Kiba muttered before he and the entire gang went to them.

 _I can't let go of you baby…_

The song was stopped. Everyone was facing at Neji and Naruto. Almost all of them got their phones out to record the fight. Even Yuki and a few girls started taking out theirs as well.

Gai scolded "Neji, this is unyouthful!"

"You all stay out of this." Neji glared at them before eyeing at Naruto. "And you stay away from her!"

Naruto yelled with Kurenai holding him "I can dance with Hinata-san anytime I want, teme! You don't own her! You can't control her life, dattebayo!"

"How dare you!" Neji replied, pulling back a fist and bringing it back. Lee suddenly grabs it.

"Enough, Neji-kun!" He shouted. Tenten came behind him, ready to stop her crush of fighting again.

"Get out of my way, Lee."

Ibiki then stands in from at him and spoke furiously "Hyuga, if you don't want to lose your presidently, I suggest you leave Naruto-san and your cousin alone. Otherwise, I'll have you remove from this dance."

Neji only glared at the blonde before seeing his sensei and principle standing there. A few seconds later, he scowled "Fine." The fist that Lee was holding was dropped down.

He then exit out of the building with doors slam open before shutting.

Tenten only sighed "Neji-kun." She and Lee then went after their friend.

Ibiki addresses everyone "Sorry for the commotion, everybody. You can enjoy your dancing."

The dance resume, but with a different song.

Naruto expresses his concerns to his crush "I'm sorry about that, Hinata-san."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." She replied with a small blush.

"Do you want to keep dancing?"

Then Kurenai appear saying "Actually, me and Anko need to talk with Hinata if you don't mind, Naruto-san."

"Go ahead." Naruto watches his crush being drag by her sister figure and the purple haired lady.

He then walk back to the table with his friends behind him. Kiba put his arm around him, saying "Dude, you just dance with Hinata-san and didn't get his ass kick by Neji!"

Naruto added "Told you I wasn't worry."

Shino said "Sakura-san was right about Neji coming here and make a scene."

"Who's Sakura?" Fu asked curiously.

Choji pointed at the rosette looking bored as well as Ino as well at Yuki's table. "That's her. Talking to Ino Yamanaka. She's Naruto and Sasuke's friend. Ino was somewhat our friend."

Shikamaru added "But not anymore."

Sasuke corrected " _Ex-_ friend."

Shino added to Fu "There were some problems between them a while back. Right now, they're not speaking to each other."

Noticing the atmosphere changes, Kiba cried "What's with the sudden mood? This is a dance! Let's dance with some chicks!"

"Fu, will you like to dance?" Shino asked, holding his hand in front of her.

Fu beamed with excitement and drag his hand to the dance floor, surprising his friends.

"That was quick for Shino to make a move on Fu." Choji remarked.

"Aw, man! I wanted to dance with her!" Kiba whined before his black eyes look on a group of girls chatting. A dog like grin appear in his face. "Excuse me, gentleman. My mates are calling me." He then walk over to them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, saying "Troublesome. Wake me up when this dance is over." He goes back to the table and slept.

Choji only chuckled before adding "I'm gonna keep an eye on him...after I get some more cake." He goes over to the buffet table.

Naruto joked to Sasuke "Want me to protect you from your pack?"

Sasuke only laugh a little, but he remembers why he had came here. And since they're alone together, he can finally tell him the truth.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you for a moment." Sasuke said. "But not here."

Naruto raises an eyebrow before he follow Sasuke's direction to the bathroom.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Sasuke locked the door and walk over to each stall to see if there was anyone else.

Naruto asked as he leans against the sink "What do you want to talk about, dattebayo?"

The raven haired Uchiha then leans his back against the wall with his arm cross and giving him a look. "I know who your parents are." He said.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and a horrible thought came to him. _How did he know?!_ He said, swallowing a hard lump "Uh, I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, and your father is Minato Namikaze."

"Shit." He curses under his breath. His voice go ups at his friend. "How did you know?"

"I was looking for information about you, and Itachi give me a police file on your mother. I know what happened to her." Sasuke explained.

"So...does this mean…?" Naruto slowly asked.

"I don't believe what everyone say. I don't know anything about your father, but I know he didn't killed your mother. You saw the murderer. Clearly, you can tell me what he look like."

"He wasn't like anyone, Sasuke. This man is a metahuman." He answered, surprising Sasuke.

"A metahuman...killed your mother? I don't understand." It was time for Naruto to tell the truth.

He walk over to him and said "What am I gonna tell you is a secret. You can't tell anyone. Not even Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Hinata." Sasuke nodded his head.

But before he could say more, they were both started by a loud explosion.

"The hell was that?" Sasuke said. Naruto quickly went to the door, unlock it and open it, only to see Kakuzu, Zabuza and the ice huntress.

Everyone started running away or lean against something for protection. Kakuzu's electricity whips got a table and throw it across the gymnasium.

Kurama ran to his master and quickly went inside before Naruto close the door. He cried "It's them again!"

Sasuke said, taking out his phone "I'm calling Itachi!"

"There's no time. Sorry you're about to see this, Sasuke. Kurama, get ready." Naruto look at the fox, which he started reply back, shocking Sasuke.

"You got it, kit." Naruto tap on the fox's head and a flash of orange light surrounded them before dying down, revealing the blonde in his crimefighter suit.

Sasuke's jaw was half open of seeing his best friend's true alter ego. "Naruto...you…"

Naruto commented "Stay here!" He disappear in an orange flash.

Kakuzu fired multiple rubber bullets, Zabuza swings his heavy sword around and Haku froze the floor with her ice powers.

The students were all slipping against the hard ground. Kiba and the gang were ducking cover on a table.

Fu heard Chomei's voice in her head. _"Where's Naruto-kun?!"_

Kakuzu scan the area and his dark eyes saw Tsunade. "Perfect." He smile evilly before walking to them.

Tsunade stand her ground as her godson's assassin came, saying "Where's your brat, Senju?"

"Like hell am I gonna tell you." She growled. Kakuzu raises his whip, but he was kick in the chest by The Fox.

He turn to them in his disguise voice and shouted "You need to escort everyone out of here!"

Shizune grab hold of her master while Jiraiya shouted "Just be careful!"

While they went out and escort the students, Kakuzu roared as he raises his right arm and fires a small missile.

Naruto jumped and slide kick the villain in the helmet, making him take a few steps back.

Zabuza saw Kakuzu fighting the crimefighter before looking at the students trying to leave. "Haku," He said to her apprentice. "Freeze the doors."

Haku conjure her hands before firing a ice beam on the doors, completely freezing them.

* * *

Sasuke watches as his friend battles the assassin inside the weapon suit before glancing at the students, screaming and pleading for help.

Kurama cried "Hey, the kit said to stay put!"

"I can't sit here and do nothing." He said to himself before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Haku fire icicles at the crimefighter, who quickly took out his tri-kunai blade and deflect some of it.

Zabuza charges with his heavy sword as he raises it up. The Fox quickly flashes to safety, but was met with a laser beam at his chest. It didn't hurt, but it stings.

Meanwhile, the staff were trying to break down the frozen covered door without using their powers in front of the students.

Anko curses as she felt the sudden cold being from around her body when she touches the handle "Shit, it's too cold!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji, Tenten and Lee were outside of the hallways after the two friends retrieve the temper Hyuga. They come back after the hunters came inside.

Tenten try to open the door, but when she touches the handles, she yelp as she felt the coldness "The doors are frozen shut!"

Lee screamed "Our fellow students are trapped inside by those hunters! We have to call the police!"

"That won't help." Neji answered. "We need to break down the door. Tenten, we need-" His eyes widen when she came back with an ax in her hand.

"Luckily, I always carry a ax in my locker." She started chopping down the frozen doors, which broken the surface of it.

"Lee, come with me to the principal's office." Neji said to his friend.

"No can't do, Neji-kun!" Lee said with fire in his eyes. "I must save Gai sensei and everyone else's! I must help The Fox to defeat those unyouthful hunters!"

Neji then drag him by the collar and ran to Ibiki's office while Tenten is focusing on breaking the ice.

* * *

The Fox lands on a table, which completely break by his impact after Zabuza punch him on an opening.

The large hunter chuckled evilly before raising his blade at him. But then, a chair was thrown at him, messing up his shot.

His dark eyes look up to see Sasuke, and Kakuzu replied "An Uchiha. Helping a mutant?" He raises his arm and fire three missiles at him.

Sasuke dodges them all as he rans. The ex-bounty hunter then fires bullets from his lower wrist.

Kiba shouted as he saw him "What the hell is he doing?!"

The Uchiha then slide down behind a table. He quickly dig his suit jacket and took out a caliber pistol. Before leaving to the dance, his father give him the gun for protection. He check to see if it has enough bullets, even though it won't killed someone with extraordinary abilities.

Sasuke then fire his gun at Kakuzu, which the bullets ricochet off due to his suit. He turn the gun on Zabuza, who deflect it with his sword.

Haku the fire inside. Sasuke duck back down and lean back as they stab the table. Kakuzu's right shoulder activate another missile and fired at the wall, hoping to scare the Uchiha of coming out of his hiding place.

"Damn it!" He curses under his breath. Years of practicing on how fire a pistol with Itachi was going to waste if he doesn't have a clear shot.

The Fox, pissed off that Sasuke didn't stay put, got up and punch Zabuza in the face, but he grabs it and slam him to the ground.

The sword was lifted up and brought down to his level. The Fox roll over to avoid the attack and throw ninja stars at him, which didn't quite had a huge affect.

Fu saw Sasuke trying to have a clear shot on the three hunters. Her orange eyes trail up at the spotlights above before she got an idea.

" _Chomei,"_ She connected to her sister. _"I need to bite at some of the wires from the spotlights."_

" _On it!"_

Chomei secretly fly at the nearest spotlight that's closely to Zabuza is standing and bit the wire.

Fu then secretly whisper to the bugs around the room and they fly to each of their targets.

Sasuke was being slightly attack by the insects and try to wave it with his hand. They weren't going away. It was like they were trying to tell him something. His dark eyes look up and saw the dangling spotlight that was close to be fallen off right at where Zabuza will be standing. He aim his pistol at the loose wire.

The bugs attack Zabuza, partially blinding him. The Fox then look at the spotlight and back at the hunter.

Increasing his right hand with Kurama's power, he sent it at his large chest, making take a few steps back.

Sasuke fire a single bullet at the wire, snapping it. The spotlight falls down right Zabuza. The impact sent him on his knees and The Fox kick him across the face, knocking him out.

"Zabuza!" Haku cried. Another bullet pierced her arm. She clutches it in pain and was on the ground.

Sasuke finally got out of his place and warned while pointing his pistol "Leave or else."

"And take your friend." The Fox added, pointing at Zabuza's unconscious body. The apprentice went to her master's side.

"Fall back." She said to Kakuzu, whom he didn't listen to her word.

The ex-bounty hunter then look at The Fox before glancing at the Uchiha. He laughed slightly "You think you can become allies with a mutant? You're willing to protect him for the trouble he is causing this city? Your entire family despite mutants, and here you are, protecting one. You're a disgrace, brat."

"Don't make me ask you twice. Either leave or another spotlight is coming down on you."

"Like hell." He growled while one of his whips was powered up. "If you want to protect a mutant, then maybe you oughta be one!"

The whip then hit Sasuke across the face, knocking him to the ground, shocking everyone in the gym.

"Sasuke!" The Fox shouted before looking at Kakuzu. "You bastard!"

Haku then conjured up an ice wind around her, Zabuza, and Kakuzu. The Fox shield himself from the sudden wind.

When it was done, he saw the they were gone as well.

The Fox quickly went to Sasuke, who was clutching in pain and covering his eyes with both hands.

"Sasuke." He said.

Kiba and the gang went by his side, so did Tsunade and Kakashi. Shikamaru shouted "Someone call the hospital!"

The doors open up and Tenten finally went in before seeing that the three hunters were gone and Sasuke was on the ground.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sasuke got hurt by Kakuzu." Kakashi told her. "Have you call the police?"

"Neji and Lee are doing it. They should come here any moment."

The Fox could only stare at his best friend, who was injured because of him. _Sasuke._

* * *

 **Okay, so I had to improvised Fu's backstory since there wasn't much in the anime series. First, the song during Naruto and Hinata's dance was _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ By Elvin Bishop. I don't own the song nor the anime by the way. I first heard of it from the movie Guardians of the Galaxy. If you are a fan of the Marvel movie or don't know the song, go and listen to it.** **Now onto Sasuke's powers. I notice that a few are complaining of him having Daredevil's powers. I look over to the Sharingan on the website, and nothing came up with an idea. So I decided to give him Cyclops' powers. Since the Sharingan became active whenever some felt their love ones killed or protect someone dearly, I figure that if Sasuke's were damage, it could make him a metahuman and beams could be fire from his eyes. But he had to close his eyes. Also, I don't know how Cyclops got his powers since it didn't explain much in Wikipedia. Does it work out with anyone of you all? Send your thoughts on your reviews. Also, your reviews from last chapter of the next arc, thank you for the comments. The suits they'll be wearing. I was thinking making them wear the suits from X-Men Apocalypse. Until then, I'm NiteOwl18.**


	27. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Nine)

**This is NiteOwl18 here. Sorry for uploading the chapter not sooner. I have been busy, and lazy. Enjoy the chapter, everyone. No need to recaps what happened at last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, as accordance of your reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Nine)**

At Konoha's Medical Hospital, Naruto, his friends and the Uchiha's family were outside of Sasuke's room. After Kakuzu and his team escaped again, The Uchiha police force arrive on the scene and Fugaku and Itachi were shocked that Sasuke has been injured by the ex-bounty hunter. He was immediately rush to the hospital.

Tsunade was working on Sasuke's eyes after learning that it's been damage. She had work hard to try to fix them. It's been over five hours.

Naruto look at Sasuke's mother with dry tears in her eyes and her husband holding her in conform. Itachi put his forehead against the glass window and his arm above his head.

The blonde put his hands over his head in frustration over the events had happened. Sasuke knew about his life back in Uzushio, and Naruto told him of his powers. This ended up his best friend being injured. His friend got hurt and it was his fault.

The door open up, revealing Tsunade, now exhausting. Everyone rose up with Faguka saying "How is Sasuke?"

"He'll be fine." Tsunade answered. Then a deep frown came to here. "But I'm afraid his eyes will never be the same again. The cornea has been severely damage, completely shutting off his vision. He'll be blind for the rest of his life."

Mikoto then started crying again and Fugaku hugged his wife more while closing his eyes. Itachi's hand shaken and a lone tear fell from his eye. His friends were shocked with Hinata letting out a few tears. But the most recent affected one was Naruto. He try to hold his tears and his anger under control of finding Kakuzu and his team.

"Can we see him, Tsunade-sama?" Mikoto asked between tears.

"He need some rest, Mikoto-chan." She replied before turning to the gang. "You need to get on home. Naru-chan, I'll have Shizune drive you home."

The gang then walk away with Naruto behind them. He manage to hear Fugaku words of anger, expressing his blame against the mutant that hurt his son.

Naruto didn't say anything on the way home; he just went to his room and collapses on the bed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Naruto." Jiraiya knock on the door a few times. "Naruto, you're going to be let for school."

The door open up, and instead of Naruto, it was Kurama, making the white haired old man wondering how he did that.

"Kit's still asleep." He said.

Jiraiya look at the young teenger in his bed. A deep sigh came to him. He knows why he's like this.

"Naruto," He walk to him and shake his body lightly. "You can't blame yourself for what happen to your friend. I'm sorry that he got hurt. You can't let this bother you. You just need to get pass this, like Sasuke said." Jiraiya then walk away, leaving Naruto finally rising up from his bed.

The blonde walked the hallway with a frown in his face. Like those days where he was a victim of bullying, an outcast or a murderer, he was being started at by the dozens of students. He could hear the whispers about last night dance and Sasuke being at the hospital. Naruto was sure that he'll get more verbal abuse and harassment from the girls.

At class, he didn't say nothing or ask the teacher to stop letting the students look at the blonde. From the back, his friends were concern of his behavior, including Hinata.

After the third class has ended, Naruto immediately went to his locket, ignoring the whispers and looks from everyone.

"Naruto!" He heard Kiba's voice from behind, but he didn't stopped. "Naruto, wait!"

Naruto twist the combination of his locker, and open it, but a quick slam on the door interrupted him. Right now, he was facing a furious Yuki Asai.

"I like to have a word with you, nerd!" She scowled. Naruto didn't made a face at her; it was blankless. He walk past her, but one of her friends blocked his path.

"Don't walk away from her, loser!" More fangirls were blocking his only path. The students were now looking at the fight between Naruto and Yuki. Sakura and Ino were the only ones not trying to beat up the blonde.

Shikamaru look at the fight and groaned "Great." The gang rushes in with him saying "Leave Naruto alone, Yuki."

"Stay out of this! This is between her and the loser!" A fan-girl shouted.

"She needs to pay for what he has done to Sasuke-kun!"

Yuki made Naruto lean against the lockers and growled "You hurt Sasuke-kun. He protected you and when you were hiding, he got hurt by your assassin!" She poked hard on the boy's chest.

Sakura and Ino were both frightened of seeing the event. They were surprised that Naruto doesn't argued back. The platinum blonde said "Yuki, leave Naruto alone. It wasn't his fault-"

"It's so his fault!" Yuki shouted loudly. "It was his assassin! He should have been the one in the hospital, not Sasuke! Now he'll be blind because the loser wasn't there to protect him! What kind of friend does that?!"

"A friend who lets those around him died." The girls turn around and saw Neji with a scorn expression in his face. "That's the kind of thing Naruto Uzumaki is."

"You shut up, Neji!" Kiba barked, pointing at him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think I am." Neji replied before switching his glare at Naruto, who was showing a little anger. "Naruto Uzumaki is the type of scum who lets the people of whom he calls his friends died under his watch. It's no wonder why Sasuke is in the hospital. If you keep your loved ones trying to fight your battles, you're only being a weak boy. That is the fate you were born as. A loser who is weak against his own fights."

Neji's throat is now at the mercy at Naruto's hand and being lifted up a few feets. Yuki, not seeing the situation, goes to him and yelled "Hey, loser! I am talking to you-!"

Her words was interrupted when Naruto's hand shove her in the lockers hard, alarming everyone in the halls.

"You shut you goddamn mouth, harpy!"

"Holy shit!" Kiba cried.

Sakura then gasped in shocked "Naruto!"

Naruto switches to Neji, who was shocked by his eyes. It was slowly turning red. He screamed "You judge me because I let my friends fight my battles?! You blame me for Sasuke being at the hospital because I'm weak?! You're wrong! I can fight my own battles, with or without them! But the only reason why they protect me because they care about me! That's how friends are! They protect you in any danger and don't turn their backs around! I just found out that he'll never see again! So the last thing I need is some bastard who abuses his authority at this school, belittle her cousin instead of loving her, and talks about fate! I decide my own fate, not you, you white blinded freak!" He throws Neji on the ground at the end of his sentence.

"What's going on here?!" The students saw Gai and Kakashi coming in. They both saw Yuki on the ground with the lockers being dented and Neji rubbing his throat while on the floors. But what shocks them was Naruto breathing heavily while glaring.

"Everyone, disperse." Gai ordered. "Disperse, I say!"

The students then left the hallways. The fangirls carry Yuki to the nurse's office. and Neji walking away, still rubbing his sore throat. The gang always left as well.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes saw his Math teacher and said "Calm down, Naruto."

He takes a few breaths while the two escorted him to the teacher's lounge.

The blonde sat down on the chair while his Math teacher handed him a small cup of water. "Take it easy, Naruto." He said.

Gai was gone back to teaching his work after he and Kakashi brought Naruto in. The crime-fighter drink his cup. "Feeling better?"

He replied by shaking his neck negatively.

"Naruto, don't let people tell you anything. This wasn't your fault."

"You don't understand, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said, holding back his tears. "This wasn't suppose to happened. Not to Sasuke."

"Sasuke is gonna be alright." Kakashi repeated.

"But Tsunade-obachan said he's gonna be blind forever! His father thinks I cause this! You should have seen Sasuke's mother crying! He nearly died because of me!"

Kakashi gaze turn south and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto shouted as small tears drips down "All those powers! All the things I can do! I saved everyone lives, but I couldn't protect my friend! What kind of hero am I?!"

"Naruto, don't think that!" He started yelling.

The blonde then throw his cup on the floor, splashing the water. He glared at his teacher and cried "What do you know, Kakashi sensei?! You don't know what it was like to watch your friends get injured by a monster because you couldn't protect them!" With that, he storm out of the room.

Kakashi then signed sadly as his mind reflect on a deceased friend. _"Obito."_

* * *

Naruto made it to the lair and search on the database with the search name of Tsunade's grandfather and granduncle.

So far, he gather some information on the two. He knows about Hashirama's wood powers and his statues as a god.

Naruto read the file of Tobirama Senju, but he was reading his abilities, leading him distracted. "No! There's gonna be something I can find to defeat them!"

His blue eyes widen on a fact that interested in him. According to it, Tobirama was fascinating by the art of cloning. He had done research of how to perfected for five years until he got it right.

Naruto wonder if his godmother or the gang had gotten their hands from him before his death. The blonde got up and go to the one place where it's most likely be. Standing in front of a bookcase, the blonde grab one book and pull it slightly before hearing a click.

The bookcase slice to the right, revealing another room. Naruto goes inside and check for a light switch. The light turns on, and there were dozens of scrolls in shelves.

"Bingo." He smirked.

* * *

After the school was done, the staff were having another meeting regarding about Naruto's behavior today.

Asuma took a drag before lighting it up with his lighter and stick it in his mouth. "The kid's upset." He said.

"You should have seen him, Asuma. Naruto-kun went out of control and started attacking Neji when he criticizes him of not being the friend Sasuke-kun is." Gai explained.

Anko added "After he push that Yuki bitch against the locker." A chuckle escape through her. "Serve her right."

Kurenai shoot her a glare and said "Don't you think that's a bit hard, Anko?"

"She started it."

"As much as I hate to shoot down Anko's statement, she's got a point. Yuki went outta line." Iruka stated.

"But that doesn't give Naruto the right to do that." The ruby teacher added. She looked at Kakashi, who's been quiet throughout the conversation. She knew what he's feeling. "Kakashi, you know he didn't mean it."

"Should I blame him, though?" Kakashi sighed. "He's beating himself up for not saving Sasuke. The look on his face was a sign of fear and regret."

"Reminds you of him, right, senpai?" Yamato asked. Kakashi slightly nodded his head.

Anko questioned "So where's the kid after he ran out?"

A beep sound came from the Science teacher's pocket. Iruka took out his phone and his eyes widen in shock.

"I think I found him."

* * *

The gang went back to the lair as quickly as possible. Yamato was the first to open the bookcase and Gai and Asuma went inside the room with the Sarutobi heir saying "Damn, he took one."

"Only one?" Anko repeated. "What did he took?"

The two metahumans' eyes widen of the missing scroll that Naruto took. Asuma came out and said "He took The Second Fire Lord President's scroll."

The news shocked the entire gang. Kurenai stuttered a little "B-But that's-!"

"The Shadow Clone abilities." Kakashi finished her words.

Anko growled "That baka! He has no idea what has gotten himself into! There's three hunters out there looking for him, and he's possessing one of the most powerful abilities!"

Ibiki then turn to her and Yamato and ordered "Find Naruto and bring him back here. Kurenai, track down his phone."

Kurenai goes to the supercomputer and, after a few moments of the keyboards, a beacon was signal on the monitor.

"I got him! He's at the woods!"

"Otherwise known as The Forest of Death. My favorite third home." Anko smirked. "The second home is the dango's shop."

"I'll contact Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." Iruka said before taking out his phone again. Both Anko and Yamato were ordered by their boss to look for the blond of the woods.

* * *

Naruto breath heavily and was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. For three hours, he hasn't perfected the cloning ability. He had used Kurama's powers in order to perform it, but shown no results. The clone ended up disfigure, out of proportion, or really weird, in his opinion.

"Naruto!" The blonde then turn his head around and saw his family, Kurama, and the gang.

"Hi guys." He wave to them, only to get punch at the top of his head by a pissed Anko.

"What the hell, gaki?! You ran away from school, broke into our secret room, and stolen a very important scroll?! And that's all you have to say?!"

"Guess you found out." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and a few laughs escape.

Jiraiya saw the battle damage his godson is in and asked "Naruto, why have you stolen the scroll of Tobirama's Shadow Clone?"

"I wasn't gonna wait until my powers reaches another level with the basic training. I figure if I 'borrowed' one scroll, that particular scroll, containing the cloning, I can master it and save more people than ever." Naruto said between breath.

"Naruto, this is about Sasuke, isn't it?" Iruka said. Naruto then lay out a deep frown. A sigh escape from the adult before continuing "This wasn't your fault."

Naruto's frown continue down south and added "Actually, there's something I haven't told you guys."

"You meet Fu from the dance?" Asuma asked, throwing him off.

"How did you know her name?"

Yamato said "I overheard her talking to you and your friends."

"Although I'm mad that you spy on me, that's not it." Naruto corrected. "At the dance, Sasuke lean me to the restroom and…"

"And what?" Kakashi asked.

"He knows. Sasuke knows about my dad and my mom." Several shocks and concerns went on the gang's faces.

Asuma quickly said "And what you said to him?"

"I told Sasuke the truth, and my powers."

Anko shouted "You expose your powers?!"

"Just him!" He cried. "I only told him about Kurama and me! Nothing else! He got hurt because of me! He was helping! That's why I took the scroll so that I could protect my friends more often and never let anything like this happen!"

Gai asked "What's gonna happened when Sasuke-kun wakes up?"

"He won't tell the others or his family. He's my friend. I trust him."

Shizune questioned "How did Sasuke found about your past?"

"He said Itachi gave him my mother's police file."

Jiraiya said slowly "When he read Kushina's file, did Sasuke-?"

"No, he doesn't believe my dad committed the murder."

"Enough talk, gaki." Anko walk over to him. "Hand over the scroll to us and get back to the lair for training."

"Forgive me, Anko sensei, but I am training, and I'm keeping the scroll to learn it."

"Naruto-"

"Just listen! I care about my friends deeply! They held me back while confronting my tormentors! I own their lives and safety! I let my friend got injury because I told him the truth about me, and he helped me! That's what a friend does! I want to protect, no, I want to safe my friends, and my love ones from any danger! That's the reason why I became a hero in the first place! Either you let me power up this ability or I'll have to take you all, and I'm not afraid to go out!" Naruto drop to a fighting stance, despite his condition.

Kakashi then saw his student right in front him, but then an image of his deceased friend came right next to the blonde, dropping a similar stance.

" _That's the reason why I became a hero in the first place! To protect my love ones and my friends!"_

He put his hand on Anko's shoulder and said "Naruto's right." The adults look at the Math teacher.

"But Kakashi-" Kurenai objected, but stopped.

"I agree on what Naruto is saying. Do you all?"

Anko said "So we're suppose to let him train by himself while he has one of the most powerful abilities and those three hunters are out there and Danzo doing kami knows what?"

"That's why I'm gonna watch him." Kakashi said with a eye smile, making Naruto turn his frown upside down.

"And me." Kurama walk over to his master. "I'm a part of him as well, and I want to make sure this fool doesn't die from collapse." The blonde then loses his smile and barked.

"Pissed of, Kurama!" The fox wave his tail at him as a tease.

Ibiki said to the Math teacher "I gave him the entire day. If he hasn't perform the ability, stop the training immediately."

"Understood, Ibiki."

Shizune then added "I'll bring Naruto-kun some food as well."

"Thanks, neechan." He said.

Ibiki and his gang then left Naruto, Kakashi and Kurama at the woods after the blonde got a scolding from his godmother for stealing before hugging him hardly for luck on his training.

* * *

Zabuza open his eyes with a groan sound escape from his body. He found himself in a room with the light shining on his oracles.

"Zabuza!" He turn his head slightly to see his apprentice, Haku. Her brown eyes were dry of tears.

"Haku." Zabuza said, motioning his body to get up.

"Please, you mustn't move." Haku quickly held her hand to stop him. "Your body is still recovering. You suffered three fractured ribs."

The large hunter look down to see his abdomen wrapped in bandages.

The door open up, revealing Kakuzu, much to the anger of both the hunters. The ex-assassin growled "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kakuzu reply with a tone "I was gonna check up on you and possible wake your little apprentice up from her crying."

"You didn't listen to my order." Haku stated, remember about the boy he hurt. "You hurt someone at the dance."

"The kid's alive, is he? And so is your 'master.'"

Zabuza's growling increases its volume before saying "You're lucky I'm on this bed or I will grab my sword and slice your whole body to pieces!"

Kakuzu's gaze narrowed at him and walk slowly to him. "Is that a threat?"

Haku stood aside with her arms spread apart in front of her master. "Leave Zabuza alone!" She yelled.

"Stand down, Haku." Zabuza said.

A loud tap interrupted the fighting, and both heads turn to Danzo and his bodyguards. The old man said with a stern look "You three are a quite a disappointment to me. You call yourselves hunters, assassins, mercenaries, and yet, you can't take down a metahuman or kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki!"

Haku said "We're working on it."

"It's not enough!" Danzo barked. "Failed me again for the third time, and I'll have you all thrown out of here and have Taki troops take you three! Kakuzu, come with me. I need to have a little talk." He then left with his guards behind him. The ex-bounty hunter follow him.

Haku lower her arms down and gaze as well.

Zabuza said "You shouldn't have done that, Haku."

Haku take a cloth and dip it in a bowl of water before applying it on her master's forehead. "Shh." She cooed with a small smile. "I'm here to protect you, just like you had done for me."

Danzo said "I heard about Sasuke Uchiha's accident. It's all over the news. He'll be blind forever."

"Why are you complaining?" Kakuzu asked. Suddenly, a smirk came from the old man.

"Captain Fugaku and the entire Uchiha police department are holding The Fox's responsible. Right now, he's asked Taki's officials to declare martial law and use any necessary force to bring him down."

"That is interesting." Kakuzu smiled before it disappeared. "But what about the mayor? We all known how much of a wuss he is. He's not gonna say no. Plus Sarutobi and half of the councils will be at his side."

"That's why I'm gonna deliver a little present to one of the elders. I'm sure he'll make sure the vote doesn't repel."

"What present?"

"You remember you told me about the other metahuman?" Danzo recalled, making the ex-bounty hunter nodded his head. "My bodyguards check another look at the suit's security camera and found the mayor's daughter at the dance."

"And?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Upon close inspection, her eyes were looking up at the ceiling, and her 'helper' was a rhinoceros beetle. It was like they were both connected." He finished.

Kakuzu said "Like how your company was building supersoldiers by combinating their DNA with an animal's."

"It would appear that Taki has develop their own project before I came it." He said. "Torune, I want you to deliver the gift to Councilman Henken."

"Henken?" Kakuzu repeated the name. "That old fart?"

"Trust me, Kakuzu. He'll take care of this." Danzo's smirk became larger while walking more.

* * *

"I'm what?!" Shibuki cried.

"You heard us. As of right now, you're no longer the mayor." One of Taki's officials said with a glare.

"On what charges?!"

One of Konoha's councilman stated "Of you harboring a mutant." A look of shock and outrage came from Konoha's side, but not at Taki's side.

Hiruzen was the only one who isn't shock and said "That's quite an accusation. What proof do you have?"

"Henken-san has gotten his hands on the school's security camera, and found out of the mayor's daughter at the dance and her being a mutant." Henken then took out a video tape from his suit jacket and place it on the table.

The councilwoman from Taki said "Luckily, he show the tape to us before it went on the news. Everyone, please view your eyes on the screen."

The guard takes the tape and inserted on the video cassette. The screen shows the event of the dance, and the part of Fu and her 'sister'.

Shibuki became shocked of seeing his surrogate daughter there, and exposing her powers in front of everyone. He pleaded to them "I-I can explain-"

"You have been harboring a mutant in our city, and lie about it!" Mebuki shouted, resulting some nodding their heads and Taki's elders glaring at the mayor.

"She's my daughter!" Shibuki cried, showing a few ounce of anger. "And if you all think-"

"You no longer hold any authority, Shibuki-san." Homura said. "You lied when you and your troops came to Konoha and help deal with Kakuzu and the two hunters."

"As of right now, we are striping away your title as mayor, and giving it to Henken." One of Taki's elders announce.

Henken shows a victorious smirk and said "And as my first decree as mayor, I vote we lock up Shibuki and his bodyguards in jail for illegally harboring a mutant under his protection, and Fu shall be place back at the hospital."

A look of fear came from Shibuki's face and shouted "Don't lock her back there!"

"Escort out former mayor to the holdup!" Henken ordered, and two of Taki's troops both held Shibuki's arms and lean him out of the room.

Shikaku said "Was that really necessary, Henken-san?"

"This is what Taki stands for. We don't tolerance of any mutants, especially if they're under the care of our former mayor." Henken answered. "Now let's get on with the main issue. Captain Uchiha wants Taki troops to declare martial law against the mutant that hurt his son. Me, and Taki's officials, are agreeing. Do Konoha also agree?"

Tsume glared "Surely, there must be a way to settle this without twisting the knob a little."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and said in a stoic tone "The mutant had already caused enough damage. He even cause Uchiha-san's injury. This has to be stop permanently. I vote on declaring martial law."

Homura added "As do me."

"Same here." Koharu said.

Mebuki stated "The mutant has to be stopped. I vote yes."

The merchant stands up, "I vote yes."

"Yes." A councilman repeated.

A councilwoman nodded her head "Same here."

"That's twelve 'yes' of martial law." Henken said, and locking eyes at those who didn't vote, including Hiruzen. "I know all of you will vote 'no', but the vote is carry out. Konoha must declare martial law against The Fox."

Hiruzen lay out a deep sigh and stated "I'll announces the news tomorrow morning." In his head, he thought _Jiraiya. Tsunade. Naruto. Asuma. Everyone. Please forgive me."_

* * *

 **So, Naruto's gonna be learning the clone technique. In some reviews, you guys have been telling me that I should add either The Rasengan or The Shadow Clones. I went on the second choice. Don't worry, he's gonna get the Rasengan eventually. Also, Sasuke's powers, in one review, someone said that I should give Sasuke the power of fire when he opens his eyes and closes them before they bleed, like Amaterasu. That's a cool power. He's still gonna be wearing special shades like Scott Summers worn. I figure out the name Sasuke will be calling himself and what suit will contain; Taka, meaning 'Hawk'. Since Sasuke was the leader of Team Hawk, I think it would be best if he calls himself that, and his suit will have wings under his arms for flying. If you all like the idea, or have another idea of it, put this of your reviews. News of my stories, I know that I haven't finishes Elmore Warriors Forever, but I added two new stories that will be out soon. Another crossover of The Amazing World of Gumball and a sequel of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Please see it after reading the story, and sent me a message or your review of what you think of it. That's all what I have to say. NiteOwl18 out.**


	28. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Ten)

**Hello Naruto fans. It's been so long since my last update. My last semester at community collage is tough, and what's tougher is the transfer to another collage. I may not be able to update my current stories soon. So sit back and read the new chapter. Sorry, it's not as long as the others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Ten)**

Naruto breath heavily while Kurama shouted "No, no, no! You're using too much power!"

"Then how the hell am I suppose to perfect the cloning ability, dattebayo?!" He argued back.

"You need a sufficient amount of power." He explained. "If you get close of gaining too much, you'll collapse of from lack of energy! Now try again!"

The blonde then closes his eyes and focus on the power deep in him. Naruto had spent throughout the entire day of performing the cloning ability, but no success have been made. Kakashi had wondered off moments after the day had ended, but he wanted him to keep on trying. He said he'll be back in the morning. The sun was fifteen minutes away of rising.

Naruto's entire body was surrounded with orange aura. A few static electricity occur, and a large blur flowed from out of the aura as it appear right next to him.

Kurama said "Almost there…"

However, the blur was reacting violently, like it had too much power. Naruto cried, opening the eyes "Crap!"

It exploded in their faces; the impact made the blonde fall to the ground. The fox only lay out a sigh and shaking his head.

"You done it again, kit." He said. "Maybe you should take a break."

"No way." Naruto replied, getting back on his feet. "I can still get it. I ain't backing down." He return to his previous stance and restart focusing.

"Whatever." The fox rolled his eyes before started to walk away. "If you need me, I'll go looking for some berries. Maybe some beautiful vixen." He ended with a perverted laugh.

With the fox gone, the orange blur came by at the blonde's side. He still had his eyes close, muttering "Don't over do it…"

His body is reacting to the blur; he can feel his insides are being split in half. However, he lay out a huge breath, making it stop.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, collapsing to the ground. His cerulean eyes were getting drowsy. "At this rate, I'll never…"

He never finish his sentence by the time his eyes closed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Morning rises in Konoha. Haku came to the forest to collect herbs for her master, Zabuza. Instead of her usual attire, she is wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono with red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls that went to her ankles. A simple white obi tied in a bow around the waist, a pair of light brown sandal with dark straps, and a dark-coloured choker around the neck. Her black hair is free and long loosely.

With a hand of basket filled with herbs, she crouches down and pick up a few from the ground. A small humming bird appear at her side with a small coo sound.

Haku smile at the creature before her eyes picked up on the unconscious teenage blonde boy on the ground.

She gets up, making the bird fly away, and goes to his aide. Wondering why would he was here, Haku place her hand on Naruto's whiskered cheek, and lightly rubbing it.

Naruto slightly groan and his eyes open up, seeing the girl in front of him. Haku saw that he has woken up, and asked in a worry tone "Are you okay?"

Naruto slightly blush at the girl's appearances, and nodded his head "Yes."

"You shouldn't be out here this very early. You'll catch a cold."

"It's alright." He wave his hand. "I came here before dawn arrive to do some training."

"Training?" Haku repeated. "What for?"

"I'm…" Naruto chooses his words carefully. "I'm training to get stronger."

Haku started at the blonde's attire, noticing the few rip tears from his black T-shirt and cargo pants. "But you look strong enough."

"It's not enough." He added. "I want to get more stronger."

Haku pause at the teen's words for a while before asking "Why?

Naruto answered "So I can protect the people that I love in any danger."

"Is there…" Haku said, looking at him. "Someone else you're doing it for? Or yourself?"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head a bit, making the girl giggle. He frowned and asked, narrowing his eyes "What's so funny?"

"Do you have someone who is important to you?" Haku translated. Naruto open his jaw a bit when she ask him again. "When a person has someone important to protect, that's when they can truly become strong."

"Oh." Naruto said before letting a small smile. "I understand."

Haku flashes a smile to him, saying "My name is Haku."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Haku's light brown eyes widen in shock.

" _This is the teen that Danzo wanted Kakazu to bring?"_ She thought. She and Zabuza both learn of Kakuzu's mission of bringing Naruto to Danzo, and also, assassinated Tsunade Senju. However, they understand the reason.

"Are you alright?" Naruto felt weird out that a pretty girl (in his opinion) is staring at him too long.

Haku shakes his head and replied "I'm fine."

Naruto's eyes look down to see the basket with herbs and said "What's with the plants in your basket?"

"I'm collecting herbs for medicine." She answered. "It's for someone."

"Boyfriend?" Naruto spoke without a thought.

"Hitting on me already?" Haku said in a teasing tone.

"No!" Naruto laugh, and blushing at the same time. "No, I'm...sorta seeing someone." His red face increase at the image of Hinata.

The girl giggle more before replying "It's for my father."

"Your dad?"

"He's not my real dad; he's someone that I think of him as my dad. He's precious to me."

"And he does the same to you?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes. He doesn't show it thought, but I knew he'll protect me."

"Do you need some help gathering more herbs?"

"No thanks." Haku rose up, grabbing the basket. "I collected enough. Farewell, Naruto-san."

"See ya, Haku. I hope our paths will one day come across later." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure." Haku walked away with a thought in her head. _If Danzo and Kakuzu don't find out first._

Shizune just enter the forest, along with Tonton. She walk pass Haku without saying a word to her. Turning to Naruto, Shizune asked "Who was that, Naruto?"

"That was Haku. She found me unconscious." Naruto saw her sister figure had a bento box in her hands. He took it from her hands.

"Where's Kurama?"

"He wandered off; tiring of seeing me failed." Naruto started digging in his breakfast.

"Any progress?"

"Nope."

Kurama then came by with a fox grin "Hello."

Tonton lay out an angry snort toward the fox, suggesting of where he was. The fox replied "I was getting some early breakfast. All I can find was a bunch of stupid berries." His black nose pick up the scent in Naruto's bento box.

"No, Kurama." Shizune scolded. "That's Naruto-kun's meal."

"And you didn't bring me some?"

"I thought foxes were suppose to look for food." Shizune remarked with a grin.

"The only food I can find are only berries." Tonton lay out a mocking oink, and the fox stick out his tongue at her.

Then Anko and Kurenai came in a hurry with the purple haired women saying "Gaki!"

Naruto got up, with the help of Shizune, and asked "What's the problem?"

"Get your jacket, and meet us at the lair." Kurenai ordered.

Shizune asked worryingly "Is there another attack?"

"Worst." Anko added, turning to Naruto. "It's about your orange friend."

* * *

Back at the lair, the gang had just learn from the Sarutobi senior that he's giving Taki troopers marshall law on The Fox by ordered of the new leader, Henken, after the impeachment of Shibuki.

Asuma growled to his father "Dad, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Asuma." Hiruzen said. "But with the new mayor of Taki, he has control over the officials, and half of my council are agreeing to this."

Naruto asked "Can't the Uchihas do something?"

"The Uchihas are mad, Naruto-san. They're pinning the blame for Sasuke-san's condition on you. Fugaku-san is teaming with Henken of tracking and locking up the one who hurt his son."

"And what about Kakuzu?" Tsunade asked. "And Zabuza and his sidekick? How they're gonna deal with it?"

Jiraiya remarked "They'll be walking in a death house."

"Or Fu?" Naruto said. "What's gonna happen to her?"

Hiruzen release a heavy sigh, knowing he's not gonna like this "Fu is under locked down by Henken's orders. Kegon-san and Yoro-san are in jailed, along with Shibuki-san. She's be transfer back to the hospital where they'll perform experiments on her; they're even considering of removing her powers."

Naruto only gasp and worry of his new friend. "I got to call her." He quickly took out his phone and quickly dial the number.

"You're wasting your time, Naruto-san. They confiscated her belongings after arresting Shibuki."

"What about Chomei?"

"Who's Chomei?"

Kurama answered "The girl's animal. The one that give her powers."

"It's under confidential by Henkin's orders." Hiruzen added, before walking away. "I'm late for a meeting right now." He turn to the rest of the gang, adding "Please don't do anything rash, everyone." He left out of the lair.

"Great, now what?" Anko said, feeling disappointment.

Naruto added "I can't continue my training now, knowing those assholes from Taki are gonna be all over the place."

"And everyone at school is gonna hate you even more than ever." Ibiki added, drawing some stares from the adults, and a glare from Naruto. "What? I listen to people's conversation."

"Great, that's what I need; more mistreatment." Naruto replied sarcastically. "It wasn't bad enough when Yuki and Neji criticizes me about Sasuke's life." That's when he nearly slapped himself for not thinking about his best friend. He turned to his aunt, adding and dropping the tone "How is he, Tsunade-obachan?"

"He's slowly recovering. His family just came by to see him." She answered. "Will you like to visit?"

The blonde nodded his head, and he and his aunt both walk out the lair.

* * *

At Konoha's Medical Hospital, Naruto enter the door to see Sasuke in bed, still wearing the hospital gown, and a bandage around his eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto." He replied, looking at him, even though he can't see anymore. The blonde sat down on the chair that is close to him. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm taking the day off."

A sly chuckle escape from the Uchiha's mouth. "The great Naruto Uzumaki taking a day off from school? It isn't National Free Ramen Day."

Naruto lay out a few laughs, remarking "I see that you still have a humor, dattebayo. Has the gang stop by?"

"After my family came to see me, the gang follow in as well. They filled me in on what's happening at school."

"Did they mention-?"

"The part about you slamming Yuki against the lockers and almost killing Neji?" A deep frown went on Naruto's face.

"Don't give me that look." Sasuke said. "This wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry that I didn't visit you yesterday, Sasuke. I was...training. I'm learning a new ability so that I can protect my friends and family more often."

"You don't have to do this. It was partially my fault. I shouldn't have stay by, instead of helping you."

"I don't blame you for helping me, dattebayo." Naruto replied.

"Have you made any progress on your ability?"

"No." He continued. "And I'm gonna have a tough time resuming it after learning that Taki troops is declaring martial law on...you know who."

"My dad told me about it. He's allowing it to happen. What about Fu? Have you heard anything from her?"

Naruto couldn't have Sasuke learn about Fu's powers. He's already suffering enough. He lied "I learn from Asuma's dad that she's being transferred back home, being put in a orphanage."

"That's suck. With those jerks from Taki around and the new mayor, it's gonna be harder for you to track down those hunters."

"I won't let them." Naruto said with determination. He rose up from the chair and walk to the door.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not letting those bakas get in between my job and the people in Konoha. I'm gonna find a way to reach that ability and still save my friends. See you around."

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was outside of the Fire Lord President's residence.

" _Naruto, are you sure want to do this?"_ It was Kakashi's voice on the ear radio.

Pressing on the earpiece, he replied "Something isn't right here, Kakashi sensei. This whole mess with Taka started with the new mayor. I bet he's hiding something."

" _Just be careful. There's Taki troops inside. Iruka, Yamato, you copy?"_ Behind him were Iruka and Yamato with the latter replying in his ear radio "Loud and clear."

" _Good luck, Naruto, Iruka and Tenzo."_

Yamato became annoyed and added "Stop calling me Tenzo."

" _Whatever, Tenzo."_

"It's Yamato, not Tenzo." He grumble, to the amusement of Naruto and Iruka.

The three all move out and lean against the wall. Yamato focus to create a wood clone of himself and let it walk through the building. Iruka place his hand against it and put two fingers at the tip of his nose, and closed his eyes. In his head, he could hear the footsteps and conversation on the guards that are inside the building like a sonar in his head.

Naruto asked "How many are there, Iruka sensei?"

"There's thirteen guards. I was expecting a lot from the new mayor." He replied.

Yamato press his ear radio and confirmed "My clone is inside Henken's office."

Yamato's clone is in Henken's office. He look around to see anything that could be suspicious. He went to the desk and type a button, which started the computer.

He move the cursor to the files section, only found nothing for a few seconds until his oval dark eyes pick up one particular file named 'Journal Entry.' It shows a couple of files, with the first four are videos.

He click it, showing a video of a mid-thirty year old Henken with a thick mustache short black hair. He appears to be in a laboratory, with scientists around him. "At last, we had perfected the radioactive bomb. Scientists were able to collect every insect, small, large, or even in a larval stage, in placed it on an environmental area. We chose a forest, far away in Taki. In T-minus 2 minutes, we'll see if the bugs can survive a radioactive blast, just like it's descendent, the cockroach."

Then a blaring alarm came without a warning; a scientist came in front of the camera with Henken asking "What's happening?!"

"Sir, the bomb's is going unstable!"

"I thought you check it!"

"The molecular structure were gone at first, but they're expanding at a rapid rate of 57!"

"The entire building will be caught in the blast!"

"Somebody shut it down!" The camera move over to the timer, seeing that it was now less than one minute.

"Everyone evacuated!" The scientists were all leaving in a flash, and the video ended with a static.

Yamato then clicked a second video. It was young Henken.

"Only I and a couple of scientist were the ones who got out of the blast. The rest were caught in the blast. The laboratory is destroyed, and so are the insects." The video stopped before going to a third.

Henken is shown being ten years older, and his black hair slowly loses its luster. "I have just learned that one of the insect had survived from the blast. It was remarkable, at first. But then I discover something else. A girl had found the specimen and became in touch with abilities."

Yamato's eyes widen over a picture of Fu with wings on her back.

"I think that she has become a mutant. It's best that I alerted the authorities and told them about it."

A fourth video is played, and Henken, now a sixty-something years old, spoke in a low voice "I had almost caught her. Damn that Shibuki! Always the stubborn one! Years ago, I had the authorities of tracking down the girl's house and take her and her folks to a secret laboratory. I then notice the change in the girl's parents. They were evaluating. Their powers were already showing right as they killed six of my guards. I put them away, and tested them of their abilities for three months. Three months went by, and nothing. They demanded their daughter back. How disgusting. Mutants wanting the one who cause this. And they weren't the only ones."

To Yamato's horror, the camera switches to dozens of people being locked in cages with insect like appearances.

"I have tested each of them and found that the spores from both the girl and the insect are what is changing the people to mutants. He was right. The quick fool, Kakuzu's father. He was right about what he said about the mutants. I didn't believe him, no one believe him. That is…" Henken then show a journal in his hands. "I found this. It explains his fight with Hashirama Senju, his powers, the family background. All of it. I knew that if one member, or possible all of the members, could somehow adapt to his power, I can finally replicate Hashirama's wood powers to create a serum for the military. Bounty hunters and troopers will be invisible. However, I can't perform any experiments as long as Shibuki is in charge. When he learn of what I was doing, he shut the lab down. It wasn't a waste thought, he never found the victims, and the girl's parents. Not after I executed them and burned their remains. I can't get close to the girl when him by his side. Maybe if I can convince the other council, and the people to turn against the mayor and her 'daughter', he'll have to sent her back."

Once the video ended, Yamato move the cursor to a regular file and found a blueprint of a familiar military weapon suit, the same as Kakuzu was wearing back at the mall and the school. He sees a audio video and click it, hearing the old man's voice.

" _Danzo, here are the plans for you. It wasn't easy to get it. I had to convince the troops to let me in the military. Remember the part of our deal. You get those hunters to start a battle with The Fox, and that will make Shibuki look bad as well as Hiruzen."_

The cursor then went to another file; the clone nearly felt apart when saw multiple blueprints of Kakuzu's weapon suit.

"Oh, my god." The Yamato clone muttered. He quickly took a pen drive and put it at the hard drive. While it was loading, he rose up from his seat to look more clues.

The clone spot a picture of Shibuki himself. He took it down, revealing a small safe. He place his ear and focus on the combination.

Finally getting the right combination, he open the safe and found Kakuzu's father's journal. The clone flip some pages before getting a warning from the regular Yamato in his ear radio.

" _Get out. They're coming."_

The Yamato clone quickly put the journal in his vest and went to the computer, and saw that the pin drive is complete.

He took it out and let his whole body descent down to the ground, as the troops comes in, with the new mayor.

Yamato felt his clone absorb back to him. Both Iruka and Naruto look at him, with the blonde saying "What you got, Yamato sensei?"

He let the information gather in him and said to them in a warning tone "You're not gonna believe this."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sasuke was lying asleep, only to be waken up all of a sudden by swirming out.

He breaths heavily and felt the pain from his eyes coming back. He kick his blankets out.

Sasuke place both hands in the bandage before dropping down. Soon tiny black fire arose from it as his scream increase.

* * *

 **We're close of finishing the arc. I took the conversation of Naruto and Haku from the manga; it belongs to them. Yamato learn about Henken's plans, as well as Danzo's plans. And finally, Sasuke is getting his powers. It'll be similar to Amaterasu. I got the idea from one of the reviews. Hope you check out my new story that had came out in mid-October, Crossover and Timeline. It's my first crossover, so treat it well. I also hope that you all see my new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. Catch you all later, NiteOwl18 out.**


	29. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Eleven)

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all will be enjoying your Christmas Eve tonight and Christmas Day tomorrow! I'll be giving you my early present to you all. The twenty-nine chapter of The Fox! I may be able to post the next chapter of Crossover and Timeline. Enjoy the chapter. We're one more chapter of ending the next arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Eleven)**

Tsunade looked at the files that Yamato had acquired and said "Are you certain, Yamato?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." He replied.

"So the old man was working for Danzo, and knew that if I went to battle with those hunters, this will make Shibuki-san look bad." Naruto growled.

"And Henken becomes mayor, like he always wanted." Kakashi added.

"And the military suits to him?" Iruka asked. "What does Danzo want with them?"

Ibiki scan the blueprints of a weapon suit, similar to the one Kakuzu was wearing, and the image came up on the screen. Yamato give him the pen drive that contain the amount of information from Henken's computer. By now, the gang knew about Henken's connection to Danzo.

"These suits are very high-tech, outdating ours if we build one. I think I have a theory. It's quite possible that Danzo bring the suits over to Roots Labs so he could have Kakuzu work on them."

"For what?" Anko guessed. "Another invasion?"

"Yes."

"But to where?" Gai asked.

Jiraiya took a moment to process the information and said "Tomorrow Afternoon. At City Hall. Henken is proposing a meeting in front of everyone. People from Taki are also gonna be there."

"And Danzo as well." Tsunade added in a growl before turning to everyone. "We need to be ready. If he's likely to cause another invasion using those suits, we'll catch him by the act."

Shizune then bust through the doors, yelling "Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"There's been a fire at the hospital! It started at Sasuke's room!" Naruto's eyes widen before turning to his godparents before running to the exit, and the others follow them behind.

* * *

When they arrive, they saw a couple of fire trucks standing outside of the building. Naruto first reach to Sasuke's room, but what stopped him was the empty door and the room in destruction.

"Kami." Gai said in low voice.

Everyone went inside and saw the large hole of what used to be the window. But what surprise them was the tiny black fire around it.

"You think it was them?" Iruka said, referring to the hunters.

Jiraiya went to feel the brink, but yelp as it burn his hand. "Damn! It still hot!" He cried, rubbing his wound.

"Shizune, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I was about to tent Sasuke-san of his eyes by bringing his medicine. Then a large explosion came. The door was blasted. When I came through, I saw that he was gone." She explained.

Asuma then spotted something from his eye and pointed "Look!" All eyes went to the tiny speck of fire from the forest.

"What is that?" Kurenai asked.

"Come on!" Ibiki shouted, motioning them to follow his direction.

* * *

Kakashi and the others were at the Forest of Death. They the trees in burning with the same fire they saw back at the hospital. Naruto was worried of what would had happen to his friend. His mind was racing back at the wreckage. The gang concluded that the hunters wouldn't attack Sasuke again. The only thing he could find a reason was-

Naruto shakes his head, praying that this wasn't it.

"Everyone, stop." Kakashi said, after sensing something in air. "You hear that?"

A loud, but low, scream was heard. It was Sasuke's voice.

Naruto follow through, despite his sensei's warning. He peak in the bushes and saw, to his horror, Sasuke clutching his eyes.

Around where the Uchiha teenager is was more wreckage; trees were burning and the grass was in black fire.

"Sasuke!" He cried out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke took his hands off, but put them back on quickly. "Stay back!"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?!"

"You have to stay back!"

Kakashi and the gang walked where Naruto is standing, and, despite being in shocked of what was happening, he asked "Sasuke, what happen here?!"

"Kakashi sensei...it hurt!" Sasuke shouted.

"Your eyes. What's wrong with them?!"

"They just started hurting out of nowhere! Everything was a flash! When I open them…" Sasuke stopped explaining.

"They what?" Naruto repeated. "Sasuke, they what?"

Sasuke then lowers his hands down, but his eyes still close. Taking deep breaths, he slowly open them, and small tiny specks of black fire shoot out.

Kakashi, plus Naruto, were shocked with horror at the revelation. "Oh, my god." He softly said.

Sasuke could feel the black fire is about to be shoot out again; he closes them again. "Please, you have to stay back!"

Naruto took a step forward, reaching his hand to his friend. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto, stay back!" Jiraiya shouted his godson.

"But he's-!"

"You saw what he can do! The last thing you want is to get closer to him!" He turned to Yamato and nodded his head.

Yamato slightly walk over to the teenager and extend his hand. His fingers produces wood tentacles around Sasuke, making a small cage.

"This should hold him." He said. "Asuma, Gai, carry the cage. We'll take him back to the lab."

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were running diagnosis on Sasuke as he was resting on a bed. He breath very slowly as told by the nurse. They wrapped a bandage around his eyes to prevent burning down the lair.

Naruto and the rest were waiting outside of the emergency room. The blonde couldn't shake the one fact out of him.

"How did Sasuke…?" He began.

Jiraiya patted his godson's back and said "Tsunade-hime and Shizune are working on it, Naruto. Just relax."

"We're all thinking of it." Anko said rudely. "I saw it. Kurenai saw it. Your ex-wife saw it. Hell, we all saw it."

Tsunade and Shizune were out of the room with the buxom women said "Sasuke is a metahuman."

"But how?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was doing surgery on both of his eyes, an electrical impulse must have set off in his suspensory ligament, thereby producing the black fires we saw earlier in the forest and the hospital. However…" She lowers her tone in sadness. "It also affected both the lens and the ciliary body. He must remain his eyes close until he can controls it. Otherwise, he'll cause more destruction."

"Can you do something, Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto asked.

"We can heal some parts in the ciliary body in the eyes, but with the amount of trauma he has, those fire will come back, but more lethal."

Anko said "Is there a way this kid can open his eyes without setting everything on fire? Can we give him some sort of visor to shield them?"

"Well," Iruka said, alarming the gang and walking around. "I can build a visor, but make the lenses look different. One that can withstand Sasuke's black fire." He turn to them with a smile in his face, "Dolomite. I can make two set of lenses out of them."

"Can it really do that, Iruka sensei?" Naruto said. "I mean, Dolomite can withstand high temperatures, but not Sasuke's Amaterasu."

Asuma look at the teenager and said "Ama what?"

"Amaterasu." Naruto repeated. "It means 'Heavenly Illumination'. When I saw those flames Sasuke made, it reminded me of the sun goddess, Amaterasu from history class." All that got was blank stares from the adults, and weird looks from both Tonton and Kurama. "Sorry. Anyways, can Dolomite really protect Sasuke's eyes, Iruka sensei? They weren't just normal fire."

Yamato added "Even if this gem can withstand fire, there's a 35 percent chance that it can be break. You need another gem that can stop the breakage from Dolomite, like Zircon."

"I can find them in several caves at the forest." Iruka said.

"You can't go alone." Ibiki announced. "Taki troops and the Uchiha police force are everywhere. You knew someone with you."

"I'll do it!" Anko suddenly glomp herself beside Iruka, who started blushing.

"You two go out in the forest and locate those gems. Be careful and don't get into trouble."

"Relex, Ibiki. We're gonna be fine." Anko waved her hand, and leans her head on Iruka's ear before spoken sultry " _Very_ fine."

Iruka's entire face was blushing red, and the gym teacher grabs his arm and pulls him out of the exit.

"Oh, jeez." The principle facepalm, while Asuma and Kakashi laughed slightly before being punching in the arms by Kurenai and Shizune.

"Boy, Anko sensei really loves to be with Iruka, dattebayo." Naruto muttered.

"Oh, you have no idea, kid." Asuma grinned. "She's been chasing him since we were your age. Never once have I seen Iruka made the first move."

"No fooling?"

"Hand to kami." Asuma raises his hand up.

Kurenai look at the math teacher and said with a deadpanned look "Might I need to remind you that you never made the first move when we were dating, Asuma?"

"I don't recall that." Asuma then took out a drag and light it up with his power.

"As much as I love to reminisce of the past, we need to focus for tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade is right. We need to be vigilant." Asuma agree, before the buxom women took the drag from his mouth and stomp it with her feet.

"Booo." She and Kurenai each gave him a glare, which he quickly avoided.

* * *

The next day at school, students were talking about the recent explosion at Konoha's Medical Hospital. Asuma had convince his father that it was a gas leak that reminded undetected. He explain the real truth to him, and he was amazed and shocked that Sasuke had become a metahuman after that accident with Kakuzu. Sasuke still reminds at the lair while Tsunade phone his family that he is to be transfer to another hospital, but due to the objection by Captain Uchiha, he is to be brought back home immediately.

"What do you mean you can't tell us where Sasuke is?!" Kiba nearly screamed. Naruto put his hand to cover his mouth and look at his sides to see if there was someone (like fan girls) were spying.

"Tsunade-obachan told me not to reveal Sasuke's new location. He still a target to those hunters." He lied.

"And you! We're your friends! You can tell us!"

Shikamaru groaned "Kiba, Naruto's already told you he can't. So troublesome to be repeated twice."

Shino then step in, saying "I heard from Sasuke-san's father that the new mayor of Taki is hosting a meeting this afternoon."

"And we care because…?" Kiba said rudely. Unknown to the gang, Naruto is interesting to learn this information.

"He's going to deliver a law in Konoha, requiring Taki to summon new weaponry against the hunters and The Fox. He's also allowing the Uchiha to use it."

"The weapon suits." Naruto muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Kiba hear him.

"You said something, Naruto?"

"No." Naruto shakes his head negatively before bringing to his attention. "Listen, I have to meet up with Kakashi sensei about my previous assignments."

Waving a small wave, he ran through the hallway as fast as he could. _"So that's what he's planning."_ Naruto though. He was about to mind link to Kurama until he bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you goin, je-!" Sakura pause to see her old friend.

Naruto, despite not seeing her at this time, said "Sorry, dattebayo."

Surprisingly, she didn't screeched, criticizes or hit him. Instead, Sakura said "It's fine, Naruto. Where are you running to?"

"Kakashi Sensei's classroom." Naruto resume running, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute!"

Naruto closes his eyes in annoyance before turning to her with a fake smile "What?"

"I heard about what happened at the hospital."

"Let me guess," Naruto dropped his fake smile and said with a tone. "You want to hit me because I send Sasuke there, and he almost died, is that it?"

"No!" Sakura replied, surprising the blonde. "I just want to check to see if he's alright."

"He's fine, Sakura, but I can't tell you where he is. Tsunade-obachan said not to."

"I know, but that isn't what I wanted to talk about Sasuke."

Naruto raises an eyebrow and asked "Then what?"

"What Yuki said was out of line. She didn't mean all that stuff about you being a horrible friend. And Neji as well." She said with guilt.

Naruto looked at her, surprise that she would feel guilty letting someone bully him. Then again, this is his ex-friend who broke his heart after saying all she can think about is Sasuke. Is she really wants to-?

But he couldn't think right now.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I must end our conversation." Naruto then ran, despite the cry of his old friend.

Sakura saw the blonde ran, leaving her disheartened to end their long, but expected, conversation since she ended her friendship.

She wanted to regain Naruto and Sasuke's trust again, and so did Ino with Choji and Shikamaru, but with Yuki around, she couldn't.

However, that wasn't the reason.

It was something more than having a shallow princess walk all over you, and treated you like a slave.

Sakura gripped both of her hands gently before turning to the other direction.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, at the City Hall, Taki's new mayor, Henken, sit in front of the audience's right next to Hiruzen and the other members of Konoha's council. Behind them are a large television, which they didn't know why it was there.

The audiences include those from Taki, the Uchiha police department, Captain Uchiha and his family, and Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and the teachers and staff.

Naruto is here as well, with Kurama by his side. Both of them saw Danzo between Tsume and Choza, with his two bodyguards.

"I see Danzo." Yamato said to his ear radio. "And Henken."

Ibiki asked from his radio "You got the pen drive, Naruto?"

"Yeah." Replied the blond.

"Order! Order!" Hiruzen said, making the entire crowd felt silence and all eyes went at him. "We are at a state of emergency here. The new mayor of Taki is issuing a proposal of dealing with the hunters, and…" He swallow a hard lump down his throat. "The Fox."

A mutter appear from the audiences. Henken took the stand as he clear his throat.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for what has happened to Captain Uchiha's son, and the destruction that has cause right here."

Both Naruto and Anko rolled their eyes while Jiraiya muttered "Oh, please."

"These mutants must be stopped all cause!" He continued. "Since taking over as mayor of Taki, I have contacted the military and made a deal of dealing with this crisis. They're gonna send advance weapon suits right here."

A large roar came from the audiences, and some of the members from Konoha council grow concern.

"Weapon suits?" Choza repeated slightly to Inochi.

"I notice that some of you are worried about it. I can grantee you all that these suits will do as they comment. In fact, I have one of them working as the controller. They'll follow it like the leader. In fact, they're outside right now."

Henken took out a remote and click it. The screen shows, to the audience's amazement, and Naruto and the gang's shock, a army of 300 military battle suits. They stoot 5'9, all grey and green around the armor, a helmet that is similar to Kakuzu's suit, and machine guns on the left arm and a cannon on the right.

"Oh, my god." Iruka said in shock.

"These state of the art drones will track down any mutant within a fifty yard radius. The one in the center…" The camera pan on the suit that is different than the rest. It stood about 190 cms, the color scheme is dark emerald green and both of arms didn't had neither a machine gun or a cannon. "Is the leader. The leader say a command, and they all follow it. By six o'clock today, these machines will operate today, and accompany Taki troops and the Uchiha police officers of finally ending those abominations!"

The audiences cheered, mostly from Taki's side. Some members from Konoha council didn't cheered, finding this unethical.

"Is there anything you all like to add?" Henken asked.

"Yeah, I got one, ya old fart! You're a crook, dattebayo!"

The audience's turn their heads around and look at Naruto, who walk to the stand. A few of Taki troops and the Uchiha police officers appa teams to arrest him, but Henken ordered them not to.

"Uzumaki-san, what can I help you with?" Henken said with a fake smile.

"You can start by explaining to everyone that this whole thing is a set up!"

"A set up?" Tsume said. "What on earth do you mean?"

"The reason why Henken is mayor because he's the one that planned this! He used Sasuke's injury and the battles as an excuse to vote out Shibuki-san, so he can become mayor!" Naruto shouted, making the audiences gasped.

"Do you have any proof, boy?" One of the elders from Taki's council asked, narrowing her eyes.

"This!" Naruto took out a pen drive from his pocket. "It contains information from Henken's past life. He was one of the scientists that build the radioactive bomb years ago. The secret lab my friend Fu told me, right before she was locked up!"

Shibi asked "What do you mean?"

"Henken and his scientists took a bunch of bugs from the forests to see if they all survive the bomb, but it was unstable. Henken survive, but the rest didn't."

Henken spoken in counter "They didn't survive because they were too close of the blast. They weren't gonna survive."

"Survive? Like how you kidnapped people and Fu's parents?!" Naruto continued. "You knew they were turning into metahumans when one of the bugs that survive the blast accidentally affected them. But instead of curing them, you executed them and lied to Shibuki-san about their deaths!"

"That is enough!" Henken cried.

"Sensei, it the truth!" Tsunade said; she and Jiraiya rushes beside of their godson. She pointed at the mayor "This man has been lying to his own country from the start, and he's been teaming up with Danzo!"

All heads turn to Danzo, who remain stoic by the revelation. "I have no idea why you are making such an accusation, Tsunade-hime." He said.

"Oh, don't give us that crap, old man!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-san!" Hiruzen scolded before softening his voice. "You should mind your tone."

Asuma came through and added "Dad, hear them out. You can't allow Henken take control of this situation. He stole those suits from his own government and handed them to Danzo. He knew Kakuzu was there!"

"And what about the two hunters?" Mebuki asked.

Jiraiya added "Danzo hired them to 'kidnapped' Kakuzu, and bring him to his lair, acting all it was real to us!" His eyes look at the one-eyed man. "Admit it, Danzo. You can't lied anymore in front of witnesses. Confess or Naruto will hand this evidence to sensei, and present it to everyone!"

"Enough of this!" Henken shouted. "Troopers, escort them out, or I'll have them in contempt!"

Captain Uchiha nodded his head on Itachi and his gang, and went to Naruto and his family, and sensei as Taki troops came.

"I'm sorry, but please leave the building." Itachi said to them.

"Itachi, listen to me!" Naruto cried, as the officers had both of his arms. "Henken's the one that injury Sasuke!"

"Okay, kid! Time to go!"

"Get your hands of my godson!" Tsunade shouted, feeling her motherly instinct kick in. She punches one in the face, but another Taki trooper held her hand and a third in a headlock.

Jiraiya growled "Let go of her!" He started strangling one of them. Asuma started helping him by grabbing a female trooper's arm and pull her away.

Be then, the entire Konoha staff are starting helping their comrades, with Gai crying "Unhand them, unyouthful troopers!"

The fight was on; the audiences were roaring while both councils are arguing in each side. Hiruzen shouted repeatedly "Order! Order!"

Unknown to the crowd, Danzo lean his head to Fu Yamanaka and whispered "Time for plan 'B'."

Torune Aburame took out a small remote and press a button.

Outside, the leader drone hear a small rapidity beeping noise and the person inside the machine lay out a glasgow smile.

"Show time." Kakuzu spoke in the microphone _"Troopers, raise your arms and fire!"_

All of the military battle drones raises their right arm and fired rounds of cannon in the building.

The crowd all fell down by the large impact. Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya duck down. The weapon suits were all lining up in solider position with the commander known as Kakuzu shouted "Attack!"

They all went inside the wreckage, making the audiences flee in terror.

Henken stared in horror while one of the elders cried "Shut it off, Henken! Shut it off!"

"It won't shut off! They're under control!"

"By who?!"

"By me!" The commander exclaimed; the helmet open by its side, revealing Kakuzu.

Hiruzen looked in shock with the same expression from the council "You!"

Kakuzu raises his left hand to them, but Naruto, as The Fox, slide kick him across the face.

"You little brat!" He growled. "I'll end you!"

" _Stick to the mission, Kakuzu! Deal with him later!"_ That was Danzo's voice.

"I don't have time for you. I have bigger plans!" He said to the crime-fighter. His green and red puppies oval look at Henken and the elders. "But first…" He extend his other arm, as it turns into a flame thrower.

The fire ignited at them, burning them alive. Henken and the elders scream for mercy. The Fox, and the staff, looked in horror. Kakuzu laughed at his expressions and said "See you soon, mutant."

At the bottom of his feet, he activated his rocket boots and fly to the roof. The rest of the military suits follow through.

The Fox look at the large holes made by them before turning to the Konoha staff. They saw that Danzo and his bodyguards were gone after the assault.

Now the drones are being led by Kakuzu, and the city may be done for. This wasn't good.

* * *

 **Okay! The final battle with Kakuzu is on! I was having a hard time with Sasuke's eyes. I don't much on how on the eyes when Sasuke uses Amaterasu. I hope this explain much. The scene where Naruto give Sasuke powers the name; it's like how Cisco from The Flash always name the villains due to their powers. I got it from there. It's copyrighted. So it doesn't belong to me. Sakura has a secret that she didn't want her friends to find out; that's gonna be toward the end of the chapter. I'll be seeing you all in New Years Eve! Happy Holidays again! NiteOwl18 out!**


	30. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Twelve)

**Hello everyone! On this last week of 2016, here comes the new chapter of The Fox! First things first, I wanted to mesh the whole thing together, but it was gonna be a long chapter. So I split it into two parts. This is the first part. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Twelve)**

The gang rushes back to the lair after the courthouse. "Where are they?" Tsunade demanded.

Ibiki went to the supercomputer and quickly type; the screen show the traffic camera of the army of battle drones in a street, causing chaos. Switching to multiple screens, every camera is seeing the entire weapon suits, doing the same.

"They're all over!" Anko cried.

"What's going on?" Sasuke walked over to them. He is wearing visor, except the lens are deep red, and inside in them, tiny specks of gray black. Iruka has finally found dolomite and zircon deep in the forest and create the lenses for the Uchiha to control his power. The process worked. Now all Sasuke can see is red as the background and the people surrounding him as black. They were like shadowy figures to him.

"Kakuzu." Naruto answered, alarming him. "He's leaning an army of battle drones and they're all over Konoha."

Iruka asked "Any ideas where he is?"

Ibiki took a moment of typing the information, and using Jiraiya's spy gear, he track down the bounty hunter's location by typing to his suit.

"There." He pointed at the red dot. "He's heading at the park."

"Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto declared.

"You'll need some help, Naruto-kun." Gai added, making the blonde turn to him. "We'll be there to assistance you."

Naruto became wide eyed. "You sure?"

Anko smiled with excitement "I've been waiting a fight like this for so long!"

"I'll help to." Sasuke said, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you can't. You still need to control of your powers." The cyclops teacher left to another room, follow by the rest.

"Kakashi sensei is right." Naruto turn to him. "I can't let you harm yourself or others, dattebayo."

A few minutes later, the adults came back, but to both of the teenagers's surprise expression, they were all wearing lextax flight suit. The color design is green, three extra pocket in each side, a neck guard, and a symbol of a leaf in their chest.

A few of them were all wearing a mask; A toad mask, a slug mask, a monkey mask, a snake mask, a dolphin mask, a dog mask, a tiger mask, a crimson rose mask, a gorilla mask and a cat mask.

"Whoa." Naruto said.

"You like?" The one wearing the snake mask spoke surly and twirling around, showing her impressive curves, making the blonde blush. _That's Anko sensei,_ he though. Sasuke had a slight redness on his cheeks, but covers them.

"Gang, move out!" The man with the gorilla mask shouted. Everyone rushes out of the lair with the man wearing the dog mask turn to Sasuke.

"Watch the lair and keep an eye on the streets. Monitor us if you see something."

"And watch Tonton." The women wearing another Slug mask had a voice so young in their thirties.

Sasuke saw them leave before uttering "Good luck." He then hear a slight whine from his right and saw Tonton nuzzling his leg with her own. The Uchiha then saw that she left...a little surprise in her box.

"Great." He sighed before walking over there.

* * *

At the park, The Fox arrive first with Kurama at his side. Behind him were the entire gang. They caution at every direction.

"Where the hell is he?" Tsunade wondered.

Suddenly, a slight sound of an air jet was heard from the skies. Gai looked and cried "There!"

Everyone stared at the battle drone commander landed safely on the ground. The helmet automatically slide off, revealing Kakuzu's face.

"It's good to be back for one more round." He grinned.

Kakashi asked "Where are your friends?"

"Right here, ya dog." Zabuza and Haku were standing at seven feet from them, and they walk to Kakuzu.

"Did you meant them or my other friends? Relax, they'll be here once they taken over this city."

"Shut them down!" The Fox demanded.

Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder, adding "Easy."

"Can't do that, mutant." Kakuzu replied. "I'm the only one that can operate them. I control them! I give the orders!" A slight grin appear at his face. "In fact…" Inside, he type something on the computer.

A few seconds, the heroes look up and saw dozens and dozens of tiny birds heading their destination.

As the 'birds' came in closer and closer, they realized that they weren't birds. Upon landing on the ground stood the army of the battle drones.

"Might as well kill you all before resuming back bringing this place down." Kakuzu finished.

Ibiki shouted "Everyone, get to position!" The entire gang went into a fighting stance.

"Can't remember the last time we fought an army like this." Jiraiya remarked.

"How can you remember?" Asuma replied at Jiraiya and his ex-wife. "You two were there since the beginning."

Zabuza took out Kubikiribocho and Haku conjured a small ice wind in both of her hands.

"What's the plan?" Kurama asked.

Kurenai answered "Jiraiya and Tsunade can deal with Zabuza and Haku. We'll handle the army."

"Except you have to face Kakuzu, Naruto." Kakashi added. "From what Ibiki can recalled on the schematics, he's the only one that can control the drones. Take him out, and the army shut down."

The Fox nodded his head. "Got it."

"The hell are we waiting for then?" Anko slowly said before shouting "Let's kick their metal asses!"

"Fire!" Kakuzu ordered. The battle drones responded by moving forward on the metahumans.

With a scream, Kurenai fire a psych beam from her right hand on one drone. Ibiki's entire body shifted to his rock armor and slam his left hand at a drone's head. Asuma form his entire body into fire and blasted a huge flame with both arms at three.

The Fox and Kurama flashes in front of Kakuzu, who uttered "Ready to die, mutant?"

"If I have to keep looking at that face, then what are you waiting for?" The Fox remarked.

Kakuzu raises his arm and fire a mini-missile; both of them dodge it quickly. Kakuzu switches to proto cannon and randomly fire, but they dodge it all.

Zabuza swing his giant blade at Jiraiya, who hop seven feet above and landed in a toad pose. He swing his knee and kick and punch the bounty hunter, as he took a step back.

Haku fire an ice beam from both hands; Tsunade charges with a fist. Haku jump to avoid, but the buxom blonde woman grabs her and slam her to the ground.

Haku then fired ice blades from out of her finger tips. Tsunade block herself by crossing her arms, only for a few to slice her skin.

Shizune, Iruka, Anko and Yamato all walk back to each others as they face ten drones around them. The young raven haired women blow poison gas from her mask at three drones. Iruka fired water cannon from his finger, acting like a pistol at one who raise a machine gun. Anko slither at one suit and gotten another's attention. It rises its cannon at her. Anko smirked before jumping and the blast destroyed the drone. Anko then elbow the second drone's helmet, putting a large dent in it. She took over the cannon and fire several rounds at a few drones. Yamato slam both hands against the ground, and wood tentacles emerged and wrapped the drone's entire body before crushing it.

Gai rushes forward at his target. The drone slam his fist to the ground, missing the athletic gym couch as he summersault behind its back. He then slice the waist off with one karate swift. He broke a helmet so hard that it went off its body. His right foot went through a third drone's chest. Gai grabs one arm of the drone and sent the fourth to a small group, destroying them in the process.

"YOSH! THAT'S TEN!" Gai cried, clutching his fist. He didn't notice another drone coming from behind.

But then a sword made out of lighting came through its chest before slicing it in half. Gai turn around and saw his rival, Kakashi, with lightning forming around his hand.

He clashes at the second drone's right shoulder and took over the right arm plasma cannon. The cannon fired at three small group of drones. Kakashi then broke the damage drone's arm right off its body before turning to Gai, saying "That's eleven."

"AHHH!" Gai shouted in anger and fire in his eyes. "DAMN YOU, KAKASHI! ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME!"

A drone was destroyed by a fireball. Asuma landed beside them, so did Kurenai. The Sarutobi yelled "You do realize that this is a battle, not a contest?!"

Gai responded with a lond boisterous laugh. "THAT'S MY SPIRITS WAKING UP FOR THE FIRST TIME! I SHALL DEFEAT THIRTY DRONES WITH ONE HAND BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Really?" Kakashi said in a monotone. "I'm up to twenty drones. I'm almost there. Je ne." He jump back into the battlefield.

"AHHHH! THEN I'LL DESTROY _FIFTY_ DRONES, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WITH MY YOUTH!" Gai jump high in the air and both of his feet crushes a drone's helmet.

"Heh." Asuma smirked, conjuring both of his arms with fire. "Same some for me." He set four on fire and went to his comrades.

Kurenai was left with a facepalm and commented "Bakas." She fired a psych beam at one drone before quickly disappearing in rose petals. A drone was suddenly attack by one of their own. It fired a machine gun. Seven drones then attack it; the rebellion drone fought back before suddenly blown up by a bomb strapped to its back by one of them. The drones then saw their entire body wrapped around with vines from the ground and drag them down. The crimson teacher appear with a smirk in her face.

"Thirteen."

The Fox and Kurama charges at Kakuzu, but he grab the fox's tail and use his entire body to hit the crime-fighter.

"You okay?" The Fox asked his friend.

"Bastard grab my tail! You know how long it took Shizune to brush it?!" Kurama growled, making his master sweatdropped.

" _You're getting way into this, dattebayo."_

Kakuzu summon five missiles in each shoulders and fire at the two. Both of them flashes behind its back.

"Kurama, I'm gonna need some power up!" The Fox shouted. Kurama nodded his head in approval; the blonde closes his eyes before opening them, switching to blood red.

Kakuzu saw the red ooze around the crime-fighter. Danzo talk about The Fox's powers and his companion being the source. Before wenting off, he added some upgrades in his suit whenever The Fox taped to his power.

The Fox cried with an oncoming fist "Take this!" But as soon as his hand connected, he and Kurama saw a light blue force field around the suit.

"What?"

"Impressive, isn't it? I added a shield in my suit. Danzo told me about your little power up, and your fox friend. You can't hit me now. But I can hit you back." Kakuzu pull forward on his left hand and hit The Fox, sending him to a tree.

Tsunade saw the impact and whispered "Naruto!"

Unfortunately, Haku stopped her for a moment after hearing the blonde's name from her opponent.

" _Did she say Naruto?"_ She look at the buxom women's direction, only to see not Naruto, but the Fox, who was getting up.

Kakuzu flies over to The Fox. The Fox flashes in a poorly fighting pose. Being punched by him send the crime-fighter dizzy.

The bounty hunter raises his left hand, activating three missiles from underneath before all were fired at the same time.

The Fox quickly took out his tri-kunai blade from his holster and disappear, just as the missile exploded.

* * *

At a nearby downtown, The Fox crashes in a bakery, but suffered major damage by the three missiles. His blade landed by his side. The customers in the store were alarmed that the hero suddenly appear.

The Fox got up and said in a weakly voice "All of you...need to leave. Right now."

However, a few Taki troops and Uchiha officers saw the commotion and the mid-twenties short haired green women shouted "Freeze! Don't move, mutant!"

"Get everyone out of here!" The Fox demanded, despite the glares being pointed at. "They're in danger!"

"They won't be as long as you in prison!" An Uchiha officer spat.

The windows were blown away by Kakuzu's rough landing. The troopers and officers reacted by pointing their weapons at him.

"That's my bounty." He growled.

"Kakuzu!" The short green women yelled. "I knew you and that mutant were working together!" But her sentence ended when she was slapped across the room, hitting against the wall.

Kakuzu summon both electric whips from out of his arms. The Fox moan softly "Not those again."

One of the whips wrapped around The Fox's body and is thrown out of the store and into the streets.

" _Naruto!"_ Sasuke's voice was heard from Naruto's ear radio. _"I'm coming over!"_

"No! Stay there!" The Fox stands up on his feet and jump at the battle suit with a fist. But it ended when the shield is up. He slam it with frustration before getting hit by a swing on the arm.

* * *

Back at the lair, Sasuke was seeing the battle in different camera views. Odds are, they were getting brutally beaten out there, even his friend. Tonton cover her eyes in fear.

"Damn it! I can't sit here and watch them die!" Sasuke curses.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The Uchiha turn around and saw Fu and a rhinoceros beetle in her right shoulder.

"Fu?"

"Hiya, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted with a smile. "I came here as soon as I hear the news about Kakuzu. I broke out from the hospital as soon as the invasion start. Nice shades, by the way."

Chomei then flew over to Sasuke's face, surprising him and Tonton "Hi! We never meet, but I know your friend, Naruto-kun! My name is Chomei!"

Sasuke spoke slowly "You're...like Kurama."

Fu notices the empty spaces around them and asked "Where's Naruto-kun and Kurama-kun?" Her orange eyes spotted the battle in the computer. She gasped as she saw her friend getting killed by Kakuzu.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried before turning to Sasuke "Why aren't you out there?!"

"It's complicated." He was suddenly grab by Fu and pull him to the exit with Chomei behind. "What are you doing?"

"We're gonna help our friends!" Fu declared. Sasuke saw wings grow out from her back. "Quick question, do you get airsick?"

* * *

Kakuzu fired several rounds of shotgun from his left arm. The Fox dodges them all. It wasn't helping for him. Even with Kurama's powers, he is still no match for him.

Kurama growled at the man, but the bounty hunter hit him with his hand, sending him to a store.

"Kurama!"

"Your little pet can't help you now." Kakuzu grinned. He switches his shotgun with a plasma cannon and hit The Fox in the chest.

"Stop!" He heard Tsunade coming from him, so did the entire gang. Kakuzu type in his computer, and five drones came from above them.

Kakuzu laugh lightly as his right hand summon a long blade from between the center of the finger. He grab The Fox by the throat and lifted his body up.

"Let's see if you can feel this." He was about to put the blade in him, but a swarm of insects hit him in the chest, dropping The Fox.

"Let go of my friend!" Everyone turn in the skies and saw Fu, holding Sasuke in her arms, and Chomei from behind. The five drone all raises their arms, aiming at them. However, more insects came around them, blinding them. It made the drones fired at each other.

Fu landed beside The Fox with Sasuke and Chomei at his side as well.

Gai pointed "It's Sasuke-kun!"

"And Fu." Yamato added, but his eyes drawn on Chomei. "But who's that with her?"

The Fox said weakly "How did you all…?"

Chomei explained, surprising the adults "Fu escape from the hospital the moment the invasion had started. She got me out of a cage and rushes to the lair to find you, Naruto-kun."

"But Sasuke-kun told us that you and your friends are dealing with Kakuzu, Zabuza and Haku. So we came here." Fu finishes the story.

"Kakashi, did that insect…?" Anko started.

"Yes. And if she did summon those bugs, then that means she's just like Naruto." He answered, shocking the gang.

"Sasuke," The Fox begin. "You shouldn't-"

"Before you finish that sentence, let me remind you that I protected your ass at the beginning of high school. You're out there saving everyone, but I still have to protect you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The Fox only release a sigh and said "Guess I can't convince you then. But I still can let you get hurt. Kurama is at a store in your right. I think he's injured. Shizune-neechan can help you."

"I'll get her!" Chomei cried, flying over to the raven haired women, making her jump in surprise. "Shizune, right?" She nodded. "Kurama-kun is hurt! Naruto-kun wants you to heal him! Me and Sasuke-kun will lean you there!"

"Right!" Shizune replied before following the beetle.

Sasuke left his friend of handling the bounty hunter, who uttered "The same brat is helping you after I almost killed him? How ironic."

The Fox, still has Kurama's power, charges and hit him across the helmet. Despite getting a punch, Kakuzu growled "Lucky punch, brat."

He raises his own hand and strike the blonde, but he flashes in a dodge.

Both Zabuza and Haku appear in front of the gang, which the large man said "You didn't forget about us, haven't you?" Behind them was the rest of the army. "Or them?"

"Give up." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes.. "This is your last chance."

"We're just here under orders." Haku added.

Yamato asked "Tell us what does Danzo want with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Despite wanting to know how they learn the name, Haku lied "What is it matter to you all?"

"Everything!" Tsunade yelled. "We know that Danzo hired that Iwa bomb terrorist to assassinate my godson! The question is why!"

"That old man never say anything to us!" Zabuza replied, pointing his Kubikiribocho at them. "He tells Kakuzu a little information! Try asking him! Or better yet..."

He charges at them by swinging his giant sword at the buxom woman, but she stopped it with both of her hands.

"I'll take you to him after we finish you all!" He exclaimed.

Haku throw more icicles blades at the gang. Kurenai summon a psyche shield to deflect it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizune place both of her palms on Kurama's injuries; a soft light green light is seen. Chomei and Sasuke were both seeing this with amazement.

"I think it's done." She said, taking her hands out. Kurama got up with his feets and smirked "Alright, time to beat that bastard once and for all!"

"I think you should take it easy." Shizune advice. "You need to let Naruto-kun handle this."

"Not without me, vixen." Chomei fly over to the fox, and started scolding.

"Kurama! Shizune-chan said to stay here!"

"Listen, we just meet like a week ago, but this brat can't overdo my power! I need to be by his side!"

Then a drone came in front of them and attempt to shoot with a machine gun. The gang reacted by hiding behind the counter. Two more drones came and join their comrade.

"Shizune!" Kakashi shouted as he strike a drone with his lighting enhance hand in its chest.

Sasuke saw the bullets are about to pass through the gang. His hand touches the visor, remembering the power he has back in the forest. The gang told him not to take them off, fearing a death-life risk for himself and others.

Breathing in new air, Sasuke got up and took off his visor. He scream just as his eyes reacted against the three drones, setting them on black fire.

"Sasuke-san!" Shizune cried.

Both The Fox, Kakuzu and Fu all stopped fighting with the bounty hunter asked, seeing the black flames engulfing the three drones "What is that?"

Recognizing the black fire, The Fox said "Sasuke."

Once the drones were destroyed, Sasuke quickly put back his shades back on. However, he started breathing heavily.

The Fox saw his opponent was distracted and punch him in the chest. Kakuzu growled as a response and swing his arms around before firing a missile from his left shoulder. Fu was curious about them.

Shizune confront the breathing Uchiha and said "Sasuke-san, you have to keep those visor on!"

But Sasuke didn't listen. He look at his right and saw his teachers fighting the army, Zabuza and Haku.

Hu jump off the counter and ran to the other side of the battle. Sasuke took off his visor again, and five drones were lighted on black fire.

Kakashi shouted, seeing Sasuke's power "Sasuke!"

Haku stopped her battle with Tsunade and witness the black flames in awed before seeing who it was.

"The Uchiha…is a metahuman?" She said.

Kakuzu finally saw the flames and Sasuke being able to conjure them. While being in shock, he was outrage, but intrigued.

"The Uchiha brat…" He growled. The Fox notices the look and slam his right knee across the left torso.

Zabuza, who saw the flames, saw it was coming in closer, turn to Haku and ordered "Take out the Uchiha."

Haku then swirl both of hands around and blasted a huge ice beam. Sasuke reacted by producing more black flames around his area, acting as a shield. Sasuke scream more and more by his eyes.

"Can Sasuke handle that much fire?" Asuma asked.

"I don't think he can't!" Iruka shouted, seeing how painful it was for the Uchiha.

Haku's ice beam proven to be no match for Sasuke's Amaterasu. She focus more concentration, but no improvement. Sasuke lay more shouts as both of his knees are on the ground and his eyes slowly close. The ice beam were slowly putting the fires out.

"Sasuke!" The Fox cried before a rocket missile exploded in his right, dropping to the ground.

The adults were going to try to help him, but the drones were in their way. Zabuza swing his blade at Jiraiya, only cutting his chest halfway to his heart.

Sasuke felt his whole body being snowed in. His hands were about to cover in ice. He shivered at the lowest temperature. With one eye open, he saw the mask ice princess. With his mind, he concentrated only on the mask, and set it on fire. The ice beam stopped. Sasuke open his eyes, and more flames appear at the huntress, slightly setting her clothes on fire.

Haku scream loudly as her mask was surrounding by black flames. Zabuza cried "Haku!"

The Fox hear the name of the girl he had meet in the forest. He look behind his goggles, seeing the other bounty hunter crying out at the huntress, as she rips off her mask, showing the white pale face and dark-brown eyes. Naruto's red eyes widen by the revelation.

Seeing as how Sasuke is gonna killed her, The Fox flashes in a speed. His entire world felt in slow motion. He saw more black flames produce around the girl and the flames around her clothes. He extend his hand to grab her and save her in normal speed in bridal style.

Haku looked at the crime-fighter in shock. What was more shocking is when The Fox spoke to his true voice.

"You're...that girl…"

* * *

 **That's where I'm ending! The second part will come out on Saturday, in New Year's Eve. As for Elmore's Warriors Forever and Crossover and Timeline, I may do one or the other. I want to get everything done on Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, see you all on Saturday or tomorrow. NiteOwl18 out!**


	31. Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Thirtee

**Happy New Years Eve! The second part of the last chapter of the arc is finally here! I notice that you all are bored of the arc. But I promise that in the next arc, it's gonna be no less than thirteen chapters. You all are gonna love it. You're gonna see a couple of surprises in the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Who Can't Say No To Money? (Part Thirteen)**

Haku said in surprise "Naruto?" She quickly produce an ice mist around them. Haku saw the flames were gone the moment the mist was made. The Fox looked around in confusion, and she said "It's okay. They can't see us."

The crime-fighter took off his mask, revealing the whisker-cheek blond. Naruto look in disbelief at the girl. It didn't made any sense.

"Why did you save me?" Haku asked, furthering Naruto's confusion. "I was about to be burn alive, yet you save me."

"Why?" Naruto replied, narrowing his blue cerulean eyes. "That's what I want to know. Why are you doing this?"

"What happened to all that rage you had? You can't kill me without it. Can you understand that in this world there are simply those who are tools to others. This is the path of a metahuman. Without dreams. Without needed by anyone."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

Haku then flashes a small smile and eyes close. "My master, Zabuza, has no need for someone as weak as me. You have taken my reason to live."

"What…?" Naruto repeated in more shock. Then he remember something back in the forest that Haku said.

" _When a person has someone important to protect, that's when they can truly become strong."_

And when Naruto asked Haku is there someone important in her life, and she replied her father.

Connecting the dots, Naruto said "Zabuza...is your father." Haku nodded her head, still keeping her smile. The blonde only stared at her as more rage build in him. He began screaming "Why would you settle a guy like that?! He's a monster! Have you seen the people he killed?! Is he the only one who is important to you?!"

Haku then lowers her smile to a small frown before replying "I used to have two people who were very close to me. My parents." Naruto blink in alarmed. "I was born in a small city in Kiri. My parents were very lovely people. But…" The blonde notice a dark atmosphere around her. "As I grew, I learn the horrible truth. At five, I saw countless battles of mutants around in Kiri. People had grown fear of them. They didn't know which was one or wasn't. Then one day…" She extend her hand and produce a small ice sculpture in her palms. "I learn that I was one, and my mother as well. She told me to hide it, but my father overheard us. Later that night, he gather a small mob after informing of me and my mother's powers. My mother was the first one to be killed, by my own father."

Naruto's eyed widen as sweat dripped from his left side. "What?"

"Then he turn to me. All I remember was being cornered and closing my eyes very tightly. When I open them, I saw the entire house destroy, and the mob covered in snow. I waited for them to raise up and kill me, but they didn't. Nobody wanted me. I pray to Kami everyday that I wish I was dead. I was left alone, facing the world by myself. I later discovered that I thought of myself as someone unimportant. Someone who is unwanted to the world."

Naruto thought _"She's...like me and Fu."_

"Naruto-kun, remember when you said you wanted to be more stronger to protect your loved ones? That's how I felt when Zabuza found me. At first, he and his comrades were going to eliminate me, but Zabuza protected me. He took me in after seeing what I can do. He said that I was gonna be his weapon, a tool at his side. I was finally happy. I was gonna do whatever it takes to be by his side. I proven myself that I can be stronger like him. But now, I've broken that promise to him. Naruto-kun...kill me."

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"Don't make me say it twice."

"No! This isn't right! You want to die because you have no propose to live?! That's bullshit! Isn't that the reason for being strong?! Thanking Kami everyday to see another day and the next day?!"

Both Haku and Naruto stare at each other, not noticing the mist is vanishing.

Jiraiya saw his unmasked godson and shouted "Naruto!"

"Why isn't he attacking?!" Anko asked.

"Everyone is looking." Haku spoke. "End my life. Please."

Naruto shakes his head negatively. "I won't do it. It's not the way."

Kakuzu, despite surprise of finding the mutant's identity, got a radio call from Danzo.

" _What is going on?!"_

"The ice mutant...she's just standing there with the brat."

" _This is a waste of time. End the invasion immediately! As for Haku, executed her. She is no longer use to us."_

"And Zabuza?"

" _Him, too. Do it, and there's double for each of them."_

Kakuzu lifted his right arm, activating a long sneaking missile at Zabuza. "More money for me then." He grinned greedily.

Haku saw the bounty hunter, the missile and Zabuza. As soon as the missile is launched, Haku reacted by spraying her arms apart, and producing an ice shield.

The missile destroy the shield in a blast. Haku flew five feet from her master/father and landed on the ground. Ice shards were in her chest, arm and lower knee.

Naruto's mouth dropped in horror. The gang had the same expression. Kakashi move his head at the bounty hunter in the battle suit and said in anger "It was meant for Zabuza."

"That ice bitch got in the way!" Kakuzu cursed.

Zabuza look at his partner, lying unconscious on the ground. "Heh, well done, Haku." He carelessly said.

"I have orders from Danzo. He said that you two are wasting his time, and wanted me to permanently take you out. For double the price on your heads. Also, he wants me to end the invasion."

Kakuzu type in a command in his computer and all the drones shut down, much to everyone's confusion.

Naruto ran to Haku's side and put his ear against her heart. There was a slow beat. He turn to the buxom blonde women, crying "Tsunade-obachan, help her!"

Tsunade and Shizune were both gonna walk to them, but a small missile stop them. "Don't touch my bounty!" Kakuzu shouted. "I need her to bring back to Danzo for payment!"

"You're not touching her!" Naruto replied with a cry.

"Brat, let him have the body. She's no use to me anymore." Zabuza answered, shocking the heroes.

Naruto turned to Zabuza in shock, saying "But aren't you two friends?!"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." This made Naruto more madder.

"Don't you have any feelings for her?! Do you not care if she dies?!"

Zabuza continued "She's a metahuman. She was born to be used. Like how I was used by the Fourth Water President to eliminate them, and Danzo hiring me to kill you all. They are tools to everyone. I'm one of the people who uses them as weapons. All I saw was her powers, nothing more. I have no regrets."

Walking to him, Naruto then asked, growling "Do you really mean that?"

"Naruto, stop." Kakashi said. "The invasion is over. We don't have to fight him or Kakuzu anymore."

"Shut up! Zabuza is still my enemy!" The blonde cried, pointing at Haku. "She really loved you! She care about you like a father! Do you felt something when you two spent the time together?! Wasn't it that a waste?! If you're that strong, then why did protect her when she got hurt?! Because deep down, you should know you feel the same way as Haku looks up at you!" The blonde breath heavily as tears appear in his eyes. "It's too sad...to think you would call…" The tears slide from both his cheeks. "You would call someone as a daughter...a tool…"

The heroes were moved on; some of them had tears in their eyes, remembering the love ones they failed to protect or they once idolizes before being betrayed. Fu cried more as her arm rested her eyes, remembering the pain she had felt before meeting Chomei.

Zabuza remain like a stone for a moment before spoken softly "Brat…" Naruto look up and saw small tears in his eyes as it drips to the ground. "Just stop." Naruto became surprise while Kakuzu raises an eyebrow. "I spent my time killing metahumans for missions, forgetting that they were still human with emotion. It pain me seeing them die. But what's more painful to see Haku fighting you all. She didn't deserve any of this. Perhaps, they could be a world where metahumans aren't treated as tools, but as the same."

Naruto whip his tears and put a small smile at him. But loses it when Kakuzu laughed.

"A world where metahumans are treated as tools. How pathetic! The entire world is _filled_ with mutants! They may one day take over as the dominant species! That's why they have us!" He pointed at himself. "Exterminating them and getting pay! That's the real world for you, Zabuza Momochi!"

The heroes felt anger in their hearts. Fu then point her finger, roaring "You shut up! You don't know the pain they had suffered! You hunt them down for greed!"

"That's right!" Gai shouted. "You're an unyouthful man, who goes around and hurt them!"

Kakuzu scoffed "Whatever. I'm still getting my bounty!" He fire another long sneaking missile, but at Naruto.

Zabuza then swing his blade to destroy it, but uses his body at the explosion.

"What?!" He cried in shock.

"No more." Zabuza stated. "No more will I take part of Danzo's operations. I'll take you down with the brat here." He was referring to Naruto, who stand beside him and put his mask on. Zabuza's eyes look at Tsunade and added "Senji, heal Haku."

"Shizune!" Tsunade said. "Bring Haku to a safe location." The raven haired women nodded and carried the unconscious fifteen year old girl in bridal style before dashing away. Both Chomei and Kurama follow them.

All of the drones are back on, alarming the fighters to take a stance. Kakuzu said to himself, activating his helmet. "Guess I'll have to continue on with the invasion to kill you mutants."

"You idiot!" The Fox cried, tapping to Kurama's powers again. "You're the one who's going down by us, dattebayo!" Zabuza take first charge at Kakuzu with a swing of his blade. He duck down and slam a first at him, but he missed. Activating the machine gun, the bounty hunter fired several rounds at the former assassin, but he deflect them with his sword.

The Fox flashes above Kakuzu's left side and slam his knee at his helmet, putting a large dent in it.

Kakuzu lifted in the skies with his rocket boots and fire laser beams from both arms. The Fox take cover on a car. Fu flew up and swirling around her hands, more bugs appear at her side before attacking Kakuzu, blinding him. Zabuza lifted his sword, acting as a shield. He then throw it like a boomerang, and cut the gasoline line from the rocket boots.

The boots exploded; Kakuzu fell to the ground. He then fire a grappling hook at Zabuza from his right arm, wrapping around his body. With his other arm, he attempt to use the machine gun at him, but The Fox came in a flash and slam his fist on it, breaking it in half.

The Taki bounty hunter shouted. Fu use more bugs to prevent him from getting up. Zabuza grab the hooking line with one hand and pull Kakuzu forward, only to receive a punch in the chest.

Both Zabuza and The Fox saw something inside the suit's chest. "Kid," Zabuza said, getting the blonde's attention. "See that? It's what controls the other drones."

"You sure? How you know?"

"I took a look at his blueprints at his office. Destroy it, and it shut downs the drones."

Kakuzu then rose up and summon an electric whip from his remaining arm, destroying many bugs. Fu scream, and dropped to her knees.

* * *

At another location, while Shizune is nearly done healing Haku, Chomei felt her friend's scream. "Fu-chan!"

Shizune asked "What's wrong?"

"Fu-chan is in trouble!"

Haku woke up. "Where am I?"

Shizune pushes her hands at the huntress's shoulders, saying "Please rest."

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

Chomei duck deeper at her sister's mind and saw the fight before replying "He and Fu are fighting with Kakuzu, along with Zabuza."

"Zabuza?" Haku repeated.

"Kakuzu attempted to kill him, but now he's fighting with Naruto-kun and Fu-chan." Chomei explained. "Naruto-kun's words of how you care for him changes his way."

Haku lay out a small smile and whip the produce tears from her face before rising up with determination. "I'm going."

"I'll lend you there." Chomei fly away. Haku follows her with Shizune from behind.

* * *

The Fox was thrown to a car. Zabuza got hit by a missile at the chest. The swordsman nearly fell to the ground, but stand up. Just barely. Kakuzu continues on with more missiles from both of his shoulders and his remaining arm.

"Zabuza!" The Fox turn his head and saw Haku alive, with Chomei and Shizune at her side.

Zabuza heard Haku's voice and when he look at her, he was this close of crying again. But Kakuzu growled in frustration "How many times do I have to kill you?!" He raises his arm at her, with a missile in it.

"No!" Zabuza cried, quickly rising up and took the hit, sending him back to the ground. Kakuzu then smash his heavy foot at the swordsman's chest, making him groan.

"Leave him alone!" Haku cried, blasting an ice beam at him. She was dismay when Kakuzu brought up his shield.

Kakuzu smirked and fire a grenade launcher from five feet to her. When denoting, Haku became surrounding by a large ring of fire. The ice mistress felt the oxygen being suck out of her. Her hands were producing soft ice beams with no effect.

Fu flew with her army of bugs, but she was knocked out by Kakuzu's electric whip.

The Fox can only stare at the battlefield with no hope. He turned and saw the adults are struggling against the remaining drones. Shizune, Chomei and Kurama all attempting to rush after Haku, but stopped by the drones. Fu is still lying on the ground. And finally, Kakuzu preparing to end Zabuza's life. He wanted to save them, but he couldn't. But he promised that'll protect them. But he isn't strong enough.

His hands started trembling and repeated himself "I can't do it...I can't do it...I can't do it…"

"Kit!" Naruto look up and turn to Kurama. "Don't act like this! You can't give up! This isn't how I taught you! If you hesitated, you'll loss! And I'll never forgive you! Just remember what that ice huntress said!"

Naruto then flashes back to Haku's words in the misty fog.

" _I proven myself that I can be stronger like him."_

" _Having someone important to you makes you stronger."_

Naruto clutches his hands tightly and rose up from the car with hope in his heart. He takes out his tri-kunai blade with both hands and closes his eyes.

" _Please work!"_ Naruto preyed before vanishing in an orange flash.

"Don't worry about your daughter, Zabuza." Kakuzu said, pointing a cannon at his face. "I'll make sure she's at my side. I wonder how much does your old crew wants her. Might as well be 500,000 ryos."

Before he can end him, Kakuzu was meet with a hit, brought on by The Fox. The impact of the force stumble wobbly, but kept his stance. His response stopped when he, plus the entire crowd, were facing not one Naruto, but 300 hundred of Narutos.

The blond them look at the clones of himself before all of them were reacting differently.

"I did it!"

"Look at us!"

"Is this real?!"

"Holy shit, it's shit!"

"I'll be damn." Asuma spoke slowly. "He did it. He master the Second Fire Lord President's shadow clone ability."

"Well done, Naruto." Jiraiya smiled proudly, with Tsunade smirked in approval.

"Impossible!" Kakuzu yelled in disbelief, knowing what technique it is and whose ability belong to. "How did you perform Tobirama Senju's shadow clone ability?!"

Kakuzu then got punched by three clones at the same time; Zabuza is now free from his grip.

The Fox then smirked while cracking his knuckles "I think the obvious answer is, you're about to get your ass kick three hundred times, dattebayo."

Ignoring the hoot and cheering from Anko, Kakuzu turn to his drones who were guarding Shizune, Chomei and Kurama, shouted "Kill them!"

The drones all raises their arms against the clones, but they came in one at a time. The clones punch and kick every parts of the machines. One of the clones jump inside the ring of fire and carry Haku out while another one carries Fu.

One of the drones from the other side raises its machine gun arm, but Tsunade's punch break its head, with her saying "That's quite enough!"

Asuma resume the battle by blasting one drone with a huge fire. Kurenai fire a psyche beam at a drone's chest and Iruke blasted water from his fingers at its expose gears, shortening out before exploding.

Two of The Fox's clones grab Zabuza and flashes to Haku's side. Fu immediately woke up and became startled of seeing clones of her friend.

"What the hell just happened?!" She cried.

"No time. Let me heal you." Chomei said, attaching herself on Fu's back. She can feel her heal being restored before the beetle move to Zabuza.

"Alright!" The tomboy exclaimed with a fist clenched. "Let's fight this monster!" Her wings appear in her back and flew to The Fox and Kakuzu. She telepathically made a swirl of bugs hit Kakuzu.

"Not so tough with me, isn't it?!" She taunted, pulling her eyelid and sticking her tongue at him. "Nyaa!"

"Why you!" Kakuzu roared, whipping his electric weapon at her, but she dodge.

Sasuke, who was hiding in the diner, saw the clones produce by Naruto before going to him. The Fox said "It's not too late to convince you of not fighting with me?"

"Not gonna happen. Tell me you got a plan."

"Zabuza said that the chest piece is what's controlling all those drones. I have to destroy it."

"Any idea how?" The Fox turn to him, only focusing on the visor for a second till he has an idea. "Sasuke, can you still control your power?"

"What are you gonna do?" Sasuke asked.

"Fu is distracting Kakuzu; she needs to continue it. All I need is her attention." The Fox said, looking at the orange skinned teenager.

Kurama exclaimed "Leave it to me!" He ranned to the second battle and yip loudly at the beetle.

Chomei then flew at him, saying "Yes, Kurama-kun?"

"The kit has a message for your master."

Fu kept dodging Kakuzu's whip and taunting him at the same time. Then he hear her sister's voice in her mind.

" _Fu-chan, Naruto-kun wants you to keep distracting Kakuzu! He has a plan!"_

" _Right!"_ Fu replied back, and blow a raspberry at the bounty hunter. Kakuzu fire a missile at her, but misses.

"Yosh." Naruto said, turning to Sasuke. "I'm going to dismantle his weapons. When I give the word, you activate your Amaterasu on his chest."

"My what?"

"Your flames, dattebayo! I think the name for it, 'Amaterasu' fits better-"

"Naruto, the plan!"

"Oh!" Naruto bring out his clones and all appear at Kakuzu in multiple orange flash. Fu kept throwing more swarm of bugs at him.

Kakuzu activated his left missile launcher on his shoulder. But a clone broke it with a swift kick. Another Naruto clone ripped off the last missile launcher at his other shoulder.

"No!" Kakuzu cried.

Fu's bugs put a large dent at his suit; the major one is his chest. Kakuzu try activating the shield, but it wasn't responding. He was on his bugs hit him in the damage shoulders and back.

Naruto yelled at his friend "Sasuke, now!"

Sasuke was about to take his visor off when the bounty hunter yelled "Oh, no you don't!" He raises his last arm, triggering his machine gun and fire rounds at him.

However, the bullets were deflected by Zabuza's giant blade. Haku then fired an ice beam at the suit's arm, completely frozen it.

Kakuzu, in a panic, flip off the air cooling system; Haku's ice beam manage to froze it as well.

"Sasuke!" Naruto repeated.

The Uchiha then off his visor, eyes closed, and open them as he scream. Amaterasu ignited at Kakuzu's battle suit. Fu's bugs flee, right before it came. Sasuke focus on the flames at its expose chest.

The control system were filled with black fires. Kakuzu hear the alarm basting into his ears. He frantically type and flips every panel he could muster, but no improvement. The system was overloading by Sasuke's powers.

"No…!" Kakuzu groaned. "This can't happen…! Not to...a bunch of...mutants! I won't...end...like thissss!"

The chest panel exploded into a million pieces, and the suit collapses to the ground.

The remaining battle drones then produce a low sound before stopping their attack on the heroes.

Knowing what is going on, Ibiki grinned "They took down the commander!" He punches one motionless drone.

The heroes give a cheer with Gai screaming the loudest.

Sasuke breath heavily and on the ground, finally putting his visor back on. The Fox came to him, unmasked, and putting his hand to slap his back.

"Good job, teme." He joked.

"And you too, dobe."

Fu then came over hugging the two, shouting "Yay! We did it! We did it! We beat those jerks!" Kurama laugh at this before being hug by Chomei, reacting to the same thing as her sister.

Zabuza commented "Great job, brats." Naruto flashes him a thumbs up. Haku then walk up to him, and hug the blonde, surprising him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, for saving me and my father."

"Don't thank me." Naruto pointed at Sasuke and Fu, "Thank these two. I couldn't have done it without their help."

Fu spotted the adults coming over. Tsunade and Shizune came in the fastest and hugged the blonde, crying out tears in their faces and shouting to him if he's okay.

"Guys, I'm okay." Naruto said, with blushes in his cheek.

"You did it, gaki." Anko give him a victor grin at Naruto. "You achieve the impossible."

Iruka commented with a smile to the three "You all done well."

Gai yelled, crying crocodile tears "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Fu-chan has fulfill their youthful against all odds!"

Kakashi then give them an eye-smile "You three save this city from utter destruction."

"And us too, you cyclops." Zabuza grumble, with Haku at his side, who giggle.

Their moment of celebration interrupted when Kakuzu rose up with an animal roar. The heroes became alarmed.

The bounty hunter is still wearing his old weapon suit with a arm cannon pointed at them "I won't die without my bounty!" He aim his weapon at Naruto, "And I think I'll start with you, ya brat!"

Tsunade then rushes at him, and deliver a right punch at Kakuzu's face, sending him on a car before dropping to the ground with a minor concussion.

She yelled "Stop calling my godson brat!" Tsunade turn to the bewildered audience and give them a small smile. "That felt good."

"Alright, obachan!" Naruto laughed, but stopped, feeling a sharp pain in his ribs.

"Let's get Naruto-kun back to the lair." Shizune commented as she and Fu grabs each of his arms, lifting him up his feets. "Tonton will be happy to see him."

"Who's Tonton?" Fu asked.

Naruto answered "Nee-chan's pet pig. You're gonna love her. Wait, did you bring her here before you and Sasuke left the lair?"

Naruto, Fu and Shizune turn to Sasuke, who was started to sweat with bullets. The Uchiha stuttered "Uh,...yeah. I...brought her he-"

Then Jiraiya hear something from his ear radio, and commented "It sounds like Tonton."

Shizune then started to speak sweetly, scaring Sasuke as he knows that tone whenever he's in trouble with his mother "Sasuke-kun, did you left Tonton alone at the lair?"

"Oh, look at the time! I'm late for dinner!" Sasuke then dashes out, leaving Shizune to chase him and nearly dropping her surrogate brother.

"Get back here!"

* * *

The next day, things went great in Konoha. The news give a full story on how The Fox, plus his comrades, save the day against Kakuzu's army. Hiruzen was given the flash drive by Naruto, revealing Henken's conspiracy and his deal with Danzo. Shibuki was back being the mayor of Taki again, and is reuniting with her adopted daughters, Fu and Chomei. The senseis were dismayed to learn that Danzo pretended to made a deal with Henken to expose his corrupt ways in front of everyone. However, Hiruzen became suspicious and order his ANBU troops to secretly spy on him.

Taki troops were ordered to retrieve back to their homeland, where Shibuki told everyone the real truth about Henken's past and crimes. Fu was worried that this will make matters worse, but it turns out Shibuki told them that Fu team up with The Fox and save the Konoha, making her a hero.

For Zabuza and Haku, they were immediately pardon by both Hiruzen and Shibuki of their crimes after testimonies brought on by the two. Both leaders give the former swordsman the right to legally adopt the ice princess.

And finally for Kakuzu, Shibuki, and new members of his council, vote on whether or not to bring him back. The votes requested for Konoha to lock him up for good. The former bounty hunter is put at a special cell in Konoha's secret lair. Ibiki and Anko try some methods to make him talk about Danzo's plans, but he refuses.

Kakuzu sat alone at his cell, walling in his misery and failure. His green pupiless eyes look up, seeing Tsunade.

"The hell do you want?" Kakuzu asked. "Come to gloat?"

"I can't never gloat on someone who is bent on revenge against my family." She replied.

"Your brat and his friends may have beaten me, but I can't never be back down." Kakuzu said, locking eyes with her. "You can't lock me up in this cell. One day, when I get out, I'm coming after your godson, and later you."

"And I'll be there waiting." With that said, Tsunade walked away.

The buxom women meet up with the rest of the gang, who were watching the scene by the security cameras.

Asuma remarked "Look at the bright side, at least Mizuki won't be alone."

Fu then stated "Well, me and Chomei are going now." Her wounds were gone due to Chomei healing abilities. She walk over to both Naruto and Sasuke, with the latter has bandages in his left arm and around his chest. The orange skinned teenager hugged the two, saying "I'm gonna miss the both of you."

Naruto and Sasuke patted on their new friend's back. Chomei flew over and nuzzle her face against the blonde's whiskered cheek, which he responded back by petting the beetle.

"You got our e-mail addresses. We'll contact as soon as you get home."

Fu complained "It's gonna suck without you and your friends."

Sasuke added "But at least you're coming back as a hero."

"I won't have any privacy without anyone see me and wanted to take a picture." Fu, Naruto and Sasuke all share a laugh.

The blonde then said "And a great member in our team."

Chomei flew over above Kurama's head and planted a small kiss on it, saying "Bye, Kurama-kun!"

Kurama then shivered by it. Tonton and Shizune both laughed under their breaths.

Fu wave goodbye to the rest of the team. Both Naruto and Sasuke watches their orange skinned friend and the rhinoceros beetle leave the lair.

Yamato commented "She's gonna make a great member of the team."

"What about Zabuza and Haku?" Sasuke asked.

"They're moving in a house." Kakashi answered. "But there're in."

Tsunade shakes her head in disbelief "Still can't believe they're in our team."

The Uchiha teenager added "We did save the city." Everyone turn to him with Anko repeated with an eyebrow raise.

"We?"

Sensing the incoming tension in the team, Naruto nervously asked "Uh, guys, I've been thinking…"

Anko interrupted "The answer is no, Naruto. We just let Fu and two murderers from Kiri in our team. The last thing we want is an Uchiha as a new member."

"But Sasuke can keep a secret. He's one of us now, dattebayo!"

Tsunade added "But his father is captain of the police force! How would that make him or his family reacted to this?"

Kakashi then said, not taking his eye on his book "Oh, I wouldn't be worry about that. Isn't it right, Itachi?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke reacted in shocked as they saw Itachi coming from out of the lab. "Hello, Sasuke and Naruto-san." He said with a small smile. "Or should I say, Fox-san?"

"What is my brother doing here?" Sasuke asked, flabbergasted.

"And why did he call me Fox-san, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, more shocked.

Kurama then leans to Shizune and whispered "He doesn't know that I talk, right?"

"Hello to you too, Kurama, and yes." Itachi answered, making him jumped in surprise.

Kakashi explained "Itachi here is a spy for us. He knows who we are and our abilities. Plus, we told him about the battle with Kakuzu."

Naruto froze and raises his finger at Itachi, "Then does he knows-" Itachi nodded his head. The blonde then pleaded by begging on his knees "Itachi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to accidentally give Sasuke powers! It was Kakuzu's fault-!"

"Relax, Naruto-san. I'm not here to punish you. I don't blame you for what has happen to Sasuke." He replied, making Naruto sigh in relief. "Though, I am a bit surprise that my little brother has got powers right now, and in a accident, no less."

"Wait," Sasuke stopped, looking at his older brother. "Are you-" Itachi shakes his head again, making the two friends gasp.

"Since I was seven years old." Itachi answered with a small smile. "I've been hiding them from mom and dad and the other Uchihas for fourteen years. Kakashi and the others train me to control till I was ready."

"Cool! Can you tell us what powers are they?!" Naruto cried excitedly.

Itachi chuckled before replying "In time, Naruto-san." He laugh more when the blonde pouted. The twenty one year old raven haired man turned to Kakashi and said "I hope you'll train my little brother, just as you all train me."

"We will." Kakashi nodded his head.

Naruto slapped his friend's back, cheering "Congrats, Sasuke! You're one of us!"

"Now we just need give you a name when you're out with us." Asuma said.

"I have one." Itachi suggested. "How about naming Sasuke after his favorite animal? Taka."

"Engle." Iruka translated.

Sasuke commented in approval "Not a bad name."

"Then welcome aboard to our team, Taka." Kakashi said, patting him on his shoulder.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with a smile. "We'll be a team out there! There's so many things I want to show up! Let's go see the training room!" The blonde hurried with Sasuke following him with a chuckle.

As soon as they were gone, Kakashi look at Itachi in a serious glare. "Have you found anything on Danzo?"

"No." Itachi replied. "But I'll keep looking."

Kurenai added "Not too much though. Your team and family will wonder where you are."

"Now that sensei is suspicious of him," Jiraiya begin. "He's giving his ANBU troops to spy on Danzo's movement, including his bodyguards. After what happen back at the courthouse, sensei warn us that we need to be careful of what he's planning. Itachi, go to your other team. They're waiting for you."

Itachi then left the lair, leaving the adults along to ponder. Gai asked "You're not going with him, Kakashi, Yamato and Anko?"

"No thanks." Kakashi replied, with the two other shaking their head negatively. "I've done my part."

Yamato added "But we need to be ready for what Danzo is planning next for Naruto."

"And with Sasuke on board, he'll be in the same situation as him." Iruka said, eyeing on the rest. "We have to protect them."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Back at school, Sasuke was greeted a 'welcome back' or fist bump by his friends. Later, to his dismay, he became surrounded by his fan-girls, including Yuki. Unknown to them, Sakura and Ino were the only ones who didn't follow the crowd, but did wave Sasuke to him.

When Kiba brought up about Fu, Naruto revealed the sad news to the gang.

"She went back home?! Oh, man!" Kiba whined. They were at Iruka's science classroom.

Sasuke replied "What are you complaining, Kiba? You hardly didn't even know her."

"But she was the only girl that didn't slap me in the face! I never got a chance to give her my phone number!" Kiba slump in his desk.

"Well," Naruto grinned, so did Sasuke, who lay out a small smirk. "Me and Sasuke give her our e-mail addresses before she left, dattebayo."

"What?! And you didn't share that with me?!"

Shikamaru lazily said "Kiba, knock it off."

Shino then added "I offer my goodbye to her."

"We'll do that later, Shino." Naruto answered. "In fact, she miss you the most. You two hit it off at the dance."

Kiba look at Shino and Naruto back and forth, groaned "Great, now Shino has a crush on her!"

"Aren't you not surprise at me?"

The bell ring. Iruka came inside the classroom, greeted "Good morning, students. Before we go over our next chapter, we have two new students joining us."

The door open. The entire classroom looked, and their mouths hung open, including Naruto and Sasuke.

Haku step inside, wearing a sleeveless white blouse with flower petals with a white skirt that falls below in her kneecaps. A pair of wooden sandals and white knee socks.

"Hello, everyone." She spoke in her good nature voice, lifting some hearts in the class.

"Wow, she's pretty." A male student commented, gushing over her beauty.

"Her voice is like an angel." Another one said.

Sakura admitted "She does look pretty attractive."

"I'll say." Ino nodded her head.

Yuki scoffed, along with some other girls "What's the big deal about her?"

Choji felt a sudden rush of heat in his face and said "Shikamaru, my face is getting a fever."

"Holy crap, she's hot!" Kiba cried out

"My name is Haku." She told them her name. "Haku Momochi." Then came the bomb on all of them.

"Ehh?!" They cried.

"D-did she said her last name is...Momochi?" Ino nervously said. "As in, Zabuza Momochi?"

"Zabuza has a kid?!" Sakura screeched before slapping her mouth.

Choji is now sweating a lot from his face, turning to Shikamaru "Now I'm feeling anxiety building up!" He whined.

Kiba turn his head around, hoping that the murderer from Kiri didn't hear him after commenting how hot Haku is. "He's not here, isn't he?" He duck down under the desk in fear.

The only ones that weren't scare are Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka laugh a little under his throat. The blonde remarked "Jump a little at the ball there, Haku."

Haku giggled before replying "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I just wanted to make an impression."

"Wait a minute!" Kiba got back up from his desk. "Naruto, you know her?!" The blonde nodded his head.

"And she knows me as well." Sasuke added, resulting large gasps and 'What?!" from the girls. The loudest was Yuki.

"And me!" An orange blur landed on the floor with a striking pose. The class were now focusing on another girl with orange skin, orange eyes, and mint-green short hair with an orange clip. She wears a Japanese school shirt. An orange scarf around her neck. An mini skirt around her ankles and white shoes.

"Fu?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke shockingly said in union.

"Fu?" Both Sakura and Ino look at in each other in repeating the girl's name.

"Another girl?!" The fangirls cried more.

"Hi guys!" Fu then hugged the two of them from behind. "I talk to my dad of letting me stay here, and he said yes! He even wants me to go to school here! Now we can spent the time together as buddies! Is it that great?!"

"Yayyyyyy." Both Naruto and Sasuke said with a force smile, resulting sweatdrop from the classroom and Iruka laughing his head off, and record the moment on his iPhone.

"This is going to be good." He commented.

* * *

Later that night, at the Haruno's residence, Sakura was lying on her bedroom, reflecting what has happened in her day. It start off really weird. First, Taki invades Konoha of taking over, then Kakuzu, Zabuza and Haku team up of terrorizing the city, and now the daughter of Kiri's notorious murderer and the daughter of Taki are both the new students at school. What's really strange is that both Naruto and Sasuke knows them. The rosette notices that their friend knew about Fu after her former blonde friend meet the girl. Just what was going on? She wondered.

Her phone vibrated, indicating a text. Sakura saw the text and frown that it was from Yuki. It said she wants Sakura to track down Naruto and get him to know how those girls knows Sasuke. But Sakura didn't want to.

She was getting annoyed at the texts being sent to her. After the sixteenth text, Sakura grabs it, and throw it against the wall. But the force of it ended making a hole on it, alarming her.

"Sakura!" That was her mother calling from downstairs. "What's going on?!"

"Uh, nothing, mom!" Sakura quickly lied. "Just the computer!" She walk over to the damage wall and took out her broken phone out of it. Sakura then move over to her cabinet wardrobe, and pushes it, revealing more holes. All of them were fist size holes. Some of the holes had cracks, enough to bring the entire wall down.

Sakura breath heavily, caressing her hands before started to shake nervously. "I got to keep it under control." She said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danzo was not having a good day. Ever since the courthouse incident, he is being accused of being the main conspirator of Henken's schemes. He can't leave his building, go anywhere or sent his bodyguards without Hiruzen's ANBU troops watching his every move.

Both Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame knee down before their master. Danzo growled "I bring three assassins to hunt down and bring me Naruto Uzumaki and the mutant, but still they can't handle one! Now there's a lot. Hiruzen is now suspicious of me."

"You want us to kill him?" Fu Yamanaka recommended.

"Or continue of hiring more assassins?" Torune added.

"No. It's too risky." Danzo shot down their suggestion. "Maybe I was going at this the wrong way. They foiled my plan because my assassins weren't mutants. Deidara tried, but failed."

Torune asked "What is the plan, my lord?"

Danzo smirk "My intellects tell me of a government researcher building in Suna. They're keeping something inside. A beast, is what they're calling. I won't sent the two of you there. I have another spy in my hand, and I believe he's already there."

* * *

At a government researcher building, the guards were being slaughtered. Their bodies were all over the place, in a pile of sand and blood. They fired their weapons at the monster's hand, made out of sand, only to get crushed to death by it.

The Fourth Wind President, Rasa Subaka, look at the scene with a stoic expression in his face from his office.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Spoke a voice.

Rasa turn around, alarmed "Who the hell are you?"

The figure walk into the light, speaking in a goofy voice "Just a friend. But you can call me…" The figure reveal to be a man wearing a spiral mask with one hole, exposing his left eye. His attire is a black cloth. "Tobi. I have a message for my master."

Rasa only look at him with an eyebrow raise "How do I know you're not a threat?"

"Oh, I'm no threat. Tobi's a good guy!"

* * *

 **There you have! Lots of surprises! Itachi knew about Naruto's powers and now Sasuke's powers; also, he's a spy to the gang! Both Haku and Fu are gonna back at Konoha High! Sakura is revealed to be a metahuman herself! Hiruzen is now aware of Danzo's activities! And finally, Tobi is here! I know you all love that loveable villain! The next arc is the Sasori Arc. Lots of things are gonna happen: Garra and his siblings are gonna be including in the story, acting like how they were back in the original Naruto series. They're gonna be temporary antagonists till the final battle. Sasori is gonna be the main villain. Neji is going to be in the arc more, being a secondary antagonist. He's gonna get the Byakugan. Also, for Naruto's friends and Neji's friends, they're gonna be metahumans soon, with the powers they had in the show. Sakura's gonna have a role for this arc as well. And lastly, Tobi's role for the story is Danzo's new spy, but he'll act like a loveable idiot, but with a serious personality. Another thing I forgot to mention, how did you reacted to the outfits the sensei were wearing, and the masks? The suits were based on the X-Men's outfits, and the mask from the show, only I had to improvise. And there's gonna be a minor sex scene. Just a small one, not M rated though. But I'm not gonna tell which it 's all I can tell you. If you have some ideas for the next arc, put in on your review. I haven't updated on either of my current stories, but I'll see what I can do. Have a wonderful New Years Eve from me NiteOwl18! Peace out!**


	32. Letter From Author

**Fans, I regret to inform you that this story will no longer be used; however, it won't be cancelled. In accordance with the law in my profile, both stories, The Fox and Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja, will both be turn into series. I have no knowledge of when the story will return as a new story but it will continue where the original plot had left off. I don't wanna continue with the same story; it take too much time away. Plus with two new stories up, I have to focus on both so Crossover and Timelines being in hiatus. Again sorry for the disappointment, everyone. Hope you all have a nice New Years Eve!**

 **P.S. With regards of The Fox, I will be deleted the last two chapters, starting with the Sasori Arc. That will be in volume two. If you have any concerns of both stories, send me a message.**

 **NiteOwl18.**


End file.
